Tout peut arriver
by oO-ECA-Oo
Summary: A son entrée à l'université, Bella tente de se reconstruire une nouvelle vie, sans hommes. Y parviendra-t-elle lorsque l'amour pointera le bout de son nez ? Attention, Lemon.
1. Prologue

1 août 2oo9

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais appelez-moi plutôt Bella, et dans deux moi, j'aurais mes 19 ans. Tout au long de ses 19 années, ma vie à été un véritable chaos. Laissez-moi un peu vous résumer tout ça.

J'ai vécu jusqu'à l'âge de 9 ans à Forks, une petite bourgade dans l'état de Washington, avec mes parents Charlie et Renée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils divorcent. Renée reprochait à Charlie de faire passer son job de chef de police avant nous. Depuis cette année là, Renée et moi vivons à Phoenix, dans l'Arizona, et depuis cette année là, je n'ai jamais revus Charlie, ni entendus parler de lui. C'est donc tout naturellement que Phil, le nouveau petit ami de ma mère, a prit la place de Charlie dans ma vie. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le point de vue de Phil...mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'éterniser sur ce sujet. C'est donc seule que j'essayais de reconstruire ma nouvelle vie à Phoenix, Renée étant trop occupée avec Phil.

Vient alors l'époque du collège et du lycée, et comment vous expliquer, ce n'est pas très glorieux. J'étais d'un naturel très timide et réservé, et étant nouvelle, ça n'était pas très facile de s'intégrer et il faut dire que de l'autre côté, les autres élèves ne m'avaient pas accueillis à bras ouverts. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aimais autant être seul. Puis vint le lycée. Les pires années de ma vie. Les petites filles timides et boutonneuses du collège s'étaient transformées en petites pestes bimbos, et moi...eh bien, j'étais toujours moi. Toujours aussi négligée, timide, réservée, renfermée sur moi-même. Il faut dire que les relations ou je devrais plutôt dire les non-relations que j'entretenais avec Phil et Renée n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Mes années lycée marquèrent aussi mes premières attirances pour les garçons de mon âge et donc, mes premières déceptions. Bien sûr ! Qui pourrait s'intéresser à la petite Bella Swan, l'éternelle collégienne en jean et basket, quand le lycée grouille de poupées Barbie ? Jusqu'au jour où, en Première, je l'ai rencontrée, LUI. Le seul et unique garçon m'ayant approché et surtout accepté telle que j'étais. Jacob Black. L'amour de ma vie, ma moitié, mon âme sœur. Jacob était le plus beau, le plus attentionné, le plus gentil des garçons. J'avais enfin trouvé la perle rare, un échappatoire à cette minable vie. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais...Il accomplissait les moindres de mes désirs, il me faisait tout oublié lorsqu'il était avec moi et surtout, il ne me brusquait pas en ce qui concernait nos rapports sexuels. Il m'avait toujours dis qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, jusqu'à ce que je sois prête. Jusqu'au jour où tout à déraillé...un soir, pendant notre année de Terminale. Je me suis fais violée par mon propre ami, avec qui j'étais depuis plus d'un an. Vous y croyez à ça ? Moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

C'est d'ailleurs depuis ce jour là que j'ai fais une croix sur les hommes. Non, non, je ne suis pas devenue lesbienne, bien au contraire. C'est juste que, les petits amis, l'amour, les relations longues durées et tout le toutim, ce n'est pas pour moi. Depuis ce jour, j'ai complètement changé. Je me suis transformé en une de ces bimbos du lycée que je détestais tant à la base. Je me suis d'ailleurs très bien intégrée à leur groupe. Et je ne vous parle même pas de mon comportement. J'étais devenue la pire des pestes, la pire des garces, surtout avec les mecs. Je prenais du plaisir à jouer, coucher avec eux et les jeter comme des vieilles chaussettes. C'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient de toute façon.

Heureusement, malgré toutes ses mésaventures, il y a tout de même EUX, ces trois personnes qui m'ont sauvé, qui m'ont aidés à survivre, sans qui je ne serais sans doute plus là. Il y a d'abord Alice Cullen. C'est ma meilleure amie depuis que je suis toute petite. Je l'ai rencontrée lorsque nous vivions encore à Forks et depuis nous nous n'étions plus jamais quittées. Sauf lorsque mes parents ont divorcés. Depuis je ne l'ai jamais revue, mais nous nous étions promis de ne jamais perdre contact. Alors nous nous appelons régulièrement et nous avions établies un petit rituel, chaque soir, nous devions nous envoyer un SMS pour nous raconter notre journée s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, dans le cas contraire, un simple "je t'aime" suffisait. Ce rituel nous permettait de ne perdre aucune miette de la vie de l'autre, et ce depuis presque 10 ans. Ensuite, il y avait Rosalie et Jasper Hale, les jumeaux, mes autres meilleurs amis. Ces deux là ont toujours été présents pour moi, surtout depuis "l'incident" avec Jacob. Rosalie m'a toujours acceptée telle que j'étais, y compris quand je suis devenue une garce. Quant à Jasper, c'est bien le seul homme que j'aime et que j'accepte dans ma vie. Premièrement parce que la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, tout ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux, c'était de la bienveillance. Il ne voulait que mon bien. Deuxièmement, c'est lui qui m'a tiré des griffes de Jacob et m'a consolé pendant des heures, des heures et des heures. Ils étaient ma seule et unique famille.

Maintenant, l'année de Terminale finie, le diplôme en poche, nous voilà partis pour une nouvelle vie...


	2. Chapitre 1 : New York

_Coucou les amis ! _

_D'abord, je tenais à m'excuser parce que je sais bien que ces deux premier chapitres ne sont pas les plus palpitants mais ils sont surtout là pour poser les bases de cette fiction !_

_Je vous promets que les choses plus interessante arrivent bientôt._

_Aussi, pour être clair, dans cette fiction les personnages sont tous humains._

_Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste à S. Meyer pour m'amuser un peu :)_

_Bonne lecture._

******************************************************************************************************************

Pendant toutes ces années de solitude, surtout avant que je ne rencontre Rose et Jasper, j'ai eu tout le loisir de me développer des passions et aujourd'hui j'en ai plus d'une. Je suis passionnée de musique, de chant et de danse. Je me suis toujours beaucoup consacrée à ces passions, même après avoir intégrée la troupe des Barbie. C'est surtout grâce à Rose et Jazz que je n'ai pas abandonné.

C'est donc tout naturellement que posé mes candidatures dans les universités qui enseignent la musique, le chant et la danse. J'ai choisis des universités dans les 4 coins des Etats-unis, du moment que je parte loin de Phoenix, loin de Phil et Renée. Rosalie et Jasper avaient tous les deux optés pour les mêmes facs que moi. Quant à Alice, elle avait décidée d'emprunter un tout autre chemin, le stylisme. Mais nous nous étions tout de même promis, Rose, Jazz, Alice et moi, que si nous ne pouvions pas être tous ensemble, nous choisirions les universités les plus proches les une des autres pour nous voir le plus possible.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous signaler que tellement je parle d'Alice, Rosalie et Jasper la connaissent par coeur, et inversement. Les 3 sont pratiquement amis alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais vus. En même temps, ces trois personnes sont ma seule famille, je veux donc qu'ils se connaissent et par dessus tout, qu'ils s'apprecient. Et pour le moment, ça marche.

_**5 août 2oo9 - **_

Cette semaine, j'étais plus qu'excitée car nous commençions enfin à recevoir nos réponses des universités. Avec Alice, Rose et Jasper, nous avions décidés que nous n'ouvririons pas nos lettres de réponses tant que nous ne les aurions pas toutes reçues. Une fois toutes reçues, nous devions nous retrouver et les regarder ensemble, y compris Alice, via le téléphone.

_**12 août 2oo9 - **_

Jazz, Rose et moi étions conforrtablement installés dans le grand lit de Jasper, avec nos tas de lettres et Alice au téléphone.

_ Bon ! lança Rose, surexcitée. On les ouvre ces lettres !

_ Oui, oui, oui ! ajoutais-je, encore plus excitée qu'elle.

On se jeta tous sur nos lettres, je pouvais même entendre celles d'Alice se déchirer, via le haut-parleur. Après avoir épluchés nos lettres, nous nous concertâmes.

_ Rose ? commençais-je. T'as été acceptée où ?

_ Seattle, Detroit et New-York.

_ Ok, repris-je. Jazz ?

_ Houston, Washington et New-York.

_ Bells ? demanda à son tour Rosalie.

_ Seattle, Chicago et New-York. Bon eh bien, je crois que notre choix est fait ! dis-je le sourire aux lèvres. New-York...à l'autre bout des Etats-unis, le rêve. Hum, Alice ?

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh !!!

Ce fût sa seule réponse. Je ne pus déceler si c'étais un cri de peur ou autre chose.

_ Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? m'inquiétais-je.

_ New-York ! New-York ! New-Yooooooooooork ! ne cessa-t-elle de répéter.

_ Quoi ?? Toi aussi ? Pour le stylisme ? m'écriais-je.

_ Ouiiii ! Ce n'est pas sur le même campus mais c'est pas grave, on sera à même 10 minutes l'une de l'autre !

_ Oh mon Dieu ! C'est génial ! hurlais-je en mettant à sauter sur le lit, accompagnée de Rose et Jazz.

Soudain j'entendis des voix masculines s'élever de l'autre côté du fil.

_ New-York, nous voilàààààà ! s'écria une de ces voix.

_ Alice, c'est qui ? la questionnais-je.

_ C'est Emmett et Edward ! Ils viennent aussi à New-York ! Oh mon Dieu, c'est super, on va tous se retrouver là-bas !! Je sens que cette année va être super !

_ A qui le dis-tu !! m'exclamais-je. Bon Alice, il faut que je te laisse, mais je te rappelle demain ! Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Bells.

Je me retournais vers Jazz et Rose et leur sautais dans les bras. Après des heures de discussions, je repris le chemin de chez moi tandis que mon esprit vagabondait ici et là. Je me mis à penser à Emmett et Edward. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu. A vrai dire, je ne saurais même vous dire à quoi ils ressemblent aujourd'hui. Le seul souvenir que j'ai d'eux est une photo de nous, lorsque nous avions 10 ans. Il me tarde de les revoir.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Jasper, Rosalie et moi profitions au maximum de nos dernières semaines à Phoenix. Je passais la plupart de mon temps chez les Hale. Les seuls moments passés chez moi, je les passais à éviter Phil et Renée, qui ne se souciaient guère de mon départ d'ailleurs.

_**31 août 2oo9 - **_

La rentrée n'était que le 5 septembre mais nous avions décidés de partir le lendemain histoire de nous installés et de prendre nos repères. Ce soir, j'allais donc passé la nuit chez les Hale, après un aurevoir peu chaleureux et sans émotion avec Phil et Renée. Les parents de Rose et Jazz devaient nous emmenés le lendemain matin tôt à l'aéroport car nos voitures étaient déjà à New-York, à nous attendre bien sagement. Une dizaine d'heures plus tard, nous voilà enfin à l'aéroport JFK. Nous prîmes un taxi pour nous rendre sur notre campus.

_ Enfin ! lachâmes nous en même temps, en faisant face à la récéption de l'université. C'est parti pour une nouvelle années ! ajoutais-je en souriant.

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, traînant nos valises derrière nous.

_ Bonjour les jeunes ! nous interpella la douce voix de la réceptionniste, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui pétait la forme. Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Bonjour, répondit Jasper. On voudrait avoir les clès de nos chambres et nos emplois du temps, s'il vous plait.

_ Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. Puis-je avoir vos noms ?

_ Jasper et Rosalie Hale, et Isabelle Swan.

_ Hale...Hale...Swan...Et voilà ! Alors Miss Swan et Miss Hale vous êtes toutes les deux dans la chambre 260. Voilà vos clés et vos emplois du temps.

_ Merci ! dîmes nous toute les deux, en échangeant un regard et un sourire.

_ Quant à vous Monsieur Hale, vous êtes dans la chambre 390 avec un certain Monsieur Newton. Voilà votre clé et votre emplois du temps.

_ Très bien, merci.

Nous sortîmes de la réception et nous dirigeames vers les chambres.

_ C'est génial qu'on soit dans la même chambre, Rose ! m'ecriais-je.

_ Oh oui ! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser, ca va être les meilleurs années de notre vie !

_ Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répliquais-je aussitôt.

_ J'espère que ce Newton est sympa, dit Jasper. Sinon je viens loger chez vous !

_ Mais t'inquiètes, Jazz ! Puis de toute façon, en dehors de ta chambre tu seras avec nous, pas avec ce Newton.

Nous finîmes par nous séparer de Jasper pour nous diriger de nos chambres respectives, non sans s'être donné rendez-vous un peu plus tard pour une virée.

Après avoir pris possession des lieux et rangés toute nos affaires, Rose et moi analysions nos emplois du temps. Le mien était plutôt vide, j'avais peu de matières : biologie, histoire, littérature, danse, chant et musique. Quant à Rosalie, elle n'avait que le chant et la littérature de commun avec moi. Elle était plus littéraire donc son emplois du temps était plein de cours de littératures de tous les pays.

Je prévins Alice de notre arrivée. Elle me dit qu'elle n'arriverait que le 15 septembre car sa rentrée n'avait lieu que le 20 mais que ses frères étaient déjà là car ils étaient sur le même campus que moi. Dans ce cas, attendons jusqu'au 15...

Pendant les derniers jours précédent notre rentrée, Jazz, Rose et moi découvrions les rues et coins sympa de New-York. La veille la rentrée, nous avions décidés d'aller dans un club près du campus pour fêter notre nouvelle année. Le club était plein de jeunes de notre campus, plein de beaux mecs, que la fête commence...

Je me réveillais le lendemain, un mec à mes côtés. Je tentais de me souvenir de la soirée d'hier malgré mon mal de tête atroce. Lorsque les souvenirs resurgirent, je me mis à rire toute seule. Je crois bien que cette année, je ne passerais pas inaperçue, la moitié des mecs du campus devaient être là hier.

_**Flash back**_

Après avoir descendus une dizaine de verre et m'être défoulé sur la piste de danse, avec un mec différent toute les cinq minutes, je me dirigeais vers le bar et grimpais dessus. Une barre de fer se trouvait entre le plafond et le comptoire du bar. Parfait...

Je me mis à hurler comme une folle lorsque ma chanson préférée débuta. Je m'accrochais à la barre et commençais à me déhancher contre elle, et devant le club tout entier.

_ BELLA !! Descends de là tout de suite ! hurla Rosalie.

_ Oh, Rosie ! Laisse-moi m'amuser !

C'est alors que les mecs du club se mirent à scander mon nom.

_ BELLA ! BELLA ! BELLA !

Je retournais à ma barre, encouragée par les mecs qui m'observaient. Aurais-je été danseuse de lapdance dans une autre vie ? A croire que oui ! Il faut dire que le niveau de mon taux d'alcolémie n'arrangeait pas les chose. Je continuais donc de me déhancher, faisant des mouvements de plus en plus subjectifs, au plus grand plaisir de mon public. C'est alors qui mes yeux de posèrent sur un mec qui m'observait, mignon et musclé. Je sautais du bar, le tirais avec moi, direction ma chambre...

_**Fin du flash back**_

Je sortis de mes pensées et jetais un coup d'oeil à mon réveil. 8h30. Merde ! Je commence dans une demie heure ! Je bondis de mon lit, réveillant le mec à mes côtés au passage.

_ Mmmhh, grogna-t-il. Quoi ?

_ C'est l'heure d'y aller. Je suis pressée, alors d'ici 20 minutes, je veux que tu sois partis ! dis-je en me dirigeant vers la douche.

Après une bonne douche froide pour me reveiller, je me maquillais légèrement et enfilais mes vêtements à la va-vite. Tout en prenant le soin de choisir des vêtements qui me mettaient en valeur. Mini jupe en jean, petit pull bleu nuit en col V qui révèle ce qu'il faut et escarpins noirs. Je devais faire une bonne impression auprès de mes camarades tout de même !

Je filais jeter un coup d'oeil dans ma chambre, l'inconnu avait disparus. Parfait. Je pris mon sac et me dirigeais vers mon premier cours : Biologie.

****************************************************************************************************************

_Rdv très vite pour la suite ! Ca sera bien plus intéressant, je vous l'assure ;)_

_J'attends vos reviews !!_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre agitée

_Heeey les amis ! _

_Tous d'abord, je tenais à remercier __**Babounette**__, __**Mafrip**__ et __**Carice**__. C'est clair que j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, mais en tout cas, si j'en ai, c'est grâce à elles donc MERCI à mes premières revieweuses =) _

_Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris et alertes ;)_

_Maintenant, place au choses sérieuses, la lecture…_

******************************************************************************************

Je me mis à courir en direction du bâtiment des sciences, pour ne pas être plus en retard que je ne le suis déjà. J'arrivais devant ma salle, la porte était encore ouverte. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, la salle était déjà pleine, les élèves étaient tous là mais le prof avait le nez fourré dans ses papiers alors j'en profitais pour me faufiler discrètement.

Je jetais à nouveau un regard sur toute la salle pour repérer une place. Au passage, je vis les regards insistants de certains mecs et les filles me reluques de haut en bas. Je finis par repérer une place tout au fond de classe, à côté de…Oh mon dieu ! Et tu parles d'un dieu ! Ma place se trouvait près d'un vrai canon. Le mec était grand, avec les cheveux en bataille, d'une très jolie couleur bronze. Son t-shirt moulait son torse parfaitement musclé. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, ses lèvres pleines étaient à croquer et son côté mal rasé le rendait terriblement sexy. Et son regard, mon dieu, son regard ! Ses yeux verts étaient si profonds et intenses. Lorsqu'il a posé les yeux sur moi, j'ai cru qu'on m'avait transpercé le corps avec une épée. J'ai bien crus que j'allais fondre. Ce mec, je le veux dans mon lit !

Je me dirigeais donc vers ma place, le sourire aux lèvres, sous les regards assassins des poufs de ma classe. C'était quoi leur problème ? Elles avaient qu'à se mettre à côté du dieu vivant si elles le voulaient tant ! Maintenant, c'est trop tard, je vais lui mettre le grappin dessus. Que la fête commence…

A ma grande surprise, lorsque je m'assis près de lui, le dieu vivant me fixa ouvertement et se mit à sourire à son tour. Euh…j'ai loupé un épisode ?

- Salut poupée, me dit-il d'une voix suave.

Oh mon dieu, quelle voix ! Mais attends, il fait quoi là ? Il me drague ? Non, ça se passera pas comme ça ! D'habitude, c'est moi qui drague et qui impose les règles et pas le contraire. Et c'est pas près de changer.

_ On se connaît ? Répliquais-je sans lui prêter attention.

_ Non, mais ça ne serait tarder, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse dénudée. Tu sais, je suis un peu déçu, hier je suis parti juste au moment où tu commençais à mettre l'ambiance au bar. J'aurais tellement voulu voir ça…Mais, on pourrait arranger ça, tu pourrais me faire un petit show privé, et je te récompenserais comme il se doit, dit-il remontant sa main plus haut sur ma cuisse.

Je stoppais sa main et l'enlevais de sur ma cuisse. Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? D'une, il me touche comme ça, sans que je lui en ai donné la permission. Et de deux, il essayait de me mettre de son lit. Pendant que je perdais dans mes pensées, il vrilla son regard dans le mien. Oh mon dieu ! Là, tout de suite je serais prête à me jeter dans ses bras et à le supplier de me prendre ici même. Son petit sourire en coin n'arrangeait pas les choses…NON ! Non ! Bella reprends toi, bordel ! Ca se passera pas comme ça ! J'avais beau être tombée sur un Don Juan, c'étais lui ma cible et non pas le contraire !

_ Dommage, tu as raté ta seule occasion de me voir, lui répondis-je sèchement. Et si tu veux on show privé, prends toi une stripteaseuse, elles sont là pour ça. Et d'ailleurs pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je devrais TE faire un show ?

_ Parce que je sais que tu en as envie, chérie.

_ Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

_ Tes yeux ! Dit-il en me fixant intensément. Je sais que tu as envie de moi.

Oh mon dieu ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, petit con !

_ C'est ce que tu crois ! Dis-je en détournant mes yeux de lui.

_ Oh ! Arrêtes de jouer à ça avec moi ! J'ai très bien vu comment tu m'as regardé en entrant de la salle. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai envie de toi alors pourquoi se priver ?

Il manquait pas de culot, celui-là !

_ Je ne prive de rien du tout puisque je n'ai aucune envie de toi.

_ T'inquiètes pas, ma belle. C'est qu'une question de temps. Tu te retrouveras très vite dans mon lit, sans même t'en rendre compte.

Ha ! La bonne blague ! Je tournais la tête vers lui et le fixais en levant un sourcil.

_ Personne ne me résiste, poupée…

C'est alors que la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours, et je me rendis compte que pendant toute cette heure je n'avais prêté aucune attention au cours. Je ramassais mes affaires en vitesse et me dirigeais vers la sortie lorsque j'entendis la voix du dieu vivant dans mon dos :

_ J'ai pas dis mon dernier mot, ma belle. La partie est loin d'être finie…

Alors là, tu l'as dis mon pote ! Je regardais par-dessus mon épaule et vis qu'il me regardait partir. Je le gratifiais d'un clin d'œil et d'un de mes plus beaux sourires pour lui faire comprendre que pour moi aussi, la partie ne faisait que commencer, et partis sans ajouter un mot.

Il ne paie vraiment rien pour attendre ce mec ! S'il croit pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. C'est moi qui l'aurais ! Je vais tellement lui en faire baver qu'il viendra vers moi en rampant et en me suppliant de le laisser me toucher ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser…

******************************************************************************************

_A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures les amis ! ;)_

_N'hésitez surtout pas à cliquer sur le bouton vers juste en dessous !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : C'est moi qui décide

Hello les amis !

Merci encore une fois à **Babounette**, **Mafrip** ! Mais aussi à **Annecullen69 **et **IsabelleMasenCullen** ! Merci pour vos reviews.

Je vous laisse maintenant à la lecture et je vous retrouve tout en bas.

ENJOY ;)

_******************************************************************************************_

_**Bella POV**_

_A peine étais-je sortis de la salle que deux blondes vinrent se planter devant moi pour me bloquer le route. En les observant, je reconnus ces filles comme étant celles qui m'avaient fusillée du regard en biologie, lorsque je m'étais assise près de mon dieu vivant. MON dieu vivant ? Je commence déjà à délirer moi ! En même temps, je ne lui ais pas demandé son nom, donc je l'appellerais comme ça jusqu'à temps que je puisse mettre un nom sur ce beau visage. Bref, revenons aux deux Barbie toujours plantées devant moi, me jetant un regard noir. Je restais moi aussi à les fixer, attendant qu'elles se décident à dire quelque chose ou à se pousser, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne réagissait. C'était quoi ça ? Elles essayaient de me faire peur ? Si c'était le cas, c'est raté ! A cette pensée, je me mis à rire toute seule et commençais à contourner les deux filles pour m'en aller. Mais elles revinrent devant moi, me bloquant à nouveau. Je commençais à perdre patience…_

__ Bon, vous allez me dire ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? M'impatientais-je._

__ Espèce de garce ! Couina l'une des filles. Ce mec, on l'a vu avant toi alors t'as plus intérêt à lui tourner autour, c'est compris ? _

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. C'était quoi leur problème à ces traînées ? _

__ Hey , relaxe Barbie ! Dis-je en rigolant. Tu veux te faire sauter par ce mec ? Vas-y ! En aucun cas je ne t'en empêche ! _

_Je m'occuperais de lui une fois qu'il se sera débarrassé de toi, pensais-je. Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et vis mon dieu vivant se diriger vers nous. _

__ Tiens, c'est ton jour de chance, Barbie ! Ajoutais-je. Le voilà qui arrive, c'est le bon moment ! Dis-je en passant derrière les deux filles et en les poussant sur mon dieu vivant, avant de m'éclipser à toute vitesse. _

_Je me dirigeais vers mon cours d'histoire et j'étais encore en retard. En entrant dans la salle, je vis que tout les élèves étaient là, mais pas le prof. Et comme si l'histoire se répétait, je repérais une place tout au fond de la salle à côté d'un mec qui me sourit lorsqu'il me vit m'approcher de lui. Sauf que ce mec n'avait rien à voir avec mon dieu vivant. Il était grand, les yeux et les cheveux foncés, très baraqué et je dois tout de même l'avouer, plutôt mignon. En m'installant près de lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre au merveilleux sourire qu'il m'offrait. Lorsque mon regard se planta dans le sien, je ne pus déceler que de la gentillesse et de la bienveillance dans ses yeux. Rien à voir avec le regard pervers de mon dieu vivant. Sa voix grave me sortit de mes pensées : _

__ Salut voisine ! Dit-il en me tendant sa main._

__ Salut voisin ! Dis-je en rigolant et en lui serrant la main. _

_Apparemment, mon nouveau voisin ne tentera pas de me caresser en cours, il semble juste vouloir faire connaissance. Pendant ce temps, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le professeur était arrivé et qu'il avait déjà commencé son cours sur la guerre de sécession…rien de plus ennuyeux ! Je me décidais alors à faire la conversation à mon voisin qui semblait s'ennuyer autant que moi : _

__ Tu viens d'où ? T'es du coin ? Le questionnais-je, tout bas._

__ Non, je viens de Seattle. Et toi ?_

__ Phoenix._

__ Ok. Tu connais quelqu'un ici ? _

__ Oui, je suis venus avec deux amis à moi. Je pourrais te les présenter un de ces quatre, si tu veux. Et toi, t'es seul ?_

__ Ouai, ça pourrait être sympa. Moi, je suis ici avec mon frère. Il y a aussi ma sœur et une amie qui vont bientôt nous rejoindre. Je te les présenterais aussi un de ces jours. Au moins, si on fait connaissance on se sentira moins seuls et perdus._

__ Oui, bonne idée._

_Nous restâmes à discuter tout le reste de l'heure. Nous avons finis par découvrir que j'avais beaucoup de cours en commun avec son frère et qui lui avait beaucoup de cours en commun avec Rosalie. Ce qui est d'ailleurs une bonne chose, je suis sûr que ce mec plairait à Rose. Lorsque la cloche sonna, je me précipitais vers la cafétéria pour rejoindre Jazz et Rose, non sans avoir au préalable saluer mon camarade. Je pris mon plateau et allais rejoindre mes amis qui étaient installés à une table tout au fond de la cafétéria. _

__ Salut, Bells ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps._

__ Salut, vous ! Répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur chacune de leur joue. Alors cette matinée ? _

_Jazz et Rose soupirèrent à l'unisson. _

__ Long ! S'exclama Jasper._

__ Horrible ! Renchérit Rosalie. Et toi ? _

__ Et bien moi, c'était plutôt bien. J'ai rencontré ma nouvelle cible et j'ai aussi fait la connaissance d'un mec plutôt sympa. D'ailleurs Rose, il sera souvent avec toi en cours ! Je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer !_

__ Ah oui ? Il s'appelle comment ? Il est beau ?_

__ Je ne lui ai même pas demandé ! Mais oui, il est plutôt beau, brun ténébreux et bien baraqué !_

__ Hum, intéressant ! Dis Rosalie en sautillant sur sa chaise. Et ta nouvelle cible alors ?_

_Pendant ce temps là, Jasper levais les yeux au ciel et soupirait. Il nous trouvais désespérante Rose et moi à toujours parler des mecs. Mais avec rien d'autre qu'une sœur et une fille pour meilleure amie, il devait se faire une raison…Bref, revenons à mon dieu vivant._

__ Oh, Rose, si tu savais ! Ce mec est tellement con mais si sexy ! Il est très prétentieux, macho et trop sûr de lui. Je vais donc devoir lui en faire baver un peu avant de me le faire !_

__ Bella ! S'exclamèrent Jazz et Rose en même. Tu vas pas recommencer ? Ajouta Rosalie._

__ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Mentis-je._

__ Bella ! On te connait par cœur, ajouta Jasper. Tu vas lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il rampe à tes pieds et tout ça parce qu'il a osé te dire qu'il te voulait dans son lit !_

__ Parfaitement ! Répliquais-je. Parce que c'est moi qui met les mecs dans mon lit et pas l'inverse !_

_Jazz et Rose se mirent à rigoler. _

__ Pauvre mec ! J'aimerais pas être à sa place, ajouta Jasper. _

__ Eh bien, ça lui apprendra à me chercher ! _

_La cloche sonna pour nous avertir de la reprise des cours. _

__ Vous avez quoi comme cours maintenant ? Dis-je en me levant. _

__ Moi j'ai littérature et Jazz a histoire. Et toi ?_

__ Sport ! Je vais pouvoir me défouler un peu. A plus tard !_

_Je me dirigeais vers le cours de sport, un de mec cours préféré. J'adore le sport, j'adore courir, j'adore me défouler en faisant du sport. Le prof de sport nous dit de nous changer en vitesse et de le rejoindre sur les pistes de course dehors. Cool, on cours ! J'enfile mon petit short, enfin celui de Jasper, ainsi qu'un grand t-shirt, aussi piqué à Jazz. Une fois mes cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, je fourre mon Ipod dans ma poche et me dirige vers les pistes. Ma musique est indispensable, surtout quand je cours. _

_Je fais quelques étirements en attendant que tout le monde arrive. Les autres élèves arrivent peu à peu, c'est alors que je vois que mon dieu vivant se trouve dans la foule. Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'échafauder un plan pour le faire craquer. Bon, il faut que je me tienne loin de lui parce que s'il tente quelque chose, c'est moi qui vais craquer ! Oh, oh ! Je crois qu'il m'a vu. Mais il ne viens pas me voir. Tant mieux ! Je vais me concentrer sur ma course et puis c'est tout. Le prof de sport me sortit de mes pensées : _

__ Allez tous vous placer derrière cette ligne et à mon top départ vous ferez quatre tours de terrain pour que je puisse évaluer votre niveau ainsi je pourrais vous classer par groupe de niveau. _

_Je me dirigeais avec les autres vers la ligne de départ et mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, mais j'attendais le top départ du prof avant d'activer la musique._

__ Aller ! On se dépêche ! S'écria le prof. A vos marques ! Prêt ! Partez !_

_Je me mis à courir et lâchais la musique à fond dans mes oreilles. Je me laissais emporter par le rythme de la musique sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. A bout d'un tour de piste, je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule et remarque que la majorité des élèves se trouvent assez loin derrière moi. Enfaite, il n'y a que deux mecs devant moi, je suis la seule fille devant. Je tente donc de conserver mon rythme. _

_Concentrée sur ma course et perdue dans ma musique, je manque de faire une crise cardiaque lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mes fesses et les caresser. Ni une, ni deux, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je me retourne et sans même faire attention à qui est derrière moi, je lui fous une claque phénoménale. Je m'aperçois que c'est mon dieu vivant. Oh, oh ! J'y suis allé un peu fort je crois. Mais il n'avait qu'a pas me faire peur._

__ Euh, désolée ! Fût la seule phrase que je pus formuler face à son regard choqué. _

_Je me retournais, me reconcentrais sur ma course en accélérant un peu. Je sentis mon dieu vivant me rattraper et courir à mes côtés. Je ne lui portais aucune attention jusqu'à ce qu'il m'enlève un de mes écouteurs. _

__ Elles te voulaient quoi les deux filles tout à l'heure ? Dit-il d'une voix suave. _

_Oh mon dieu ! J'adore sa voix. _

__ En quoi ça te regarde ? Répliquais-je, en me concentrant pour ne pas le regarder. _

__ Ce sont tes amies ? _

__ Certainement pas ! _

__ Alors qu'est-ce qu'elles te voulaient ? Insista-t-il. _

__ Est-ce qu'on se connait ? Non ! Est-ce qu'on est amis ? Non plus ! Alors je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie te regarde. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien finir ma course tranquillement si ça te dérange pas, ajoutais-je en remettant mon écouteur dans mon oreille. _

_Je risquais un regard vers lui et lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je crus y voir de la surprise et de la déception. Je détournais aussitôt le regard et me concentrais sur mes derniers mètres de course. J'arrivais à ligne d'arrivée après deux mecs et en même temps que mon dieu vivant à qui je n'avais adressé ni la parole, ni un regard de tout le reste de la course. _

__ Vous quatre ! Nous interpella le prof en désignant les deux mecs devant moi, mon dieu vivant et moi-même. Au prochain cours, vous mettrez ensemble pour pratiquer. _

__ Oh, non ! Grognais-je. Monsieur, je ne pas me mettre avec d'autre filles ?_

__ Non. Les autres filles ne sont pas de ton niveau. Ce groupe est parfait pour toi. Le cours est fini, vous pouvez y allez !_

__ Bah voyons, marmonnais-je en me retournant et en me dirigeant vers les vestiaires._

_Ma journée était terminée alors je décidais de prendre mon temps pour prendre une bonne douche avant de quitter les vestiaires. Je pris mon nécessaire de douche, me déshabillais rapidement et me glissais dans une cabine. Je me positionnais sous le jet d'eau et ouvris l'eau chaude. Je restais immobile et laissais l'eau couler sur moi. Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps exactement je suis resté dans cette position, mais je suis resté comme ça longtemps, ça faisait tellement de bien. Après m'être véritablement douchée, je m'enroulais dans une serviette et sortis des douches. Le courant d'air me fit frissonner, je me mis alors à courir pour atteindre au plus vite les vestiaires et m'habiller. _

_A peine ais-je mis un pied dans les vestiaires que deux bras m'encerclèrent la taille et me plaquaient au mur. _

_****************************************************************************************_

_A qui appartiennent ces petits bras ?? Lol _

_Réponse dans le prochain épisode ! =D_

_Bisouuuus _


	5. Chapitre 4 : Premières faiblesses

_**Hey les amis !**_

_**Désolée pour le retard, mais hier il y avait un problème sur le site…**_

_**Annecullen69**__, __**IsabellaMasenCullen**__, __**Babounette**__ et __**Mafrip**__ encore merci à vous de me lire régulièrement et de me reviewer =) _

_Merci aussi à __**Joannie01**__ et __**Bellardtwilight**_

_Pour ce qui est de __**Virginie**__ : je te remercie aussi et je suis d'accord avec toi, désolée pour les longues attentes. C'est que j'essaye de trouver un bon rythme en fonction de mon emploi du temps mais maintenant c'est bon, je trouve de plus en plus de temps pour écrire donc tout va bien =) Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, je ne voulais pas les faire trop long pour que ça ne soit pas trop chiant à lire, mais si vous voulez des chapitres plus longs, je le ferais avec plaisir :D_

_Bonne lecture…_

******************************************************************************************

A peine avais-je mis un pied dans les vestiaires que deux bras m'encerclèrent et me plaquaient au mur. J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir mon assaillant, ce n'était autre que mon dieu vivant. 

_ Non mais ça va pas ? Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ? Criais-je.

_ Chut, calme toi ! Murmura-t-il.

_ Je me calmerais quand t'enlèveras tes sales pattes de sur moi ! Répliquais-je.

_ Arrêtes, je sais très bien que tu aimes ça et que tu as envie de moi , dit-il en caressant ma poitrine par-dessus la serviette dans laquelle j'étais enroulée. 

Pour la seconde fois en moins de 20 minutes, je lui collais une grosse gifle. Bien sûr que j'avais envie de lui. D'ailleurs je me faisais violence pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras, mais je ne devais pas craquer. Du moins pas tout de suite…

_ Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à me toucher ? Crachais-je.

Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, me transperçant avec son regard noir de désir. Soudain, il plaqua tout son corps contre le mien, me bloquant entre le mur et lui. Je tentais de le repousser mais il prit mes mains dans les siennes pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je pouvais sentir une douce chaleur émaner de son corps, et surtout, je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon bas-ventre.

_ J'attendais pas ton autorisation, répliqua-t-il avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou.

Il commença à embrasser, sucer et mordiller mon cou. Mon dieu que c'était bon. Comment ne pas craquer alors qu'il me faisait subir de telles tortures ? Je dus me mordre les lèvres très fort pour ne pas lâcher de gémissement. Et son odeur ! Mon dieu, il sentait terriblement bon. Son parfum me faisait tourner la tête. Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées et me ramena sur la terre ferme.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ? Dit-il, toujours dans mon cou.

_ Ca ne te regarde pas ! M'écriais-je en tentant de me délivrer de sa prise, mais en vain.

_ Arrête de résister, laisse toi faire, dit-il en reprenant sa délicieuse torture, se dirigeant à présent vers ma poitrine. Moi c'est Edward, ajouta-t-il.

_ Super ! Crachais-je. Mais je préfère t'appeler crétin, ça te correspond beaucoup mieux !

Il releva brusquement la tête, plongeant son regard dans le mien, puis il se mit à rire. Oh mon dieu, je pourrais rester des heures et des heures plongée dans son regard. Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je remarquais que son visage était beaucoup trop proche du mien, et qu'il ne cessait de se rapprocher. Oh non, par pitié, faites qu'il ne m'embrasse pas sinon s'en est fini pour moi ! 

Avant que je n'eu le temps de tourner la tête, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Hmmm, ses lèvres sont si douces. Non, non et non, ressaisis-toi Bella ! Tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure pour que je lui donne accès à ma langue, je lui refusais l'accès et maintenais ma bouche fermée. Il insista encore quelques secondes puis il finit par relâcher mes lèvres. Je crus voir de la déception et de la tristesse dans son regard. 

_ Très bien, j'ai compris, dit-il doucement en me relâchant et s'écartant de moi. 

Je faillis gémir de frustration en sentant son corps s'éloigner du mien. 

_ Mais je te préviens que ton jeu ne durera plus très longtemps, tu finiras très vite par craquer ! ajouta-t-il.

Alors là, dans tes rêves, mon pote ! C'était vraiment la chose à dire pour me foutre en rogne…

_ Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? Criais-je. On est à New-York, il y a des millions de filles qui n'attendent que de se faire sauter. Alors pourquoi t'irais pas voir ailleurs et me foutrais un peu la paix, hein ? Tu pourrais commencer par les deux Barbie de ce matin !

Oups, il avait l'air un peu contrarié par ce que je venais de lui dire. Mais en même temps, c'est de sa faute. Il n'avait qu'a pas me chercher en jouant les prétentieux. J'espérais juste qu'il ne prenne pas au pied de la lettre ce que je venais de lui dire et qu'il m'oublie, parce que moi je compte toujours me le faire. Mais ça, quand JE l'aurais décidé et pas le contraire. 

_ Ok, dit-il simplement. Je te laisse tranquille…pour aujourd'hui. Mais d'abord, dis moi ce qu'elles te voulaient ces deux Barbie ?

_ Oh, par pitié ! Soupirais-je, désespérée. Tu veux pas lâcher l'affaire ? 

Il resta planter devant moi, attendant toujours ma réponse. 

_ Ok ! Finis-je par céder. Elles voulaient juste marquer leur territoire et m'ont dis de ne plus te tourner autour. 

_ Mais pour qui elles se prennent ces garces, je les connais même pas ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est à cause d'elles que tu me repousses ? 

_ Pas du tout ! C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de toi ! Répliquais-je.

_ Ca va très vite changer, ma belle ! C'est qu'une question de temps, ne t'inquiètes pas. 

_ Ouai, ouai, si tu le dis ! Répondis-je. Maintenant si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais me changer et retourner dans ma chambre ! Ajoutais-je en le poussant vers la sortie. 

_ A demain, chérie. J'ai hâte de te revoir, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. 

_ Crétin ! Criais-je avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. 

C'est clair, c'est un crétin, mais un crétin tellement beau et sexy ! Mais je crois vraiment qu'il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire. Je compte bien lui faire comprendre, et ça, dès demain. 

Je m'habillais rapidement et me dirigeais vers ma chambre où j'y retrouvais Rose et Jazz avachis dans le canapé. 

_ Rose, Jazz, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Dis-je à peine rentrée dans la chambre.

Je racontais donc ma petite altercation avec mon dieu vivant et Rose passa le reste de la soirée avec moi à échafauder des petits plans pour faire craquer Edward. C'est donc remontée à bloc que j'entamais ma seconde journée de cours, prête à en faire voir de toute les couleurs à ce crétin sexy d'Edward. 

En allant en cours de musique, j'aperçus Edward en compagnie d'une des poupée Barbie d'hier, devant la salle. Il est temps de démarrer mon petit jeu, et par la même occasion je pourrais foutre cette grognasse en rogne. Je m'approchais donc doucement d'eux. Edward était en train de parler et s'arrêta net lorsque je déposais ma main sur ses fesses et les caressaient. 

_ Salut, chéri, dis-je sensuellement en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. 

Je tournais la tête vers Barbie qui était sur le point de m'arracher la tête, je lui un petit clin d'œil et entrais dans la musique, les laissant tous les deux plantés là. 

Je m'installais, comme à mon habitude, tout au fond de la salle, seule. C'est alors qu'Edward fit son entrée, sans la Barbie cette fois-ci. Il vint s'installer près de moi et se mit à me fixer. Il semblait troublé. En même temps ce n'est pas très étonnement, hier encore je lui disais de me foutre la paix et aujourd'hui, je le caresse et l'embrasse presque. Mais je continuais mon petit jeu, faisant comme si de rien n'était. 

_ Elle te voulait pas ta copine ? Lançais-je en regardant ailleurs pour ne pas succomber à son regard.

_ C'est pas ma copine ! Répliqua-t-il.

_ Ok, elle te voulait quoi Barbie ? Rectifiais-je. 

_ Rien de spécial, elle me donnait juste le numéro de sa chambre, pour que je la rejoigne et qu'on s'amuse un peu…

Un grognement m'échappa. Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, je laisserais pas cette garce me piquer mon crétin de dieu vivant ! Hum, ok, il m'arrive quoi là ? Je joue la jalouse ? Oui ! Ce mec est à moi. Edward semblait avoir remarquer ma réaction et sourit légèrement. 

_ Mais tu sais, ma belle…si t'as changé d'avis, tu peux me donner le numéro de ta chambre et je te rejoindrais toi, et pas elle. 

Pendant qu'il disait cette phrase, Edward avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse et la caressait, se rapprochant dangereusement de mon entre-jambe. Mon corps frissonna tout entier. Bordel, ce mec avait un de ces effets sur moi et je détestais ça ! Non pas que je n'aimais pas ce qu'il me faisait , bien au contraire, mais il me faisait perdre tout mes moyens et ça je ne l'avais pas prévu dans mes plans. Le pire, c'est que ce crétin à très bien conscience de l'effet qu'il me fait. En me voyant frissonner sous sa caresse, il m'offrit un magnifique sourire en coin. Oh mon dieu, il était tellement craquant. Je me décidais à rentrer dans son jeu et à lui faire de l'effet moi aussi. 

Je le gratifiais à mon tour de mon plus beau sourire, lui faisant croire que j'étais d'accord, puis je posais à mon tour ma main sur sa cuisse. Il parut surpris mais il ne réagit pas. Je remontais alors lentement ma main, toujours en lui souriant et en le fixant intensément, jusqu'à ce que ma main atteigne son entre-jambe. Je commençais à le caresser doucement et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Je sentais son érection sous ma main. Je continuais alors à le caresser, un peu plus fermement cette fois. Il émit un léger grognement. Je crois qu'il en a eu assez. Je lui fis alors un clin d'œil, retirais ma main et dégageais sa main de ma cuisse. 

_ Non ! Finis-je par dire. J'ai pas changé d'avis, ajoutais-je en lui souriant.

Il grogna à nouveau mais ne dit rien. Je me détournais alors de lui et fis semblant de me concentrer sur le cours. Lui ne cessa de se tortiller sur son siège jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, il ramassa alors toute ses affaires et quitta la salle en quatrième vitesse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire toute seule. En sortant de la salle, mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsque je vis Edward s'engouffrer dans un local vide avec la Barbie. Bordel, ne me dites pas qu'il va la sauter ? Tout d'un coup ma bonne humeur s'évapora pour laisser place à la colère. Je me dirigeais vers mon cours de littérature, en jurant, laissant échapper quelques «connard » et autre qualificatif faisant référence à Edward. 

Je rejoignis Rosalie qui m'avait gardé une place près d'elle, au fond de la salle. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bells ? 

_ Rien ! Marmonnais-je 

_ Non, mais t'as vu ta tronche ? Pourquoi t'es énervée comme ça ? Renchérit-elle.

Je lui racontais donc cette petite histoire depuis le début. 

_ Donc je l'ai un peu chauffé et il a quitté le cours un peu précipitamment et quand je suis sortis, j'ai vu ce con avec sa Barbie qu'allait baiser dans le local ! Dis-je énervée. 

Rosalie se mit à rigoler, ce qui n'arrangea pas mon humeur.

_ Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Le fait qu'il aille sauter Barbie ? Dit-elle entre deux rires.

_ Oui ! M'écriais-je. Ce mec il est à moi, pas à cette poupée gonflable ! 

_ Oui, mais tu t'attendais à quoi, Bells ? Il te tourne autour, tu l'envois balader. Ensuite, tu commences à le chauffer et après tu arrêtes tout. Pas étonnant qu'il aille se défouler avec la première fille qui lui tombe sous la main. Et puis, lui aussi c'est un coureur de jupon, il va pas te tourner autour et t'attendre éternellement, il y a d'autre filles à sauter ! 

Rosalie avait le don de toujours trouver les mots pour m'énerver. Pourtant je sais pertinemment qu'elle a raison. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout ça m'énerve à ce point. C'est qu'un mec parmi tant d'autre.

Après le cours de littérature, Rose et moi avons rejoints Jazz à la cafétéria, puis je les quittais pour aller en histoire. Sur le chemin, je croisais Edward. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais je ne lui prêtais aucune attention, mais mes yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur son jean lorsque je passais près de lui. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux après s'être taper la garce ! Je grognais en l'imaginant faire à cette Barbie ce qu'il pourrait me faire à moi. 

Mon voisin d'histoire était déjà installé. Rien que de le voir me mit de meilleure humeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais même si je le connais que depuis hier, je me sens bien avec lui et je l'apprécie beaucoup. On a beaucoup parler hier et j'ai déjà l'impression de savoir tellement de chose sur lui, sauf son nom…

_ Salut, voisine ! Dit-il en me voyant arriver près de lui. 

_ Salut, voisin ! Répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Dis moi, t'as un petit nom ? 

_ Oui, c'est ce que je vous te demander, dit-il en rigolant. Emmet. Et toi ?

_ Isabella, mais je préfère Bella. 

_ Va pour Bella alors !

Nous restâmes une fois de plus à parler pendant le reste du cours, puis je le quittais pour rejoindre mon cours de danse. En passant devant l'accueille, je vis qu'un message de notre prof de danse, s'adressant aux 1ères années, était placarder sur le tableau. Nous devions chacun apporté un cd avec notre musique pour une prestation individuelle. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, il me restait 10 minutes avant le début du cours. Je courus alors jusqu'à ma chambre, pris mon cd spécial chorégraphie et me dirigeais vers la salle de danse. Je passais par les vestiaires pour enfiler mon short et ma brassière de sport avant d'aller m'installer dans un coin de la salle de danse, en attendant que tout le monde arrive. 

C'est alors qu'Edward fit son apparition, ne portant qu'un short. OH. MON. DIEU. Ce mec avait le corps d'un dieu grec. Son torse était magnifiquement bien sculpté. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose : faire glisser mes mains sur son torse. Bordel Bella, arrête de baver sur ce crétin ! Sortant de mes pensées, je remarquais que je le déshabillais ouvertement du regard et que lui en faisait autant. Lorsque je le vis approcher de moi, je bondis sur mes pieds et allais m'installer près d'une fille qui était seule. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler. Je crois que c'est encore l'épisode de baise avec la Barbie qui, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, me met autant en rogne. 

Je fis la connaissance de la fille près de qui j'étais. Elle s'appelle Angela et semble extrêmement gentille et plutôt timide. L'arrivée du prof de danse nous coupa dans notre conversation. 

_ Bonjour à tous. Je vais vous expliquer le but de notre séance d'aujourd'hui. Vous allez chacun votre tour improviser une danse, sur la chanson de votre choix. Grâce à ces prestations, je pourrais juger votre niveau et créer vos binômes de façon à ce que vous soyez avec quelqu'un de votre niveau. Je vous appellerais par votre prénom, vous mettrez votre musique et vous commencerez à danser. 

Ouf ! Je n'aime pas vraiment l'improvisation, heureusement que je peux reproduire une des chorégraphies que je connais par cœur puisque que j'ai les musiques qui correspondent. Je remarquais aussi que nous étions vraiment peu nombreux dans ce groupe. Nous n'étions que 10...5 filles et 5 garçons…oh, non ! Pas de binôme mixte ! Et surtout, pas Edward. 

_ Jessica ! Appela le prof. Met ta musique et après tu peux y aller. 

Cette Jessica n'était autre que l'une des deux Barbie d'hier. Je grimaçais en la voyant de se dandiner exagérément devant tout le monde. Malgré ça, je dois avouer qu'elle danse très bien. 

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Lauren…cette garce qui s'est fait sauter par Edward. Ce fut ensuite Mike et Tyler, suivis de James et Victoria. Il ne resta plus qu' Angela , Edward, un autre mec et moi qui n'étions pas encore passé. 

_ Ben ! C'est à ton tour, annonça le prof.

La prestation de Ben fut suivie par celle d'Angela. Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ces gens dansent beaucoup trop bien, je ne suis vraiment pas à leur niveau avec mes deux années de danse à mon actif ! On dirait que eux dansent depuis qu'ils sont tout petits. Ok, bon, réfléchis Bella. Ou tu restes et tu te ridiculises devant tout le monde ou tu t'éclipses maintenant, tant que personne ne fait attention à toi ! La voix de notre prof me ramena sur terre : 

_ Edward !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer chacun de ses gestes. Ses abdos qui se contractent à chacun de ces mouvements, ses bras musclés, ses larges épaules, ses magnifiques mains…comment est-ce possible d'être aussi parfait ? Et, oh mon dieu ! En plus d'être beau comme un dieu, il danse comme un pro, mille fois mieux que tout les autres élèves qui, à mon goût , dansent déjà superbement bien. 

Son corps se mouvait avec légèreté au rythme de la musique, il faisait ça tellement naturellement. Au moins, une chose me rassurait, vu le niveau que j'ai, je suis sûr de ne pas me retrouver en binôme avec Edward. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que se prestation était terminée, jusqu'à ce que le prof m'appelle…

_ Isabella, à vous ! 

******************************************************************************************

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?_

_Rendez-vous demain pour la suite !_

_Bisous._

_So'_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Il n'est jamais très loin

_Hello les amis_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! N'hésitez surtout pas à continuer ;)_

_Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris et alertes._

_Bonne lecture…_

**************************************************************************************

_ Isabella, à ton tour !

Et merde ! Je crois que j'étais tellement subjuguée par mon dieu vivant que je ne me suis pas décidée. Je crois que maintenant, il est trop tard pour partir. Bon, on va minimiser les dégâts…je fais faire la chorégraphie que je sais le mieux faire, ça relèvera un peu mon niveau médiocre. Bon, on se calme, j'y vais, tout doucement histoire de ne pas me faire un croche-pied à moi-même et de m'étaler devant tout le monde. Chose qui m'arrive très souvent. Et vous vous demandez sûrement comment je peux danser alors que j'arrive pas à rester stable sur mes deux jambes ? Moi aussi je me le demande encore…

Je mis mon cd dans le lecteur et choisis ma musique. Je voyais tous les élèves me regarder, alors je mis à fixer un point invisible au-dessus de leurs têtes, pour ne pas me laisser déstabiliser. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, pour me concentrer sur rien d'autre que la musique, et commençais à danser. Je fis abstraction de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, me concentrant sur chacun de mes pas et sur le rythme de la musique.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je commençais enfin à me laisser transporter, je dansais comme si j'étais seule dans cette pièce. Je commençais à me sentir de plus en plus à l'aise, et je me surpris en train de sourire car pour la première fois j'avais l'impression de réussir parfaitement cette chorégraphie. Je comprends pourquoi la danse était ma passion, je me sentais vraiment bien quand je me laissais aller, portée par la musique. Enfin, la musique s'arrêta, j'en fis de même, redescendant doucement de mon petit nuage. J'étais vraiment fière de ma prestation, mais je me suis pris comme une claque en pleine tronche quand j'ai vu comment mes autres camarades me regardaient. Merde ! C'était si pourris que ça ? Mon dieu, mais il fallait voir leurs têtes, j'avais envie de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Je me précipitais vers le lecteur pour récupérais mon cd et courait m'assoir dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas supporter leurs regards plus longtemps. Comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, le prof confirma mes craintes…

_ Hum…Isabella, commença-t-il doucement. Tu fais de la danse depuis combien de temps ?

Merde, merde, merde ! Ils vont tous de foutre de ma gueule si je leurs dis 2 ans. Bon, au moins, peut-être qu'a leur yeux ça justifiera le fait que je danse aussi mal comparé à eux.

_ Euh…deux ans, dis-je en regardant le sol.

Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues.

_ Oh…continua le prof. C'est vraiment très récent alors.

_ Hum, oui monsieur, je sais, je manque cruellement d'expérience. J'ai bien vu que le niveau était très élevé mais j'apprends très vite vous savez ! Je travaillerais très dur et je ferais tout pour m'améliorer…

_ Non, non, non ! S'exclama-t-il.

Hein ? Il va me virer de son cours ?

_ C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, Isabella, reprit-il. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé ta prestation remarquable ! Et le fait que tu fasses de la danse que depuis si peu de temps m'étonne encore plus. Tu es de loin celle qui a leur meilleur niveau.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il se fout de ma gueule là ou quoi ?

_ Si c'est une blague, c'est vraiment pas marrant ! Répliquais-je.

_ Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, Isabella !

Je le fixais longuement, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Mais je n'en croyais pas un traître mot.

_ Si vous le dites, dis-je en secouant la tête.

_ Bon, maintenant je vais vous annoncer vos binômes, reprit le prof. Vous travaillerez ainsi ensemble pendant toute l'année. Alors Jessica avec Mike, Tyler et Lauren, Angela et Ben, James et Victoria, et enfin Isabella avec Edward.

_ NON ! Hurlais-je presque.

Je croisais le regard d'Edward, qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Grrr, crétin !

_ Pourquoi non ? Me questionna le prof.

Eh bien parce que je fais une fixation sur ce mec et que j'essaie de l'éviter, et que si je me met à danser avec lui, je vais finir par le laisser me sauter. Ca vous va comme explication ? Bien sûr, je gardais cette version pour moi.

_ Hum, eh bien…dis-je en secouant la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées et éviter de dire une connerie. Edward et moi n'avons pas du tout le même niveau. Je n'ai pas envie de le pénaliser à cause de mon niveau.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, Isabella ! Intervint Edward, en insistant bien sur « Isabella ».

Ah, merde. Il connaît mon prénom maintenant.

_ Je trouve que tu as un très bon niveau, continua Edward. Et de toute manière, même si nous n'avons pas le même niveau, cela ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, je pourrais même t'aider si tu veux.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Edward avait les yeux plongés dans les miens et se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, tel un félin. Et voilà, il recommence à faire son charmeur, et moi, comme une gourde, je vais encore être à deux doigts de tomber dans le panneau.

_ Eh bien voilà ! S'exclama le prof. Tout est arrangé, c'est parfait.

Je fusillais Edward du regard, tandis que lui riait. Ok…il veut jouer à ça. Il veut qu'on soit ensemble, très bien ! Je ferais en sorte de lui faire regretter.

_ Je vous aussi vous annoncer une autre chose avant de vous laisser partir ! Dit le prof. La prestigieuse école de danse Julliard, propose aux danseurs un stage d'été de perfectionnement en danse.

OH. MON. DIEU. Julliard ! La meilleure école de danse de tous les Etats-Unis.

_ Pour participer, il faut vous présenter aux auditions en mai prochain, avec votre partenaire. Sur vos 5 groupes, seuls 2 groupes seront choisis après les auditions. Ce n'est en rien une obligation, mais je vous conseille à tous de vous présenter aux auditions car c'est une chance à ne pas rater. Maintenant, vous pouvez y aller et si vous souhaitez avoir d'autres renseignements, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Oh, non. Par pitié ! C'est la plus belle des opportunités mais je n'ai aucune envie d'y participer avec Edward. En même temps, je ne pas laisser passer une chance pareille.

_ Tu veux y participer ? Me demanda Edward.

_ Oui. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un…

_ Pourquoi trouver quelqu'un ? C'est moi ton partenaire, et moi aussi je compte y participer, alors on s'inscrit tous les deux pour les auditions. Tu vas voir, on va faire un carton, poupée ! Ajouta-t-il avant d'aller annoncer au professeur notre participation.

Ok. Bon, c'est pas grave. Je fais ça pour le stage ! Et j'en profiterais pour faire comprendre à Edward qui est Isabella Swan.

Je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires, furieuse, sans prendre la peine ni de me changer ou de me doucher. Je ferais tout ça quand je serais dans ma chambre. Je pris juste mon sac et mes vêtements, et quittais précipitamment les vestiaires. J'arrivais devant ma chambre, à la recherche de mes clés perdues dans mon sac. Je me figeais sur place lorsque quelqu'un m'interpella.

_ Isabellaaaa ! Chantonna une voix que je commençais un peu trop bien à connaître.

Je soupirais bruyamment et tournais la tête vers mon interlocuteur.

_ Edward ! Quelle surprise ! Ironisais-je en levant les yeux.

_ Pourquoi tu t'enfuies comme ça ? Serais-tu en train de m'éviter ?

Oh mon dieu ! Sa voix me faisait fondre.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Mentis-je en tentant de ne pas perdre mes moyens, évitant de le regarder.

Je le sentais se rapprocher de plus en plus. Bordel, elles sont où ces clés !? Je me figeais à nouveau lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon épaule. Mon corps frissonna malgré moi. Il continuait de se rapprocher. Il colla son torse contre mon dos, enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et déposa un baiser dans mon cou. Oh mon dieu ! C'étais si bon de le sentir contre moi comme ça. Je pourrais rester dans cette position une éternité. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Son corps si chaud. Son odeur était enivrante. Je commençais à perdre pieds. Ok…Bella…stop !

_ T'as perdue tes clés, ma belle ? Murmura-t-il en déposant d'autres baisers sur mon cou.

Comment je pouvais encore me concentrer sur mes clés alors que je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement ? Ses doux baisers devenaient de plus en plus pressant et moi j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je voulais le repousser, mais me corps ne réagissait plus. Ni mon cerveau d'ailleurs. Et puis, c'était tellement bon.

Cherchant toujours désespérément mes clés, je finis enfin par tomber dessus. Bon maintenant, il faut mettre un terme à tout ça, avant que tout cela n'aille trop loin. Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits.

_ Edward…

J'essayais d'avoir un ton ferme pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il arrête. Mais je crois que j'avais gémis son nom plus qu'autre chose. En effet, j'avais gémis car je sentis les lèvres d'Edward s'étirer en un sourire contre mon cou.

_ Oui, Isabella ? Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille en se mettant à lécher et un mordiller mon lobe d'oreille.

Je me surpris à me coller encore plus à Edward, et à onduler des hanches contre son érection. Edward gémit à son tour, m'attirant encore à lui, tandis que je me frottais toujours contre lui. Oh mon dieu, ce crétin me rendait complètement folle. Comme je l'avais prévue, je commençais à tomber dans ses filets.

_ Edward ! Dis-je, avec plus de conviction cette fois.

J'enlevais ses mains de ma taille, me décollais à contrecœur de son corps. Il grogna. J'ouvris enfin la porte de ma chambre, et me retournais face à Edward, vrillant mon regard dans le sien.

_ Je ne comprends pas ! Soupira-t-il. Tu en as autant envie que moi, alors pourquoi tu me repousses à chaque fois ? Après m'avoir excité à bloc en plus !

Et moi tu crois que je suis pas excitée, crétin ? Au moins, même si j'étais sur le point de craquer, j'ai pu constaté que je n'étais pas la seule. Il commençait à ne plus supporter le faite que je le chauffe et que je le laisse ensuite. Peut-être que si je continue encore mon petit jeu, il finira enfin par craquer et me suppliera, et là et seulement à ce moment-là, je me ferais une joie de passer une nuit torride avec lui.

_ Hum…j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire là. Je dois te laisser, dis-je en regardant mes chaussures.

Il resta là pendant une bonne minute à me fixer. Mais arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, par pitié ! Ne savant plus que faire, ni dire, je me contentais de lui claquer la porte à la figure. Je restais plantée devant la porte à l'intérieur de la chambre, tandis que lui faisait la même chose, à l'extérieur. Il ne fit rien et partit au bout de quelques minutes.

Je partis en courant en direction de ma chambre et me jetais dans mon lit. Je ne cessais de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je commençais à avoir des remords, j'espérais ne pas l'avoir blessé. J'ai été un peu dure. Mais non ! Pourquoi je m'inquiètes ? Pour lui, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une poupée parmi tant d'autre. A l'heure qu'il est, il devait avoir oublié ce qu'il venait de se passé et devait être en train de sauter une Barbie. Cette pensée me brisa le cœur. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Je commençais à sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Message d'Alice.

« _Salut, Bells ! Alors ta rentrée ?_ »

Cette question me fit, je ne sais pourquoi, directement penser à Edward. Je commençais à penser beaucoup trop à lui !

« _Euh…ça s'est bien passé. _»

« _Mais encore ? Bells, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça ? _»

Ce qui était bien avec Alice c'est que, même à des milliers de kilomètres de moi et sans même entendre ma voix, elle savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _Oh, Lili, si tu savais ! J'ai rencontré un mec, con comme un manche mais beau comme un dieu ! Je veux me le faire mais…il me donne du fil à retordre ! _»

« _Laisse-moi deviner…il a osé te dire qu'il te mettrait dans son lit, c'est ça ? _»

Très perspicace cette Alice. Elle sait que j'ai horreur de ça lorsqu'un mec croit qu'il peut avoir le contrôle sur moi. Et elle sait qu'à chaque fois que ça arrive, je le fais regretter à ce mec.

« _Yep !_ _Mais j'ai vraiment trop de mal à lui résister ! _»

« _Alors arrête de résister ! _»

« _Jamais ! _»

« _Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rampe à tes pieds…je connais la chanson ! _»

« _Tout à fait ! Tu me manques, Lili ! J'ai hâte que tu arrives enfin ! _»

« _Toi aussi tu me manques, Bells. Plus qu'une semaine et je serais enfin là ! Je t'aime. _»

« _Je t'aime aussi. _»

Je balançais mon téléphone sur mon bureau et allais prendre une bonne douche. Je passais la soirée en compagnie de Jasper et Rosalie. Je leur racontait toute ma journée, et eux firent de même. Nous avions aussi planifié notre week-end. Nous avions prévu d'aller dans un club près du campus, vendredi soir et de visiter Time Square, samedi.

Le reste de la semaine passa à un rythme insoutenable. J'avais l'impression qu'un an entier s'était écoulé lorsque nous avions enfin atteint vendredi. Pendant tout le reste de cette semaine, je n'eu plus aucune nouvelle d'Edward, à mon plus grand désespoir. Lorsque nous avions un cours en commun, il évitait de se mettre à côté de moi. Lorsqu'on se croisait dans les couloirs, il ne me regardait jamais. Et surtout, Barbie Lauren était toujours suspendue à son bras. Je peux vous dire que la première fois que je les ai vu ensemble, je voulais leur arracher la tête à tous les deux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout cela m'affectait autant. Le fait qu'Edward ne me prête plus aucune attention mais surtout qu'il soit avec cette Barbie me déchirait le cœur. Mais je devais me faire une raison et prendre exemple sur lui. Je devais l'oublier et passer à autre chose. La soirée au club serait une bonne occasion pour me trouver une nouvelle cible !

Cette abominable journée venait enfin de se terminer. Je ne sais pas si c'était fait exprès mais où que je sois, je voyais Edward et Barbie Lauren sur le point de baiser en public. Je commençais à en avoir plus que marre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais juste envie de pleurer. A côté de ça, je passais de plus en plus de temps avec Emmett et je me rapprochais de plus en plus de lui. Ce mec était vraiment trop adorable et aussi très hilarant. Entre lui, Jazz et Rosalie, j'arrivais plus ou moins à me sortir Edward de la tête.

Je venais à peine de rentrer dans notre appart' et me jetais sur le canapé que Rosalie fit son apparition dans le salon.

_ Lèves-toi de là, Bells ! Faut se préparer pour sortir.

_ Déjà ? Mais il est que 18 heures !

_ Justement ! Jazz passe nous chercher à 19 heures 30. On va manger un morceau avant d'aller au club.

_ Ok ! Soupirais-je en me levant.

Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Il était temps de présenter Emmett à Rosalie !

_ Rose, ça t'embêtes si j'invite quelqu'un ?

_ Pas ton crétin d'Edward, j'espère ?

Je grimaçais lorsqu'elle prononça son nom.

_ Non, non ! Sûrement pas !

_ Qui alors ?

_ Tu verras plus tard ! Lui dis-je en me jetant sur mon téléphone.

Elle ne dit rien et retourna dans sa chambre.

« _Emmett, soirée avec Jazz, Rose et moi ? _»

« _Désolé, Bells. Déjà rdv à 23h ce soir. _»

« _Oh, dommage. Juste manger un morceau avec nous avant, alors ? _»

« _Ok, avec plaisir ! _»

« _Super ! Rdv 19h30 chambre 246 _»

« _Ca marche ! _»

J'allais rejoindre Rosalie pour me préparer avec elle. On s'habillait, se coiffait et se maquillait en parlant de tout et de rien. Rosalie avait optée pour une robe rouge moulante et escarpins assortis, tandis que moi j'avais enfilée ma robe bleue nuit avec des escarpins noir. Après les dernières finitions, quelqu'un toqua à notre porte. J'allais ouvrir la porte.

_ Salut, Bells ! Me dirent Jasper et Emmett en même temps.

_ Salut, les gars ! Vous avez fait connaissance ?

_ Yep ! Acquiesça Emmett.

C'est alors que Rosalie fit son apparition.

_ Hey, mais je te connais toi ! S'exclama Rosalie en s'adressant à Emmett.

_ Salut, belle demoiselle. Emmett, dit-il en lui tendant sa main à Rosalie. On est ensemble en cours.

_ Ah oui, exact ! Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

_ Bon, on y va ? M'enquis-je. On aura tout le temps de parler au restaurant.

_ Oui, c'est parti ! Dit Jasper. On prend ma voiture !

Emmett s'installa devant avec Jasper, Rose et moi, à l'arrière. Nous optâmes pour un restaurant italien plutôt chic. L'ambiance était vraiment très bonne et le courant passait très bien entre Jazz, Rose et Emmett. Surtout entre Rose et Emmett. Ils n'avaient cessé de se chercher du regard durant tout le repas. J'avais bien raison en pensant que ces deux là s'entendraient bien. Aux alentours de 22h30, Emmett nous quitta pour rejoindre des amis, non sans avoir promis à Rose qu'ils se reverraient très vite.

Jazz, Rose et moi allions donc au club près du campus. Nous nous installâmes tous les trois au bar. Le club était plein à craquer. Je tentais de repérer des proies potentielles. Pendant que nous sirotions nos cocktails, Rose ne cessait de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec Emmett.

_ Tu viens danser, Rose ? Lui proposais-je.

_ Oui, vas-y, je te rejoins plus tard.

Je me dirigeais vers la piste de danse et commençais à me déhancher au rythme de la musique. Je vis que plusieurs mecs m'observait pendant que je dansais. Mais aucun d'eux ne m'intéressaient vraiment. Aucun d'eux ne ressemblaient à Edward. Encore et toujours Edward !

Je continuais à me déhancher lorsque je sentis quelqu'un dans mon dos et des bras m'enlacer.

****************************************************************************************************

_Alors ? _

_Reviews pleeeeease ! :D _

_A demain ;) _

_So'_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Deuxième rencontre

_Hello les amis !_

_Merciiii encore à mes lecteurs qui me reviewent ( oui oui, du verbe reviewer) :D Ca me fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois que je me connecte de voir que mon nombre de reviews augmente._

_Et, et, et attention…aujourd'hui c'est lemon !_

_Bonne lecture…_

_ENJOY ;)_

*****************************************************************************************

Alors que je continuais à me déhancher, je sentis quelqu'un dans mon dos et deux bras m'enlacer. Sans prendre la peine de regarder qui était cette personne, je me collais encore plus à elle et suivait le rythme de ses mouvements. Malheureusement, je savais très bien qui était cette personne. J'avais reconnu son odeur.

J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras comme ça, mais je repensais à cette horrible semaine, ce qui me fit tout de suite descendre de mon petit nuage. Il jouait à quoi là ? Il m'ignore pendant une semaine et baise littéralement sa poupée Barbie sous mes yeux, et maintenant il revient me voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son comportement m'avait vraiment blessé. Je sais qu'en lui et la poupée Barbie ce n'est pas du sérieux. Je sais aussi que s'il se passe autre chose entre lui et moi, ça serait uniquement du sexe, mais pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur quand je les voyais tout les deux. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je lui en voulait de m'avoir ignoré et d'être tombé dans les bras de cette garce.

Maintenant que je commençais à m'éloigner de lui, je préférais en rester là. Ne pas tomber à nouveau dans ses filets pour qu'une fois qu'il ait eu ce qu'il voulait de moi, qu'il me laisse encore pour une autre garce. Je le voulais rien que pour moi, ou rien.

Ok…je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive là, mais depuis le peu de temps que je connais ce mec, je suis toute chamboulée. Il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne de lui une fois pour toute. Mais là en pensant à tout cela, j'avais juste envie de pleurer.

Je me retournais vers Edward et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Il souriait, mais son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il vit ma tête. Il resta là sans rien dire, à me fixer, attendant que je lui dise quelque chose. Mais je n'en avait vraiment pas le courage. C'était juste le bon moment pour partir. Alors sans savoir pourquoi, je me jetais dans ses bras, le serrait le plus fort possible contre moi, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou et inspirant profondément son odeur. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je déposais un baiser dans son cou et m'enfuis rapidement, sans lui jeter de regard au risque de craquer, le laissant planter au milieu de la piste de danse.

J'allais rapidement rejoindre Jazz et Rose, complètement bouleversée.

_ On peut y aller, s'il vous plaît ?

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Rose. La soirée vient à peine de commencer !

_ Je ne me sens pas très bien.

En voyant ma tête, ils comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas alors nous quittâmes aussitôt le club. Le trajet se passa en silence. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au campus, Jasper alla rejoindre sa chambre. Rosalie et moi, la nôtre.

_ Désolée d'avoir gâchée votre soirée, dis-je à Rose en me jetant sur le canapé.

_ C'est rien ! Dit-elle en s'installant près de moi. Dis moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe.

_ Oh, rien. J'ai juste mal à la tête.

_ Te fou pas de ma gueule, Bells ! J'ai très bien vu avec qui t'étais, alors explique moi.

_ Je sais pas, Rose ! Moi-même je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Ce mec me rend complètement folle. J'ai tellement envie de le revoir et de me jeter dans ses bras, mais en même temps j'ai plus envie de voir sa tronche de crétin. Je comprends plus rien.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux plus le revoir ?

_ Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse du mal. Encore.

_ Bells, je comprends pas. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous, et s'il se passait quelque chose, ça ne serait que du cul, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tapes-toi ce mec une fois pour toute ou oublies le et trouve toi un autre mec !

_ C'est bien ça le problème, Rose. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je sais encore moins pourquoi je réagis comme ça. J'essaie de l'oublier mais j'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête.

_ Mais t'inquiètes pas, Bells ! Jazz et moi on est là et Alice va pas tarder à arriver aussi, alors t'inquiètes d'ici quelque temps tu te souviendras même plus de ce mec !

_ Oui, j'espère, dis-je peu convaincue.

C'est vrai qu'Alice arrivait très bientôt, ce qui me redonnait un peu le morale. D'ailleurs le week-end prochain je devais aller la chercher à l'aéroport. Avec Rose, nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien. Enfin surtout d'Emmett tout de même. Je crois qu'il lui a vraiment tapé dans l'œil. Et inversement. Juste après nous avoir quitté, Emmett m'avais envoyé un message me demandant le numéro de Rosalie.

Le reste du week-end, nous avons fais ce que nous avions prévus, c'est-à-dire visite de la statue de la liberté et de Time Square. J'arrivais à ne plus penser du tout à Edward. Sauf quand je me retrouvais seule dans ma chambre. Dimanche soir, j'allais me coucher et tentais de me préparer psychologiquement à la semaine qui m'attendait. Il fallait que l'évite Edward comme la peste.

Je me réveillais très tôt le lundi matin. Rosalie était déjà partie courir, elle ne reviendrait pas avant 8 heures. J'allais prendre une bonne et longue douche histoire de me mettre en forme. Alors que j'étais encore sous la douche, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de notre appartement. Je sortis rapidement, enroulais une serviette autour de moi et allais ouvrir. En passant devant la cuisine, je vis qu'il n'était que 7 heures du matin. Mais qui c'est qui se pointe à cette heure-là ? Ca ne pouvait pas encore être Rose et de toute façon, elle avait ses clés. Jazz surement !

J'ouvris la porte, et lorsque je vis qui se tenait de l'autre côté, je la refermais aussitôt. On frappa à nouveau à la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Edward ? Hurlais-je.

_ Isabella, ouvre cette porte !

_ Non, laisse moi tranquille !

_ Ouvre ou je défonce cette porte.

Merde mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il insiste autant lui aussi ? Lorsque je vais vers lui, il s'enfuit et lorsque je m'enfuis, il revient. Bon, maintenant qu'il était là, autant en profiter pour tout mettre au clair. J'ouvris la porte pour le laisser entrer. Il semblait énervé mais sa colère se dissipait tandis qu'il me déshabillais du regard. Je baissais ma tête pour voir que j'avais qu'une serviette sur moi et que je dégoulinais d'eau.

_ J'arrive, je vais m'habillé, dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Au moment où je voulais fermer la porte de ma chambre derrière moi, le pied d'Edward m'en empêcha.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il entra dans ma chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il commença à s'approcher de moi lentement, en me dévorant du regard. Instinctivement, je reculais. Mais très vite, je me heurtais à mon lit et tombais dessus.

_ Edward ! Arrête ça…dis-je sans conviction.

Il continua à s'avancer vers moi et lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, il me poussa pour que je m'allonge sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de moi.

.DIEU. Son odeur m'enivrait, je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon cou. Je commençais perdre pieds et je respirais de plus en plus mal. Je n'avais qu'une envie maintenant, c'est qu'il me prenne là, maintenant. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de résister. Je passais alors mes bras autour de son cou et me jetais sur ses lèvres. Mmmh, elles étaient si douces. La réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre, il répond aussitôt à mon baiser avec ferveur et passion. Je gémissais de bien-être. Je rêvais de ce moment depuis si longtemps. Je fis glisser mes mains jusqu'au bas de son t-shirt pour le lui retirer. Il mit fin à notre baiser, nous laissant haletants. Il se releva pour déboutonner et enlever son jean à toute vitesse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer, ce mec était vraiment parfait. Et en boxer, il était à tomber par terre. Il avait à peine enlever son jean que je me levais à mon tour pour me jeter sur lui. Il m'attira à lui et me plaque contre la porte de la chambre. Il reprit possession de mes lèvres, nos langues s'entremêlaient de façon très sensuelle.

La seconde d'après, Edward m'arracha littéralement ma serviette. Il se recula un instant pour m'observer, nue. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues.

_ Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il en plantant ses yeux noir de désirs dans les miens.

Il revient se coller à moi, plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes et posa ses mains sur mes fesses pour me soulever. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je gémis contre ses lèvres en sentant son érection contre mon intimité. Je me mis à onduler des hanches, créant une friction entre nos deux sexes. Edward gémit à son tour. Ce son était si bon à entendre.

Je mis fin à notre baiser par manque d'air. Edward continua à me couvrir de baiser, allant du haut de mon cou jusqu'à mes seins. Il prit mon téton droit dans sa bouche, le suçant et le mordillant avidement, tandis qu'il pétrissait mon sein gauche. Je gémis de plaisir et me cambrais, lui facilitant par la même occasion l'accès à ma poitrine. Mon dieu que c'était bon. Mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je voulais le sentir en moi.

_ Edward…gémis-je. S'il te plaît, Edward.

_ Oui, Isabella ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux…

_ Bella ! Gémis-je à nouveau.

_ Quoi ?

_ Appelles-moi Bella !

_ Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux, Bella…

Il savait très bien ce que je voulais mais il voulait me l'entendre dire.

_ Prends-moi ! M'écriais-je. Je te veux, Edward. Maintenant !

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour réagir. Il se dirigea vers le lit et m'allongea dessus. Il retira son boxer et vint se placer entre mes jambes. Il commença à frotter son sexe durci contre mon intimité tout en m'embrassant.

_ Edward, s'il te plaît…gémis-je.

Et là, sans que je m'y attende, il me pénétra puissamment.

_ Oh mon dieu, Edward ! Hurlais-je de surprise et de plaisir.

Edward lâche un long grognement. La sensation de le sentir en moi était merveilleuse. Edward resta immobile un instant, le temps que je m'adapte à sa présence. Je commençais à onduler des hanches. Edward commença à me pénétrer doucement. C'était bon, mais j'en voulais plus.

_ Plus fort, Edward !

Il accéléra aussitôt le mouvement, me pénétrant de plus en plus fort, tandis qu'il laissait ses mains se balader partout sur mon corps. Mes gémissement furent rapidement remplacés par des cris. Je criais à chaque puissant coup de rein d'Edward.

_ C'est ça que tu veux, Bella ? Hein ? Dit-il en me pénétrant encore plus fort.

_ Mmmhh…Oui ! Edward, encore !

Je sentais le feu se propager dans tout mon corps. Je n'étais plus très loin de l'orgasme. Edward non plus je crois. Ses coups de rein se faisaient de plus en plus rapide et ses grognement de plus en plus fréquents. Après quelques coups de rein supplémentaires, je me sentais partir.

_ Vas-y, ma belle. Jouie pour moi ! M'encouragea Edward.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus. Je me cambrais sous le corps d'Edward et…

_Biiip ! Biiip ! Biiip ! _

Je me réveillais en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Oh mon dieu ! C'était quoi ça ? Ce rêve m'avait parut tellement réel que s'en était déconcertant. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! J'essaie d'oublier ce mec et voilà que je me met à faire des rêves érotiques avec lui. Pourvus que ce soit le premier et le dernier ! Je me levais pour prendre une bonne douche froide histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Je pris rapidement mon petit déjeuner, me préparais avant d'aller en cours. Oh, non ! Biologie !

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle, il était déjà à sa place, plus beau que jamais. Des images de mon rêve me revinrent immédiatement à l'esprit et je me mis à rougir. Une fois assise près de lui, je fixais le tableau devant moi en essayant de chasser ces images de ma tête. Je le sentais me fixer intensément. Je tournais la tête vers lui au moment où il allait dire quelque chose. Je levais une main pour l'empêcher de parler et fis non de la tête. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ce qui c'était passé vendredi soir. Enfaite, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler tout court. Je voulais juste l'oublier !

C'est ainsi que pendant toute cette semaine, je passais tout mon temps en compagnie de Jazz, Rose et aussi Emmett. Je n'adressais pas la parole à Edward et l'évitais le plus possible. Le plus dur était le cours de danse, vu que nous étions ensemble. Le sentir aussi proche de moi m'était insupportable. Mais je ne craquais pas pour autant. Je lui parlais que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire et je le regardais à peine. Au bout d'un moment, ça devenait une habitude, je commençais petit à petit à le chasser de mon esprit. J'avais passé quelques nuits avec Mike qui me tournait autour depuis un moment, mais ce n'était vraiment pas super. Je crois que j'ai eu plus de plaisir avec les rêves érotiques que je faisais avec Edward ! Enfin, Edward semblait avoir compris que je ne voulais plus le voir. Après avoir tenté plusieurs fois de me parler, il a fini par se résigner face à mon absence de réponse. C'était mieux ainsi, ça me facilitait un peu la tâche.

Samedi était enfin arrivé. Alice m'avait appelée pour mon dire que son avion atterrissait à midi et qu'elle serait accompagnée d'une amie de sa famille. Je me levais vers 9 heures pour me préparer et arriver en avance à l'aéroport. Je passais la matinée avec Rose et je quittais l'appartement vers 11 heures. Il était prévus que Jazz et Rose nous retrouvent Alice et moi, ainsi que l'amie d'Alice, dans un café en fin de journée pour enfin faire les présentations.

Je pris une petite demi-heure pour arriver à l'aéroport JFK. Je m'installais sur un siège en attendant que l'avion atterrisse. A midi pile, je m'approchais de la sortie des passagers. Au bout de 10 minutes, les passagers commencèrent à sortir. C'est alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur une petite jeune femme, qui souriait et sautillait en tirant deux énormes valises derrière elle. C'était Alice. J'avais beau ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des années, je savais que c'était elle. Elle était suivie d'une grande blonde aux yeux, absolument magnifique. J'attendais qu'elles se dégagent de la foule pour le faire un signe de la main et m'approcher. Lorsqu'Alice me vit, elle lâcha ses deux valises et couru vers moi. Je me mis aussi à courir vers elle.

_ Bellaaaa !

_ Aliiiiice ! Dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

_ Oh mon dieu, Bella, tu m'as tellement manquée ! Dit-elle en pleurant.

_ Et moi donc ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir enfin, ma Lili ! Dis-je en me mettant à pleurer à mon tour.

Puis je sentis des présences près de nous, autre que la belle blonde alors je levais les yeux pour voir qui était là.

_ Emmett ? (_Bella_)

_ Bella ? (_Emmett_)

_ Emmett ! (_Alice_)

_ Emmett ! (_La blonde aux yeux bleu_)

_ Alice ! Tanya ! (_Emmett_)

_ Isabella ? (_Edward_)

_ Edward ? (_Bella_)

_ Edward ! (_Tanya_)

_ Edward ! (_Alice_)

Ok…il se passe quoi, là ?

*****************************************************************************************

_Alors, alors ? _

_Sinon, ça vous dirait un point de vue d'Edward ? _

_Histoire de voir ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Moi je pense que ça pourrait être sympa ! Donnez-moi vos avis !_

_A très vite pour la suite ;)_

_So'_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Des explications s'imposent

_Hello les amis. _

_Encore merci pour les reviews des mes lectrices habituelles, mais aussi des nouvelles :D_

_Aujourd'hui c'est point de vue d'Edward ! Enfin y'a les deux enfaite._

_Je vous laisse à la lecture, rdv plus bas…_

_Enjoy ;)_

*****************************************************************************************

**Edward POV**

Cette année, ma nouvelle vie commence. J'ai fini mon année de Terminale à Forks, j'ai eu mon diplôme et j'ai été accepté à l'université de New-York. Mon frère, Emmett, et moi avons choisis cette université pour le sport, mais aussi pour la musique pour moi, et la littérature pour lui. Oui, oui, malgré sa carrure impressionnante, Emmett est vrai sentimental. Il y a aussi ma sœur, Alice, qui va nous rejoindre. Elle vient étudier le stylisme dans un autre campus, avec cette garce de Tanya, une « amie » de la famille.

C'est donc un nouveau départ, un grand changement. Loin de mes parents, ce qui me fera le plus grand bien, même si je les aime par-dessus tout. Et surtout loin de Forks. Ce fut bizarre de débarqué à New-York, là où je ne connaissais personne, alors que j'ai toujours vécu dans la petite bourgade de Forks, où tout le monde connait tout le monde. Mais tout ça vaut le coup, surtout pour vivre ma passion, la musique et aussi commencer ma propre vie, tout seul.

Premier cours de ma semaine : biologie, mon matière préférée. Mais je crois que j'ai encore plus adoré ce cours quand je l'ai vu arriver, elle. Cette magnifique petite brune qui m'avait hanté toute la nuit, après que je l'ai rapidement aperçu dansant sur le bar d'un club la veille. Je fus un peu déçu de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps à cette soirée pour la voir mais quelle ne fut pas ma joie lorsque je l'ai vu entrer dans la salle et s'assoir à côté de moi ! J'eu tout le loisir de l'analyser. Elle était de taille moyenne, brune, cheveux long et ondulé. Elle avait de magnifique yeux chocolats. Elle portait une mini jupe qui mettait en évidence de délicieuses jambes et un petit pull col en V qui laissait apparaître la naissance de ses seins. Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. Et vu son comportement au club hier, cette fille semblait aimer s'amuser. C'est décidé, cette fille était ma nouvelle cible. Ca devrait être aussi facile qu'avec les autres filles. Elles ne résistaient pas à mon charme.

Quelle fût ma surprise lorsqu'elle m'envoya balader en biologie. Mais j'avais très bien compris son jeu, elle voulait se faire désirer. Cette fille ne sait vraiment pas à qui elle a à faire. Personne ne résiste à Edward Cullen. (**note de l'auteur**: je sais, je sais, il est à baffer Edward quand il est comme ça lol, mais en même temps, il a pas tort ^^) Elle finira très vite par se jeter dans mes bras, comme toute les autres.

Voilà que je la retrouvait encore en sport avec moi. Décidément, je la vois partout. Tant mieux, ça ne fera que me faciliter la tâche. Elle courait devant moi, avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle semblait très concentrée. Je me permettais encore une fois de l'étudier plus en détail avant de la rattraper. Elle portait un short et un T-shirt de mec. De son mec ? J'espère que non. En tout cas, ces fringues la rendaient terriblement sexy. Et elle courait plutôt vite, elle avait l'air d'être très sportive. Je sens qu'on va s'éclater au lit…

Ouch ! Elle a pas mal de force pour une fille ! Mais j'adore quand elle joue sa prude avec moi, alors que je sais très bien qu'elle aime que je la caresse. Ca m'excite encore plus. Cette fille, je la veux !

Double ouch ! Cette fille adore me gifler je crois. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle m'excite encore plus. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait plaquée contre le mur des vestiaires, en petite serviette, toute dégoulinante d'eau. Mmhh, très sexy. Elle s'était laissée faire lorsque je l'embrassais dans le cou mais elle m'avait encore une fois rejeté lorsque j'avais approché ses lèvres. Je la laissais faire mais je n'avais pas dis mon dernier mot. Je ne comptais pas la laisser filer. Cette fille me rend complètement fou sans même s'en rendre compte.

En plus d'être terriblement sexy, cette fille danse comme un ange. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'a même pas conscience du talent qu'elle a. En même temps, il faut avoir un sacré talent pour se retrouver en binôme avec moi. (**note de l'auteur**: crétin !) Elle aurait dû en être honorée mais au lieu de ça, elle s'est enfuit. Mais j'étais bien décidé à ne pas la laisser tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je voulais. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait enfin céder lorsque je l'embrassais devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce que je lui faisais. Mais encore une fois, elle m'avait rejetée, me laissant planté devant la porte de sa chambre.

Le truc c'est que maintenant c'est moi qui suit sur le point de craquer. Je ne supportais plus comment elle jouait avec moi. Déjà que je bande à chaque fois que je la vois, elle en rajoutait en me chauffant et elle finissait par partir. Elle me rendait fou.

Après l'épisode devant sa chambre, elle ne faisait que m'éviter je ne sais pour quelle raison. Et ça, je ne le supportais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus. Mais j'avais un besoin irrépressible de voir cette fille, même si elle ne voulait pas couché avec moi. C'est comme si j'avais absolument besoin d'elle près de moi. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne m'adressait même plus la parole et surtout elle ne posait jamais les yeux sur moi. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cette situation.

Et en même temps, je ne suis qu'un homme et si elle ne voulait pas couché avec moi, plusieurs autres filles n'attendaient que ça. C'est alors que Lauren entre en jeu. Elle était plutôt pas mal au pieu. Je me suis dis qu'elle pourrait aussi m'aider à attirer l'attention d'Isabella. Alors pendant près d'une semaine, je flirtais avec Lauren dès qu'Isabella était dans les parages. Non. Enfaite, à ce stade là on ne parle plus de flirte, on pourrait dire qu'à chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de sauter Lauren. J'espérais qu'en me voyant avec la « poupée Barbie », elle serait jalouse et reviendrait vers moi.

Grave erreur. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus et ça m'était insupportable. En même temps, je ne comprenais plus rien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. C'était qui cette fille ? Elle n'était rien pour moi. Je ne savais rien d'elle appart le fait qu'elle soit une belle petite garce, comme la plupart des filles ici. Mais pourtant, il y a un truc chez elle qui m'attire. Je ne saurais dire quoi. Pourtant j'avais envie de tourner la page et de l'oublier, comme elle l'avait si bien fait avec moi. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attache autant à cette inconnue. C'était décidé, je rayais définitivement cette fille de ma tête.

Toutes mes belles résolutions tombèrent à l'eau lorsque j'ai vu Isabelle se déhancher seule sur la piste de danse du club samedi dernier. Elle était tellement belle et si sexy. Je fus attirer comme un aimant jusqu'à elle. J'ai été surpris de voir qu'elle ne me rejetais pas lorsque je suis venu me placer derrière elle. Au contraire, elle s'était rapprochée de moi et dansait avec moi. Enfin, elle cédait. Elle me revenait, elle se laissait faire.

Je crois que je me suis enflammé un peu trop vite. Au pire des cas, je pouvais m'attendre à ce qu'elle me rejette comme elle le fait d'habitude, mais je ne m'attendais pas à la réaction qu'elle avait eu. Après s'être arrêtée de danser, elle s'était retournée vers moi et se jetais littéralement dans mes bras. Je restais immobile, choqué par sa réaction. Mais avant même que j'ai pu reprendre mes esprit, elle m'avait serré très fort contre elle et m'avait déposé un doux baiser dans le cou avant de s'enfuir, sans même m'adresser un regard. Comme si elle me disait adieu. A cette pensée, j'ai cru recevoir un coup de poignard en plein de cœur. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de l'avoir perdue pour de bon ? Surtout, pourquoi cet impression me déchirait le cœur ?

La semaine suivante fût la pire de toutes. Je ne la voyait plus du tout. Je ne la croisais même plus dans les couloirs. Lorsque nous avions des cours en commun, elle se mettait à côté de quelqu'un d'autre. En cours de sport et de danse, elle ne me regardait pas, ne me parlait pas, sauf quand c'était réellement nécessaire. Il agissait comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Il est vrai qu'avant nous n'étions pas amis mais là, j'avais l'impression de ne pas exister à ces yeux. Le pire c'est que j'avais l'impression qu'elle arrivait très bien à m'ignorer alors que moi je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Pourtant, je devais me faire une raison. Je ne pouvais l'obliger à me parler, à m'apprécier et encore moins à coucher avec moi.

Heureusement, Alice arrivait aujourd'hui. Ma petite sœur adorée. Elle saura sûrement quoi faire pour m'aider. M'aider à quoi ? Je sais pas, mais Alice arrive toujours à m'aider quoi qu'il arrive. J'allais la chercher à l'aéroport avec Emmett. On se dépêchait pour ne pas arriver trop en retard. Nous avions repéré la foule qui descendait de l'avion de Seattle et nous cherchions Alice des yeux. Je l'avais aperçu avec ses deux grosses valises et Tanya. Elle semblait nous chercher aussi des yeux. Ou pas. Deux secondes plus tard, je vis Alice courir en hurlant, les bras grand ouvert vers quelqu'un qui n'était ni Emmett, ni moi. En nous approchant, nous vîmes Alice dans les bras d'une petite brune aux cheveux long et bouclé…

Isabella ?? Non c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ici ? Et surtout avec ma sœur. Ca devait encore être une de mes hallucinations. Lorsqu'Emmett s'approcha des filles, l'inconnue parla. Lorsque j'entendis sa voix, sa belle voix, je n'avais plus aucun doute.

_ Emmett ? S'exclama Isabella.

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Et comment ça se fait qu'elle connaisse mon frère ?

_ Bella ? Répliqua Emmett, surpris.

Bella ? Pourquoi ce nom m'est-il familier ? Et pourquoi Emmett semblait si bien connaitre Isabella ?

_ Isabella ? Lâchais-je.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais parlé. Elle se retourna vers moi et me regarda surprise.

_ Edward ?

Elle semblait aussi étonnée de me voir ici que moi de la trouver avec ma sœur. Il se passe quoi là ? La voix nasillarde de Tanya me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Edward ! Couina-t-elle.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, très vite suivie d'Alice qui était dans les bras d'Emmett. Puis, nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Isabella brise le silence.

**Bella POV**

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Déjà que j'étais étonnée de voir Emmett ici, mais alors ce crétin d'Edward ! Et ils connaissent tous les deux Alice !

_ Mmhh, Alice ? Tu les connais ? Dis-je en pointant Edward et Emmett.

Alice me regarda perplexe.

_ T'es bête Bells ou quoi ? Ce sont mes frères, bien sûr que je les connais ! Répliqua-t-elle

OH ! Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux être bête. Voilà pourquoi ces prénoms m'étaient familiers. Edward et Emmett Cullen ! En même temps, c'est pas de ma faute, je pouvais pas faire le rapprochement, ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout ! Quoi que, maintenant, quand on regarde bien…

_ Les gars, vous vous rappelez de Bella Swan ? Continua Alice.

_ Oh ! Bella Swan ! S'exclama Emmett. J'avais même pas percuté !

C'est alors qu'il fondit sur moi et me serra dans ses bras.

_ Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas dis qui t'étais ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à l'accolade d'Emmett, le serrant encore plus fort contre moi.

_ Ca me faite tellement plaisir à moi aussi ! Mais tu sais, je ne savais pas qui t'étais non plus. Tu m'as dit que tu venais de Seattle !

_ Je sais parce que je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais Forks !

Puis nous nous mîmes à rigoler. C'est alors que je me suis rappelée la présence d'Edward. Je me retournais vers lui. Il me fixait. Je ne savais vraiment pas quel comportement adopter avec lui. En tout cas, pas celui que j'ai avec Emmett. Je me lançais tout de même :

_ Hum, ravie de te revoir Edward.

Tout ce que j'avais trouvé à faire c'était de lui tendre ma main. Il sembla déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant mais il finit par serrer ma main.

_ De même, répondit-il, un peu trop sèchement à mon goût.

Il s'attendait à quoi ? Que je lui saute dans les bras ?

**Edward POV **

Alors s'était elle. Isabella Marie Swan. La fille que j'ai aimé pendant toute mon enfance. La fille qui m'avait laissée et qui n'était jamais revenue. Elle avait bien changée. Je ne la reconnaissais plus. Pourtant cette fille m'attirait toujours autant. Voilà comment Alice pourra m'aider. Grâce à elle, j'aurais l'occasion de voir Bella plus souvent. Pourtant sa réaction m'avait un peu refroidi lorsqu'elle m'a saluée. Je ne pas baisser les bras pour autant.

**Bella POV**

Ok. Maintenant que les choses sont un peu plus clair, il faut que je réfléchisse. Je fais quoi avec le crétin sexy maintenant moi ? C'est le frère d'Alice, ça veut dire que je le verrais tout le temps ? Par pitié, non ! C'est pas grave. Je dois rester forte, je continuerais à l'éviter.

_ Bella, je te présente Tanya, une amie de la famille, dit Alice en montrant la magnifique blonde agrippée au bras d'Edward. Tanya, voici Bella, ma meilleure amie.

_ Oui, oui, je sais, couina Tanya. Tu m'as assez rabâchée les oreilles avec ta Bella, dit-elle en me fusillant du regard.

Euh ? C'est quoi son problème à cette garce ?

_ Hum, ok. Bon on va manger ? Après on doit retrouver Jazz et Rose, dit-je à Alice.

_ Oh, oui ! Cria-t-elle en sautillant. Vous venez les gars ?

Non ! Par pitié, non !

_ Eddy chéri, tu viens avec nous ! Ordonna Tanya.

Et merde ! Je me retournais alors vers Emmett qui ne disait rien. Je m'accrochais alors à son bras et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Emmett aussi ! Répliquais-je.

Emmett posa son bras autour de ma taille et répondit à mon baiser. Je crus entendre Edward grogner. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Edward et de lui sourire de toute mes dents.

_ Alors c'est parti ! Dit Alice.

*****************************************************************************************

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais c'est parce que je l'ai trouvé un peu plus dur à faire. _

_C'est dur de ce mettre dans la peau d'un mec ^^ je préfère les points de vue de Bella, c'est plus facile à faire pour moi. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu ?_

_Bisous _

_So'_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le restaurant

_**Hello les amis !**_

_**Je remercierais jamais assez Babounette**__, __**IsabellaMasenCullen**__, __**Phika17**__ et __**AnneCullen69**__ de leur fidélité et pour leur commentaires ! Merci vraiment beaucoup les filles =D_

_Je remercie aussi les revieweurs occasionnels, qui j'espère me revieweront plus souvent ^^_

_Et merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes et/ou favoris dont le nombre augmente de jours en jours. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir._

_Maintenant, place à la lecture !_

*******************************************************************************************

**Bella POV**

Nous après mûre réflexion, nous avons opté pour une pizzeria qui se trouvait près du campus d'Alice et de miss tête à claque, la dénommée Tanya. En parlant de Tanya, une petite discussion entre Alice et moi s'imposait. Alors que nous étions sur la parking de l'aéroport, je disais aux autres d'avancer et tirais Alice entre deux voitures.

_ Alice ! M'exclamais-je. C'est qui cette cruche que tu nous as amenée ? Ton amie ? Et comment ça se fait que j'ai jamais entendue parlé d'elle ?

_ Wow, wow, wow ! Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Rectification, Tanya n'est PAS mon amie. C'est juste que ses parents sont très proches de Carlisle et Esmée et ça fait qu'elle est toujours chez nous. Elle adore nous coller, enfin surtout Edward.

Oh, non ! Par pitié, pas une nouvelle groupie ! Bon, en même temps, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, je suis censé l'oublier. Pourtant, je ne pus refouler ma curiosité.

_ Pourquoi surtout Edward ? La questionnais-je.

_ Tanya est folle amoureuse de lui ! C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle m'a suivie, parce qu'on a tous été accepté ici.

_ Oh…je vois. Me contentais-je de dire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je reçus cette information comme une claque dans ma tronche. Peut-être parce que je me rends compte est plus qu'une groupie. Peut-être parce que j'ai peur qu'elle arrive à le détourner de moi. Mais ça, il en est hors de question ! Oui, je sais. Il y a encore 5 minutes à peine, je disais que je devais oublier Edward. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne veux pas le voir avec cette garce. J'ai peur que ça soit trop sérieux entre eux. Bordel, Bella, arrête ça ! (**note de l'auteur **: Oui, Bella s'engueule intérieurement avec elle-même, comme moi ! ^^) Il faut absolument que j'oublie ce crétin et que je passe à autre chose. Et s'il veut se taper Tanya, c'est son problème.

_ Youhouuu ! Bella ! Ici la terre. S'exclama Alice en sautillant devant moi.

_ Hein ? Quoi ?

_ Ca fait une heure que je te parle, tu ne m'écoutes même pas !

_ Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

_ J'ai bien remarqué ! Qui sait que te fait perdre pieds comme ça ? Dit-elle doucement, en souriant malicieusement, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose.

Je sais qu'Alice peut-être très perspicace mais elle n'avait quand même pas grillé que je tournais autour de son frère ! Ca se voit tant que ça ?

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, Alice ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais tu n'y es pas du tout !

Je préférais l'éloigner de tout soupçons parce que si Alice commence à s'en mêler, je suis pas sortis de l'auberge moi qui essaie d'éviter Edward !

_ Oui, oui, si tu le dis, ajouta-t-elle en riant. C'est ce qu'on verra. Bon, on y va, les autres commencent à s'impatienter.

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Je les avais presque oublié.

_ Allez, on y va ! Cria Alice. Je monte avec Bella. Emmett et Tanya, vous allez avec Edward.

_ Euh…non ! Répliqua Emmett.

**Edward POV**

Oh, non ! Emmett, tu peux pas me faire ça. Déjà que j'étais énervée que Tanya soit dans les parages mais là Emmett m'énervait encore plus. D'une, il allait me voulait me laisser seul avec Tanya, dans ma voiture. Et de deux, il était beaucoup trop proche de Bella à mon goût, je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il trouve plus d'occasions de se retrouver avec elle.

_ Pourquoi non ? Questionna Alice.

_ Bah…si ces deux là commencent à se tripoter, j'ai pas envie d'être dans les parages ! S'exclama-t-il en nous pointant Tanya et moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce crétin ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Bella lorsqu'il avait dit ça. Elle me fusillait littéralement du regard. Pourquoi ? Elle finit par détourner le regard et se tourna vers Emmett.

_ T'as raison, Emmett, dit Bella. Viens avec nous, et laissons-les faire leurs petites affaires…

Sur ce, Bella grimpa dans sa voiture sans ajouter un mot. Si seulement elle savait ! La seule personne avec je rêve de faire mes petites affaires en ce moment, c'est bien elle et non pas cette traînée. Mais pourquoi me rejetait-elle à chaque fois, et maintenant elle semble énervée de me voir avec Tanya ? Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à cette fille.

Le trajet s'était plutôt bien passé. Tanya semblait fatiguée par son voyage, alors elle n'était vraiment pas bavarde, ni entreprenante. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Pendant qu'elle somnolait à côté de moi, je peux m'atteler à mon activité favorite, observer Bella. Elle me suivait avec sa voiture donc pendant tout le trajet je pouvais dans mon rétroviseur. Il semblait y avoir une bonne ambiance dans sa voiture. Emmett, Alice et Bella ne faisaient que de rigoler. Elle était magnifiquement belle lorsqu'elle riait.

Après 20 minutes de trajet, nous étions enfin tous assis autour d'une table. Alice était assise à côté de Bella et en face de Tanya. Cette dernière insista pour que je me mette près d'elle, je me retrouvais donc, pour mon plus grand plaisir, face à Bella. Quant à Emmett, il se trouvait en tête de table, près d'Alice et Tanya. Pendant tout le repas, je ne prononçais pas un mot, je me contentais de regarder Bella manger, parler, rire avec les autres. Elle, elle faisait comme si je n'étais pas là. Elle avait soit les yeux rivés sur son assiette, soit sur Emmett et Alice. Lorsqu'elle daignait poser les yeux sur moi et qu'elle voyait que je l'observais, elle détournait aussitôt son regard. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça.

**Bella POV**

Ce repas a été le plus horrible de ma vie. Je faisais tout pour éviter Edward et il a fallut que ce crétin s'installe juste en face de moi. Le pire c'est que pendant tout le repas, il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer. C'était vraiment insupportable parce que même si je faisais tout pour éviter de croiser ses yeux, je sentais son regard pesé sur moi. Ce qui me mettait le plus en rogne c'est qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise à force de me regarder comme ça, et il le savait très bien. Crétin ! C'est alors qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. Il voulait me regarder ? Très bien.

Pour la fin du repas, j'avais commandé mon dessert préféré, une glace au chocolat. Une énorme coupe avec de la chantilly partout. Un vrai délice. Maintenant, c'était à mon tour de mettre Edward mal à l'aise. D'un coup, je cessais d'éviter son regard et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Il parut étonné sur le moment mais il ne me lâcha pas des yeux pour autant. C'est le moment de mettre en œuvre mon idée…

Mes yeux toujours plantés dans les siens, je pris une première cuillère de glace et la ramena lentement vers ma bouche. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur mes lèvres. Parfait. Je pris une autre cuillère, toujours en exagérant la lenteur de mes gestes. Une fois ma cuillère dans la bouche, je commençais à lécher ou plutôt à sucer la cuillère de manière très suggestive. Je vis Edward écarquillé les yeux mais il ne cessa pas de fixer ma bouche pour autant. J'entrepris alors de continuer mon petit jeu. Alors pendant près de 5 minutes je ne cessais de lécher et sucer ma cuillère. Lorsque je me mettais « accidentellement » de la crème sur le bord des lèvres, je faisais glisser sensuellement ma langue sur mes lèvres pour l'enlever. Pendant toute ma dégustation, je ne cessais de gémir des « mmhh, c'est trop bon ». Tout ça, sans lâcher Edward des yeux. Pour finaliser ma petite comédie, et heureusement qu'il y avait une longue nappe sur la table, j'enlevais un des mes escarpins et posais mon pied nu sur le sexe d'Edward. Mmhh, il semblait bien éveillé. Edward semblait ne plus respirer, puis gémit doucement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de toute mes dents. Je caressais Edward avec mon pied, lentement, jusqu'à ce que je le sente pousser ses hanches vers l'avant pour approfondir le contact avec mon pied. Je décidais alors qu'il en avait assez eu pour la journée et enlevais mon pied. Il grogna et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire davantage.

**Edward POV **

Le dessert. Mon moment préféré du repas. Rien de meilleur qu'une bonne glace au chocolat, et je vois que Bella pense la même chose. Dès que le serveur a posé nos desserts, Bella se mit à me fixer avec intensité. Une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux. Euh…il se passe quoi ? J'ai loupé un épisode ? Elle prit alors une cuillère de glace et à la ramena très lentement vers sa bouche et elle referma ses belle lèvres pulpeuses dessus. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à la place de cette cuillère. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je sentis mon sexe se durcir. Il manquait plus qua ça ! Et Bella ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, bien au contraire.

Lorsqu'elle reprit sa dégustation, je crus mourir. A chacune de ses bouchées, Bella léchait sa cuillère comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette, tout en gémissant des «mmhh, c'est trop bon ». Mon dieu, elle voulait me tuer ! Mon esprit ne s'empêcher de vagabonder de fantasmes en fantasmes, imaginant toutes les merveilles que ces jolies petites lèvres pouvaient accomplir. Une fois qu'elle eu finit sa glace, j'ai cru que ce délicieux supplice était terminé. Mais c'est bien mal connaître Bella. Alors que je tentais de reprendre mes esprits, je sentis le pied nu de Bella se poser sur mon sexe en érection. Oh mon dieu. Je tentais de reprendre ma respiration et ne pus réprimer un léger gémissement. Bella affichait un énorme sourire. Elle savait vraiment y faire cette fille. C'était vraiment trop bon. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'est qu'elle continue, mais je devais l'arrêter si je ne voulais pas jouir en plein restaurant devant tout le monde. Pourtant, mes pulsions eurent raison de moi, je soulevais mes hanches vers elle, pour la sentir un peu plus et c'est à ce moment qu'elle retira son pied. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner. Merde ! Elle va vraiment me rendre cingler cette fille. Elle va vraiment le regretter.

**Bella POV **

En voilà un qui était vraiment mal à l'aise maintenant. Edward ne cessait de se tortiller sur sa chaise. Je me mordais fortement la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et je tentais de m'intéresser à la conversation de Tanya et Alice pour me calmer. Emmett était resté bizarrement silencieux, lui qui d'habitude ne ratait pas une pour l'ouvrir. Je crois que j'ai parlé un peu trop vite enfaite.

_ OH. MON. DIEU ! S'écria Emmett.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et vis qu'il ME regardait discrètement du coin de l'œil avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Quoi encore ? Instinctivement, je détournais le regard pour pas que les autres remarquent qu'il me regardait et me demandais pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Em ? S'enquit Alice, inquiète.

_ Hum, euh, désolé, c'est juste que je viens de me rappeler d'un truc. Rien de grave.

_ Ok ! Ajouta Alice avant de replonger dans sa conversation avec sa soit disant non-amie Tanya.

Je jetais à nouveau un regard à Emmett et vis qu'il pianotait sur son portable. Bizarrement, quelques secondes plus tard, mon portable vibra. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide autour de la table, personne ne faisait attention à moi, hormis Edward qui me fixais toujours en se tortillant sur sa chaise. Je pris alors discrètement mon portable pour lire le message d'Emmett.

_«_ _Alors c'est Edward le crétin dont tu m'as parlé ??? =D »_

Je me figeais sur place après avoir lu le message. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate. Je ne voulais pas relever la tête de peur de croiser les yeux d'Emmett, mais je sentais très bien leurs regards à lui et à Edward. Merde, mais quelle conne ! Bien sûr que j'en avais à Emmett, mais c'était sans savoir qu'il était le frère du crétin en question. Et dire que je lui avais tout raconté de A à Z. Heureusement pour moi, je ne lui avais pas dis son nom, il ne pouvait pas être sûr que ce soit lui ! Du moins, c'est ce que je me disais pour me rassurer.

_« Nooon !! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

Je me décidais enfin à relever la tête, je vis Emmett lire mon message et il explose de son rire tonitruant. Il me jeta un regard furtif et me fit un clin d'œil. J'avais l'impression de rougir encore plus, si c'était possible. J'avais très bien compris le message. Il ne me croyais pas et il avait très bien compris ce qu'il se passait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? Intervint Alice.

_ Oh, rien. C'est encore moi, je viens de repenser à un autre truc, répondit Emmett.

Alice retourna à nouveau dans sa conversation passionnée avec Tanya. Je trouve qu'elle lui parle beaucoup pour une fille qui n'est pas son amie. Jalousie ? Oh que oui ! Je la connaissais depuis à peine une heure, mais je détestais cette Tanya comme jamais je n'avais détesté quelqu'un. Appart Jacob. Renée et Phil. Et Charlie. Elle est tout de même en quatrième position, c'est pas mal. Au moins, personne ne s'était rendu compte de ce qui c'était passé avec Emmett. Personne ? Bien sûr que non. Edward avait tout vu, mais ne disait rien. Il semblait juste un peu énervé.

Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de ce repas, il était temps d'y mettre fin, et vite !

**Edward POV**

Respire, Edward, respire ! Je sais pas pourquoi ça m'énerve à ce point, mais je n'aime vraiment pas les messages et les regards qu'Emmett et Bella s'échangent. Ces deux là cachaient quelque chose et je finirais par découvrir ce que c'est. La voix de Bella me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Bon Alice, on a le temps d'aller déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre avant de rejoindre Jazz et Rose, lança Bella.

Jazz et Rose ? C'est qui ça ? Comme si Tanya lisait dans mes pensées, elle posa la question que je n'osais pas poser.

_ C'est ces deux là ? Couina-t-elle.

_ Mes amis ! Lui cracha sèchement Bella.

_ Ouiii ! Cria Alice en sautillant. Je suis tellement impatiente de les voir.

_ Rose ? Jazz ? S'exclama Emmett. Moi aussi je veux les voir ! Je peux venir avec vous ?

_ Bien sûr, Em ! Répondit Bella. Je suis sûr qu'il seront ravis de te revoir !

Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi je suis le seul à rien savoir ? Pourquoi je suis le seul à pas les connaitre ? Même Emmett connaît les amis de Bella, et apparemment c'est pas la première fois qu'il les voient ! Soudain, la réponse à toute ces questions me frappa de plein de fouet. Ce Jazz et cette Rose étaient les amis de Bella. Alice et Emmett étaient les amis de Bella. Ils faisait tous les 4 partis de son monde, ils comptaient pour elle. Voilà pourquoi ils se connaissaient tous, voilà pourquoi Tanya et moi étions exclus. Nous étions loin d'être ses amis. A cette pensée, une vague de tristesse m'envahit. Bordel, Edward, ressaisis-toi !

_ Super ! Alors on y va ! Ordonna Alice.

On se levait tous en même temps lorsque je me rappelais que j'avais un petit problème, je me rassis aussitôt. Mon érection ne s'était pas calmée et elle était beaucoup trop voyante. Chose qui n'échapperait pas à l'œil d'Emmett s'il me voyait.

**Bella POV **

Enfin ! Ce repas était enfin fini. On se levait tous pour partir mais Edward était resté cloué sur sa chaise.

_ Hum, euh, allez-y partez devant. Dit-il gêné. Je paye l'addition et je vous rejoins.

Soudain, je fus prise d'un fou rire que je ne pus réprimer. Pauvre Edward, j'avais complètement oublié ce que je lui avais fais.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bells ? S'enquit Alice.

Je tentais de reprendre mon sérieux, mais en vain.

_ Oh, non, rien. Je viens de repenser à un truc, dis-je entre deux rires.

Alice nous regarda les yeux plissés, alternativement Emmett et moi.

_ Je crois sérieusement que vous avez des problèmes mentaux tous les deux à rigoler comme ça tout seul, lâcha Alice.

_ Hey ! J'y suis pour rien du tout cette fois, se défendit Emmett.

_ Mais oui, c'est ça ! Répliqua Alice.

_ Bon, bon, allez on y va ! Dis-je pour mettre fin au supplice d'Edward.

Je me retournais pour lui faire un clin d'œil avant de sortir du restaurant alors que lui me fusillait du regard. Il est tellement craquant quand il est énervé ce crétin.

**Edward POV **

Je sortais enfin du restaurant après avoir payé la note, avec ma veste à la main pour cacher mon pantalon. Alice était avec Bella dans sa voiture et Tanya dans la mienne. Emmett m'attendait adossé au mur du restaurant, le sourire au lèvre. Quoi ? Il avait remarqué mon érection ?

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça, Em ?

_ Toi ! Alors comme ça t'es amoureux de notre jolie petite Bella ? Dit-il en rigolant.

C'est une blague ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il complètement à côté de la plaque mais une chose est sûre, il a remarqué qu'il se passait quelque entre elle et moi.

_ Pardon ? Moi ? Edward Cullen, amoureux ? Dis-je en rigolant à mon tour. Et de Bella en plus ? Sûrement pas !

_ C'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques années, frérot ! Répliqua-t-il.

Je n'aimais pas aborder ce sujet. J'avais très mal vécu le départ de Bella à l'époque. Mais c'étais du passé, je n'avais pas envie de revenir là-dessus. Aujourd'hui, je ne ressent rien d'autre que du désir purement sexuel pour cette inconnue qui ne ressemble en aucun cas à la Bella que j'ai connu.

_ Oui et il y a quelques années, comme tu dis, Bella n'était pas une traînée ! Crachais-je. (**note de l'auteur **: Edward, t'es qu'un salaud !)

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte. Sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, je vis le poing d'Emmett s'abattre sur mon nez. Merde, ça fait un mal de chien !

_ Et toi, il y a quelques années t'étais pas qu'un pauvre connard ! Ajouta Emmett.

Il était vraiment en rogne contre moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état là.

_ Et je te préviens, je te le répèterais pas deux fois, dit-il en empoignant ma chemise pour me tirer vers lui. T'as beau être mon frère, si je t'entends encore une seule fois parler de Bella comme ça, je te défonce ta tronche de play-boy. T'as pigé ?

Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, Bella bondit hors de sa voiture en hurlant.

_ EMMETT ! Arrêta ça tout de suite ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

_ Bells, reste en dehors de ça ! Grogna Emmett. J'ai juste un compte à régler avec mon cher frère.

_ Tu vas rien régler du tout ! Répliqua-t-elle en le tirant en arrière pour qu'il me lâche. Monte dans la voiture avec Alice, je vais m'occuper d'Edward.

_ NON ! Cria Emmett. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de ce crétin !

Bella nous regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle semblait perdue, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Em ! Dit Bella. Vous êtes tous les deux des crétins ! Allez, va rejoindre Alice, ordonna-t-elle.

Emmett fini par céder, non sans m'avoir mimé qu'il me tuerait. D'un côté, je le comprends. J'insulte Bella de traînée et c'est elle qui vient me défendre et me « sauver » d'Emmett. Et ça, ça l'avait mis hors de lui. Une fois Emmett loin de nous, Bella se précipita vers moi.

_ Oh mon dieu, il t'a pas loupé ! Dit-elle en inspectant mon nez en sang.

Tout mon corps frissonna lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur ma joue.

_ Allez viens, suis moi, je vais t'arranger ça, dit-elle.

_ Non, c'est bon, laisse moi ! Lui dis-je sèchement.

_ Arrête de faire l'imbécile, Edward, répliqua en tendant sa main.

Lorsqu'elle me prit la main pour me faire entrer dans le restaurant, une décharge électrique se propagea dans tout mon corps. Merde, c'était quoi ça ? Bella semblait aussi l'avoir ressentie car elle me regarda bizarrement. Une fois au niveau des toilettes, elle me fit entrer dans celles des femmes.

_ Tu sais qu'on est dans les toilettes des femmes ? La questionnais-je.

**_** Oui et alors ? J'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller dans celles des hommes, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle sortit des mouchoirs de son sac et les humidifia pour essuyer le sang. Je grimaça et gémis sous la douleur.

_ Désolée, dit-elle en retirant sa main.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la ramena vers mon nez pour qu'elle continue. Elle était si douce et si attentionnée. Et voilà, tu recommences Edward, tu divagues ! Cette fille, je veux juste la baiser, rien de plus.

_ Dis moi…dit-elle, hésitante en plongeant ses merveilleux yeux chocolats dans les miens. Pourquoi il t'as frappé ?

Je repoussais violemment sa main et m'éloignais d'elle. Elle me regardait les yeux écarquillés. Je commençais à me sentir de plus en plus mal. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir traité ainsi alors qu'elle ne se doutait de rien. Elle était venu me défendre et s'occuper de moi. Le pire c'est qu'elle avait engueulé Emmett alors que c'est moi le fautif dans l'histoire. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir si j'étais coupable ou non, elle avait prit mon parti. J'étais en colère. En colère contre moi-même.

_ C'est rien, Bella. Et puis d'abord, ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! Répliquais-je sèchement.

Une lueur de tristesse envahit les yeux Bella. Je détournais aussitôt la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne supportais pas de la voir comme ça. Surtout quand je sais que c'est moi qui la rend triste. Emmett avait raison, je n'étais vraiment qu'un petit connard. Il fallait vraiment que je m'éloigne avant que la colère ne prenne le contrôle sur moi.

_ Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, Edward ! Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Insista-t-elle.

_ Mais bordel, Bella ! Occupes-toi de tes affaires merde ! Criais-je.

Sur ce, je me dirigeais vers la porte pour sortir mais elle se plaça devant pour m'en empêcher. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, remplis de larmes.

_ Edward, attend…murmura-t-elle.

_ Pousses-toi de là ! Dis-je en la bousculant violemment et en sortant à toute vitesse du restaurant.

*******************************************************************************************

_Voili voilou pour aujourd'hui. _

_Ce chapitre est plutôt long je trouve, ça devrait faire plaisir à __**Virginie**_

_Alors, qu'en dites vous ? Moi je reste un peu perplexe vis-à-vis de ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi. _

_Bonne nuit les amis !_

_So'_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Les aveux

_**Hello les amis ! **_

_**Mes fidèles lectrices : IsabellaMasenCullen, Babounette, AnneCullen69 et Phika17, je sais que je me répète mais MERCI, si vos saviez comme vos commentaires me font plaisir ! :D **_

_**Merci aux nouveaux reviewers, n'hésitez pas à continuer dans votre lancé ;)**_

_**Place maintenant à la lecture…**_

_**ENJOY !**_

*********************************************************************************************

**Bella POV**

Alice et moi attendions Emmett dans ma voiture, qui lui attendait Edward devant le restaurant, pendant que Princesse Tanya était dans la Volvo d'Edward.

_ Dis moi, Alice, commençais-je. Tu m'as dis que Tanya n'était pas ton amie, pourtant vous avez l'air plutôt proche. Vous avez beaucoup parlé pendant le repas ! Dis-je avec une pointe de reproche.

_ Oh, Bells ! Dit Alice en rigolant. Ne me dis pas que t'es jalouse de Tanya ?

_ Pas du tout ! Répliquais-je en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine et en regardant ailleurs.

_ Bella ! S'exaspéra Alice. Je t'assure que cette fille que je peux pas la supporter, c'est juste qu'on parlait de fringues et tu sais que ça, je pourrais en parler toute la journée et avec n'importe qui !

Sur ce point, elle avait pas tort. Nous continuions à parler de tout et de rien, et lorsque je tournais la tête pour voir si Edward était enfin sortit du restaurant, je vis Emmett brandir son poing et l'abattre sur la figure d'Edward.

_ Oh mon dieu ! M'écriais-je en bondissant de ma voiture. Alice, bouges pas je reviens.

Je courus en direction des gars. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? Pourtant pendant le repas tout se passait bien, il n'y pas la moindre tension entre eux. Je m'étais précipitée sur Emmett pour l'empêcher de recommencer. J'allais ensuite vers Edward pour l'aider mais Emmett m'avait interdit de m'approcher de lui. Oui, je sais bien que je ne dois pas m'approcher de ce crétin parce que je finis toujours par le regretter mais c'était plus fort que moi. Mais ce que je n'avais pas compris, c'est pourquoi c'était Emmett qui ne voulait pas que je m'approche d'Edward.

Après lui avoir demandé maintes fois, Emmett finit pas rejoindre Alice dans la voiture. J'emmenais Edward vers les toilettes du restaurant, malgré son refus et en prenant sa main, un courant électrique envahit tout mon corps. Vraiment bizarre. Pas désagréable comme sensation, mais bizarre. Apparemment, il l'avait aussi ressenti car il me regardait avec de gros yeux.

Une fois arrivés au toilettes, je commençais à nettoyer son nez et je me rendis compte que c'était la première que je me trouvais aussi proche d'Edward, volontairement. Mon corps n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps. C'était vraiment agréable. J'étais bien là et il avait l'air si adorable à cet instant, il me regardait avec une infinie douceur, j'étais sur le point de fondre. Tout ce passait tellement bien mais il a fallu que je l'ouvre. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il c'était passé et son comportement a complètement changé. C'est limite s'il ne m'avait pas projeté contre le mur pour que je laisse sortir. Alors là, je ne comprenais plus rien. J'étais restée quelques minutes, immobile dans les toilettes, choquée par son comportement, puis je finis par me ressaisir. Ce mec n'était vraiment pas net ! Comme je le disais, à chaque fois que je l'approche, je finis par le regretter. Je crois que cette fois c'est clair, plus je me tiendrais loin de lui, mieux je me porterais.

Je retournais à ma voiture où m'attendaient Alice et Emmett, en évitant de regarder en direction de la voiture d'Edward, je ne voulais pas croiser son regard.

_ Ca va, Bells ? S'enquit Emmett alors que je venais à peine de grimper dans ma voiture.

Je me contentais de lever ma main pour lui intimer de se taire, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à parler.

_ Je t'avais pourtant dis de pas t'approcher de ce connard, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il n'insista pas mais je sentais son regard et celui d'Alice pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au campus d'Alice. Je ne cessais de me ressasser la scène des toilettes en essayant de comprendre, mais en vain. Je parvins tout de même à me calmer pendant le trajet, retrouvant plus ou moins ma bonne humeur. Je ne voulais pas gâcher l'arrivée d'Alice à cause de se crétin.

**Edward POV **

Je suis vraiment qu'un abruti de première. Dans les toilettes, j'avais eu l'occasion de m'excuser, de me faire pardonner mais non. Au lieu de ça, je me comporte comme le dernier des cons, je la bouscule violemment. Je ne me suis même pas retourné pour voir si je ne lui avais pas fait mal. Je crois que cette fois, elle m'en voudra vraiment. Je me foutrais des baffes parfois ! Et Tanya ne ferais rien pour arranger mon humeur. A peine étais-je dans la voiture qu'elle commençait à me tripoter.

_ Tanya, arrêtes ! Dis-je en serrant les dents. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

Elle soupira lourdement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? C'est à cause de cette peste de Bella je suis sûre ! Cracha-t-elle.

Là, j'avais bien envie de déverser toute ma colère sur elle en la baffant un bon coup, mais bon je ne suis pas comme ça. Même si c'est Tanya et qu'elle le mérite amplement, je n'oserais jamais frapper une femme.

Nous fîmes le trajet en silence jusqu'à leur campus. Nous déposâmes rapidement les affaires d'Alice et de Tanya dans leur chambre. Pendant tout ce temps, Bella ne décrocha pas un mot. Elle ne m'adressa pas un seul regard. Alice, Emmett et elle n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre les amis de Bella. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça sans m'être excusé. Alors qu'Alice et elle sortait de la chambre pour rejoindre Emmett dehors, je décidais à me lancer.

_ Bella ! L'interpellais-je.

Elle continua sa route sans se retourner. Je courus alors à ses trousses et attrapa son poignet pour l'arrêter. Elle se posta devant moi et me fixa sans rien dire. Son visage était impassible, comme si elle n'éprouvait rien du tout à mon égard, que ce soit de la colère ou autre chose. Je lançais un regard à Alice pour qu'elle comprenne que je voulais qu'elle nous laisse seuls. Ce qu'elle fit. En la voyant partir, Bella lui emboîta le pas mais j'attrapais une nouvelle fois son poignet pour la retenir.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux bordel ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Soudainement, je sentis mon courage me faire faux bond. Je commençais à perdre tous mes moyens.

_ Ecoute, Bella…pour tout à l'heure…je suis désolé…je…

_ J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses Edward, tu peux te les garder, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_ Non, attend Bella, je veux t'expliquer…

_ Tu n'as absolument rien à m'expliquer, Edward ! Et puis c'est pas comme si nous étions amis, tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre, aies la conscience tranquille ! Cracha-t-elle.

Wow. Je crois que même si elle m'avait foutu un coup de poing, ça m'aurait fait moins mal que ses paroles. Je venais d'avoir la confirmation de ce que je pensais, je suis loin d'être son ami et je ne représente absolument rien à ses yeux. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, encore choqué par sa réaction, elle retira son poignet de ma main et partit rejoindre Emmett et Alice. En même temps, je m'attendais à quoi ? Qu'elle me saute dans les bras et qu'elle me pardonne ? J'aurais bien aimé mais non.

**Bella POV**

Il avait l'air réellement désolé. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Le fait est que je ne dois plus approcher ce mec et pour bien commencer, je dois arrêter de me laisser attendrir. Il valait mieux coupé court à la conversation au plus vite. Maintenant que c'était fait, j'allais pleinement profiter du reste de ma journée avec mes amis et oublier Edward.

Malheureusement, ça n'était pas aussi facile que ce que j'espérais. Premièrement à cause d'Alice. Elle m'a littéralement mitrailler de questions quand nous roulions vers le café où nous devions rejoindre Jazz et Rose.

_ Il te voulait quoi Edward ? Commença-t-elle.

_ Oh, trois fois rien, mentis-je. Il voulait savoir un truc pour le cours de biologie.

_ Ah, ok ! C'est pour ça qu'il voulait que je parte. Pour que vous parliez Biologie…

Touché !

_ Ok, c'est bon ! Cédais-je. Il voulait s'excuser, ça te va ?

_ Ah oui ! De quoi ?

_ Rien de très important.

_ Très bien, ajouta Alice. Et t'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

_ Euh…bah…non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Oh, merde, merde, merde ! Elle aussi avait compris que quelque chose se passait entre son abruti de frère et moi ? Instinctivement, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon rétroviseur et vis qu'Emmett était sur le point d'exploser de rire.

_ Bien sûr…Emmett ! Murmurais-je.

Il avait dû tout lui raconter.

_ J'ai pas attendu qu'Emmett me le dise pour comprendre. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner ! S'exclama-t-elle. Alors comme ça tu t'intéresse à mon frère ?

Coulé !

_ Non ! Je ne m'intéresse à personne. Ton frère n'est qu'un abruti, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

J'essayais de l'oublier, c'est pas pour en parler tout le reste de la journée !

L'heure de la rencontre entre Jazz, Rose et Alice arriva enfin. Et ce fût une rencontre pour le moins…explosive ! Surtout entre Alice et Jasper. Dès qu'Alice les a aperçu, elle leur a sauté dans les bras, comme si elle les connaissait depuis toujours. En même temps; c' était tout comme. Je qualifierais cela d'une rencontre très chaleureuse. Et lorsque les yeux de Jasper ont croisés ceux d'Alice, oh mon dieu, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient baiser sur place. En tout cas, je suis heureuse qu'ils s'entendent tous à merveille. Je me sentais juste un petit seule vu que des « couples » s'étaient formés. C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que mes pensées ne peuvent s'empêcher de se tourner vers Edward. Evidemment, Alice ne pu s'empêcher de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis avec Rosalie pour la soutenir. Je m'étais décidée à mettre les choses au clair avec eux : je ne veux plus entendre parler d'Edward. Ils ne semblaient pas du tout convaincus mais personne n'insista.

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent sans ombres à l'horizon.

Bien sûr que non, c'est faux ! Ces semaines furent les plus horribles de ma vie. Je croisais Edward pratiquement tous les jours, surtout depuis l'arrivée d'Alice. Et surtout, je le voyais tous les jours avec Tanya, qui faisait à chaque fois de son campus jusqu'au notre pour rejoindre Edward. Eh oui, je crois qu'ils sortent ensemble. Qui l'eut cru : le coureur de jupon et la traînée de service ensemble ! J'avais juste envie de vomir quand je la voyais se jeter sur les lèvres d'Edward. Mais en même temps, je l'enviais tellement. Je regrette maintenant toutes les fois où j'ai repoussé Edward alors qu'il m'embrassait ou s'apprêtait à le faire. Bella, arrêtes ! Ce mec n'est rien d'autre qu'un crétin, coureur de jupons, qui saute tout ce qui bouge, qui sort avec une pétasse, alors oublies-le ! Mais je sais pas pourquoi c'est aussi dur. Je rêve pratiquement tous les soirs de lui et ça arrange pas les choses. Mais j'essaie tout de même de garder la tête haute face à lui. Je ne lui parle jamais, je ne le regarde pas, sauf en cours de danse. Là, c'est un vrai supplice. Je devrais peut-être envisager de changer de partenaire.

Mais dans tout ça, ce qui me tracassait le plus c'est que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait avec Tanya. Oui, je suis jalouse de Tanya mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dis ça. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il peut avoir n'importe qu'elle fille à ses pieds et lui, il choisit la pire des garces ! C'est vrai que cette fille est magnifique mais c'est bien la seule chose positive chez elle. Cette question me brûlait les lèvres alors je me décidais à me renseigner auprès d'Alice pendant que nous mangions à la cafétéria et que j'avais dans mon champs de vision Edward et Tanya qui se bécotaient.

_ Alice…dis moi ce que ton frère avec Tanya ?

_ T'es jalouse, Bells ? Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle aimerait tellement que je lui dise oui. Mais de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

_ Non, pas du tout ! Mentis-je. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. Il a toute les filles à ses pieds, mais il tombe amoureux de la pire des pétasses.

Alice éclata de rire.

_ Oulla, non ! Edward n'est pas amoureux de Tanya.

Ah. Je préfère ça.

_ Alors pourquoi il sort avec elle ?

_ Il sort avec elle juste parce qu'elle se laisse baiser n'importe quand. Mais aussi parce qu'il sait qu'elle est éperdument amoureuse de lui, il ne veut pas lui faire de la peine alors il accepte de s'exposer avec elle, pour lui faire plaisir.

Je lèvres s'élargirent en un énorme sourire. De savoir que Tanya n'était qu'un simple jouet aux yeux d'Edward m'enchantait au plus au point.

_ Et comme il sait qu'il va finir sa vie avec Tanya, il se dit autant s'habituer à elle dès maintenant ! Ajouta Alice.

Attends, attends…quoi ? Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Ca veut dire quoi ça qu'il va finir sa vie avec la pétasse ? Mais pourquoi ça m'importe autant d'abord ? Je m'en fous d'eux ! Bien sûr que non, je ne m'en fous pas ! J'ai juste envie de me jeter dans les bras d'Edward mais je suis trop fière pour me l'avouer.

_ Comment ça il va finir sa vie avec elle ? M'enquis-je, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Alice.

_ Eh bien, il pense que les filles ne s'intéressent à lui que pour le sexe et il est persuadé qu'aucune autre fille ne peut l'aimer appart Tanya.

Non mais ça va pas ! Je l'aime moi !

_ Pardon ? Dit Alice en recrachant la gorgée de soda qu'elle avait bu.

Oh, merde, merde, merde ! J'ai dit ça à haute voix ? C'est pas possible. Mais d'abord pourquoi je l'ai juste pensé ? J'aime pas ce crétin.

_ Pardon quoi ? Mentis-je. J'ai rien dis.

Mon visage était en feu tellement je rougissais. Alice éclata de rire, se leva de sa chaise et se mis à sautiller près de notre table.

_ Je le savais ! Je la savais ! Je le savais ! Répéta-t-elle à tue-tête.

Je ne savais vraiment plus où me mettre.

_ Non, Alice ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça.

_ Moi je sais pourquoi ! Dit Alice. Parce que t'es amoureuse d'Edward ! Il était temps que tu me le dises enfin. Je pensais que tu finirais jamais par te l'avouer.

_ Alors comme ça, tu savais ,avant que je m'en rende compte moi-même, que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward ? Chose totalement fausse soit dit en passant.

_ Bien sûr, Bells. Ca crève les yeux ! Je vois bien comment vous vous regardez et puis Rosalie m'a tout raconté !

Ben voyons…Rosalie !

_ Ok, ok ! Imaginons que ce que tu dis soit vrai. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Edward est casé avec Tanya !

_ Mais il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, Bella ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

_ Et il ne m'aime pas non plus ! Il veut juste me sauter et moi, je veux juste qu'il me saute.

_ Ca c 'est ce que tu crois…murmura-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

*****************************************************************************************

_Bad news : Je ne pourrais pas publier avant jeudi prochain malheureusement ! J'espère tous vous retrouvez à ce moment là ! _

_Par contre, je pourrais quand même checker les reviews et y répondre alors allez-y, vous avez le feu vert ! _

_A très vite ! _

_So' _


	11. Chapitre 10 : Prise de conscience

_Hello les amis ! _

_Alors je vous ai pas trop manqué ? =)_

_Moi en tout cas ça m'a manqué de plus écrire pendant presque une semaine entière !_

_Encore un énorme merci à mes fidèles lectrices ! Je vous aime ! Lol_

_Merci aussi aux autres revieweurs =]_

_Place à la lecture…_

****************************************************************************************

**Bella POV **

Et merde, quelle conne ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis ça tout haut ? Surtout devant Alice ! Le pire c'est que tout ceci est faut. Je ne suis absolument pas amoureuse de ce crétin. Ok, c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose de pas très net entre nous, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est tout sauf de l'amour. Je sais qu'il m'obsède jours et nuits. Je sais que je me sens triste et seule lorsque je suis loin de lui, même si c'est moi qui cherche à l'éviter. Je sais que la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de me jeter dans ses bras. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis amoureuse de lui, voyons !

…

Putain de bordel de merde ! JE SUIS amoureuse d'Edward ! C'est pas possible ! Non, non, c'est impossible ! Il est hors de question que je tombe amoureuse d'un crétin, encore moins d'un crétin coureur de jupons. Oui, je sais, c'est Bella Swan la croqueuse d'homme qui dit ça. Mais je me suis toujours dis qu'un jour ou l'autre je finirais par tomber amoureuse d'un mec bien, de l'homme de mes rêves et que je m'assagirais. Mais c'était sans savoir que l'homme en question serait un coureur de jupons.

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'assimiler cette révélation, chose qu'Alice avait sûrement remarquée en voyant la tête que je tirais.

_ Ca y'est ? Tu viens de t'en rendre compte ? Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

_ Non ! Alice, c'est impossible ! Murmurais-je, complètement perdue.

_ Oh qui si, Bella ! Ajouta-t-elle en sautillant sur sa chaise. Et tu verras, une fois qu'Edward sera au courant de tout ça, tu -

_ Wow, wow, wow ! Alors là, je t'arrêtes tout de suite, ma vieille ! Répliquais-je sèchement. Il est hors de question qu'Edward soit au courant de quoi que ce soit.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous !

_ Mais, Bella…

_ Non, Alice ! Il n'y a rien a ajouter. Promets-moi que tu ne lui diras jamais rien ?

Je vis la déception se dessiner sur son visage. J'attendais sa réponse mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à répondre.

_ Alice ! Grondais-je.

_ Bon ! Très bien ! Je ne lui dirais rien ! Finit-elle par céder.

Nous finîmes notre repas en silence et nous nous quittèrent, retournant chacune sur notre campus respectif. Je passais le reste de mon temps à réfléchir. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à digérer cette révélation. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je trouverais le moyen de ne plus rien ressentir pour ce crétin.

**Edward POV **

Depuis ma petite altercation avec Bella, quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées et je ne la voyais pratiquement plus. Enfaite nan. Je la voyais tous les jours mais elle m'évitait comme la peste, ne me laissant jamais le temps d'en placer une. Bien que ses paroles m'avaient blessés, je voulais m'excuser parce que tout ceci était tout de même de ma faute. Mais elle ne me laissait vraiment aucune chance. En cours, elle ne se mettait plus à côté de moi et dès que la cloche sonnait, elle s'éclipsait. Et en cours de danse, c'était un vrai supplice. Sentir son corps si proche du mien, son parfum envoûtant me rendait complètement fou. Mais en même temps, je me sentais tellement triste et rejeté. En plus de ne plus m'adresser la parole, elle ne daignait même pas poser ses yeux sur moi.

Lorsqu'elle m'évitait comme ça, j'avais un énorme sentiment de vide qui m'envahissait, je me sentais vraiment mal. C'est comme si ma vie dépendait d'elle. Enfaite, c'est vraiment le cas. Je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir besoin de cette fille. Me tenir loin d'elle m'était vraiment insupportable. C'est vraiment bizarre comme sentiment, je n'ai jamais ressentis ça pour personne auparavant. En réalité, si. J'ai déjà ressentis cela pour quelqu'un et il s'agissait de cette même fille, quelques années auparavant. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il est totalement impossible que je ressente pour cette fille autre chose que de l'attirance physique ! Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout.

Pendant que Bella me fuyait, Tanya, elle, me collait beaucoup trop. Mais que voulais vous, je me suis quand même remis avec elle. Et oui, je me suis Remis avec elle. Je ne vous ais pas raconté ma petite histoire avec Tanya. Enfaite, il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Quelques années après que Bella ait quittée Forks, Tanya est entrée dans ma vie. Elle m'avait aidée à oublier Bella et était tombée amoureuse de moi. Moi aussi. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais au début. J'y ais cru parce qu'elle semblait la seule à s'être intéressée à moi pour ce que j'étais vraiment, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle me faisait croire. Au bout de quelque temps avec elle, je me suis bien rendu compte que Tanya n'était qu'une poupée superficielle. Puis j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je n'aimais vraiment pas cette fille, c'est pour cela que je l'ai quittée. Cette relation avec Tanya avait été la seule relation stable que j'ai eu avec une fille. A partir du moment où je l'ai quittée, je me contentais de baiser une fille par-ci par-là. Et ce, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mais depuis toute ces années, Tanya n'a pas lâchée prise. Elle tentait tout pour que je lui revienne. Je sais qu'elle m'aime vraiment, c'est pour cela qu'elle persiste. Et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis de nouveau avec elle aujourd'hui. Même si je ne l'aime pas, je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. Et n'ayant pas trouvé la fille de mes rêves, d'ailleurs je doute que je la trouve un jour, je décidais de laisser une autre chance à Tanya. Même si je sais pertinemment que je ne tomberais jamais amoureux d'une fille comme elle. Trop superficielle, sans rien dans le crâne. En résumé sans aucun intérêt appart ses formes et son expérience en matière de sexe.

En même temps, qui je suis moi pour dire ça ? C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'aucune fille ne s'intéresse à moi. D'un côté, qui voudrait finir sa vie avec un mec comme ? (**note de l'auteur **: MOI !) Par mon comportement, moi aussi je devais passer pour un mec superficiel. Je passe mon temps à baiser les filles et déguerpir une fois que j'ai conclus mon affaire, sans prendre le temps de m'intéresser un minimum à elles. C'est bien normal que les filles ne veulent d'un mec comme moi que lorsqu'elles ont uniquement envie de baise et rien d'autre.

Cela faisait des heures que je cogitais, allongé dans mon lit et c'est Alice qui me sortit de mes pensées lorsqu'elle m'envoya un message.

« _Salut frérot ! On va dîner rien que tous les deux dehors ce soir ? _»

« _Bien sûr ! Et en quel honneur ? _»

« _Aucun. Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir passer une soirée avec mon frère chéri juste comme ça ? _»

« _Très bien. Je passe te chercher à 19h_.»

« _Parfait ;) _»

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Alice ne fait jamais rien sans arrière pensées. Surtout pas un dîner en tête à tête avec moi, son « frère chéri ».

Malgré mes réticences, j'attendais Alice dans ma Volvo à 19h tapante. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, je la vis s'approcher de ma voiture en sautillant, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille…

_ Coucou frérot ! Dit-elle en grimpant dans la voiture.

_ Salut sœurette ! Répondis-je en me penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Alors, on va où ?

_ Chinois ça te va ?

_ Va pour le chinois, dis-je en démarrant.

Une fois arrivé, nous nous installâmes et après avoir commandés, nous entamions notre repas en silence mais Alice ne cessait de gigoter sur son siège.

_ Alice…si t'as quelque chose à dire, dis-le maintenant ! M'exaspérais-je.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dit-elle en gigotant encore plus.

_ Je te connais par cœur, Alice…

_ C'est pas plutôt toi qui aurait quelque chose à me dire ? Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Moi ? Euh…non. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Dis-je un peu perdu.

_ Si je te dis : Bella. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler maintenant ?

Oh ! Merde ! Elle a capté quelque chose ?

_ Quoi, Bella ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Absolument rien, je peux te l'assurer.

Elle m'évite comme la peste, comment pourrait-il se passer quoi que ce soit entre nous ?

_ Mais, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais ! Comment vous vous dévoriez des yeux. Tu ressens quelque chose pour elle, Edward ? Tu es amoureux d'elle, ajouta-t-elle. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi ? Si c'est pas Emmett, c'est Alice ! Ils ont tous décidés de soudainement de se mêler de ma vie sentimentale, chose qui ne les regarde absolument pas.

_ C'est une blague ? Dis-je en rigolant. Moi ? Amoureux de cette traînée ?

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots qu'Alice me recracha au visage la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle se leva précipitamment en faisant tomber sa chaise derrière et me flanqua une gifle magistrale.

_ Non mais pour qui tu te prends espèce d'idiot ? T'es qui pour parler d'elle comme ça ?

Là, j'avoue que moi non plus je ne comprenais pas ma réaction. C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me demande si je suis amoureux de Bella et c'est la deuxième fois que je réagis de cette façon. Je nie tout en bloc en la traitant de traînée. C'est quoi mon problème ?

_ Et si Bella est une « traînée » comme tu dis, c'est à cause d'un connard dans ton genre ! Hurla-t-elle.

Comment ça à cause d'un connard dans mon genre ? Bizarrement, je sentis la colère m'envahir. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Bella ? Et qui était ce connard ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par -

_ Ferme-la, Edward ! Me coupa-t-elle. Je veux plus t'entendre !

Alice était hors d'elle. C'est la première fois que je l'énerve à ce point. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut vraiment. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça quand on me parle de Bella. Était-il vraiment possible que je sois amoureux d'elle ? Bien sûr que non ! Il est vrai que j'ai été pendant longtemps amoureux de Bella mais c'était l'ancienne Bella. Elle a beaucoup changée depuis mais pas en bien malheureusement. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas être amoureux d'elle, pour la simple et bonne raison que Bella est devenue une Tanya bis, une fille superficielle et sans intérêt qui ne cherche qu'à s'amuser avec les mecs.

Je sortis de mes pensées en voyant Alice quitter le restaurant.

_ Alice, attends ! Je suis désolé…

_ C'est bon, Edward, n'en rajoute pas ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je retourne sur le campus, ajouta-t-elle avant de poursuivre son chemin.

_ Attends, je vais te raccompagner !

_ Non, sûrement pas ! Je vais prendre un taxi.

Je restais alors planté au milieu de la rue et regardait Alice partir. Je rebroussais chemin et allais m'installer dans ma voiture sans pour autant démarrer. Je commençais à réellement réfléchir à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit. C'est vrai que Bella me faisait ressentir toute sorte de sentiments mais de l'amour, je ne pense pas. Je ressentais un vide lorsqu'elle n'est pas là. Mais au contraire, lorsqu'elle est près de moi, je me sens heureux , serein et entier, même s'il ne se passe rien entre nous, juste par sa présence. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais plus la lâcher.

Merde, quel con ! Je suis réellement amoureux de Bella. Encore une fois. Mais c'est impossible ! Il faut absolument que je parle à Alice. Enfin, je crois que le moment est mal choisi. Je crois que je vais attendre un peu.

Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, je me retrouvais le lendemain devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice. Je pris une profonde inspiration et frappais à la porte. Alice ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt lorsqu'elle me vit.

_ Alice ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais il faut que je te parle, s'il te plait ! Hurlais-je en tambourinant contre sa porte.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau la porte et me fixa sévèrement, attendant que je parle.

_ Je crois que je suis amoureux de Bella, murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

A ma plus grande surprise, elle cria et me sauta au cou.

_ Il était temps ! J'ai crus que t'allais jamais me le dire, crétin ! Dit-elle en sautillant.

_ Tu ne m'en veux plus, soeurette ? Dis-je honteux. _ Si, encore un peu mais c'est rien !

_ Très bien. Dis-moi…commençais-je, ne pouvant réfréner ma curiosité. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire hier par «si Bella une traînée, c'est à cause d'un connard de mon genre» ?

_ Oh…euh, je ne peux pas t'en parler, dit Alice en baissant la tête. Si elle le veux un jour, c'est elle qui te le dira.

Bien que ses paroles m'aient plus intriguées qu'autre chose, je n'insistais pas. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque je me rappelais d'avoir oublié un détail important.

_ Alice, pas un mot à Bella bien sûr ! Ajoutais-je.

Alice se renfrogna et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

_ Très bien ! Finit-elle par dire avant de fermer sa porte.

Maintenant, je pouvais partir tranquille.

**Bella POV**

Les jours passèrent et pour mon plus grand plaisir, Alice ne reparla plus d'Edward, ni Jazz, Rose et Emmett qui étaient bien entendu au courant maintenant. Merci Alice !

Quant à Edward, il avait complètement changé de comportement, ce qui me désarçonna. Il n'essayait plus de m'adresser la parole et ne peut regardait plus. On dirait même que lui aussi essayait de m'éviter ! Non pas que ça me dérange. Enfin, bien sûr que ça me dérange ! Pourquoi m'évitait-il tout d'un coup ? J'avais l'impression d'être rejetée par lui, cette idée m'était insupportable.

**Samedi 1****er**** octobre**

Le pire jour de toute l'année. Le jour de mon anniversaire. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je déteste ce jour ? Et bien, pour mes 14 ans, j'ai eu pour cadeau l'annonce du divorce de mes parents, chose que j'ai vraiment mal pris. Depuis ce jour, je déteste fêter mon anniversaire. Pas de gâteaux, pas de bougies, pas de cadeaux. Tout le monde respectait mon choix. Tout le monde, sauf Alice qui, toutes ces années pendant lesquelles nous étions séparées, m'envoyait des cadeaux par colis. Et là, je crains que maintenant qu'elle est là, elle me fasse pire qu'un simple cadeau.

Mes craintes furent confirmées lorsque je reçus un message d'Alice.

« _Joyeux anniversaire, Bells ! Rdv à 17h dans ma chambre. Ce soir, on sort, ta soirée sera mémorable ;) _»

Oh mon dieu, je crains le pire, surtout venant d'Alice. Mais je ne pouvais en aucun cas lui refuser ça, elle risquerais de me le faire regretter, très cher.

« _Très bien ! Mais si tu me prépares une soirée, pas de cadeaux alors ! Ok ? _»

« _Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier Isabella Swan ! Tu fais ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout ! A ce soir. _»

Je n'arrive jamais à tenir tête à Alice.

La journée se déroula à une vitesse folle et c'est donc comme prévu que je me dirigeais aux alentours de 17 heures vers le campus d'Alice. Plantée devant la porte d'Alice, je pris une grande résolution. Ce soir, j'allais me lâcher un peu. Quoi qu'elle m'ait préparée, je profiterais à fond ce cette soirée et fêterais mes 19 ans comme il se doit.

**Edward POV**

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Bella. J'ai reçus un message d'Alice me disant d'être à 19h à sa chambre avec Jasper et Emmett, pour la soirée qu'elle avait organisée pour Bella. Je ne sais pas si c'était dans ses plans, mais Alice me tendait une perche. Ce soir c'est la bonne occasion pour tenter quelque chose avec Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais mais une chose est sûre, je vais tenter quelque chose.

****************************************************************************************

_Voili, voilou =)_

_Rdv demain pour la suite ! _

_Bisous. _

_So'_


	12. Chapitre 11 : La soirée d'anniversaire

_**Hello les amis !**_

_**Désolée de pas avoir publié avant mais ce week-end était un peu chargé ! **_

_**Mais je suis en vacance pendant une semaine donc je compte bien rattraper mon retard =)**_

_**Ah oui ! Je vais peut-être participer au concours d'Allocop, enfin c'est pratiquement sûr, j'ai déjà ma petite idée j'ai plus qu'à écrire le chapitre. **_

_**J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me donniez votre avis une fois que je l'aurais publié !**_

_**Bien sûr, je n'oublis pas de faire un petit clin d'œil, non, plutôt des énormes bisous à mes revieweuses chéries :D**_

_**Place à la lecture… **_

*********************************************************************************************

**Bella POV**

A peine avais-je frappé à la porte qu'Alice surgit et m'entraîna directement dans sa salle de bain.

_ Eh bah enfin ! J'ai crus que t'arriverais jamais ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Euh, Alice…il est 17h01 ! Dis-je en observant ma montre.

_ C'est bien ce que je te dis ! Je t'attends depuis 17h !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et de lever les yeux au ciel à sa bêtise. Quel phénomène cette Alice ! Rosalie, qui était déjà dans la salle de bain en train de se préparer, se jeta à mon cou lorsqu'elle me vit :

_ Bon anniversaire, Bells ! Hurla-t-elle.

_ Merci, Rose ! Dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Alors c'est quoi le programme ?

_ Le programme c'est : tu vas prendre ta douche et tu nous rejoins dans ma chambre dès que t'as fini, dit Alice.

_ Je parlais de ce soir ! Répliquais-je.

_ D'abord tu vas sous la douche et on t'expliquera pendant qu'on t'aideras à te préparer, ajouta Rose.

_ Comment ça m'aider à me préparer ? Je suis une grande fille, je peux m'habiller seule !

Alice ne me répondit pas, elle se contenta de me fixer d'un regard peu amène et pointant du doigt la cabine de douche.

_ Ok, ok…finis-je par céder.

Alice et Rose quittèrent la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard, je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Alice, enroulée dans une serviette. Rose et Alice s'étaient préparées pendant que j'étais sous la douche.

_ Waouh ! Les filles, vous êtes magnifiques ! Dis-je en entrant dans la chambre.

Rose avait enfilée une longue robe rouge flamboyante qui mettait en valeur ses belles formes. Quant à Alice, elle avait elle aussi mit une longue robe, mais noire. Elle lui allait comme un gant. Instinctivement, je posais les yeux sur mon propre corps. Je pourrais mettre la plus belle robe du monde que je ne serais jamais aussi belle que mes deux amies. Et ce n'est pas qu'une question de robe. Juste au naturel, ces filles avaient un charme fou. Alors que moi, comment dire, une brune aux yeux marrons, rien de très exceptionnel mais plutôt très banal. (**note de l'auteur **: je précise que je n'ai rien contre les brunes aux yeux marrons. J'en suis moi-même une ^^ ). Alice finit par me sortir de mes pensées :

_ Merci, Bells. Mais attend qu'on s'occupe de toi et tu vas voir, tu seras un pur canon !

_ Ouais, si tu le dis…répliquais-je peu convaincue.

_ Tiens, enfiles ça ! Dis Rose en pointant un bout de tissus posé sur le lit d'Alice.

En m'approchant, je découvris une minuscule robe bleue nuit. Magnifique, mais vraiment minuscule.

_ Pourquoi vous portez toute les deux des longues robes et moi je porte ça ? Dis-je en prenant la robe dans mes mains.

_ Parce que ce soir, c'est toi la reine de la soirée ! S'exclama Alice en me poussant vers son dressing pour que je me change. Allez, actives-toi, Bells ! On a pas de temps à perdre !

Je fermais la porte du dressing derrière moi mais Alice la rouvrit aussitôt.

_ Tiens, j'ai oublié ça ! Dit-elle en me tendant un sac Victoria's Secret et en refermant immédiatement la porte pour ne pas que je réplique.

J'ouvris la boîte qui se trouvait dans le sac et y découvris un magnifique soutien gorge, sans bretelle, noir en dentelle, orné de petit rubans blancs, ainsi que le string qui allait avec. Je me dépêchais d'enfiler le tout avant qu'Alice ne me tombe encore dessus. Une fois prête, je m'observais sur le miroir du dressing. La robe était magnifique. C'était une robe bustier, elle m'arrivait à la moitié des cuisses et un ruban noir faisait le tour de la robe et était noué juste en dessous de ma poitrine. Pas mal, me dis-je avant de sortir du dressing.

_ Oh, Bella ! Tu es ravissante ! S'exclama Alice

_ Et très sexy ! Ajouta Rose. Y'en a qui vont être content, je le sens ! Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Alice, en souriant.

_ Maintenant, assieds-toi sur la chaise. Je vais te coiffer pendant que Rose va te maquiller.

Je m'exécutais sans broncher. Ca serait inutile de toute façon.

_ Et maintenant, vous pouvez me dire c'est quoi le programme de la soirée ? Et au faite, où est Tanya ? Elle vient pas avec nous ? Dis-je avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

_ Oh mon dieu, bien sûr que non ! De toute manière, elle est retournée chez ses parents pour le week-end mais même si elle avait été là, il aurait été hors de question qu'elle vienne ! Me rassura Alice.

_ Par contre, il y aura Jazz, Emmett et Edward, continua Rose.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer au nom d'Edward. Par pitié, non !

_ Bella, tu verras, on va bien s'amuser ! Dis Alice qui avait vu dû remarquer mes réticences.

Oui, elle avait raison. Même si je n'étais pas prête à affronter Edward après la révélation que j'ai eu, c'était tout de même mon anniversaire. Je ne vais pas gâcher cette soirée avec mes amis sous prétexte qu'Edward sera là ! Et encore mieux, je pourrais même en profiter pour apprendre à connaître Edward. Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, là ? Pour après lui tomber dans les bras ? Hors de question !

_ Et voilà, c'est fini ! Dit Rose.

_ Va te regarder dans le miroir, ajouta Alice.

Waouh. Je dois dire que le résultat était plutôt impressionnant. Mon maquillage était léger et simple et Rosalie avait redéfinit mes boucles et les avaient attachés en un chignon lâche avec quelques boucles qui tombaient sur mes épaules.

_ Merci, les filles ! Pour une fois, je me trouve plutôt pas mal.

_ Pas mal ? S'crièrent Rose et Alice en même temps.

_ Tu rigoles j'espère ? T'es carrément à tomber par terre ! Ajouta Alice.

_ Mouais…Bon, sinon, vous m'avez toujours pas dis c'est quoi le programme ?

_ Ah, oui ! On va dîner dans un super restaurant italien et après va passer le reste de la soirée dans une boite sur la cinquième avenue, dis Alice.

_ Super ! Répondis-je.

_ Oui, d'ailleurs on ferait bien de se dépêcher parce que les gars vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, dis Rose.

Une petite touche et de parfum plus tard, escarpins aux pieds, nous étions enfin prête. C'est à ce même moment qu'on sonna à la porte.

_ J'y vais ! Dit Alice en sautillant en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Alors que je finissais de mettre le nécessaire dans mon sac un main, une voix venant du salon m'interpella :

_ BELLAAAAA !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de me précipiter vers le salon. Jasper a toujours eu une façon particulière de me souhaiter mon anniversaire.

_ JAAAAAAAZZ ! Criais-je à mon tour en entrant dans le salon et en découvrant Jasper en face de moi, les bras grand ouverts.

Je courus littéralement me jeter dans ses bras et entourais sa taille de mes jambes.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, ma Bella ! Dit-il en caressant et en embrassant ma joue.

C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que je me rends compte à quel point j'aime Jazz et que je ne sais ce que j'aurais fais sans lui et Rose pendant toute ces années où j'étais à Phoenix. Les deux savent que le jour de mon anniversaire n'est pas mon jour préféré mais ils faisaient tout de même tout pour rendre cette journée encore plus belle qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà pour les autres jours.

_ Merci, Jazz ! Répondis-je en le serrant encore plus fort dans mes bras et en lui rendant son baiser.

Lorsque Jazz me reposa à terre, je croisais le regard d'Edward, qui fusillait littéralement Jasper du regard. C'est quoi son problème à ce crétin ? Je le fusillais à mon tour du regard.

_ Bon anniversaire, Bells ! Dit à son tour Emmett.

_ Merci ! Dis-je en allant le serrer dans mes bras et en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Puis vint le tour d'Edward. Je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter avec lui, surtout que la j'étais un peu énervée contre lui car je ne comprenais par ce qu'il avait contre Jazz pour le regarder comme ça. En même temps, comment être énervé contre lui. Il fallait le voir, il était vraiment à tomber par terre. Il était vêtu d'un jean foncé et d'un chemise blanche dont les premier boutons étaient ouverts, laissant entrevoir le haut de son magnifique torse. Et voilà que je recommençais à fantasmer sur lui.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Bella, me dit-il de sa voix mielleuse.

_ Merci, Edward.

Je m'approchais de lui, dans l'unique but de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue mais lui en avait décider autrement. Alors que je m'écartais de lui, ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille, me plaquant contre lui. Oh mon dieu, il sentait tellement bon ! Son odeur ainsi que son souffle que je sentais dans le creux de mon cou me faisait tourner la tête. Je commençais déjà à perdre pied. Je déteste l'effet et le pouvoir que ce mec à sur moi !

_ Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir, chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Mmhh, toi aussi ! Si tu savais ! Soudain, il s'écarta de moi et me fixa le regard plein d'incompréhension. Puis il finit par me faire son fameux sourire en coin.

_ Merci, murmura-t-il en rigolant.

Quoi ? Pourquoi merci ? Oh, non, par pitié ! Ne me dites-pas que j'ai encore parlé à haute voix sans m'en rendre compte ? Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, les quatre autres étaient en pleine conversation, il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tant mieux. Je me retournais vers Edward qui souriait toujours et qui m'avait très bien entendu. Crétin ! Puis je partis rejoindre les autres en secouant ma tête, laissant Edward planté devant la porte d'entrée.

_ Bon, on y va ? Dis-je aux quatre autres.

_ Oui, c'est parti ! Répondit Alice.

Pour aller jusqu'au restaurant, nous nous étions divisés par couple, chaque couple dans une voiture. Evidemment, Emmett et Rose étaient partis ensemble dans la voiture d'Emmett. Sachant ce qui m'attendait, je suppliais Jazz de me laisser prendre sa voiture et emmener Alice avec moi, pendant que lui partait avec Edward. Il hésita un instant puis finit par céder à ma requête. Par contre, je n'ai pas réussis à éviter de me retrouver en face d'Edward pendant le repas. J'essayais alors d 'éviter son regard et de ne pas lui parler. Mais c'était vraiment dur de l'ignorer surtout que je sentais son regard sur moi et lorsque j'avais le malheur de croiser ses yeux, je n'arrivais plus à m'en détacher. Ce mec va me rendre folle.

Après le repas, direction la boîte de nuit. Alice n'avait pas choisit n'importe quel club. Un club huppé, très branché. Il était plein à craquer lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Nous avons tout de même réussis à nous trouver une table où nous installer. Malgré la présence d'Edward qui me gênait un peu, je passais une superbe soirée. La bonne humeur était présente, nous rigolions beaucoup. Pendant que j'enfilais les verres les uns après les autres, j'observais Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rose, qui au fil de la soirée semblaient de plus en plus complices et proches.

**Edward POV **

Bella était vraiment à tomber par terre. Déjà que d'habitude, je la trouvais magnifique, alors là, je ne trouvais aucun mot pour la qualifier. J'étais heureux d'être là avec elle, et les autres. Sauf qu'elle ne me parlait pas, elle ne me regardait pas. Elle était en face de moi en train d'enfiler des verres d'alcool en regardant Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett s'amuser comme des fous. Je les observais moi aussi et je les enviais beaucoup. J'aurais aimé moi aussi être aussi proche avec Bella et profiter de la soirée avec elle. Mais elle n'était apparemment pas du même avis.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je vis que l'alcool commençait à faire son effet sur Bella. Elle rigolais énormément et était complètement affalée sur la banquette où nous étions assis. Soudain, les deux couples se levèrent et nous laissaient seuls, Bella et moi.

_ On va danser ! Dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'avais bien compris le message d'Alice mais il en était hors de question. Bella était pratiquement ivre morte alors il était hors de question que je tente quelque chose alors qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Quoi que…je pouvais peut-être juste discuter avec elle, même si je suis sûr qu'elle ne se souviendra de rien. Mais avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Bella se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de moi, en pausant sa tête sur mon épaule. Rien qu'à se contacte, mon corps tout entier frissonna.

_ Tu t'amuses bien ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Euh…oui, ça va, répondis-je un peu décontenancé par son comportement.

Elle ne m'avait adressé ni un regard, ni la parole de toute la soirée et là, elle venait se coller à moi et engager la conversation. Ca me faisait plaisir mais je devais mettre tout cela sur le compte de l'alcool, en temps normal, elle n'aurait pas agit ainsi.

_ Je suis contente que tu sois venu, Edward, dit-elle en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

Ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolats me faisaient littéralement fondre. Et si elle continue à me regarder comme ça, je vais finir par me jeter sur elle. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment agir avec elle. Là maintenant, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer fort contre moi. Je pense pas qu'elle me repousserais mais je ne veux pas me laisser attendrir. Parce que je sais qu'une fois qu'elle aura tout ses esprits, elle me rejettera si j'agis comme ça et ça, je ne le supporterais pas. Bella, la tête toujours sur mon épaule, me sortit de mes pensées en se mettant à gigoter.

_ Edwaaaard ! Pourquoi tu me parles pas ? Dit-elle en prenant une de mes mains dans les siennes.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Elle ne m'en laissait de toute façon pas le temps, elle se leva et me fixa un petit moment.

_ Tu viens danser avec moi ? Me demanda Bella.

Oui, j'en meurs d'envie.

_ Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Pourquoi ? Aller, s'il te plaît, fais moi plaisir ! Insista-t-elle en me tirant par la main.

Je finis par céder et me laissais entraîner vers la piste de danse. De toute manière elle oubliera tout. Pas moi…

Une fois arrivé au milieu de la piste, Bella vint se placer contre moi, dos à moi. Elle entoura sa taille de mes bras et se mit à se déhancher sensuellement contre moi. Oh mon dieu, elle veut me tuer. Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Dès que je l'ai aperçu chez Alice, je commençais à être dur mais alors, elle n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle déposa une de ses mains derrière ma nuque et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, m'offrant son cou délicat. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y déposer de petits baisers. Elle émit un léger gémissement qui m'incita à continuer. Puis elle se retourna face à moi. Elle entoura mon cou de ses bras tout en continuant à se déhancher contre mon érection. Elle commença à son tour à me déposer de doux baisers dans le cou, en remontant lentement vers mes lèvres. Une fois ses lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres des miennes, je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter dessus. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et avaient un petit goût sucré. Délicieux. Rapidement, elle caressa ma lèvres inférieur avec sa langue. Je ne me fis pas prier et lui donnais aussitôt l'accès à ma langue. Nos langues s'engagèrent dans un combat sensuelle. Ce baiser était tout simplement merveilleux. Il était doux mais à la fois très intense. La sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes, son odeur envoûtante et la sensation de son corps contre le mien me faisaient complètement perdre la tête. Ce baiser était si profond, je n'ai jamais ressentis de telles sensations rien qu'en embrassant une fille. Je pourrais rester comme ça à l'embrasser ma vie entière. Et de l'avoir comme ça dans mes bras avait l'air tellement naturel. J'aimerais la garder dans mes bras et ne jamais la laisser partir.

Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû me laisser embarquer. Maintenant, j'ai encore moi le courage de rester loin d'elle. Comment je ferais à partir de demain quand elle aura tout ses esprits et qu'elle me rejettera sans cesse ? Après avoir interrompu, elle m'entraîna avec elle vers notre table, toujours vide. Sans un mot, elle me fit assoir et s'installa sur mes genoux. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et prit une de mes mains pour la poser sur sa joue. Instinctivement, j'entourais sa taille de mon autre bras la serrant tout contre moi, enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux pendant que mon pouce effectuait de petits cercles sur sa joue. Elle soupira d'aise. On dirait que tout comme moi, elle se plaisait beaucoup dans cette position. Mais pourquoi me faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi me faisait-elle tant espérer ? Je secouais ma tête pour me chasser ces idées de la tête et me concentrais sur ce moment que Bella m'accordait.

_ Salut, les tourtereaux ! S'exclama Alice, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis que Bella gloussait en se rapprochant plus de moi.

_ Je vais rentrer avec Jazz et Emmett par avec Rosalie. Tu pourras déposer Bella chez elle, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Alice.

_ Euh, je ne crois pas que…

_ Merci ! T'es un ange, Edward ! Ajouta-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue avant de s'éclipser avec les trois autres.

Ok, c'est pas grave. Je vais déposer Bella chez elle, et je rentrerais chez moi. Où je trouverais sûrement Emmett en compagnie de Rosalie. Je crois que j'irais prendre une chambre d'hôtel.

_ Allez, Bella, on y va ! Dis-je en me levant et en l'entraînant avec moi.

_ On va où ? Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

_ Je te dépose chez toi.

Arrivés devant ma Volvo, je lui ouvris la porte côté passager pour qu'elle s'y installe et entreprit de lui attacher sa ceinture. Pendant que je m'attelais à ma tâche, Bella déposait de doux baisers le long de ma mâchoire. Cette fille veut me rendre fou.

Le trajet se fit en silence. J'étais concentré sur la route, tandis que Bella somnolait dans son siège. Enfaite, non. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la route. Je ne cessais d'observer Bella. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle moi, la tête posée contre la vitre, les yeux fermés. Cette fille était d'une beauté incroyable. Et elle semblait si douce et fragile. J'avais un besoin irrépressible de la protéger et de me trouver près d'elle. Bella avait un tel effet sur moi que je n'arrivais à expliquer.

Une fois arrivé sur le campus, je me dirigeais vers les chambres, en tenant Bella par la main.

_ C'est quoi le numéro de ta chambre, Bella ?

_ Euh…620 ! Non ! 260 !

_ T'en es sûr ?

_ Oui !

Arrivé devant sa chambre, je lui pris son sac pour ses clés. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allumais la lumière et dirigeais Bella vers sa chambre. Je la fis se glisser sous ses draps mais elle se mit à se tortiller.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ?

_ Enlèves-moi ma robe, s'il te plait.

Ok. Ne te fais pas d'idée, Edward. Elle ne veut juste pas dormir avec ses vêtements et elle n'est pas en état de les enlever elle-même. Je m'exécutais donc, sans un mot. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer en sous vêtements. Elle avait un corps parfait. Je secouais ma tête pour chasser les idées malsaines de mon esprit et la recouvrit avec son drap. Je lui déposais un baiser sur son front et me levais pour partir.

_ Bonne nuit, Bella, dis-je en partant.

Elle se releva brusquement.

_ Non ! Edward, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît !

*****************************************************************************************

_Ouais, ouais, je sais ! Je suis sadique, j'aurais pas dû m'arrêter là, comme ça ! =)_

_Mais ça fait un peu durer le suspense ! ^^_

_Je vous dis à très vite :D_

_So'_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Un réveil douloureux

_Hello les amis !_

_Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je coupe un chapitre comme ça parce que vous avez pas aimé ! Lol _

_Mais bon, je suis de nature sadique, je peux pas m'empêcher. Mouahahaha =) (non, non, je ne suis pas folle)_

_Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews 3_

_Bon, reprenons où je me suis arrêtée…_

*****************************************************************************************

**Edward POV**

_ Non ! Edward, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît !

Je me figeais sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Pas besoin de me supplier, j'avais énormément envie de rester avec elle, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Surtout pour moi. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à supporter longtemps le comportement de Bella envers moi. Non pas que son comportement me déplaise, bien au contraire, mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, il faut mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

_ Non, Bella. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

_ Pourquoi ? Dit-elle en se levant du lit et en s'approchant de moi. Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas de moi, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Bon dieu, comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareil ? Je le désirais, je l'aimais comme un malade, malgré moi.

_ Tu sais…je t'aime moi. Vraiment beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop même, continua-t-elle.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. J'aurais dû être le plus heureux du monde car elle m'avait dit cela mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'en pensait pas un traître mot. Et c'est bien ça qui fait le plus mal. Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cela, je me contentais de secouer ma tête et de sortir de quitter sa chambre.

A peine avais-je fais quelques pas qu'elle m'attrapa le bras pour me stopper et vint de placer devant moi. Elle vrilla son regard au mien. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je détournais aussitôt le regard. Je ne supportais pas de la voir triste, surtout si c'est à cause de moi. Et si je continue à la regarder, je ne résisterais plus très longtemps. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de Bella. Elle entoura ma taille de ses bras, posa sa tête sur mon torse et me serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait contre elle, comme si elle avait peur que je parte et que je ne revienne plus. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle.

_ S'il te plaît, Edward. J'ai besoin de toi, ajouta-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

Instinctivement, mes bras encerclèrent à leur tour la taille de Bella.

_ Moi aussi, Bella, moi aussi, murmurais-je plus pour moi-même.

C'est à ce moment là qui toute mes barrières cédèrent et que je me laissais traîné par Bella dans sa chambre. Elle se glissa sous les draps et tapota sur l'espace vide du lit, m'incitant à venir près d'elle. Bon. Je commence aussi à être fatigué alors je vais en profiter pour dormir un peu et dès le lever du jour, je m'en irais. Je vins donc m'allonger près d'elle, en prenant soin de maintenir une distance entre nous, si je veux pouvoir me contrôler. Mais Bella ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Une fois installé, elle vint se blottir contre moi, sa tête dans mon cou, en passant une de ses jambes par-dessus les miennes. Respire, Edward. Encore heureux qu'elle soit sous ses draps, je n'avais pas à la voir en sous-vêtements.

_ Merci, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser dans mon cou. Bonne nuit, Edward.

_ Bonne nuit, Bella, répondis-je en déposant à mon tour un baiser sur son front.

J'encerclais Bella de mes bras et fermais les yeux pour tenter de dormir. Mais c'était peine perdue. Malgré ma fatigue, je n'arrivais à m'endormir. Je restais alors à observer Bella alors qu'elle dormait déjà profondément. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'un ange.

A bout de quelques heures, alors que je commençais enfin à sombrer dans le sommeil, Bella se mit à gigoter et à parler :

_ Hum…Edward…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? Murmurais-je.

_ Edward…Oui…

Oh mon dieu. Dès que je compris ce qu'il se passait, ma virilité se réveilla aussitôt. Bella faisait un rêve érotique et apparemment, j'en était l'acteur principal. Sauf si elle connait un autre Edward.

_ Oh…oui…Edward…

Je crois que je vais aller dormir sur son canapé parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter l'entendre gémir mon nom plus longtemps. Et même si l'envie ne me manquait pas, il était hors de question que je lui fasse l'amour pendant son sommeil. Oui, je sais, je passe pour un malade, mais c'est Bella qui me rend comme ça.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à quitter le lit, Bella parla à nouveau :

_ Edward !

Je savais que cette fois, elle ne dormait plus. Elle me cherchait en tâtonnant sur le lit. Elle finit par poser sa main sur mon torse et s'approcha de moi. Sans crier gare, elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne pus réprimer un soupire d'aise. J'adore comment Bella m'embrasse. Elle est si douce. Alors que je laissais malgré moi emporter par ce baiser, Bella se mit à califourchon sur moi et commença à se frotter contre mon érection, ce qui me ramena immédiatement sur terre. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches pour la stopper.

_ Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ J'ai envie de toi, Edward, dit-il tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Fais-moi l'amour.

J'étais à deux doigts, mais vraiment à deux doigts de craquer. Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable. Je ne pouvais pas profiter d'elle alors qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

_ Non ! Bella, arrêtes ! Dis-je en la repoussant doucement.

Un éclair de tristesse et de déception traversa son visage.

_ T'as pas envie de moi…murmura-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr que si, Bella. Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ça maintenant, pas comme ça…

_ Ce n'est pas l'alcool qui me fait parler, Edward. Je sais très bien ce que je dis. J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît, aimes moi, dit-elle en se jetant à nouveau sur mes lèvres.

Comment pouvais-je lui refuser de l'aimer alors que je ne désirais que ça ? Là, je n'étais vraiment plus en mesure de réfléchir, ni de résister. Elle ne voudra sans doute plus de moi après, mais au moins, je pourrais me souvenir de la seule fois où j'aurais fais l'amour à la fille que j'aime.

Bella se faisait de plus en plus pressante et entreprenante. Pendant que je réfléchissais, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait déboutonné ma chemise et débouclé ma ceinture. Je nous fis basculer et me retrouvais au-dessus de Bella. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je suçais avidement sa lèvre inférieur pendant qu'elle faisait glisser ma chemise le long de mes bras et la balança au sol. J'entrepris de déposer un sillon de baisers le long de son corps, partant de son oreille, passant par sa mâchoire, son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses jambes. Elle avait un corps magnifique, j'avais envie d'en découvrir et d'en goûter chaque parcelle. Je remontais vers ses lèvres pendant que mes mains découvraient son corps. Elle trouvèrent rapidement place sur ses seins. Ses seins étaient parfaits, ni trop petits, ni trop gros, parfaits pour mes mains. J'entrepris de lui enlever son soutien gorge pour pouvoir me pencher plus sérieusement sur la question. En effet, ses seins étaient comme faits pour mes mains. Je commençais à masser doucement sa poitrine tandis que Bella faisait traîner ses mains dans mes cheveux et se cambrait sous mes caresses. Je quittais un instant ses lèvres pour m'occuper de sa poitrine. Je pris son téton droit, durci par la plaisir, dans ma bouche, le léchant , le tétant et le mordillant légèrement tandis que ma main torturait son sein gauche. Bella se cambrait et gémissait doucement. L'entendre gémir me rendait complètement fou.

Je poursuivis ensuite ma descente vers son string. Je fis glisser ma main le long de son sexe, à travers le tissus de son string qui était complètement humide de son plaisir. Bella tendait son bassin vers moi, cherchant plus de contact. Je ne la fis pas attendre plus longtemps, je me débarrassais aussitôt de son string et positionnais ma tête devant sa féminité. Je soufflais légèrement dessus avant de passer un premier coup de langue.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Gémit Bella en agrippant ses mains à mes cheveux.

Sa réaction ne fit que plus m'encourager à continuer. Je fis alors glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres intimes pour caresser doucement son clitoris. Les gémissements de Bella étaient si bon à entendre. Pour accompagner ma langue, j'introduis un doigt en elle. Bella se cambra violemment et appuya sur ma tête. J'introduis alors un deuxième doigt et commençais à faire de lents vas et viens pendant que ma langue s'affairait toujours sur le petit bouton de plaisir de Bella. Et fur et à mesure que je la sentais sur le point de jouir, j'accélérais mes vas et viens, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose en gémissant mon nom. Je retirais mes doigts et lapais tout le fruit de son plaisir, pendant qu'elle se remettait de son orgasme. Elle avait un goût exquis.

Alors que je remontais lentement vers ses lèvres, Belle se releva brusquement et me fit bascula pour que je me retrouve sur le dos avec elle au-dessus de moi. Elle m'embrassa fougueusement pendant qu'elle dé-zippait mon pantalon. Puis elle descendit le long de mon corps, en faisant glisser sa langue et en parsemant des baisers par-ci par-là. Elle prit un malin plaisir à s'attarder aux endroits qui me faisait gémir. Sous mon oreille, ma nuque, mon nombril. Une fois arrivée au bord de mon pantalon, elle l'entreprit de me le retirer, mon boxer en même temps. Une fois fait, elle vint porter son attention sur mon sexe tendu à bloc.

Elle passa un premier coup de langue sur bout de mon sexe. J'eus la même réaction qu'elle il y a quelques instants, j'agrippais mes mains à ses cheveux. Elle fit ensuite glisser sa longue tout le long de ma virilité avant de remonter et de sucer avidement mon gland.

_ Oh mon dieu…Bella…c'est trop bon, gémis-je en exerçant une pression sur sa tête pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais plus.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, elle prit mon sexe entièrement dans sa bouche. Je ne pus retenir un long râle de bien-être. La sensation de sa bouche humide et chaude autour de mon sexe était vraiment démente. J'ai cru que j'allais venir sur le coup. Elle débuta des vas et viens au départ lents, mais qui devinrent de plus en plus rapide. Ne pouvant pas en supporter plus, je stoppais Bella. Elle me regarda surprise et déçue.

_ Je veux être en toi, je n'en peux plus, murmurais-je.

La déception s'effaça aussitôt. Elle se pencha vers sa table de nuit d'où elle sortit un préservatif qu'elle enroula sur mon membre. Aussitôt fait, elle s'empala sur mon sexe, nous soutirant un gémissement de plaisir à tous les deux. Elle se pencha vers moi m'embrassa doucement pendant qu'elle se déhanchait sur mon sexe. Mes mains se baladaient sur son corps, s'attardant sur ses seins. Elle était si mouillée et si serrée, c'était tellement bon. Je me croyais au paradis. Puis je posais mes mains sur les hanches de Bella pour la guider et lui faire accélérer ses mouvements. J'étais vraiment proche, très proche. Bella aussi. Alors que mes coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus profonds, Bella se cambra, rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour étouffer ses gémissements. Cette vision était plus qu'érotique et suffit à m'envoyer au bord de l'orgasme.

_ Bella…je vais venir…jouis pour moi, haletais-je en glissant ma main, là où nous étions liés, pour caresser son clitoris.

Cela lui suffit à se laisser transporter par le plaisir.

_ Oh mon dieu…EDWARD !

Ses gémissements eurent raison de moi, je me laissais à mon tour envahir par le plaisir. Bella se laissa tomber sur moi tandis que nous tentions de reprendre notre souffle. Ce fut le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie. Et il faut dire que j'en ai eu des conquêtes dans ma vie, mais là, c'était différent. Je ne sais si c'est l'amour que j'éprouve pour Belle qui y change quelque chose mais je n'ai rien ressentis d'aussi intense et merveilleux.

Bella se blottit contre moi et m'embrassa dans le cou.

_ Merci, me murmura-t-elle.

_ Merci à toi, répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Maintenant, je suis réellement dans la merde. Je veux que plus jamais elle ne s'éloigne de moi. Je voudrais la garder toute ma vie dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour le supporter si elle me rejette. Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus longtemps étant embarqué par le sommeil, tout comme Bella.

**Bella POV**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je le fermais aussitôt. La lumière du jour m'avait éblouie et un mal de tête fulgurant m'avait frappé. Par pitié, faites qu'on arrête ce marteau qui cogne dans ma tête ! Plus jamais de fête d'anniversaire à proximité d'un bar. Jamais. Je roulais sur le côté pour me protéger de la lumière lorsque je percutais quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je compris aussitôt pourquoi je sentais des mains sur mon corps. J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux et je découvris Edward endormit à côté de moi. Nu.

Oh mon dieu !

Je jetais un coup d'œil sous les draps. J'étais moi aussi nue.

Oh mon dieu !

Ne me dites pas que j'ai fais ce que je pense avoir fait ? Je tentais de me remémorer notre soirée d'hier mais en vain. Une fois arrivé au club, je ne me souviens plus de rien. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle réaction avoir vis-à-vis de ça. D'un côté, j'ai envie de m'insulter de tous les noms. Comment ai-je pu être aussi conne et tomber aussi facilement dans ses bras après avoir si longtemps résisté ? Non pas que je n'avais plus envie de lui, loin de là. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de tomber amoureuse de lui, plus que je ne lui déjà, si c'est possible. Mais quand je le regarde comme ça endormie, près de moi, ses bras agrippés à ma taille, comment ne pas fondre devant cette image ? Et je me sentais tellement bien près de lui, dans ses bras, comme si c'était naturel, j'aimerais rester ainsi toute ma vie. Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer mais je me sentais tellement bien lorsqu'il était près de moi.

D'un autre côté, je devrais être heureuse, j'ai fais l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime. Mais je suis déçue de ne pas pouvoir me souvenir de ce moment. Je secouais ma tête pour chasser ses idées de ma tête. Il faut que j'arrête de me dire de telles choses. Je ne me souviens pas de cette nuit et c'est mieux ainsi ! Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'autres raisons de m'attacher encore plus à Edward. Je pourrais m'éloigner de lui, sans souvenirs, ni remords. C'est exactement ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

Oh, merde ! Mais on est dans MA chambre. C'est pas moi qui dois partir, c'est lui ! Mais là, je crois que je ferais mieux de partir. Si en se réveillant il ne me trouve pas, il comprendra peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il parte. Je tentais de me défaire de son étreinte le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Une fois fait, je m'assis au bord du lit et jetais un dernier coup d'œil vers Edward. Mon dieu, il avait l'air d'un vrai petit ange. J'eus un pincement au cœur à l'idée de le quitter. Mais c'était mieux ainsi.

A peine étais-je descendu du lit que les doigts d'Edward s'enroulèrent autour de mon poignet.

_ Bella ? Tu vas où ? Dit-il inquiet.

Eh merde ! Je me retournais vers lui et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Grave erreur. Edward fronçait les sourcils et une lueur de tristesse avait envahit son regard. A ce moment là, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : le prendre de mes bras et lui dire que tout va bien. Pour ne plus jamais voir cette lueur traverser ses si beaux yeux. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni que dire. Je détournais alors le regard, retira mon poignet de sa main et ramassa mes vêtements avant de me diriger vers la porte de ma chambre.

_ Bella ! Insista Edward.

Il attendait toujours que je lui réponde mais j'en avais vraiment pas le courage. Et pour lui dire quoi de toute façon ? Je t'aime mais je ne veux pas rester près de toi ? Edward se redressa et voulu s'approcher de moi. Je levais une main pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas avancer plus loin. Il me regarda fixement. Il semblait perdu et déçu. Il fallait que je parte maintenant, que je mette un terme à tout ça maintenant, avant que je ne cède à nouveau. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançais :

_ Edward. Je crois que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu m'as baisé, alors je crois que maintenant on a plus rien à se dire. Tu connais la sortie…dis-je en montrant la direction de l'entrée.

Oh mon dieu ! J'ai vraiment dis ça ?

Aussitôt mes paroles dites, Edward se figea. Il planta son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse, de dégoût et de déception. Il semblait véritablement blessé par mes paroles. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, il m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début : du sexe. C'est moi qui suis amoureuse de lui, pas l'inverse. N'empêche que de le voir dans cet état m'était insupportable, ça me brisait le cœur, surtout quand je sais que c'est de ma faute. Ne pouvant supporter son regard une seconde de plus, je détournais les yeux et partis me réfugier dans ma salle de bain, sans ajouter un mot. A cet instant, j'avais juste envie de pleurer, de me jeter dans les bras d'Edward et de le supplier de ne jamais me quitter. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Je sais que ce mec n'est pas bon pour moi mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Et me réveiller dans ses bras ce matin n'avait rien arrangé.

Une bonne douche me fera surement du bien et me remettra les idées en place. Je laissais couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps et commençais à me détendre lorsque j'entendis la porte de mon appartement claquer violemment. Je me figeais complètement. Je savais qu'Edward était partit et que cette fois c'était pour de bon. A cette pensée, je fus transpercé par une douleur si violent que je crus que mon cœur s'était réellement fendu en deux. Je sentais que mes jambes étaient sur le point de me lâcher. Je me plaquais contre le mur derrière moi et me laissais glisser tout le long. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux et laissais couler toute les larmes que je n'arrivais plus à réprimer.

*****************************************************************************************

* _soupir_ *

_Un peu triste non ? _

_Je vous dis à très vite ! _

_Bisous. _

_So'_


	14. Message

Petite message !

**Désolée de décevoir ceux qui s'attendaient à avoir un chapitre. C'est juste un petit message !**

**Je viens juste de créer un compte Facebook, c'est : Love Edward. **

**S'il y en a parmi vous qui ont Facebook et qui voudraient m'ajouter, discuter ou autre, ça serait avec plaisir. **

Personnellement**, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de faire connaissance avec mes lectrices (ou lecteurs qui sait ?) =)**

**Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire !**

**Pour ce qui est de ma fic, le prochain chapitre sera surement pour demain. **

Merci **Candy** de me l'avoir signalé, je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup. Pour ceux qui me cherchent sur Facebook, je suis pas la seule Love Edward donc quand vous tapez mon pseudo, sur le côté en dessous de **tous les résultats **y'a **personnes **vous cliquez là et je serais le 4ème Love Edward.

Ma photo c'est **Robert Pattinson** debout avec des lunettes noires, débardeur blanc, chemise à carreaux bleu et noir et veste noire.

Pfiiou ^^ je crois que la description est assez précise, je pense que vous me trouverez ! =)

**Bonne soirée. **

_**So'**_


	15. Chapitre 13 : L'éviter

_Hello les amis !_

_Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard !_

_Jetez-moi des œufs, des tomates, des pierres mais ne m'en voulez pas ! ^^_

_J'ai passé une fin de semaine vraiment épouvantable ! _

_Bref, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse à la lecture…_

_(je tiens quand même à remercier mes fidèles lectrices ! 3)_

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV **

J'eus l'impression de me prendre une grosse claque dans la gueule. Déjà qu'à la base je n'étais pas sûr que Bella puisse ressentir quelque chose pour moi, autre que de l'attirance physique, là j'en avais la certitude. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait mal d'entendre la fille que vous aimez dire qu'elle ne veut plus de vous. Le pire c'est qu'elle croit que j'ai fais tout dans l'unique but de la baiser.

C'est vrai qu'au tout début, je ne voulais que ça. Mais maintenant que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux d'elle - ou devrais-je dire de nouveau amoureux d'elle - tout est différent. Je savais depuis le début que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller. Mais elle m'avait littéralement supplier de lui faire l'amour, comment résister à ça alors que je suis complètement fou d'elle ?

Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse. La plus belle nuit de ma vie. En me réveillant, j'étais sur un petit nuage, mais je suis bien vite redescendu sur terre lorsque Bella m'a pratiquement jeté dehors. J'étais vraiment en colère, triste et déçu. Je lui en voulais vraiment de m'avoir rejeté ainsi, de ne pas voir à quel point je l'aimais. Mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que c'est de ma faute et que je l'ai bien mérité.

Je m'attendais à quoi ? Elle était complètement bourrée, elle ne se souvenait sûrement de rien. Et le plus important, je suis sûr qu'elle n'éprouve rien pour moi. Tout est de ma faute, je savais très bien à quoi je m'exposais en me laissant entraîner là-dedans. Pourtant, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être blessé par ses paroles.

_ Edward. Je crois que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu m'as baisé, alors je crois que maintenant on a plus rien à se dire. Tu connais la sortie…

J'étais restais figé dans le lit après avoir entendu ses paroles alors qu'elle était parti sans même m'adresser un regard. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Partagé entre la colère et la tristesse, je me rhabillais rapidement et quittais la chambre de Bella. Je voulais allez voir Alice mais il était encore tôt, et vu qu'hier elle est partit avec Jasper, elle devait sûrement être encore avec lui. Je grimpais alors dans ma Volvo et roulais, roulais, roulais, sans savoir où aller.

**Bella POV**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à pleurer sous la douche mais je crois que je n'aurais pas bougé de ma place si Rosalie n'était pas rentrée dans l'appartement. Elle m'appelais mais je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre. Elle me cherchait dans chaque pièce puis elle finit par me repérer grâce au bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

_ Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'écria-t-elle.

Je ne lui répondais toujours pas et restais la tête enfouie dans mes genoux. Elle entra dans la cabine de touche, coupa l'eau et me tendit une serviette pour que je sorte de la cabine. Je m'exécutais, toujours en pleurant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes larmes ne cessait de couler, sans arrêt.

_ C'est Edward ? Me questionna Rosalie.

J'acquiesçais en pleurant de plus belle. Voyant que je n'en dirais pas plus, elle me guida jusqu'à ma chambre et me fit m'assoir sur mon lit. Je vis son regard se poser sur ma robe, mon string et mon soutien gorge, éparpillés dans les quatre coins de ma chambre. Elle avait compris.

_ Bella ! T'as couché avec Edward ?

J'acquiesçais à nouveau.

_ Bah alors pourquoi tu pleures ? T'es amoureuse de ce mec, tu devrais être contente, non ?

Je fis non de la tête. Je réussis enfin à parler.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû, murmurais-je. Je ne veux pas être amoureuse de ce mec ! Et puis, je me suis comportée comme une garce, je lui ai dis que maintenant qu'il m'avait baisé, je ne voulais plus le voir. Et il est parti…mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte ! Dis-je en pleurant de belle.

Rose me prit dans ses bras et me berça légèrement.

_ Bella…murmura-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux. Il va falloir que tu te décides ! Tu viens de me dire que tu ne voulais pas être amoureuse de lui mais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Il faut savoir ce que tu veux ! Lâcha Rose.

Et elle avait raison. Mais je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je voulais. D'un côté, je voulais Edward mais d'un autre côté je préfèrerais qu'il reste le plus loin possible de moi. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il a de mieux à faire. J'avais beau être amoureuse de lui, j'étais sûr qu'il n'était pas bon pour moi. C'est un coureur de jupon après tout et ce n'est pas ce que je considère comme le petit-ami idéal. Mais surtout, je sais qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi. Il voulait juste me sauter, ce qu'il a d'ailleurs réussi à faire. D'un côté, c'est peut-être une bonne chose, maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il s'éloignera enfin moi et je pourrais l'oublier. Du moins essayer. Après tout, rien ne sert d'espérer, les coureurs de jupons comme Edward n'éprouvent pas de sentiment. Je me décidais enfin à répondre à Rose.

_ Je ne veux plus le voir ! Dis-je ayant enfin retrouver mon calme.

Elle continua à me caresser les cheveux sans rien ajouter.

___________________________

Les semaines suivantes confirmèrent ce que je pensais. Edward voulait juste me sauter et maintenant, il était passé à autre chose. Ou je devrais plutôt dire, revenu à quelqu'un d'autre. Tanya. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas quitté en réalité, il avait juste profité de son absence pour coucher avec moi. C'est bien ce que je disais, les coureurs de jupons n'ont pas de sentiments.

Edward ne m'adressait pas un seul regard, par conséquent, il ne me parlait pas. C'est comme si je n'existais pas enfaite. D'un côté, c'est ce que je voulais mais d'un autre côté, je souffrais. Mon amour pour lui ne s'était pas estompé, au contraire. Plus il s'éloignait, plus je me rendais compte d'à quel point je l'aimais. C'est pour cela que j'essayais de l'éviter le plus possible. Je n'allais plus en cours de danse et de sport, cours où j'étais contrainte de pratiquer avec Edward. Les autres cours se passaient mieux, il me suffisait de ne pas me mettre à côté d'Edward. Ne restait plus que les sorties organisées par Alice avec tout le groupe. Soit je n'y allais pas, même si c'était difficile vu qu'Alice me forçait à venir, soit c'est Edward qui n'y allait pas. Enfaite il ne venait jamais, puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps avec cette pouf de Tanya.

Alice quant à elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas revoir Edward. Mais je la suppliais d'arrêter de parler de lui, déjà que je devais le croiser tous les jours, c'était suffisamment dur pour moi. Elle me disait pourtant que je devrais le revoir, parce que l'éviter me mettait dans un sal état. Elle n'avait pas tort. J'avais l'impression d'être en pleine déprime en ce moment. Je me sentais vide et profondément triste. J'avais l'impression qu'une partie de moi manquait. C'est fou de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un à ce point là. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être possible, et surtout, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvais m'arriver à MOI, qui avait tiré un trait sur les relations longues durées avec les mecs.

Bien que j'ai interdit à Alice de parler d'Edward, elle a fini par craquer. Elle était venue nous voir Rose et moi, dans notre chambre, et m'avait trouvée en pyjama, avec un pot de glace dans les mains, devant ma télé, à 4 heures de l'après-midi, le samedi.

_ Bordel, Bells ! Lèves-toi de ce canapé !

Oui, parce que j'ai oublié de vous précisez que je fais ça pratiquement tous les samedis.

_ Alice, laisses-moi ! De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ! Répliquais-je.

_ Bien sûr que si tu as d'autres choses à faire ! Tu pourrais venir du shopping avec moi ?

Je fis non de la tête.

_ Allez chez le coiffeur ?

Encore non.

_ Au ciné ?

Non.

_ Je sais ! Tu pourrais aller parler à Edward ! S'écria Alice comme si elle venait d'avoir la meilleure idée de l'année.

_ Alors là, sûrement pas ! M'écriais-je à mon tour.

_ S'il te plaît, Bella, écoutes juste ce que j'ai à te dire, ajouta Alice.

Je restais à la fixer sans rien dire, attendant patiemment qu'elle parle.

_ Tu devrais revoir Edward…

_ Pourquoi faire ? La coupais-je.

_ Pour apprendre à vous connaître, par exemple !

_ Je n'ai aucune envie d'apprendre à le connaître, Alice !

_ Bellaaaa ! S'exaspéra Alice. T'es éperdument amoureuse d'Edward alors pourquoi tu persistes à l'éviter ?

_ Parce que ce mec n'est pas fait pour moi ! D'ailleurs, il n'ai fait pour aucune fille en ce qui concerne les relations sérieuses ! Répliquais-je.

_ Mais Bella, je suis sûr que si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à Edward, tu comprendrais qu'il est totalement fait pour toi. Je le sens et ça se voit ! Et surtout tu comprendrais que dans le fond, Edward est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je suis sa sœur, je le connais comme personne et je peux te dire qu'Edward vaut le coup, Bells.

Alice était à ce moment même en train de balayer mes résolutions d'un revers de main. Elle savait être convaincante. Encore un peu et je vais courir à la recherche d'Edward. Non, il n'en est pas question !

_ Hors de question, Alice !

_ Mais pourquoi, Bells ?

_ Alice…tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Je ne me sens pas prête à avoir quelconque relation sérieuse avec un homme. Je n'arrive pas à leur faire confiance. Bien qu'Edward soit ton frère, il n'en reste pas moins un coureur de jupon ! Comment je pourrais lui faire confiance ? Mais avant tout ça, il y a deux autres problèmes majeurs : il ne m'aime pas et il y a Tanya.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'assoir à mes côtés sur le canapé.

_ Bella, déjà, tu oublies Tanya. Edward ne l'aime pas, c'est juste purement sexuel. Et pour ce qui est de l'autre problème, si tu faisais un peu plus attention à Edward, tu remarquerais peut-être qu'il s'intéresse à toi bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Pardon ? Ah oui, bien sûr, il veut peut-être me sauter. Voilà sûrement pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi. Quoi que je dois dire que je ne serais pas contre. Surtout que je ne me souviens même pas de la fois où nous avons couché ensemble.

Ok. Là je crois que je commence à dire n'importe quoi. C'est la faute d'Alice. Elle me parle trop de lui alors je commence à divaguer. Alice s'éclaircie la gorge pour me ramener sur terre. Elle attendait toujours ma réponse.

_ Je ne pense pas, Alice. S'il s'intéresse à moi c'est simplement pour le sexe et rien d'autre. De toute façon, le sujet est clos, je ne sortirais jamais avec ce coureur de jupon. Si c'est pour aller sauter une autre fille dès qu'elles le chauffent, ce n'est pas la peine !

Alice semblait choquée par mes propos. Connaissait-elle vraiment son frère ? Je commence à avoir un doute. Alice commençait à perdre patience. Elle m'arracha mon pot de glace des mains et pris mon visage entre ses deux mains pour que je la regarde dans les yeux.

_ Bells, tu me fais confiance ?

_ Bien sûr, Alice ! Acquiesçais-je.

_ Alors s'il te plaît, crois-moi quand je te dis que tu devrais faire quelque chose avec Edward.

Si seulement elle savait que je meurs d'envie de vivre une belle histoire d'amour avec Edward. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit un coureur de jupon ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit avec Tanya ? Mais pourquoi insistait-elle à ce point ? Les mots m'échappèrent inconsciemment.

_ Pourquoi t'insistes à ce point là ? D'habitude, tu ne fais jamais ça pour aucun mec. C'est parce que tu veux caser ton frère ?

Alice retira aussitôt ses mains de mon visage et détourna le regard. Alors là, ça veut dire qu'elle sait quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant.

_ Alice ? T'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Elle semblait rougir. Alice, rougir ? Là, c'est clair qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

_ Bella…fais moi juste confiance. Parles à Edward.

Elle avait un air vraiment sérieux, chose très rare chez Alice. Ca m'inquiète un petit peu. Mais je décidais d'accepter. Enfaite, j'en avais envie depuis très longtemps. Ca me fait souffrir qu'Edward soit loin de moi, qu'il ne me parle pas, qu'il ne me regarde pas. J'étais déjà sur le point de craquer mais là avec Alice, toute mes belles résolutions se sont envolées. Je ne sais vraiment pas qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire, ni comment m'y prendre, mais je le ferais. Ca n'allait pas être facile, à vrai dire, on ne s'est pas quitté en très bon terme. Par ma faute. Je suis vraiment une petite conne.

**Edward POV**

J'ai envie de défoncer un mur, j'ai envie de hurler, j'ai envie d'en vouloir à Bella, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je l'aime comme un malade, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, de rêver d'elle. Plus elle s'éloigne de moi, plus je me rends compte d'à quel point j'ai besoin d'elle. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, elle ne veut pas de moi et n'a pas besoin de moi. Déjà qu'avant elle m'évitait souvent mais là, je ne la vois même plus. Elle ne vient plus en sport, ni en danse et aux autres cours, elle arrive au tout dernier moment et s'éclipse dès que le sonnerie retentie. Je n'ai même le temps de poser mes yeux sur elle qu'elle n'est déjà plus là. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. C'est possible d'être aussi amoureux et d'être aussi obsédé par une fille ? Apparemment, oui.

J'essaye donc moi aussi de faire comme Bella. Tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne vais à aucune sortie organisée par Alice avec le reste du groupe, qui soit dit en passant, sont organisées dans le but de nous réconcilier. Mais de toute façon, Bella n'y va pas non plus, c'est tant mieux comme ça. Enfaite, je passe la plupart de mon temps avec Tanya, mais à vrai dire, je ne la supporte plus. Si je reste avec elle, c'est juste parce que ça m'évite de rencontrer Bella.

Je crois que je vais quitter Tanya. D'abord, rien ne sert de la faire espérer alors que je ne l'aime pas. Pour moi, notre relation n'évoluera jamais. Ca restera toujours de la baise. Mais de toute façon, je ne la baise même plus. Depuis que j'ai fais l'amour à Bella, je n'ai plus envie d'aucune fille. Sauf de Bella, bien sûr. Autant dire que je suis vraiment, mais vraiment frustré.

Il y a aussi Alice. Je crois qu'elle n'a qu'une envie, c'est de m'arracher la tête. A chaque fois, elle vient me rendre visite sur le campus, elle me retrouve seul dans ma chambre, devant ma télé, avec un pack de bière sur la table. Elle désespère. Elle tente de me faire sortir, de me changer les idées mais rien n'a faire. Elle insiste aussi à chaque fois pour que j'aille parler à Bella. Elle l'a d'ailleurs fait il n'y a pas plus tard qu'hier.

_ Edward, c'est pas vrai ! S'exaspéra-t-elle, en entrant dans ma chambre. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas remplacer Homer dans les Simpson !

_ Lili, fous moi la paix ! Répliquais-je.

_ Tu ne veux toujours pas parler à Bella ?

Je me contentais de la regarder, sans lui répondre. Elle connaissait très bien ma réponse.

_ S'il te plaît; Edward, fais un effort !

_ Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais faire un effort ? C'est elle qui m'a rejeté comme un moins que rien ! Cette fille me déteste, ça ne sers à rien d'insister !

_ Bien sûr que non ! Si tu faisais un peu plus attention, tu verrais que Bella s'intéresse beaucoup plus à toi que tu ne le penses.

Je secouais la tête et levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Alice, j'ai dis non et je ne changerais pas d'avis. Merci d'être venu me voir, ajoutais-je en montrant la porte de ma chambre.

Elle sortit en grognant et en claquant la porte. Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Que j'aille ramper aux pieds de Bella ? A vrai dire, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait et parfois, j'étais à deux doigts de le faire. Mais je ne supporterais pas de me faire rejeter une deuxième fois comme elle l'a déjà fait. Je préfère rester souffrir dans mon coin. Je n'ai pas besoin de souffrir davantage.

__________________________________

Ma journée d'aujourd'hui était, comment dire, très habituelle. J'avais passé tout mon temps sur mon canapé. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte en fin de journée. Alice, comme tous les jours.

_ J'arrive ! Grognais-je

Je me dirigeais vers la porte en traînant des pieds. En ouvrant la porte, je me figeais et écarquillais mes yeux de surprise. Bella se tenait devant moi, plus belle que jamais. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à en mourir. Pourtant j'eu une toute autre réaction. A peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche…

_ Edward…

Que je lui claquais la porte au nez.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_Voilà, voilà ! _

_Je vous dis à très vite ! =)_

_Bisous 3 _

_So'_


	16. Chapitre 14 : Soyons bon amis

_Hello les amis ! _

_Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews et votre fidélité ! 3_

_Je ne m'étale pas plus que ça, je vous laisse à la lecture…_

_ENJOY ! ;)_

_(ah siii, encore une petite chose pour mes lectrices: j'ai publié un OS pour un concours, pour celles que ça intéresse et qui ne l'auraient pas vu)_

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV **

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Non pas que ça me dérange, bien au contraire. Enfin, si ça me dérange ! Grrr. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. D'un côté, je suis content de la voir, elle m'a tellement manqué. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle soit loin de moi. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai un peu peur.

Peut-être que je me fais tout simplement des idées et qu'elle est juste là pour voir Emmett. Il faut dire qu'il est le grand ami de Bella ! Toujours là pour casser la gueule à quiconque dirait ou ferait quelque chose de mal à Bella. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net pour ne pas me prendre la tête pour rien. Je rouvrais la porte quelques minutes plus part, Bella était toujours planté devant la porte, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

_ Si c'est Emmett que tu viens voir, il n'est pas là, lançais-je sèchement.

J'évitais précautionneusement de la regarder dans les yeux, au risque de flancher.

_ Non, non, c'est toi que…

Je ne lui avais même pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui avais à nouveau claqué la porte au nez. _Merde_. Faut que j'arrêtes de faire ça moi. Mais là, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'affronter. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle est là et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Enfaite, j'avais plutôt peur de ce qu'elle était venue me dire. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait mais j'avais le pressentiment que ce n'était pas bon pour moi. Je sais, on dirait un trouillard mais je n'ai pas envie de souffrir davantage alors autant ne pas lui parler parce que ça compliquerait les choses. Pour moi en tout cas.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir ma réaction. Je l'avais juste aperçue et j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus alors qu'est-ce que ça sera si je la laissais me parler. Je n'ai pas besoin de davantage de raisons pour m'attacher encore à elle. Je n'ai pas envie de ruiner tous les efforts que j'ai fais pour m'éloigner d'elle, comme ELLE me l'avait expressément demandé.

_ Edward, s'il te plaît, ouvres !

Ca faisait bien une dizaine de minutes que je lui avais claqué la porte au nez, pourtant elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle frappait encore et encore, et me suppliais de lui ouvrir. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Si vous saviez l'effet qu'a cette fille sur moi. Même avec une porte interposée. Ca me faisait mal de l'entendre me supplier ainsi. J'avais tellement envie d'ouvrir cette fichu porte et prendre Bella dans mes bras, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas aussi facile. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle insiste autant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement partir et arrêter de me faire souffrir ?

J'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour ne plus entendre Bella. C'était soit ça, soit je craquais. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit pendant quelques minutes et finis pas m'assoupir.

**Bella POV**

Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Alice ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi cela lui importe autant, je lui est clairement dis que je ne voulais plus le voir. Lui aussi ne semble plus vouloir me voir. Là, ça fait la deuxième fois qu'il me claque la porte au nez. Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. En même temps, je l'ai bien mérité. Si je ne l'avais pas jeté dehors, peut-être qu'on n'en serait pas arrivé là. Quelle conne ! J'ai vraiment tout gâcher. La plus infime chance que j'avais de pouvoir être avec Edward, je l'avais foutu en l'air.

Cela fait bien une quinzaine de minutes que je suis devant cette porte à frapper et crier. Je crois que ça ne sert plus à rien d'insister maintenant. Je commençais à m'éloigner de la chambre d'Edward et je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Alice. Elle m'avait expressément demandé de l'appeler dès que j'aurais parlé à Edward. Eh bien je pourrais lui dire que le discussion a été écourtée. Au bout d'une tonalité, Alice décrocha :

_ Alors, Bells ? Racontes ! S'exclama Alice.

_ Euh…quand il m'a vu, il m'a claqué la porte au nez.

_ Quoi ?

_ Deux fois !

_ Mais…

_ Je t'avais dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Alice. Je suis resté près de 20 minutes à frapper à sa porte et il n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir !

_ Attends, attends ! S'écria Alice. T'es où là ?

_ Bah je suis juste à côté de la chambre d'Edward. Je rentre chez moi. Pourquoi ?

_ Stop ! Ne bouges pas, Bella ! Je veux que tu restes devant cette porte jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne te parler, ok ?

_ Hors de question, Alice ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai déjà assez attendu ! Il ne veut pas me voir, rien ne sert d'insister.

_ Bellaaaaaa ! Soupira Alice. Ecoutes-moi un peu quand je te parles ! Fais ce que je te dis !

Avant même que je puisse répondre, elle avait déjà raccroché. Je rebroussais alors chemin et vint m'assoir contre le mur, près de la chambre d'Edward. Il finira bien par sortir de sa chambre à un moment ou à un autre.

__________________________________

Il était minuit passé, j'étais assise par terre, la tête enfouie dans mes genoux et j'éclatais en sanglots. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Ca fait des heures que j'attends devant cette fichu porte alors qu'Edward n'en a rien à foutre de moi. Je ne sais pourquoi je reste ici. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de laisser tomber. J'ai peur que cette fois soit la dernière occasion d'améliorer les choses avec Edward. J'ai l'impression que si je ne fais rien maintenant, ça sera trop tard, et pour de bon cette fois. Je relevais ma tête et la posa contre le mur. Je fermais les yeux, laissant les larmes continuer à couler sur mes joues, et m'assoupis.

**Edward POV **

Je somnolais toujours dans mon lit lorsque mon portable sonna. Alice. Bien sûr.

_ Oui, Alice ?

_ Edward, t'es qu'un crétin ! Je t'ai dis de faire un effort avec Bella !

_ Alors t'es au courant ? C'est toi qui a manigancé tout ça ?

_ Pas du tout !

_ …

_ Edward ! S'il te plaît, fais moi plaisir !

_ Alice, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas la voir, alors arrêtes d'insister !

_ Oui, mais pas alors qu'elle en train d'attendre derrière ta porte.

_ Alice…de toute façon, maintenant c'est trop tard, elle est parti depuis un bon moment et j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Je raccrochais aussitôt et bondis de mon lit. J'avoue que je commençais à me sentir coupable. Je n'aurais peut-être dû la laisser comme ça derrière la porte. J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire quelque chose, même si c'était pour lui dire de partir. Je ne sais pas !

Je jetais un regard vers mon réveil, il était minuit passé. Ca doit bien des heures qu'elle n'est plus là. Je décidais d'aller faire un petit tour dans la cuisine et grignoter un peu. Depuis qu'elle était venue frapper à ma porte, je ne pouvais plus de penser à elle. Encore. Je regrette de l'avoir laisser partir.

Cette fille me rend complètement fou. Elle me fait la détester mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux plus la voir pourtant je donnerais tout pour qu'elle soit près de moi. Je voudrais qu'elle s'en aille mais la seconde d'après je voudrais qu'elle revienne. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, ni penser.

Instinctivement, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte. J'avais besoin d'être sûr qu'elle était parti. Je sais, c'est bête, j'attends qu'elle soit parti pour voir si elle est toujours là. Bien sûr, en ouvrant la porte je ne trouvais personne. Je sortais dans le couloir vide et le balayais du regard. En me retournant pour rentrer dans ma chambre, mon yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette pelotonnée contre le mur près de ma porte.

_ Bella ? Murmurais-je.

Pas de réponse. Sa respiration était lente et lourde, elle dormait. Instinctivement, je m'accroupis face à elle et me mis à caresser ses cheveux. Ses joues étaient humides, elle avait pleuré. A cet instant précis, sans même qu'elle ne le sache, elle venait de me mettre dans sa poche. En voyant ses larmes, toute mes résolutions, toute mes barrières, toute mes réticences venaient de s'évaporer. Là maintenant, je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler. Je me sentais vraiment coupable, surtout que je sais que c'est moi qui avait fait coulé ses larmes.

Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait toujours pas, je la pris dans mes bras et retournais dans ma chambre. Je décidais de la déposer sur le lit d'Emmett. Il était avec Rosalie alors il n'était pas près de revenir. Bella pourra dormir ici, si elle ne se réveille pas avant. Après l'avoir allongée, je restais assis au bord du lit à l'observer. Elle est magnifique quand elle dort. Elle semblait heureuse et détendue, seul la trace de ses larmes gâchait tout. Après un petit moment, je me levais enfin et sortais de la chambre d'Emmett. Je me jetais sur mon canapé et regardais la télé, n'ayant pas du tout envie de dormir.

Je regardais la télé sans la regarder. Je pensais bien évidemment à Bella. Qu'avait-elle de si important à me dire pour rester des heures devant ma porte ? Alors que quelques heures plutôt je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire, maintenant je n'avais qu'une envie, aller réveiller Bella et lui faire dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je m'allongeais dans le canapé et me laissais bercer par la télé.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillais doucement. J'envisageais d'aller dans mon lit car ce canapé n'est vraiment pas confortable pour dormir. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis Bella assise sur la table basse face au canapé. J'eu à peine le temps de me redresser que Bella se jeta à mon cou, en pleurant.

_ Edward, je suis désolée ! Sanglota-t-elle.

Instinctivement, mes bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et j'enfouie ma tête dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément son parfum enivrant qui m'avait tant manqué. Je restais ainsi, Bella dans les bras, un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Elle releva la tête et planta ses magnifiques yeux humides dans les miens.

_ Edward ! Si tu savais comme je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça ! Hoqueta-t-elle.

_ Shhh, dis-je en lui en lui caressant les cheveux et en posant sa tête sur mon épaule pour qu'elle se calme.

_ Tu sais, je t'apprécies vraiment beaucoup. Quand j'ai dis qu'on avait plus rien à se dire, je n'en pensais pas un seul mot !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ce qu'elle disait me faisait plaisir. Elle voulait me revoir autant que moi j'en avais envie. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle réagit ainsi ? Pourquoi continuait-elle à m'éviter ? Elle répondit à mes question sans même que je ne les pose.

_ C'est juste que j'ai paniqué, je sais pas pourquoi alors j'ai t'ai dis de partir. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu partes.

Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus. Bella releva de nouveau la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

_ On peut tout de même rester…amis ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je détournais aussitôt le regard et relâchais sa taille.

_ Non ? Murmura-t-elle , déçue, en cherchant mon regard. Tu ne veux pas ?

Non ! Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas. Je la veux toute entière, rien que pour moi, ou rien. Comment je pourrais supporter de n'être qu'ami avec elle ? Impossible. Je préférerais me passer de son amitié plutôt que de me torturer. Pourtant, les yeux de Bella m'implorait d'accepter. Je n'arrivais pas à résister.

_ Si…si bien sûr, je veux, lâchais-je malgré moi.

Je sens que je vais le regretter.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_Voilà, voilà ! _

_C'est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais si j'écris un peu moins, je pourrais publier un peu plus, alors ça compense !_

_Alors ? _

_Bisous 3_

_So'_


	17. Chapitre 15 : L'opération séduction

_**Hello les amis ! **_

_**Encore un énorme MERCI à vous toutes pour vos reviews ! J'ai un énorme sourire à chaque fois que j'en vois alors surtout continuez ! ^^**_

_**Bon je ne vais pas m'attarder plus que ça, je vous laisse à la lecture…**_

_**ENJOY ;) **_

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je suis où ? Y'a encore quelques temps, j'étais dans la couloir, près de la chambre d'Edward. Je bondis du lit et me mis à observer la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais. On dirait une chambre de mec. Je commençais un peu à paniquer. Je me précipitais hors de la chambre et atterris dans le salon, où je trouvais Edward allongé dans un canapé, devant la télé. Je respirais un bon coup, tout allait bien, j'étais dans la chambre d'Emmett et Edward.

Enfaite, non. Rien n'allait. Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? Je suis censé dire quoi à Edward ? Je m'approchais doucement du canapé où il se trouvait et me mis face à lui. Ouf. Il dormait. Je m'assis sur la table basse située en face du canapé et contemplait Edward. Ce mec est un véritable ange. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me glisser entre ses bras et me coller tout contre lui pour ne plus jamais bouger d'ici.

Je soupirais longuement et secouais ma tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Il fallait absolument que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais dire à Edward, avant qu'il ne se réveille. Mais quoi ? Je devrais d'abord commencer par m'excuser. J'ai vraiment été odieuse la dernière fois. J'ai bien compris que je l'avais beaucoup plus blessé que ce que je pensais en lui disant de s'en aller. Si seulement il savait à quel point je le regrette. En me remémorant cette scène, des larmes se mirent à couler.

Alors que je j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, Edward se mit à gigoter. _Merde_. Il se réveille. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir, il commençais à se relever du canapé. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me jetais dans ses bras en pleurant et en le suppliant de m'excuser. Edward ne répondit rien mais il me serra dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux. Il avait l'air d'accepter mes excuses, dieu merci. J'était rassurée, j'étais soulagée d'un énorme poids mais là, sur le coup, je n'étais pas prête à lui dévoiler mes sentiments. J'avais peur, très peur. Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. Si je devais lui avouer quelque chose, je voulais y aller petit à petit.

Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à lui dire, c'est que l'on soit amis. Amis ! Je suis vraiment conne. Comment je vais faire pour supporter ça ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'être son amie. D'un autre côté, en voyant sa réaction, j'étais bien contente de ne pas m'être jeter à l'eau. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si nous pouvions être amis, il m'a tout de suite relâché et a détourné le regard. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me dire non. Alors qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si je lui avais dis que je l'aimais ? J'avais déjà pris du temps m'en rendre compte, j'avais pris du temps à me décider à lui dire, alors je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il me rejette. Je crois que j'ai bien fais de me raviser.

Maintenant que tout avait été dit, enfin presque tout, un certain malaise s'était installé entre nous. Je relâchais Edward et m'écartais de lui. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'évitais de croiser son regard, sinon c'est sûr, je lui saute dessus. Edward semblait lui aussi mal à l'aise. Il était resté assis sur son canapé, il avait la tête baissé et se massait la nuque. Je décidais de briser ce silence qui devenait un peu trop pesant.

_ Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, dis-je timidement en me retournant vers la porte.

_ Hum…ok, répondit Edward. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Oh, oui, avec plaisir !

_ Euh…non, merci ça ira…je suis deux étages au-dessus, ça devrait aller, dis-je sans grande conviction.

_ Très bien…alors à bientôt…copine ! Ajouta Edward, son merveilleux sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Oh mon dieu. Il faut que je sorte tout de suite de cette chambre avant de fondre littéralement. Ce qui je fis immédiatement. Je souris à Edward et lui fis un signe de la main avant de m'en aller. Je partis en courant en direction de ma chambre vide et me jetais directement dans mon lit. Je n'eu pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit que je sombrais dans le sommeil. Sommeil peuplé de rêves, dont l'acteur principal était Edward, évidemment.

________________________________________________________________

En me réveillant, je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise. Alice et Rosalie étaient toute les deux assises au bord de mon lit, face à moi.

_ Eh bah enfin ! S'exclama Alice. J'ai bien cru que t'allais jamais te réveiller !

Je refermais aussitôt mes yeux et me cachais sous ma couverture.

_ Bells, lèves-toi, dépêches-toi ! Grogna Rosalie.

Je soupirais longuement et sortis de sous la couette.

_ Quoi ? Soupirais-je.

Alice et Rose levèrent en même temps leurs yeux au ciel.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi on veut parler ! Ajouta Alice. Edward !

_ Oh…, fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire.

_ Alors ? S'écria Rosalie.

_ Eh bien…il ne s'est rien passé de très important.

_ Racontes quand même ! S'exaspéra Alice. Accouches, on va pas attendre toute la journée !

_ Et bien si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis restée toute la soirée comme une conne devant sa chambre ! Je me suis même endormie devant sa porte !

_ Oh…, fut la seule réponse d'Alice.

_ Comme tu dis, Alice ! Répliquais-je. Heureusement, il est quand même venu me ramasser à un moment…

_ Ah ! Alors vous vous êtes quand même parlé ! Ajouta Alice.

Certes, on s'est parlé mais quand j'y repense, on ne s'est presque rien dit. Du moins rien de très concret.

_ Alors ? S'impatienta Rosalie.

_ Euh…je me suis excusé et je lui ai demandé s'il voulait bien qu'on soit amis. Et il a accepté. C'est tout.

En moins de deux secondes, Rose et Alice étaient devenues rouge écrevisse.

_ QUOI ? Crièrent-elles en même temps.. Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Rugit Alice.

_ Mais quoi ? Fis-je innocemment.

Alice bondit du lit et me regarda furieusement.

_ Tout ça pour ça ! Cria-t-elle. Je ne vous ai pas rabâché les oreilles à tous les deux pendant des semaines pour que vous soyez seulement amis !

_ Pardon ? M'enquis-je.

Alice se tût aussitôt et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte là ?

_ Alice…! Grondais-je, attendant qu'elle m'explique ce qu'elle me cachait. Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à Edward ?

Alice baissa les yeux et revint s'assoir sur le lit.

_ Euh…rien, je t'assure ! S'enquit Alice. J'ai juste essayé de le convaincre de te revoir…j'en avais marre de te voir comme ça !

_ Quoi ? M'écriais-je à mon tour. Ca veut dire que là, s'il a accepté de me parler et de pardonner, c'est simplement parce que tu lui as demandé ?

_ Oh, non ! Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua Alice. Enfaite, il…

Elle s'arrêta de parler et lança un regard à Rosalie, cherchant de l'aide.

_ C'est bon Alice, continues ! Ajoutais-je. T'as déjà dis le plus gros !

_ Très bien…enfaite quand tu m'as appelé et que tu m'as dis qu'il ne voulait pas t'ouvrir la porte, j'ai tout de suite après appelé Edward pour l'engueuler…

J'écarquillais les yeux et ouvris la bouche pour protester mais Alice m'en empêcha d'un geste de main. Elle reprit son récit.

_ Je lui ai dis de faire un effort avec toi mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et m'a raccroché au nez. Donc si après il t'a parlé et t'a pardonné, ce n'est pas parce que je lui ai dis mais parce qu'il l'a décidé lui-même !

_ Mouais, si tu le dis…

_ Je te jure, Bella, crois-moi !

D'un côté, j'étais rassurée parce qu'elle venait de me dire mais d'un autre côté, je n'étais pas totalement convaincue. Rosalie me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Bon maintenant que vous vous reparlez…il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Lâcha Rosalie.

Alice et elle se regardèrent en souriant malicieusement. Ce ne me dit rien qui vaille…

_ Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez les filles ? De quoi vous parlez ? M'enquis-je.

_ Bah à ton avis ! Maintenant que vous être arrivés à la phase amis, il va falloir penser à passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Répondit Alice.

Pardon ?

_ Wow, wow, wow ! Les filles je veux arrête tout de suite ! Répliquais-je. Il n'est pas question de passer à la vitesse supérieure !

_ Bah pourquoi ? S'exclamèrent mes deux amies en même temps.

_ Mais attendez les filles, ça ne fait même pas une journée complète qu'Edward et moi sommes « amis » et vous voulez déjà passer à la vitesse supérieure ?

_ On t'a pas dis d'aller te jeter dans ses bras maintenant ! S'exclama Rose. Mais ça prend du temps de préparer le terrain !

_ Préparer le terrain ? Répétais-je perplexe.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles trafiquent encore ?

_ Bah oui ! S'écria Alice. Il faut qu'on t'aide à préparer ton plan d'attaque !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_ Mon plan d'attaque, hein ?

_ Tout à fait, ma chère ! répliqua Alice. Opération séduction ! On va montrer à notre petit Eddy, qui est Bella Swan !

_ Et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne voudra plus être ton ami très longtemps ! Ajouta Rosalie.

Je ris à nouveau en secouant ma tête. Ces filles sont vraiment folles.

_ Vous êtes sûre de votre coup les filles ? Parce que moi…

_ Bella, Bella, Bella ! Me coupa Alice. T'as pas confiance en nous ?

_ Bien sûr que si !

_ Alors ne pense plus à rien et fais ce qu'on te dit !

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête. Je n'avais pas d'autre solutions que d'accepter car elle ne m'aurait pas laissé le choix. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je veux Edward plus que tout au monde, je veux qu'il m'aime, je veux qu'il soit près de moi. Je ne veux surtout pas être son amie. Alors toute aide est la bienvenue.

_ Mais je peux quand même savoir en quoi consiste ce…plan d'attaque ?

_ Non, non, non ! S'écria Alice.

_ Mais pourquoi ? M'enquis-je. C'est quand même moi qui…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Me coupa Rosalie. Tu seras bien assez tôt de quoi il s'agit ! Ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Alice.

_ Oui ! S'exclama cette dernière. Parce que la première phase commence demain soir !

_ Demain soir !?

_ Oui, oui ! Acquiesça Alice en sautillant.

_ Donc là, je n'aurais pas plus de détails ?

_ Non ! Me répondit Rosalie. Tu verras demain soir !

_ Très bien…finis-je pas céder.

Bon. Même si j'ai peur de ce qui m'attend, j'ai hâte d'être à demain soir. Très hâte. Trop hâte. Je crains tout de même un peu ce que m'ont préparé les filles. J'espère qu'elles vont y aller en douceur. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de précipiter les choses.

Opération séduction ! Il n'y a bien qu'Alice pour inventer ce genre de sottise. Mais l'idée me plaît quand même. Edward Cullen, Bella Swan va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Voilà, voilà !_

_Attention, dans le prochain chapitre l'Opération Séduction commence ! ^^_

_Je vous dis sûrement à demain!_

_Bisous_

_So'_


	18. Chapitre 16 : La manigance

_**Me revoilà les amis ! =)**_

_**Je tiens encore à remercier mes fidèles lectrices qui sont toujours là pour me lire et me commenter ! 3 Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous franchement ? ^^**_

_**Par contre, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues par mon Opération Séduction. Je ne suis vraiment pas une dragueuse, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre alors je vais un peu faire ça à ma sauce. On verra ce que ça donne ! =) **_

_**Je crois que j'ai tout dis alors je vous laisse à la lecture…**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward POV**

J'étais vraiment perdu. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux ou malheureux de cette situation. J'avais un peu peur. Peur parce que j'avais accepté que nous soyons « amis » mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se contente de cette simple amitié. J'en voulais plus. Beaucoup plus. Mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne partage pas mon avis. D'un autre côté, je me disais que cette situation ne pouvait que me servir. Au moins, je pourrais l'approcher plus souvent, lui parler plus souvent et peut-être enfin finir par lui avouer mes sentiments pour elle.

Dans tous les cas, cette situation ne pouvait pas être pire que quand elle m'évitait et ne me parlait plus. Je devais en profiter. Isabella Swan venait de me tendre une perche et je ferais tout pour la saisir comme il le faut. Je voulais cette fille comme jamais je n'ai voulu quelqu'un. J'aimais cette fille comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. J'éprouvais des choses tellement fortes pour Bella que j'en avais un peu peur. Jamais je n'ai ressentis une chose pareille.

J'avais passé toute ma journée a repensé à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Bella la veille. Conversation très courte et rapide certes, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Des coups à la porte me ramenèrent à la réalité.

_ J'arrive ! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Alice se tenait face à moi, tout sourire.

_ Quoi ? Dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Même si je savais très bien pourquoi elle souriait comme ça. Je lui avais dis que je ne changerais pas d'avis vis-à-vis de Bella mais elle savait très bien que je finirais par céder. Elle ne cessait de me rabâcher que je ne résisterais pas à Bella et elle avait totalement raison. J'en étais bien conscient mais je ne peux rien y faire.

_ Je m'étais jurée de ne pas te le dire mais c'est plus fort que moi : je t'avais prévenue ! Dit-elle en entrant et en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je ris et levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Je sais Alice, je sais…

Alice me tira jusqu'au canapé et me fit m'assoir puis s'installa face à moi.

_ Bon, maintenant il faut qu'on parle de choses sérieuses, lâcha Alice.

Son sourire avait disparut et elle avait pris un air sérieux, presque sévère. Attention, danger !

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

_ Il faut que tu largues Tanya. Maintenant.

_ Pardon ? M'enquis-je.

Bien sûr que j'allais larguer Tanya, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela la regarde. Elle n'a pas a se mêler de ma vie privée. Alice plissa les yeux et me regarda méchamment.

_ Tu ne comptes tout de même pas rester avec elle ? Dit-elle.

_ Non, mais…

_ Tu veux Bella, oui ou non ?

_ Oui, mais…

_ Alors si tu espères avoir la moindre chance avec elle, tu devras quitter Tanya, et vite !

Grrr. Alice savait être très persuasive. Et elle avait toujours le dernier mot, ce qui avait le don de m'énerver. Mais sur ce coup, elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher avec Bella, et surtout pas à cause d'une fille comme Tanya. Cependant, je savais que ça n'allait pas être simple. Tanya est très amoureuse de moi.

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses, Edward, mais ne te sens pas obliger d'être tendre avec elle. Dégages la une bonne fois pour toute, je t'en pris !

_ Alice ! Grondais-je tout rigolant.

Je savais qu'Alice vouait une haine incommensurable à Tanya. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle ne l'a jamais aimée. Enfaite, si. Je sais très bien pourquoi. Tanya possède tout les traits de caractères possible pour se faire détester. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande bien ce qui a pu m'attirer chez elle. Appart ses fesses et ses seins. Rien du tout en fait.

_ Quoi ? S'écria Alice. Je sais très bien que toi aussi tu es le roi des salauds mais mon frère mérite tout de même mieux que cette garce.

Pour le coup, je ne pouvais pas la contredire. Je suis vraiment le roi des salauds. Je baisais avec une fille qui était follement amoureuse de moi, alors que je savais pertinemment que je finirais par la larguer. En temps normal, je ne me serais même pas soucié de ce problème mais j'ai a peu près vécu la même chose avec Bella, ou devrais-je dire par sa faute ? Et je savais que ce que Tanya ressentira sera sûrement douloureux mais il valait mieux mettre un terme à tout ça tout de suite. Même si je sais qu'elle m'en voudra comme j'en ai voulu à Bella (enfin, j'ai essayé de lui en vouloir).

Mais pour être honnête, je m'en foutais royalement que Tanya m'en veuille ou non. Tout ce que je veux c'est Bella, près de moi.

_ D'accord, d'accord. J'essaierais de le faire le plus vite possible.

_ Oui et avant demain si possible ! Ajouta Alice.

_ Avant demain ? Pourquoi ?

_ Fais ce que je te dis sans poser de question, Edward ! S'exaspéra Alice.

Sur ce elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Ah oui, demain on fait une soirée ciné ! T'as intérêt à être là. Sans Tanya.

Puis elle s'éclipsa sans rien n'ajouter, ni même me laisser le temps de réagir. Bon, eh bien tant que j'y suis, autant le faire maintenant. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, il n'était que 19 heures. Je décidais de lui envoyer un message et de lui demander de me retrouver dans un café, non loin de nos campus.

* * *

Un café et une gifle plus tard, j'étais enfin débarrassé de Tanya. C'était bien plus facile que ce que j'aurais cru. J'ai essayé d'être le plus direct possible, pour ne par tourner autour du pot plus longtemps.

_ Tanya, je te quittes.

Rapide, simple et clair. Elle s'était mise à pleurer un peu exagérément mais j'avais tout de même un peu de peine pour elle. Peine qui s'est très vite envolée lorsque la vraie nature de Tanya a reprit le dessus. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas à ses pleurs, Tanya avait commencé à proférer toute sorte de menaces.

_ On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça, Cullen. Tu le regretteras.

Ou encore.

_ Tu me le paieras très cher.

Et j'en passe. Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas de si tôt, je décidais de quitter le café. En sortant, je respirais profondément. Je me sentais soulagé d'un poids, ou devrais-je dire débarrassé d'un boulet (**note de l'auteur** : Haaan, méchant Eddy ! ^^). Maintenant, je pouvais entièrement me consacrer à Bella.

**Bella POV**

Les deux journées suivantes se sont déroulées à la vitesse de la lumière. Et elle se sont plutôt bien passées. Je me suis remise à côté d'Edward en cours et surtout j'ai repris les cours de danse, avec Edward. Tout se passait bien entre nous, malgré une petite gêne persistante. Nous nous parlions très peu mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Après tout, nous n'étions que de nouveaux «amis», il fallait un peu de temps.

Nous étions enfin mardi soir. Soir de la première phase de l'Opération Séduction, d'après les dires d'Alice et Rose. J'avais hâte de voir ça. Et les filles ne se firent pas attendre. A peine avais-je mis les pieds dans ma chambre, après ma journée de cours, qu'Alice et Rose déboulèrent à leur tour. Avec un énorme sac. De fringues, à coup sûr.

_ Je déclare l'Opération Séduction officiellement lancée ! S'écria Alice en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je ris en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon, Rose et moi on passe sous la douche les premières et toi ensuite. Comme ça on pourra s'occuper de toi, ordonna Alice.

_ Hum, ok…et on se prépare pour aller où au juste ?

_ On t'expliquera plus tard, répliqua Rose.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de grignoter un petit truc qu'Alice et Rose en avaient déjà fini avec la salle de bain.

_ Bellaaaa, à ton tour ! Grouilles-toi ! Hurla Alice.

En dix minutes top chrono, j'étais ressortis de la salle de bain. Je venais de battre mon record personnel. Je rejoignis Rose et Alice dans ma chambre. Elles étaient déjà habillées et étaient en train de se maquiller. Pour une fois, elles étaient habillées simplement pour sortir. Elles portaient toutes les deux un jean et un petit pull.

_ Tiens, enfiles ça, en attendant qu'on finisse, dit Rose en me montrant des fringues sur le lit.

_ Ok. On va où alors ? Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le lit.

_ Au ciné ! S'exclama Alice.

_ Au ciné ? Et comment suis-je censée séduire ton frère au ciné ?

_ T'inquiètes pas, ça aide d'être dans le noir ! Ajouta Rose en ma faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Pff, comme si j'allais tripoter Edward pendant le film !

Rose et Alice s'échangèrent un regard complice.

_ En quelque sorte…on peut dire ça comme ça, rigola Alice.

_ Pardon ? M'enquis-je.

Mais aucune des deux ne me répondit. Je ne cherchais pas à en savoir plus non plus et allais m'habiller. Je découvris, sur le lit, une petite robe noire.

_ Hey ! M'écriais-je. Pourquoi vous êtes en jean et moi je dois mettre une robe de soirée ? On va juste au ciné !

_ Bella…tu veux Edward, oui ou non ? Répliqua Alice.

_ Oui, mais…

_ Alors tais-toi et enfiles cette robe. Et d'abord c'est pas une robe de soirée, c'est une robe normale !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et capitulais. J'enfilais mes collants et la robe rapidement. Tout compte fait, elle était plutôt pas mal cette robe. Elle avait de longues manches, un col rond, serrée au niveau de ma poitrine et évasée jusqu'au dessus des mes genoux. Plutôt classe.

_ Bella, t'es magnifique ! S'exclama Rose.

Alice se tenait à côté d'elle et sautillait en frappant des mains. Elle devait sûrement approuver les paroles de Rosalie.

_ Merci les filles ! J'aime beaucoup moi aussi. Par contre, laissez-moi me maquiller et me coiffer seule. On va juste au cinéma, je ne veux pas en faire trop. Cette robe, c'est déjà suffisant.

Je vis Alice longuement hésiter mais elle finit par céder. Je me contentais alors de mettre un petit coup de crayon sous les yeux, un peu de gloss et une petite touche de parfum. Je laissais mes cheveux détachés.

_ Je suis prête, on peut y aller ! Au faite, on va voir quoi ? Demandais-je.

_ Saw 6 ! S'enquit Alice. (note de l'auteur : tant qu'à faire, autant s'aider de l'actualité !)

_ Oh non, Alice ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste les films d'horreur !

_ Eh bien, justement ! Tu auras Edward près de toi si tu as peur…dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Pff, cette fille a vraiment réponse à tout ! Mais l'idée de me blottit dans les bras d'Edward pendant le film n'est pas pour me déplaire. Bon, faut que j'arrête de délirer.

_ Très bien ! Bon y va comment ?

_ Les garçons nous attendent dehors. Je vais Emmett dans sa voiture. Toi tu vas avec Alice et Jazz et Edward nous rejoindra devant le cinéma, dit Rosalie.

_ Bon c'est parti les filles ! Ajouta Alice.

Je mis rapidement mes escarpins noir et enfilais mon magnifique manteau blanc, gentiment offert par Alice. J'avais refusé son cadeau au début, mais je penserais à la remercier parce que les mois de décembre à New-York sont horriblement froids.

* * *

En arrivant devant le cinéma, j'ai bien cru m'évanouir. Edward était seul, adossé au mur et nous attendait. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude, si c'est possible. J'étais sur le point de fondre, surtout lorsque nous nous saluâmes. Je fis la bise à Edward. Encore un peu, je tournais la tête pour l'embrasser. La sensation de ses lèvres sur mes joues était si douce que je faillis craquer. Une fois tous réunis, nous fîmes la queue pour acheter nos tickets.

_ Allez, on se dépêche, le film va commencer ! S'écria Alice.

Sur ce, elle pénétra dans la salle de projection, suivie de Jazz, Emmett et Rosalie, nous laissant seuls Edward et moi. Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise. Je dirais plutôt intimidée, mais je sautais de joie intérieurement. On aurait dit une fillette de 14 ans a son premier rendez-vous avec un garçon. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la machine à pop corn.

_ Tu veux quelque chose à manger, Bella ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix suave.

_ Euh, non merci. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais beaucoup d'appétit devant le film d'horreur !

Il s'arrêta un instant et semblait réfléchir.

_ Je crois que tu as raison, finit-il par dire. On pourra manger après le film, c'est mieux.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

_ On y va ? Dit-il en me tendant son bras.

_ Oui, répondis-je en m'empressant de m'accrocher à son bras.

Nos deux corps frissonnèrent à ce simple contact. Bizarre. Aucun de nous deux ne dit rien, nous nous contentâmes d'entrer dans la salle plongée dans le noir.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà. _

_Enfaite les choses sérieuses commenceront dans le chapitre suivant. _

_Rdv lundi !_

_Bisous. _

_So'_


	19. Chapitre 17 : Le ciné

_Hello les amis ! _

_Vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Mais c'est pas grave, c'est férié alors je me rattraperais ;)_

_Sinon aujourd'hui j'ai rien de particulier à vous dire, appart vous remerciez évidemment ! =)_

_Donc on passe directement à la lecture…_

_Enjoy ;) _

* * *

**Bella POV**

Le film n'avait pas encore commencé, de faibles lumières éclairaient donc encore la salle. Edward repéra le reste de la bande et me guida vers eux. Ils étaient installés tout au fond de la salle, pour mon plus grand plaisir. N'étant pas fan des films d'horreur, plus loin je serais de l'écran, mieux je me sentirais. Il restait deux places au bout de la rangée de siège où étaient assis les autres. Je m'installais près d'Alice et Edward prit place près de moi, en bout de fil. Alice me gratifia d'un éblouissant sourire qui en disait long…

A peine les lumières de la salle s'étaient éteintes que je soupirais longuement et m'enfonçais le plus possible dans le siège. Le film débuta enfin. Non pas que j'étais impatiente, mais plus vite il commencerais, plus vite il finirait. Au bout de quelques minutes, le film commençait déjà à être sanglant. (**note de l'auteur **: je précise que je n'ai pas vu le film donc je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais on s'en fout !) Je me retournais vers Alice pour me cacher mais elle était dans les bras de Jasper. _Merde_.

Je me remis en place sur mon siège. J'agrippais fermement les deux accoudoirs et fermais les yeux. Après un petit moment, j'ouvris un œil et vis un des personnages du film se faire assaillir de coups de hache. Je retins difficilement un cri d'horreur et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Au bout d'une minute, j'écartais légèrement mes doigts pour regarder à travers, il ne se passait plus rien. Ouf. Mais j'en avais encore la chair de poule. J'enlevais doucement mes mains de mon visage, c'est à ce moment l'un qu'un des personnages se fit décapiter.

S'en fut trop pour moi. Je me retournais encore une fois vers Alice, et voyant qu'elle était toujours lovée dans les bras de son amoureux, je me retournais vers Edward, attrapais vivement sa chemise et enfouis ma tête dans son torse. Je crus l'entendre retenir sa respiration mais pour le coup, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je fermais mes yeux et me bouchais les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris provenant du film. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par relever ma tête et me retrouvais face à face avec Edward qui me regardait les sourcils froncés. Je lâchais immédiatement sa chemise et m'écartais vivement de lui.

_ Désolée, murmurais-je.

Son froncement de sourcil s'effaça aussitôt, il me gratifia de son magnifique sourire en coin, puis il détourna la tête. Je m'enfonçais à nouveau dans mon siège. Je restais un bon moment les yeux fermés. Je préférais ne pas regarder. Puis soudain, j'entendis une musique plutôt inquiétante suivi d'un long cri strident qui me glaça le sang. Je gémis légèrement et ramenais mes genoux contre mon buste pour y enfouir ma tête. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis un bras se poser autour de mes épaules. Je tournais la tête vers Alice et constatais que ce n'était pas son bras. Je tournais alors la tête vers Edward et vis qu'il me souriait.

Je me rejetais alors à nouveau sur son torse. Il resserra son bras autour de mon épaule et mis son autre bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras. Je commençais déjà à perdre pied et en oubliais complètement le film. Je respirais profondément son odeur et soupirais d'aise. J'aurais pu rester comme ça pendant des heures. Edward me sortit de mes pensées.

_ C'est bon, Bella. C'est passé, il n'y a plus rien, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma tête et en caressant mes cheveux.

Je relevais lentement ma tête de son torse, à contre cœur, et jetais un coup d'œil vers l'écran, il ne se passait plus rien d'effrayant. Je commençais à m'écarter d'Edward mais il resserra son étreinte autour de moi, m'empêchant de bouger. Et bien, si c'est ce qu'il veux, je vais pas faire ma difficile. Un large sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres et je repris ma place dans ses bras, ma tête sur son torse. Parfait.

* * *

Vers la fin du film, je me mis à rigoler doucement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me murmura Edward à l'oreille.

_ Je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour me retrouver là, rigolais-je.

_ On devrait aller voir des films d'horreur plus souvent si ça te fait cet effet…susurra-t-il.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et de rougir violemment. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Alors qu'au début j'étais tranquillement assis sur mon siège, je me retrouvais à présent à califourchon sur Edward, face à lui, ma tête dans le creux dans son cou pendant que lui me caressait le dos et les cheveux en regardant le film. Comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette position ? C'est simple. Plus les scènes devenaient sanglantes, plus je commençais à empiéter sur le siège d'Edward et au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage, je m'étais carrément assise sur lui, dos à l'écran. Edward, quant à lui n'avait pas rechigné. Plus je m'approchais, plus il resserrais son étreinte autour de moi. Pour mon plus grand plaisir…

J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis dans ses bras. Je faisais complètement abstraction de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. J'avais complètement oublié les autres, complètement oublié le film. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était Edward et moi. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était son envoutant parfum, ses mains sur moi et ses douces lèvres qui se posaient de temps en temps sur le sommet de mon crâne pour me rassurer lorsque je sursautais de peur. J'avais fermé les yeux et m'étais complètement laissé transportée. J'étais même sur le point de m'endormir dans ses bras mais c'est à ce moment là que les lumières de la salle s'allumèrent. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que le film s'était terminé.

_ Bella ? S'exclama Alice.

Elle faisait son air choquée mais l'entendant parler j'ai compris qu'elle se retenait de rire. Son plan était en train d'être mis à exécution, malgré moi. Je tournais la tête vers tous les autres, toujours assise sur Edward, et vis qu'ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds. Sauf Rose et Alice bien sûr. Je mis à rougir et Emmett explosa d'un rire tonitruant.

_ Bells, tu peux me dire ce que t'es en train de faire à mon frère en plein cinéma ?

Emmett…il a toujours les mots qu'il faut. Je rougis davantage et me détachais d'Edward à contre cœur, en grognant. Pendant tout ce temps là, Edward ne s'était pas manifesté mais au moment où je m'écartais de lui, il me retins un instant et déposa discrètement un léger baiser dans mon cou qui me fit frémir de plaisir. Heureusement pour moi qu'Emmett n'avait pas vu cette scène parce que j'en aurais encore pris pour mon grade. Je finis enfin par me lever, suivie par Edward.

_ Bon, on y va ? Dis-je en me rendant compte qu'il ne restait plus que nous dans la salle.

_ Bah pourquoi t'es si pressée, Bella ? Il est encore tôt. Vous aurez tout le reste de la nuit, Eddy et toi, pour vaquer à vos occupations ! Lâcha Emmett.

_ Emmett, la ferme ! Soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis je me dépêchais de quitter la salle, suivie de très près par les autres. Moi qui déteste les films d'horreur, pour le coup j'aurais bien voulu qu'il dure plus longtemps. Histoire de prolonger ce moment passé dans les bras d'Edward. Une fois sortis du cinéma, nous décidâmes d'aller manger un morceau dans un restaurant, dans la même rue où se trouvait le cinéma.

Le repas fut très spécial. Nos regards à Edward et à moi s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre et ne se quittaient plus. Nous sommes tous les deux resté très silencieux pendant tout le repas. Nous ne faisions que subir les sarcasmes d'Emmett, toujours au sujet de notre position au cinéma. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être lourd par moment celui-là. A la fin du repas, Alice nous fit part de sa brillante idée.

_ Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa de se faire une journée shopping samedi ! Tous ensemble !

_ Tous ensemble ? Répliqua Jasper.

_ Oui, tous ensemble ! Toutes les trois, dit-elle en nous pointant Rose, moi et elle-même. Et vous trois, ajouta-t-elle en pointant Emmett, Jazz et Edward.

_ Hors de question ! M'écriais-je en même temps qu'Edward.

_ Alors là, non ! Vous n'allez pas vous défiler tous les deux ! Répliqua Alice.

_ Oh que si, Alice ! En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi ! Répondis-je.

Alice finit par reporter son attention sur Edward, espérant qu'il finisse pas céder.

_ Désolé, Lili, mais ne compte pas non plus sur moi ! En plus, j'ai déjà d'autres choses à faire.

Alice souffla fortement et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle partit chercher du réconfort auprès de Jasper.

_ Tant pis pour vous ! Faites ce que vous voulez, mais nous en tout cas, on va faire ça.

Je fronçais les sourcils face à la réaction d'Alice. Elle avait a peine insistée, ce qui est vraiment bizarre. En temps normal, elle m'aurait traînée malgré moi. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je n'avais aucune envie de faire toutes les boutiques de la 5ème avenue. Nous restâmes assis encore quelque temps au restaurant puis la fatigue commença à m'envahir. Et surtout, je commençais à en avoir marre de voir Rose et Emmett, Alice et Jazz se bécoter, tandis qu'Edward et moi nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux. Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me raccompagner s'il vous plait, je suis vraiment fatiguée.

Je vis que les deux couples n'avaient même pas daigné poser un regard sur moi, ils étaient toujours en train de se bécoter. Je levais les yeux au ciel et jetais un regard désespéré vers Edward. Il me sourit.

_ Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Me proposa-t-il. Moi aussi je veux rentrer.

Mais quelle question, bien sûr que je veux ! Je sautais littéralement de joie intérieurement. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et répondis.

_ Oui, s'il te plait, si ça ne te dérange pas.

_ Non, aucun problème, dit-il en se levant de table.

Je suivis le mouvement et enfila rapidement mon manteau. Nous saluâmes nos amis avant de quitter le restaurant, sous les regards amusés de Rose et Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore celles-là ? Je suivis Edward jusqu'à sa voiture et il me tint la porte côté passager le temps que je m'installe. Hum, quel gentleman. Edward Cullen, un gentleman ? Bizarre, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

A peine m'étais-je installée dans la voiture que mon portable sonna. Un message d'Alice.

« _Je t'ai mâché le travail alors maintenant, débrouilles-toi pour le voir samedi ! A. _»

Bah voyons ! Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête ? J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle avait manigancé tout ça. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'aurais vraiment voulu le revoir samedi, rien que tous les deux, sauf qu'il a dit tout à l'heure qu'il n'était pas libre. Tanya sûrement. Rien qu'en pensant à cette garce, je sentis la colère m'envahir. D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser au fait que je ne devrais pas trop m'approcher d'Edward tant qu'il est encore avec cette garce.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine minutes que nous roulions lorsqu'Edward brisa le silence.

_ Ca te dit de sortir avec moi samedi ? Me proposa-t-il.

_ Pourquoi faire ? Réplique un peu sèchement.

Pourquoi lui parlais-je ainsi ? Je sais pas. Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas trop m'approcher de lui et qui lui balayait mes résolutions d'un revers de la main en m'invitant à sortir avec lui.

_ Euh…ok…désolé, oublies ce que je viens de te dire ! Reprit Edward.

Pitié, non !

_ Non, non ! M'écriais-je. Désolée, je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, c'est que juste que tout à l'heure tu as dis que samedi tu avais d'autres choses à faire alors…

_ Oh ! J'ai juste dis ça pour échapper à Alice, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas laissé en paix.

_ Oh, d'accord, répliquais-je. ET où irions nous ?

_ Tu verras ça samedi. Alors tu acceptes ?

Je fis mine d'hésiter et de réfléchir un instant alors que ma décision était prise.

_ Oui, je suis d'accord.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes au campus et nous séparâmes à contre cœur, enfin surtout pour moi, pour aller chacun dans sa chambre.

_ Bon, eh bien, à demain en cours, Bella, dit Edward en déposant un doux baiser sur ma joue.

_ Oui, à demain, bonne nuit, dis-je en lui rendant son baiser sum sur la joue.

Je me dirigeais alors en courant presque vers ma chambre et me jetais sur mon lit. Je commençais à me repasser la scène du cinéma. Ce qui me donnait encore plus envie de le voir, au plus vite. Je suis vraiment pressé d'être à samedi…

* * *

_Désolée, c'est un peu court, mais je pense que je vais continuer comme ça pour publier plus souvent. _

_J'attends vos reviews ! _

_Bisous. _

_So'_


	20. Chapitre 18 : Le 1er vrai rendezvous

_Hello les amis ! _

_J'sais que je radote, mais je sais pas trop comment vous le dire autrement alors MERCI encore et toujours ! =D_

_Alors on passe au rendez-vous de nos deux chouchous ? =)_

_Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse à la lecture…_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je viens juste de tout piger. Je suis con de pas avoir compris plus, tellement c'était gros comme une maison. Alice. Elle me force à reparler à Bella, ensuite à quitter Tanya et enfin, on fait cette fameuse soirée cinéma, où Bella était arrivé plus belle que jamais. J'ai bien vite reconnu la marque d'Alice. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle mijotait quelque chose, qu'elle avait un plan qu'elle allait mettre à exécution quoi qu'il arrive.

J'ai compris en quoi son plan consistait, elle voulait guider, ou devrais-je dire pousser, Bella vers moi. Pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Même si je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses, un peu d'aide ne me ferait pas de mal. Et c'est d'une bonne chose d'avoir Alice comme alliée, elle parvient toujours à ses fins. Espérons que ça fonctionne aussi avec Bella.

En tout cas, je peux dire que ça commence bien. Du moins pour moi. Hier soir, nous sommes allé au cinéma, voir un film d'horreur, et je dois vous avouer que c'était la plus belle séance de cinéma de toute ma vie. Je ne pensais pas qu'un film d'horreur mettrait Bella dans un tel état. Déjà, avant même de rentrer dans la salle, je la sentais stressée. J'avais compris que les films d'horreur c'était pas son truc. Et plusieurs fois pendant le film, je l'ai vu brusquement se retourner vers Alice, cherchant un peu de réconfort, mais Alice était dans les bras de Jasper.

J'ai bien cru que Bella ne supporterait pas tout le film et qu'elle finirait par quitter la salle. Mais au lieu de ça, elle s'est agrippée à moi et à fini à califourchon sur moi, jusqu'à la fin du film. Autant vous dire que j'étais heureux, mais j'ai bien cru que j'allais finir par perdre le contrôle de mon corps. J'avais tellement envie d'elle, et la sentir si proche de moi, collée à mon corps n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses. Mais j'ai tout de même réussis à résister, me contentant simplement de profiter de ce moment. Je me sentis si bien, j'avais l'impression que mon corps était fait pour recevoir le sien, j'aurais pu rester comme ça une éternité. Et c'est à contre cœur que je l'ai laissé s'éloigner de moi à la fin du film.

Pendant notre repas au restaurant après le film, je restais silencieux, perdu dans mes pensées. Je me demandais ce qu'Alice pouvait bien mijoter comme plan pour nous rapprocher Bella et moi. Il faudrait que je lui parle, lui dire de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, Alice fit part de la prochaine étape de son plan.

_ Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa de se faire une journée shopping samedi. Tous ensemble, dit Alice en insistant bien sur le «tous»

Quoi ? Du shopping ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça alors qu'elle savait que je détestais la shopping et que j'allais à coup sûr refuser ?

_ Hors de question ! M'exclamais-je en même temps que Bella.

C'est à ce moment-là que je compris le plan d'Alice. Le sourire discret qu'elle arborait, face à notre réaction à Bella et moi, confirma mes soupçons. Alice savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Apparemment, elle avait prévu notre réaction. Message reçue cinq sur cinq, Alice. Pendant que les quatre autres feront leur shopping, j'en profiterais pour emmener Bella autre part. Enfin, si elle accepte.

J'avais un peu peur de son refus, mais à ma plus grande surprise, Bella accepta de sortir avec moi samedi sans poser de question. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Au contraire, j'allais en profiter pour me rapprocher d'elle. J'aimais cette fille comme un malade et je commençais de moins en moins à supporter le fait de rester loin d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle m'en laissait l'occasion, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le lendemain de notre soirée cinéma, Alice était venue nous rendre visite à Emmett et à moi. Je décidais de lui faire part de ma nouvelle initiative.

_ J'ai invité Bella à sortir avec moi samedi. Et elle a acceptée, dis-je souriant, alors qu'Alice venait tout à peine de rentrer dans l'appartement.

_ Et bien, il était temps ! J'ai cru que t'allais jamais te lancer, répliqua-t-elle.

C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup hésité avec Bella. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps à me décider. D'habitude avec les filles c'est plutôt facile pour moi. Mais Bella n'était pas comme les autres filles, et je voulais faire les choses bien avec elle.

_ Et où comptes-tu l'emmener ? Ajouta Alice.

_ Je sais pas trop. Je me suis dis qu'un bowling ça pourrait être sympa. Et je pourrais l'emmener manger un morceau après.

_ Oh, oui ! Très bonne idée ! S'exclama Alice en sautillant.

_ Mais pas un mot à Bella ! Tiens d'ailleurs, tu peux me passer son numéro pour que je puisse la prévenir de l'heure de rendez-vous.

_ T'inquiètes pas, elle n'en sera rien, dit Alice en me tendant son portable avec le numéro de Bella inscrit dessus.

_ Merci, dis-je, souriant, en lui rendant son téléphone.

Elle me gratifia d'un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Que la force soit avec toi, frérot ! Lança-t-elle avant de quitter l'appartement.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en secouant la tête. Ma sœur était un vrai spécimen mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle…

**Bella POV **

J'étais excitée comme une puce. On aurait dit une gamine de 14 ans. L'idée d'avoir un «rendez-vous» en tête à tête avec Edward me rendait complètement folle. Et dire que je n'avais rien eu à faire car c'était lui qui m'avait proposé de sortir samedi, ce que j'ai immédiatement accepté bien sûr. Alors là, c'est le moment ou jamais, je voulais Edward Cullen et maintenant que j'en avais l'occasion, je ferais tout pour y arriver.

J'avais vraiment hâte que cette semaine se termine et d'être à samedi. Vendredi soir, Alice était venue passer la soirée avec Rosalie et moi, dans notre appartement. Une soirée entre filles habituelle, autour d'une pizza à papoter. Alice resta dormir avec nous car elle voulait absolument m'aider à me préparer pour ma sortie avec Edward. Pour une fois, je ne rechignais pas. Je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côtés, et pour ça, Alice et Rose me seront d'une aide précieuse.

_ Alors, où est-ce que vous allez demain ? Me questionna Rose.

_ Aucune idée ! Répondis-je. Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit que je verrais bien samedi !

_ Hum, je le vois bien te séquestrer dans une chambre d'hôtel et te faire l'amour toute la nuit, ajouta Rose.

Je ne pu retenir un gémissement à cette pensée. J'en rêverais !

_ Rose ! N'importe quoi ! N'oublies pas que nous sommes juste «amis»…

_ Oui, amis, c'est ça ! Répliqua Rose.

Après des heures et heures de bavardage à propos de mon futur «rendez-vous», nous allâmes enfin nous coucher. Alice se fourra avec moi dans mon lit, refusant catégoriquement de dormir sur le canapé. Elle resta encore à parler pendant pas mal de temps avant d'enfin s'endormir, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je me laissais aussitôt après sombrer dans le sommeil. Sommeil remplit de magnifiques rêves, plus érotiques les une que les autres. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir fait de bruit pendant ces rêves sinon Alice allait se poser des questions. Après ce qui me parut comme de courtes heures de sommeil, mon portable se mit à sonner.

_ Bordel, Bella, arrêtes-moi ce truc ! Grogna Alice avant de se cacher sous la couette.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil, il était déjà 11 heures du matin. Je me hissais difficilement de mon lit et attrapais mon téléphone qui était sur mon bureau. C'était d'un message d'un numéro inconnu, je m'empressais de le lire.

« _Je t'attendrais à 15 heures près de ma voiture sur le parking du campus. Edward. _»

_ Aaaaaaah ! Hurlais-je de joie en me mettant debout sur mon lit et en sautant dessus comme une folle.

_ Beeeeells ! Merde ! Geignis Alice.

Oups, j'avais complètement oubliée Alice l'espace d'un instant. De tout façon, il était temps de se lever, il ne fallait que je tarde à me préparer. Je me rassis sur mon lit et m'approchais doucement d'Alice.

_ Aliiiice, dis-je tout bas. Debout ! Il faut que tu m'aides à me préparer !

Je ne venais de prononcer la phrase magique. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, Alice avait bondit hors du lit. Alice me considérais vraiment comme sa poupée. Elle adorait me coiffer, me maquiller et surtout m'habiller. En temps normal, je rechignais toujours. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, alors évidemment, Alice était au garde à vous.

_ Il m'attends pour 15 heures, dis-je à Alice.

Elle jeta à son tour un coup d'œil à l'heure.

_ Oh mon dieu, vite ! Cria-t-elle après avoir vu l'heure. On a pas une minute à perdre ! Dit-elle en me poussant pour me faire sortir de ma chambre.

Elle me tira jusqu'au salon où nous trouvâmes Rose qui nous avait préparé le petit-déjeuner.

_ Rose ! Edward l'attend pour 15 heures ! S'exclama Alice.

Comme Alice et moi quelques minutes auparavant, Rosalie regarda l'heure. 11 heures 10.

_ Oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-elle. Bella, dépêches-toi de prendre ton petit-déj !

_ Oh, ça va les filles ! On se calme, j'ai le temps !

Elles me lancèrent toutes les deux un regard exaspéré.

_ Dépêches-toi de manger, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande ! Dit Alice.

Je m'exécutais alors rapidement pour éviter de m'attirer les foudres de mes amies. A peine 20 minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais de la salle de bain, poussée par Alice.

_ 30 minutes, pas plus ! Me prévint-elle avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Je pris soin de fermer le loquet derrière elle. On ne sait jamais avec Alice. Au bout de 50 minutes, j'étais toujours sous la douche et dieu merci, j'avais fermé la porte de la salle de bain derrière Alice. Elle venait frapper toutes les deux minutes à la porte et là, je crois qu'elle était sur le point de la défoncer.

_ C'est bon Alice, je sors ! Criais-je pour qu'elle arrête de tambouriner.

Je sortis alors en vitesse et à peine avais-je ouvert la porte de la salle de bain que je me retrouvais, je ne sais comment dans ma chambre. Sans dire un mot, Alice me montra ce que je devais enfiler.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais enfin prête. Pour une fois, j'étais vraiment ravie du résultat car Alice avait fait dans la sobriété comme je lui demandais si souvent. J'étais habillé d'un jean bleu foncé qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de mes hanches et de mes jambes, avec des bottes noires à talon qui remontaient jusqu'en dessous mes genoux, ainsi qu'un magnifique pull en cashmere blanc. Alice m'avait expliquée que comme j'étais habillée un assez simplement, elle s'appliquerait un peu plus sur ma coiffure et mon maquillage. Elle me lissa donc toute mes boucles. Je trouvais le résultat plutôt pas mal.

J'eu tout juste le temps de grignoter quelque chose avant de sortir.

_ Amuses-toi bien ! S'exclamèrent Alice et Rosalie en même temps, en m'expulsant littéralement de l'appartement.

Leur ton était bourré de sous-entendus.

_ C'est ça les filles ! A plus tard !

Je me dirigeais alors tranquillement vers le parking. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de faire une chute juste avant ce rendez-vous très attendu. Arrivée au milieu du parking, je jetais un œil tout autour de moi et c'est là que je le vis. Mon dieu, je crois que jamais je ne m'habituerais à sa beauté. Il était adossé à sa Volvo, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Je me dirigeais alors directement vers lui. Lorsqu'il me vit approcher, un magnifique sourire illumina son visage. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir.

_ Bonjour, Bella.

_ Bonjour, Edward, répondis-je en m'approchant timidement de lui pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue.

_ T'es très jolie aujourd'hui. Comme toujours d'ailleurs.

C'est bon, maintenant mes joues étaient en feu. Moi qui ne suis vraiment pas de nature timide, j'avais l'impression d'être carrément coincée avec Edward dans les parages.

_ Merci.

Sans plus attendre, il m'ouvrit la porte de sa voiture pour que je m'installe.

_ Alors, on va où ? Demandais-je lorsqu'il vint prendre le volant.

_ Bowling ! Dit-il en souriant.

_ Oh, non ! Murmurais-je.

Le sourire d'Edward s'effaça aussitôt.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? S'enquit-il.

_ Non, non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que je n'en ai jamais fais ! Et vu ma maladresse légendaire, j'ai peur que le bowling ça ne soit vraiment pas fait pour moi.

Edward éclata de rire. Bordel, s'il continue comme ça, je vais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en l'écoutant rire.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Bella. Ce n'est pas très dur le bowling. Je te montrerais quoi faire et je suis sûr que t'arriveras à te débrouiller.

_ Si tu le dis !

Dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à destination. Après avoir loué nos chaussures, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre piste de bowling.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me proposa Edward.

_ Oui, un coca s'il te plait.

_ Ok. Je reviens tout de suite.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec deux verres de coca. Je bus une gorgée et me levais aussitôt de mon siège.

_ Alors tu me montres ?

_ Tout de suite ! Répondit Edward en se levant à son tour de son siège. Bon, on a le droit à trois parties alors la première c'est juste un essais, pour que je puisse te montrer.

J'acquiesçais.

_ On va commencer avec la boule la plus légère. Vas-y prends-la et places-toi devant la piste.

Je m'exécutais et attendis ses autres instructions. Il vint se placer à côté de moi.

_ Alors maintenant, ramènes la boule jusqu'à ton buste et ensuite tu la jettes.

Je le regardais mimer les gestes avant de les reproduire. Directement dans la gouttière, évidemment.

_ Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Dis-je en regardant la boule rouler tout le long de la gouttière.

_ Patience, Bella ! Rigola Edward. Ce n'est que ton premier essais. Attends je vais te montrer.

Il prit une autre boule et revint près de moi. Je pris la boule dans mes mains tandis qu'Edward vint se placer derrière moi. Il posa ses mains sur les miennes qui entouraient la boule de bowling. Edward rapprocha son visage du mien.

_ Maintenant, tu remontes la boule près de ton buste, dit-il doucement en me faisant effectuer les gestes.

Je sentais son souffle contre mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner de la tête au pieds. Inconsciemment, je me reculais doucement et me collais complètement au corps d'Edward. A mon geste, je le sentis lui aussi se rapprocher encore plus de moi. J'aimais être au contact d'Edward. Et lorsque je le sentais aussi proche de moi comme ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toujours réduire le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre nous.

_ Et maintenant, murmura-t-il. Tu recules ta main en arrière et tu lances la boule, ajouta-t-il toujours en me guidant dans mes gestes.

La boule roula tout le long de la piste avant de percuter les quilles et de toutes les faire tomber.

_ Strike ! M'écriais-je.

_ Tu vas que tu peux y arriver ! Dit Edward en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Ce baiser me fit prendre conscience de notre position. Edward était toujours derrière moi, son menton posé sur mon épaule et s'en m'en rendre compte, j'avais entrelacé mes doigts aux siens. Aussitôt, je retirais mes mains des siennes et m'écartais de lui. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. N'étais-je pas censé laisser faire les choses pour que nous nous rapprochions ? Si. Mais j'avais toujours l'impression que les choses allait trop vite. Face à ma réaction, Edward ne dit rien mais fronçait les sourcils. Je décidais de dire quelque chose pour faire oublier ma réaction.

_ C'est trop facile si tu m'aides ! Il faut que j'essaye seule, dis-je en allant prendre une autre boule.

Il ne dit rien et me regarda faire. Je tentais encore une fois de reproduire les gestes qu'Edward m'avait montré. Je regardais la boule rouler vers les quilles avec espoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dévie vers la gouttière au dernier moment.

_ Décidément ! Grognais-je.

Je me retournais vers Edward qui sirotait son coca et souriant.

_ Tu veux pas me remontrer encore une fois ? Demandais-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Je crois que je vais finir par le rendre fou. Un coup je me rapproche volontairement de lui, ensuite je le repousse et je lui dis de revenir. Pourtant, il se leva sans rechigner et alla prendre une énième boule avant de se replacer derrière moi. Mais dès que la boule quitta ma main, il s'écarta de moi. En me retournant vers lui, je le vis revenir avec une autre boule.

_ Réessayes toute seule maintenant.

Après un nombre incalculable d'essais, je réussis enfin à faire tomber les quilles. Presque toutes. Je commençais peu à peu à y arriver.

_ Bon maintenant il nous reste deux parties. Des vraies parties cette fois. Que le meilleur gagne ! Dit Edward en souriant malicieusement.

Il savait pertinemment, tout comme moi, que c'était lui qui allait gagner.

_ Et si c'est moi qui gagne, qu'est-ce que je remporte ? Demandais-je, comme si j'avais la moindre chance de gagner.

_ Et bien…si je gagnes, tu acceptes de ressortir avec moi le week-end prochain et si c'est toi qui gagnes, t'auras le droit de demander tout ce que tu voudras.

_ Tout ce que je voudrais ? Répétais-je en faisant mine de réfléchir.

_ Tout !

_ Ca marche, alors !

* * *

Nous arrivions vers la fin de la deuxième partie et j'étais en très mauvaise posture. Enfaite, non. Pour mon niveau, je trouve que je me suis vraiment bien débrouillé. Certes, j'étais loin derrière Edward mais j'ai tout de même bien joué. Hormis ma défaite imminente, j'ai passé un super après-midi. Nous avons vraiment bien rigolé. Lorsque vint mon tour de jouer ma dernière boule, je vis que s'en était fini pour moi.

_ Tu préfères arrêter le massacre ou je joue quand même mon dernier tour ? Me dit Edward.

Je le fusillais du regard tandis que lui rigolait.

_ Bah vas-y, termines ! Au point au j'en suis, ça fera pas une grande différence.

_ T'as raison ! Ajouta-t-il avant d'enchaîner sur deux strikes.

Je secouais la tête, dépitée par le score minable que j'ai effectué. Nous allâmes rendre les chaussures et quittâmes le bowling. Une fois dehors, il s'approcha de moi et mit son bras autour de mes épaules.

_ Fais pas cette tête, Bella ! On y rejouera un de ces jours, t'auras peut-être un peu plus de chance de me battre, dit-il en rigolant et en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête.

_ Très drôle ! Répliquais-je en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes avant d'entourer à mon tour sa taille de mon bras.

_ T'as faim ? Me demanda-t-il en me guidant vers la voiture.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

_ Ca tombe bien, moi aussi ! Je t'invite ?

_ Oh, tu sais…

_ Enfaite, ce n'était pas une question, coupa-t-il.

Très bien. Je vais pas continuer à faire ma difficile. J'étais tellement bien près de lui, que je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas refuser de prolonger ce moment.

_ Ah oui, au faite… n'oublies pas qu'on doit se revoir le week-end prochain ! Ajouta Edward.

Comment je pouvais oublier ça. J'en sautais de joie intérieurement.

_ Ah bon ? Feignis-je. Pourquoi ?

_ T'as pas déjà oublié notre pari ? On a dit que si je gagnais, tu devais accepter mon invitation !

_ Oh, oui, c'est vrai…

_ T'as pas l'air très emballée, dit-il déçu.

Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était craquant lorsqu'il faisait cette moue. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Et dire qu'il croyait que j'avais oublié son pari. Si seulement il savait vraiment ce qui se tramait dans ma tête…

_ Mais non voyons, pourquoi tu dis ça ! Au contraire, ça me fait très plaisir. Tu sais pas besoin d'un pari pour que j'accepte de te revoir.

Je détournais aussitôt mon regard après voir prononcé ces mots. Bon Bella, il faut te la fermer maintenant, tu parles trop. Voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien, je lui jetais à nouveau un regard. Il arborait son fameux sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Nous restâmes à nous regarder un instant, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que mon ventre se manifeste. _Merde_ ! Faut toujours que ça arrive au mauvais moment. Edward secoua légèrement la tête et se retourna vers sa voiture, devant laquelle nous étions planté depuis un on bout de temps.

_ Désolé ! Dit-il en me prenant la main et me guidant vers la portière côté passager qu'il m'ouvrit à nouveau.

_ Ca va, je ne vais pas mourir de faim ! Dis-je lorsqu'il prit place à côté de moi.

_ Ce n'est pas ce semble crier ton estomac.

Sur ce, il m'emmena dans petit restaurant sympa, non loin de notre campus. Nous rigolâmes et parlâmes de tout et de rien. Il me raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre.

_ Merci pour cette journée, c'était très sympa ! Dis-je en cherchant mes clés dans mon sac.

_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi, ma belle. Je me suis vraiment bien amusé.

_ Moi aussi.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il m'observait avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre.

_ Eh bien…à lundi alors, finis-je par ajouter.

Si je ne réagissais pas, j'aurais pu rester très longtemps à le regarder comme ça dans les yeux.

_ A Lundi, Bella, répondit Edward en se retournant pour s'en aller.

Poussée par une soudaine force, je le retins par la main avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Il se retourna vers moi, me questionnant du regard. Sans dire un mot, je posais une main sur sa joue pour attirer son visage vers le mien et déposais un long baiser sur sa joue. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça mais c'est comme-ci j'en avait besoin. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Edward, quant à lui, me serrait très fort contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et inspira profondément. Il déposa ensuite, à son tour, un long baiser sur mon front, avant de partir.

Waouh. Je ne pourrais pas dire quoi, mais je savais qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose d'étrange. J'eu l'impression qu'il avait eu le même besoin que moi. Le besoin d'être proche l'un de l'autre. Serait-il possible qu'Edward Cullen éprouve pour moi des sentiments aussi que les miens pour lui ? En tout cas, je me plaisais à le croire, enfin à l'espérer…

* * *

_Voilà, je reprend les chapitres plus long maintenant !_

_J'espère que ce premier vrai rdv vous a plu ?_

_A très vite pour la suite ! (j'évite de vous dire un jour précis parce que je ne suis pas toujours sûr de pourvoir respecter la date que je vous donne - mais je ne tarderais pas pour autant !)_

_So'_


	21. Chapitre 19 : Avouer

_Hello les amis !_

_Me revoilà pour la suite des aventures de nos deux chéris =)_

_Je tiens, comme à chaque fois, à remercier mes fidèles lectrices ! 3 _

_Ah oui aussi, pour l'OS que j'ai écris pour le concours, je vais faire une suite mais je pense attendre un peu avant de la commencer parce que j'essaie déjà de publier régulièrement sur cette fic mais si j'en ai deux, ca va pas être possible =$ _

_Je ne m'étale pas plus et vous laisse à la lecture…_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je restais plantée devant la porte de ma chambre pendant quelques minutes après qu'Edward soit partis. J'étais encore plus excitée qu'avant le rendez-vous, moi qui croyais déjà avoir dépassé mon stade maximal d'excitation. Une fois revenue sur terre, je me retournais vivement et me précipitais dans l'appartement. Je déboulais dans le petit salon où je trouvais Alice et Rosalie assises sur le canapé. Parfait, j'avais vraiment besoin d'elles. Je vins m'affaler sur la canapé entre mes deux amies, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

_ Alors Bella ? S'exclama Alice.

_ Je crois que je suis vraiment amoureuse, les filles !

_ Non ! Sans rire ! Répliqua Rose. On ne l'avait même pas remarqué, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Allez, racontes ! S'impatienta Alice.

_ Bon, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, on ne s'est pas embrassé…ni autre chose, rajoutais-je en voyant que Rosalie voulait dire quelque chose.

Je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans la tête de Rosalie Hale. Mes deux amies semblaient déçues par ma révélation.

_ Mais c'était quand même génial ! Edward m'a appris à jouer au bowling et on a pas mal parlé et rigolé, voilà…

Alice et Rosalie me lançaient des regards exaspérés.

_ Je le revois samedi prochain, ajoutais-je.

Immédiatement, leurs visages s'illuminèrent.

_ Et je suis enfin prête ! J'en ai marre d'attendre, je vais lui dire tout ce que je ressens, finis-je par avouer.

_ Dieu a entendu mes prières ! S'écria Alice. Et qu'est ce qui nous vaut ce revirement de situation ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, mais quand il m'a raccompagné, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce que c'est. Je l'ai juste embrassé sur la joue mais quand il m'a serré dans ses bras, j'ai compris que c'étais le moment. Je crois qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à moi…

Alice soupira fortement et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bien sûr qu'il s'intéresse à toi, Bella ! Tu crois vraiment que je te pousserais vers lui si ce n'était pas le cas ? Me demanda-t-elle ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça mais…

_ C'est pas grave ! Intervint Rosalie. Elle s'en ai rendu compte, tu t'en ais rendu compte, c'est le plus important. Maintenant, il faut agir !

Je vis Alice et Rosalie s'échanger un sourire malicieux, qui en temps normal m'aurait effrayé mais je me surpris à sourire moi aussi.

**Edward POV**

Je venais d'avoir un déclic. La façon dont nous nous étions quitté m'a fait réagir. Elle semblait avoir autant envie que moi que l'on soit proches l'un de l'autre. Lorsque je l'ai serrée dans mes bras, j'aurais voulu ne jamais la relâcher. Je crois que j'ai une chance avec elle, enfin je l'espère, et je veux saisir cette chance. Maintenant. J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de me retenir, enfin c'est surtout que je n'en ai plus la force. Depuis que nous nous reparlons, j'ai une envie irrépressible d'elle, d'être avec elle. Plus les jours passaient et moins j'étais capable de contrôler cette envie.

Maintenant, c'est décidé, je me lance. Samedi prochain, je la revois et je pense que ça serait le moment parfait. S'il s'avérait que j'ai mal interprété ses réactions et ses gestes, et bien tant pis, mais je dois le lui dire. Au pire des cas, si ce n'est pas réciproque, je…Je ne préfère pas penser au pire des cas. Je verrais bien le moment venu. Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je pris mon téléphone et composait le numéro d'Alice.

_ Allô ? Répondit Alice.

_ Alice, c'est Edward.

_ Oh, papa ! Je suis ravi de t'entendre !

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demandais-je perplexe.

J'entendis quelques bruits de l'autre côté du fil et elle me répondit enfin après plusieurs secondes.

_ Désolée, mais j'étais avec Bella et Rosalie et je supposes que tu n'aurais pas voulu que Bella entende notre conversation ?

Bien vu. Toujours très prévenant cette Alice.

_ Mais qui te dis que…

_ Edward ! Me coupa Alice. Tu reviens tout juste de ton rendez-vous avec Bella, de quoi voudrais me parler d'autre ?

_ Ouais, ok, c'est bon ! Finis-je par céder.

_ Alors, comment c'était ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Génial ! Répondis-je aussitôt. Mais je pense que Bella a déjà dû te donner plus détails.

_ Oui, en effet.

Je pouvais deviner qu'elle souriait en prononçant ces paroles.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'elle…

_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire, Edward ? Me coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, t'as qu'à lui parler, comme un grand.

_ Euh, ouais. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je dois revoir Bella samedi et…je lui dirais. Tout.

_ Oh, merci mon dieu ! S'exclama Alice. Ce jour est bénit !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rigolais-je.

_ Rien, rien ! Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Eh bien, bonne question. Je ne sais pas trop où l'emmener. Ni comment lui dire.

_ D'abord, prévois quelque chose de plus intime, me dit Alice. Je sais pas, tu pourrais l'inviter à regarder un film…dans ta chambre.

_ Oh. Tu crois que…

_ Mais oui, Edward. Vous vous êtes assez tourné autour maintenant. Et puis c'est mieux, vous serez seuls et tu pourras y aller petit à petit. Des petits signes pour commencer, et si elle est réceptive à tes signes, alors n'hésites plus et lances toi.

_ Oui, tu as peut-être raison ! Dis-je plus qu'intéressé par moment vrai moment d'intimité avec Bella.

_ J'ai toujours raison, Edward ! Soupira Alice. Bon je te laisse, les filles m'appellent. A plus tard !

_ Oui, à plus tard. Et merci, petite sœur !

_ De rien, frérot ! Répondit Alice avant de raccrocher.

Je raccrochais à mon tour, puis me mis à rire et à secouer ma tête. Moi, Edward Cullen, le coureur de jupon était en train de demander des conseils à ma petite sœur pour séduire une fille. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence.

**Bella POV**

La semaine suivante a été tout simplement parfaite. Edward et moi discutions et rigolions beaucoup pendant les cours. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui, je me sentais me rapprocher de lui de jour en jour et je laissai tomber mes barrières une à une. Je commençais même à prendre plaisir à le séduire. Rigoureusement coachée par Alice et Rosalie, je suivais jour après jour leurs recommandations. Alice venait chaque soir dans notre chambre à Rose et à moi, pour un débriefing et prévoir un plan pour le lendemain. Tout cela avait commencé le lundi soir.

_ Bon, il fait passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! Lança Alice. Il faut que tu le fasse baver. Qu'est-ce que t'as comme cours en commun avec lui demain ?

_ Sport.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous pratiquez ?

_ Basket.

_ Et c'est quoi ta tenue de sport ?

Alice était littéralement en train de me faire subir un interrogatoire.

_ Un short et un t-shirt empruntés à Jazz. Pourquoi toute ces questions ? M'enquis-je.

_ Bon alors déjà, tu oublies cette tenue ! Répliqua Alice.

Elle partit fouiller dans mon armoire et revint avec un mini short moulant et une brassière de sport.

_ Voilà ce qu'il te faut ! Dit Alice en me jetant les vêtements. Demain, tu enfiles ça, tu fais en sorte d'être dans l'équipe adverse de celle d'Edward et dès que tu en as l'occasion, rapproches-toi de lui, tu le touches, tu te frottes discrètement à lui. Tu verras il va devenir complètement fou, dit Alice, fière d'elle.

Alice et Rose n'eurent même pas à insister pour que j'applique leurs conseils, j'étais prête à tout. Elles m'ont conseillé d'appliquer les mêmes conseils en cours de danse, surtout qu'Edward et moi étions en binôme, cela allait être d'autant plus facile pour moi.

C'est ainsi que chaque jour de cette semaine, j'allais en cours après être passée sous les mains expertes de Rosalie et Alice. Une fois bien coiffée, bien maquillée et surtout bien habillée, je me dirigeais vers les cours pour mettre à exécution les recommandations de mes amis. A vrai dire, j'étais vraiment satisfaite de leur travail. Rien que de voir la tête d'Edward lorsque je suis rentrée dans la salle de classe, ça en valait la peine.

Je crois que les cours de sport et de danse étaient les meilleurs. Comme me l'a dit Alice, je restais le plus près possible d'Edward, me collant à lui dès que possible tout en faisant comme si c'était involontaire. Au début, Edward ne disait rien, ne réagissait pas mais en cours de danse, il semblait commencer à perdre le contrôle.

Lorsque je me déhanchais contre lui, je pouvais sentir son érection et à certains moments, il me donnait même de petits coups de reins, accompagnés de discret grognements. Mission accomplie.

Puis samedi arriva enfin…

**Edward POV **

Cette fille allait me rendre complètement fou. Le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Quoi que, à certains moments, je la soupçonnais de le faire exprès. Cette semaine a vraiment été éprouvante pour moi. Surtout en cours de danse. S'en fût vraiment trop pour moi. C'est à ce moment là que je compris que Bella était loin d'être aussi innocente que ce que je pensais. Depuis le début de l'année, nous sommes en binôme, pourtant, elle ne m'a jamais fait ça. Là, elle se déhanchais indécemment contre mon érection qu'elle avait créée. N'en pouvant plus, je me laissait aller et lui montrait à quel point j'avais envie d'elle.

Bella Swan voulait jouer. Et bien, nous seront deux. Je fais la promesse que si tout ce passe bien samedi, je torturerais Bella autant qu'elle m'a torturé.

Samedi.

* * *

_Bon, rien de très spécial mais je préfère m'arrêter là pour consacrer le prochain chapitre à rendez-vous de samedi ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu ?_

_A très vite !_

_Bisous._

_So'_


	22. Chapitre 20 : la Déclaration part 1

_Hey, hey, hey ! _

_Ca y'est on y arrive enfin ! Le rendez-vous fatidique est arrivé !_

_Aussi, j'ai mis en place un nouveau programme, parce que je publie les chapitres un peu n'importe comment…_

_A partir de maintenant, je vais publier trois fois par semaine : Lundi, Mercredi et Vendredi. Je ne publierais pas le week-end mais j'écrirais mes chapitres pour la semaine. Alors n'oubliez pas de venir pointer durant ces trois jours ! =)_

_J'essaierais le plus possible de respecter ce programme mais je préviendrais si ce n'est pas le cas… _

_Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps…_

_Juste un grand merci à mes lectrices 3 _

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

J'ai attendu ce jour avec tellement d'impatience et nous y étions enfin. Je m'étais réveillée assez tôt samedi matin. 8h15. J'étais vraiment trop excitée pour dormir plus longtemps. Une fois hors de mon lit, je me précipitais vers la chambre de Rosalie, qui dormait encore profondément, et bondis sur son lit. Je l'entendis grogner mais je n'y fis guère attention. Je fondis littéralement sur elle et la réveillais en l'embrassant goulument et bruyamment sur la joue.

_ Rosiiiie, debout ! Chantonnais-je à son oreille.

_ Bells, la ferme ! Gronda-t-elle en me balançant un oreiller à la figure.

Elle s'enfouit sous sa couette lorsque j'ouvris en grand les rideaux et la fenêtre de sa chambre.

_ Allez viens, marmotte ! Dis-je en la découvrant.

Je tirais Rosalie hors de son lit de force et la menais vers le salon. Elle me suivit encore à moitié endormie tandis que j'allumais la radio et mettais la musique à fond. Je me mis à sautiller un peu partout autour de Rosalie.

_ Je vais appeler Alice ! Dis-je en courant vers chambre, la laissant plantée au milieu du salon.

Je pris mon portable et vis que j'avais reçu un message. Edward.

« _Bonjour, ma belle. Ca te dis un film chez moi tout à l'heure ? _»

Oh mon dieu ! Un film ? Tous les deux, chez lui ?

_ Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Criais-je en courant rejoindre Rosalie qui s'était affalée sur le canapé.

Alors là, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. Rien que tous les deux, chez lui, devant un film. Ca sera le cadre idéal pour pouvoir enfin lui avouer ce que je ressens pour lui. Encore plus excitée que je ne l'étais en me réveillant, j'appelais Alice.

_ Allô ? Répondit-elle faiblement.

_ Alice ! Dépêches-toi de venir, je t'attends ! M'enquis-je.

_ Bells ! Il n'est que 8h30 et on est samedi…je dors, moi ! Grogna-t-elle.

_ Justement ! On est samedi et tout à l'heure je dois voir Edward ! Répliquais-je.

_ Je sais, Bella, je sais ! Soupira-t-elle. C'est bon, j'arrive…

Après avoir raccroché, je décidais de préparer un bon petit-déjeuner pour mes pauvres amies qui étaient obligées de subir mon humeur. Des pancakes devraient faire l'affaire. Tandis que je m'affairais en cuisine, je me rappelais soudain que je n'avais toujours pas répondu au message d'Edward.

« _Salut, beau gosse. Ce sera avec plaisir ! Tu me proposes quoi comme film ?_ »

La réponse d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre.

« _On a qu'à aller dans un vidéo club et on choisira un film chacun. _»

« _Bonne idée ! _»

« _Alors rejoins moi à 13h près de ma voiture qu'on ailler louer les film et en rentrant, on mangera chez moi. Ca te vas ? _»

« _Oui, c'est parfait ! A tout à l'heure, Edward ! _»

J'avais tellement hâte de le voir. J'avais beau le voir tous les jours en cours, il me manquait quand même énormément. Et puis là, ce n'était pas la même chose. J'allais me retrouver seule avec lui. Je soupirais de bonheur et retournais à mes pancakes.

Alice arriva juste au moment où je déposais le petit-déjeuner sur la table du salon.

_ Aliiiiice ! M'écriais-je en lui sautant dans les bras alors que j'avais à peine ouvert la porte. Viens vite prendre ton petit-déj ! Dis-je en la tirant vers le salon.

Rosalie, qui s'était enfin réveillée, vint s'installer près de nous autour de la table.

_ Toi aussi elle t'a tirée du lit ? Demanda Alice à Rosalie.

_ Oui ! Grogna Rosalie.

_ Je sais, les filles ! Je suis désolée mais je suis beaucoup trop surexcitée, j'ai besoin vraiment besoin de vous aujourd'hui ! Répliquais-je.

Mes deux amies acquiescèrent en souriant. Qu'est-ce que je les aime ses filles. Toujours prêtes à m'aider et avec le sourire. Même à 8heures du matin, un samedi.

_ Et aujourd'hui, je vous donne carte blanche. Vous devriez être contentes ! Je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez de moi ! Ajoutais-je.

Alice et Rosalie s'échangèrent un regard complice. Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

_ Oh, oui ! Je peux t'assurer qu'on est très contentes ! Répliqua Alice.

Nous restâmes à papoter de tout et de rien autour de notre petit-déjeuner. Enfin, non. Nous parlions surtout de mon rendez-vous.

_ Bon, Bella…commença Alice. Je suis que tu as longtemps réfléchis, longtemps résisté, mais maintenant que tu t'es décidée, tu ne reviens plus en arrière !

_ Non, bien sûr que non, Alice !

_ Oui, oui, mais je te connais ! Répliqua-t-elle. Tu te mets toujours à trop cogiter et tu finis par changer d'avis !

Un point. Sur ce coup, elle avait entièrement raison. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais bien décidée à parler à Edward, et cette fois, rien ne m'arrêtera.

_ Surtout, s'il se passe quelque chose, ne le repousse pas, ajouta Rosalie.

_ Pourquoi je le repousserais ? Et puis s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit avoir peur de se faire repousser, c'est moi, pas lui.

Alice secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Personne ne repoussera personne, ok ? Et si on te dit ça, Bella, c'est parce que tu as tant de fois repoussé Edward alors que tu le voulais ! Dit Alice. Il ne fait absolument pas que tu refasses la même erreur aujourd'hui.

Non. Aujourd'hui, je ne me défilerais pas comme je le fais d'habitude. J'avais tout de même un peu peur. Peur qu'il me dise qu'il ne veuille pas d'une relation amoureuse avec moi, mais qu'on soit simplement amis. Si c'est le cas, je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même car c'est moi qui ais proposé cette idée stupide. J'avais peur mais j'allais quand même me lancer.

_ Non, les filles. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer ma chance cette fois.

_ J'aime mieux ça ! Dit Alice en souriant.

_ Oh mon dieu, Bella, dépêches-toi, il est déjà 10h30 ! S'écria Rosalie.

_ Vite ! Sous la douche ! S'enquit Alice.

Je me précipitais alors vers la salle de bain. J'en ressortais 30 minutes plus tard et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Une montagne de vêtements était étalée sur mon lit.

_ Je vais porter tout ça ? Demandais-je en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Mais non, bécasse ! On ne sait pas quoi te choisir ! Répliqua Alice.

_ Moi je pencherais plutôt pour ce jean, dit Rosalie en pointant son doigt vers mon lit. Il te fait vraiment un cul d'enfer !

* * *

12h50.

J'étais enfin prête. Mon jean bleu foncé qui mettait en valeur mes fesses et mon chemisier blanc, précautionneusement déboutonnée par Alice de façon à laisser apparaître la naissance de mes seins. Simple mais bien. Rosalie m'avait maquillé et j'avais d'après elle : «un regard de braise qui devrait faire littéralement fondre Edward». J'espère bien !

Je fourrais mon téléphone, mon gloss et mes clés mon sac avant de sortir, non sans avoir été encouragée par mes deux amis. Sur le parking du campus, je repérais Edward. Comme la dernière fois, il était adossé contre sa voiture. Et comme d'habitude, il était à tomber par terre. Je marchais rapidement pour le rejoindre. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Je sais, je l'ai vu hier en cours, mais c'est pas la même chose. J'avais tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fis. Arrivée à son hauteur, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou.

_ Bonjour, Edward, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il me serra à son tour dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux.

_ Humm, bonjour Bella.

Nous restâmes quelques instants comme ça puis je finis par m'écarter d'Edward.

_ On y va ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Oui, c'est parti, dit-il en venant m'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture.

Nous ne prîmes que quelques minutes pour arriver au vidéo club le plus proche. Nous pénétrâmes dans la boutique et traversâmes les rayons. Je m'arrêtais net devant LE film que je voulais. Orgueil et préjugés. Mon film préféré. Je ne sais pas si ce film plaira à Edward mais c'est pas grave. Je le rejoignis dans le rayon voisin, il semblait aussi avoir fait son choix.

_ Tu as choisi ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, et toi ?

_ Moi aussi.

Nous levâmes tout les deux nos mains pour montrer à l'autre le film que nous avions choisis.

_ Oh, non ! Soupirâmes-nous en même temps.

Il avait choisi le film «Rec», un film d'horreur. Puis soudain, mes lèvres s'élargirent en un grand sourire en pensant que je pourrais me réfugier dans ses bras si j'ai peur.

_ Bon, je veux bien faire un effort pour regarder ton film alors toi aussi ! Finis-je par dire.

_ Très bien ! Céda-t-il sans même résister.

Nous retournâmes alors sur le campus, direction sa chambre cette fois. En entrant dans le petit salon, je constatais qu'il n'y avait pas de télé.

_ Tu n'as pas de télé ? Demandais-je, perdue.

On les regarde comment ces films ?

_ Si, bien sûr. Dans ma chambre, dit Edward en prenant ma main pour m'y guider.

Il me fit entrer dans sa petite chambre et m'intima de m'assoir sur le lit. Je regardais autour de moi et ne pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Rien que tout les deux, sur son lit, dans cette petite pièce. Parfait.

_ Je ferme ça, dit Edward et fermant ses rideaux, plongeant sa chambre dans le noir. Pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance !

Plus que parfait. Edward alluma sa télé et se retourna vers moi.

_ On commence par quel film ? Demanda Edward.

_ Euh, le film d'horreur ! Autant en finir au plus vite, m'enquis-je.

_ D'accord.

Il mit le cd dans le lecteur et mis le film sur pause dès la première seconde du film.

_ Attends-moi une minute, je reviens ! Dit Edward avant de quitter sa chambre.

Je restais assise sur son lit, attendant patiemment qu'il revienne. Voyant qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes il ne revenais pas, je partis à sa recherche. Je le retrouvais dans la cuisine en train de couper des tomates.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je.

_ A manger. Il fait bien que je te nourrisse tout de même.

_ Oui, c'est gentil. Besoin d'aide ?

_ Eh bien, maintenant que tu es là, je veux bien. Tu pourrais mettre un peu de mayonnaise et de feuille de salade sur le pain ?

Je l'aidais donc à préparer nos sandwichs. Très proche l'un de l'autre, sans dire un mot, ne nous contentant que de nous observer l'un l'autre.

_ Désolé, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je me rattraperais sur le dessert, dit Edward avec son sourire en coin aux lèvres.

_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est parfait !

Il prit un grand plateau et y déposa tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour notre repas de façon à pouvoir l'emmener avec nous dans la chambre. Je me réinstallais sur le lit, suivis d'Edward.

_ Euh, pour le repas, on pourrait attendre après la fin de ce film ? Je ne pense pas pourvoir manger quoi que ce soit en le regardant, dis-je en grimaçant.

_ Oui, bien sûr, dit Edward en rigolant.

Il alla déposer le plateau sur son bureau et reviens s'assoir sur son lit. Il prit la télécommande de la télé et remit le film en marche. Il se mit dos contre la tête de lit et allongea ses jambes sur le lit, tandis que moi j'étais resté assise au bout du lit.

_ Viens par-là, dit Edward en tapotant sur l'espace vide à côté de lui.

Je ne me fis pas prier et vins m'assoir près de lui. Il mit son bras sur mes épaules et je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Le début du film était plutôt supportable. Mais petit à petit, les cris s'intensifièrent et le sang était de plus en plus abondant. Je m'agrippaient désespérément à la chemise d'Edward et cachais mon visage dans son cou, tandis que lui me caressait les cheveux. Edward finit par m'attirer vers lui et me fit m'assoir entre ses jambes et entoura ma taille de ses bras. Je me laissais aller contre son torse, posais ma tête au creux de son cou et déposais mes mains sur les siennes. Le film devient tout de suite plus supportable dans cette position.

Le film se termina enfin. Edward se leva de derrière moi, ce qui me fit gémir de frustration. Il alla mettre le deuxième film et ramena le plateau repas sur le lit.

_ T'as faim maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Oui !

Nous commençâmes à manger nos sandwichs tout en regardant le film. Vers la fin du film, Edward s'éclipsa et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bols de glace et une bouteille de crème chantilly.

_ Hummm, glace au chocolat ! M'enquis-je.

_ Je t'ai bien dis que je me rattraperais pour le dessert ! Répliqua Edward.

_ Oui, c'est parfait !

Je dévorais avidement ma glace en regardant la fin du film. Une fois celui-ci finit, Edward rouvrit ses rideaux et revint s'installer près de moi. Mon regard était plongé dans le sien lorsque mes yeux furent attirés par de la crème chantilly qu'Edward avait sur le coin des lèvres. Instinctivement, je récupérais la crème avec mon doigt et le portais à ma bouche. J'entendis Edward grogner faiblement. Je pris ensuite la bouteille de chantilly et la portais directement dans ma bouche, en appuyant sans ménagement sur la pression. Délicieux.

Je tendais ensuite la bouteille vers Edward qui ouvrit la bouche pour que je lui mette de la chantilly mais au lieu, je tirais sue le col de son t-shirt et recouvrais son torse de chantilly. Edward gémit et grogna en même temps.

_ Bella…gronda-t-il. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Dit-il en m'arrachant la bouteille de chantilly des mains.

En voyant son regard mesquin qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon, je bondis du lit et me mis à courir en direction du salon, suivie de très près par Edward.

_ Non, Edward, nooon ! Criais-je alors qu'il me poursuivait toujours avec la bouteille de chantilly.

Juste au moment où Edward m'avait attrapé par le poignet, je me pris les pieds dans le tapis, me faisant tomber à terre en entraînant Edward dans ma chute. Il attrapa mes deux mains dans la sienne et les releva au-dessus de ma tête pour m'immobiliser. Son autre main, qui tenait la bouteille de chantilly, se rapprochait dangereusement de mon visage. Il étala de la chantilly sur ma joue. Soudain, il se pencha vers moi et se mit à manger la chantilly sur ma joue. Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir. Edward se recula un peu et planta son regard dans le mien. Mon corps tout entier frissonna sous l'intensité de son regard. J'avais l'impression qu'il me transperçait avec ses yeux.

_ Edward…murmurais-je. Je t'aime.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà pour aujourd'hui ! =)_

_Alors ? _

_Bon bah la suite c'est pour lundi !_

_Je vous souhaite un bon week-end. _

_Bisous. _

_So'_


	23. Chapitre 21 : la Déclaration part 2

_Hello les amis ! _

_Mon dieu, mon dieu, vous n'avez pas aimé la fin du chapitre précédent ! Mdr. _

_Mais c'est pour mieux vous faire languir =D_

_Evidemment, encore un énorme merci à mes revieweuses 3_

_Passons directement à la lecture ! _

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Après avoir compté les jours, je comptais maintenant les heures et même les minutes avant d'enfin retrouver Bella pour notre rendez-vous. Et nous y étions enfin ! En la voyant arriver sur le parking, je me suis rendu compte à quel point elle m'avait manqué, même si je la voyais pratiquement tous les jours. C'est fou à quel point je n'arrive pas à me passer d'elle. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Bella s'était littéralement jetée dans mes bras lorsqu'elle est arrivée à ma hauteur. Je répondis immédiatement à son étreinte en la serrant le plus fort possible contre moi, avant de la relâcher afin que nous allions louer nos films.

Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde en ce qui concerne le film. Pour moi, ça serait un film d'horreur. J'avais gardé un si bon souvenir de la dernière fois que j'avais regardé un film d'horreur avec Bella que j'avais envie de réitérer l'expérience. Surtout que nous ne serions que tous les deux cette fois. Bella avait optée pour un film à l'eau de rose, évidemment. Mais peu importe. Du moment qu'elle était avec moi, elle pouvait me faire regarder n'importe quoi.

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je décidais de nous plonger dans le noir, prétextant vouloir nous mettre «dans l'ambiance», mais c'était surtout pour créer une atmosphère plus intime. J'allais ensuite nous préparer de quoi grignoter avant de commencer à regarder les films, lorsque Bella me rejoignis pour un coup de main. Nous préparions nos sandwichs en silence, très proches l'un de l'autre, en nous regardant mutuellement. Était-ce le bon moment ? Devais-je me lancer maintenant ? J'étais sur le point de commencer à parler mais je me ravisais au dernier moment, préférant attendre un moment plus propice.

Nous retournâmes ensuite dans ma chambre, nous installant sur mon lit et laissant notre plateau repas pour après le film d'horreur, suite à la demande de Bella. J'invitais Bella à s'installer tout près de moi, entourant ses épaules de mon bras, tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre mon épaule. Aussitôt, je fus assailli par la délicieuse odeur de Bella, qui me faisait perdre la tête. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois que Bella s'agrippais à ma chemise et enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou lorsqu'une scène l'effrayait. J'en profitait pour resserrer mon étreinte autour d'elle et la serrer contre moi.

Je finis par installer Bella entre mes deux jambes et l'entourais fermement de mes bras, comme pour la protéger. Dans cette position, elle se détendit aussitôt et se laissa aller contre mon torse. J'aurais voulu rester une éternité comme ça, mais le film se termina et je dû me lever pour lancer le deuxième film et ramener le plateau repas sur le lit. Le repas se passa en silence, Bella était complètement absorbée par le film. Vers la fin du film, je me levais pour aller chercher nos desserts. De la glace au chocolat. J'ai cru comprendre que Bella adorait ça, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

Je n'avais pas tort. En quelques bouchées, elle avait fini son bol de glace. Ensuite, elle se mit à me fixer, puis à fixer mes lèvres. Elle porta sa main à mon visage puis enleva la crème chantilly que j'avais au coin des lèvres avec son doigt qu'elle se mit ensuite à lécher. Je fermais automatiquement les yeux et émis un faible grognement, ne pouvant réprimer les pensées que ce geste m'inspirait. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Bella s'emparer de la bombe de chantilly et la porter directement à sa bouche. Elle tendit ensuite la bouteille vers moi et j'entrouvris mes lèvres pour qu'elle me mette de la chantilly dans la bouche.

Au lieu de ça, Bella tira sur le col de mon t-shirt et aspergea mon torse de chantilly. Je la fusillais du regard, ce qui la fit s'enfuir en courant vers le salon. Je finis rapidement par la rattraper mais elle trébucha à ce moment-là, m'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute. Je me retrouvais au sol, à califourchon au dessus de Bella. Profitant de sa vulnérabilité, je m'emparais de la bombe de chantilly et en étalais sur sa joue. Je me penchais aussitôt vers elle et me mis à lécher la chantilly. Bella riait lorsque je me reculais un peu d'elle. Puis elle s'arrêta nette et se mit à me fixer intensément.

Je commençais à me laisser plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux de braise. C'était le bon moment. Je devais lui dire. Maintenant. Mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Bella prit la parole.

_ Edward…murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime.

Pardon ?

Avais-je bien entendu ? Venait-elle de me dire ce que j'étais sur le point de lui dire il y a dix secondes ? Venait-elle de me dire ce dont je rêve depuis des semaines ? Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait exploser. J'étais carrément pétrifié, je restais à fixer Bella sans rien dire. Face à mon absence de réaction, Bella fronça les sourcils et ses pupilles se mirent à briller à cause des larmes. _Bordel_ ! Dis quelque chose, Edward ! Mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de me dire, et de l'autre côté, j'avais envie de hurler tellement j'étais heureux de ce que je venais d'entendre.

_ Edward ? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, sur le point de pleurer.

Oh mon dieu, interprétait-elle mon absence de réaction comme un rejet ? Ne trouvant pas les bons mots pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aimais, je me contentais de prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrassais avec force et passion. Je tentais de lui faire passer tous mes sentiments à travers ce baiser. Bella finit par crocheter ses bras à ma nuque, me serrant le plus possible contre elle, et éclata en sanglot, tout en répondant avec ferveur à mon baiser.

**Bella POV **

Je ne savais pas si je voulais hurler, pleurer ou le frapper. Je venais juste de lui dire que je l'aimais et lui ne décrochais pas un seul mot. Il me regardait sans vraiment me voir et ne disait rien. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je n'aurais pas peut-être pas dû, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. Quelle conne, il fallait toujours que je gâche tout. Mais pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Il pourrait au moins me dire non s'il ne voulait pas de moi, mais au moins qu'il dise quelque chose.

Au moment où j'étais sur le point de craquer, Edward plaqua ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant avec force mais aussi avec tellement de tendresse et d'amour. Comme jamais personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé. Je venais de comprendre, il m'aimait aussi. Vraiment. S'en fût trop pour moi. J'éclatais en sanglot, m'accrochais désespérément à sa nuque et répondis à son baiser avec autant de passion que lui. Ce baiser était tout simplement divin. Il y avait une certaine urgence, Edward m'embrassait puissamment mais avec une tendresse et une douceur infinie.

Nos lèvres finirent par se séparer car nous commencions à manquer d'air. Edward s'écarta de moi et m'aida à me relever. Nous restâmes à nous regarder dans les yeux pendant un long moment, haletants, complètement bouleversés par ce baiser. Le plus merveilleux des baisers. Puis Edward vint poser ses mains sur mes joues, essuya mes larmes et parla enfin.

_ Mon dieu, Bella…si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Murmura-t-il en commençant à embrasser chaque partie de mon visage, commençant par mon front.

_ Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

Puis mes paupières.

_ Je t'aime, répéta-t-il encore.

Puis mes joues.

_ Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il une autre fois.

Puis enfin mes lèvres.

_ Je t'aime tellement ! Dit-il une dernière fois.

Je ne pouvais retenir d'autres larmes de couler. Des larmes de joie, de pur bonheur. Je me jetais alors dans les bras d'Edward.

_ Tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ? Dis-je d'une voix timide.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser cette question. J'avais tellement l'impression de rêver.

_ A en mourir ! Répliqua-t-il en me serrant dans bras. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment…

_ Et moi donc ! Répondis-je.

_ Alors ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble maintenant ? Vraiment ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher se sourire à cette idée. Je suis Bella Swan, la petite amie officielle d'Edward Cullen, le mec le plus sexy du campus. Les poupées Barbie n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

_ Je crois que oui ! Dis-je en souriant. Plus rien ne nous en empêche…

C'est alors que la réalité me frappa. Cela faisait un petit moment que j'avais oublié ce petit détail. Ou devrais-je dire énorme détail. Je m'écartais d'Edward et détournais mon regard de lui.

_ Et Tanya ? Lançais-je, ayant soudainement perdu tout mon enthousiasme.

Edward prit mon bras et m'attira à lui.

_ Oublies Tanya ! Je l'ai largué il y a un petit moment.

Je lâchais un long soupire de soulagement et mon sourire revint aussitôt. Nous restâmes plantés au milieu du salon à nous enlacer et à nous embrasser. Mais je commençais à en vouloir plus. Je me mis à embrasser et mordiller le cou d'Edward tandis que lui faisait parcourir ses mains sur tout mon corps. Il glissa ses mains sous mon chemisier pendant que je déboutonnais sa chemise. Puis il stoppa son mouvement et m'intima de m'arrêter.

_ J'aimerais qu'on parle d'abord, me dit-il.

L'inquiétude m'envahit soudainement. De quoi voulait-il qu'on parle ? Il semblait avoir remarquer mon inquiétude car il m'embrassa sur le front et me gratifia d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je le suivis alors jusqu'au salon et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre.

_ Je voudrais juste éclaircir certains points, commença Edward. Depuis quand tu t'es rendu compte que tu m'aimais ? C'est récent ?

_ Oh…euh, non, pas vraiment. Ca fait un petit moment à vrai dire.

_ Alors expliques-moi pourquoi tu m'as si souvent rejeté ? Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Aïe. Cela faisait 20 minutes, tout au plus, que je sortais avec Edward et voilà que les problèmes commençaient. Enfin, ce n'est pas que je considère ça comme un problème, mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment répondre à sa question. Cela nécessitait que je le lui parle de mon passé et je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à le faire. Je détournais mon regard d'Edward et baissais la tête. Mais il prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour relever ma tête afin que je le regarde dans les yeux.

_ Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, m'assura Edward.

Il avait raison. A lui, je pouvais tout lui dire et surtout, je devais tout lui dire. J'ai vécu et affronté tellement de chose afin d'en arriver là, d'être enfin avec Edward. Je voulais par conséquent repartir sur de nouvelle avec lui, je ne voulais rien avoir à lui cacher alors je me devais de lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir de moi. Tout comme lui devrait le faire, si je lui demandais aussi quelque chose. Je décidais alors de tout lui raconter, d'une traite.

_ Je…j'ai un véritable problème en ce qui concerne les relations longues durées avec les hommes. A la base, j'ai vu que tu voulais juste t'amuser avec moi, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas vu que moi aussi. Mais petit à petit, j'ai finis par me rendre compte que je ressentais quelque chose de différent pour toi, et c'est là que j'ai commencé à paniquer. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à toi, ni te faire confiance, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré te repousser. Je ne pouvais pas envisager une véritable relation avec toi. A cause d'une mauvaise expérience, j'ai un véritable mane de confiance en moi mais surtout un manque de confiance envers les hommes. Alors quand j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de toi, le coureur de jupon, je me suis immédiatement renfermée sur moi-même.

Edward acquiesça.

_ Mais pourquoi ce manque de confiance ? De quelle mauvaise expérience parles-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Euh…je…j'ai été violée par mon ex petit-ami, dis-je honteuse, en détournant mon regard remplit de larmes.

_ Quoi ? Gronda Edward. Bella, dis-moi que c'est une blague ? Dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

Voilà pourquoi je ne me sentais pas prête à lui dire. J'avais peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi après ça. Je secouais ma tête de gauche à droite, étant incapable de parler, pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse.

_ Oh mon dieu, ma Bella ! Dit Edward en me prenant fermement dans ses bras. Qui est ce connard qui a osé te faire une chose pareille ?

_ C'est bon, Edward, c'est le passé et je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler, lui répondis-je tout bas.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi et me plaqua un peu plus fortement contre son torse.

_ Ma Bella, murmura Edward. Je comprends pourquoi tu as du mal à accorder ta confiance à un homme mais crois-moi, jamais je ne pourrais te faire souffrir comme ça, murmura-t-il. Jamais ! Je veux que tu ais confiance en moi.

Sur ce, je me jetais dans ses bras et l'embrassait fougueusement.

_ Je sais, Edward, je sais. J'ai confiance en toi.

Je déposais mes deux mains sur épaules d'Edward pour le faire s'allonger sur le canapé et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je traçais une ligne de baisers de ses lèvres, jusqu'à son cou, où je m'arrêtais pour le lécher et le mordiller. Edward grogna légèrement mais se laissa faire, se contentant simplement de me caresser le dos. J'entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise et d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son torse qui m'était accessible, jusqu'à son bas ventre.

Une fois arrivée à son jean, je fis le chemin inverse et remontais vers le visage d'Edward. Mon regard croisa le sien, pétillant et noirci par le désir. Je penchais mon visage vers le sien, de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et plongeais mon regard dans celui d'Edward.

_ Edward…aimes-moi, murmurais-je.

Immédiatement, Edward se redressa et m'embrassa tendrement. Il se leva ensuite du canapé en me portant avec lui, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà =D _

_Bon bah comme vous l'aurez compris, le prochain chapitre, c'est du lemon ! _

_Oui, oui, enfin ! Et cette fois, ils sauront tous les deux ce qu'ils font ! ^^ _

_Alors n'oubliez pas, rendez-vous Mercredi !_

_Bisous. _

_So'_


	24. Chapitre 22 : Aimes moi

_Helloooo girls ! _

_Ca y'est, ils se sont enfin dit qu'ils s'aimaient, maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses ! =)_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps…_

_Enjoy ! ;)_

_p-s : merci de votre fidélité ! 3 _

* * *

**Bella POV**

Une fois arrivés à sa chambre, Edward m'allongea délicatement sur son lit. Il vint se positionner au-dessus de moi et posa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Il caressa ma lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, me demandant l'accès à ma bouche. Je ne me fis pas prier et entrouvris immédiatement les lèvres. J'avais presque oublié à quel point s'était merveilleux de l'embrasser. Nos deux langues se lancèrent dans une bataille acharnée, cherchant la domination. Je ne résistais pas longtemps et laissait Edward mener la danse. A bout de souffle, Edward brisa notre baiser mais il continua à déposer un sillon de baiser allant de ma mâchoire, jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins.

Il commença ensuite à déboutonner mon chemisier en embrassant chaque partie de ma peau qu'il découvrait. J'entrepris de moi aussi déboutonner sa chemise mais il m'en empêcha.

_ Laisses-toi juste faire, ma Bella, murmura Edward.

Je laissais alors retomber mes mains de chaque côté de mon corps et savourais les doux baisers que me prodiguait mon amoureux. Je me relevais légèrement pour aider Edward à retirer mon chemisier qu'il lança à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Il continua sa ligne de baiser sur ma poitrine puis sur mon ventre. Arrivé à mon jean, il le déboutonna et le fit glisser le long de mes jambes, toujours en accompagnant ses mouvements de baisers. Après avoir balancé mon jean, Edward se redressa et m'observa un instant. Je me mis à rougir lorsque je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu es magnifique, mon amour, me susurra-t-il.

Je rougis encore plus. D'habitude, je ne réagis pas comme ça mais dès qu'il s'agit d'Edward, tout est différent. Note à moi-même : penser à remercier Alice pour m'avoir forcé à mettre ces sous-vêtements aujourd'hui. Edward remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres et me retira mon soutien-gorge en même temps. Il plaça ses deux grandes mains sur mes seins et les malaxa doucement. Il quitta à nouveau mes lèvres et se pencha pour prendre un de mes tétons dans sa bouche tandis qu'il continuait à caresser l'autre avec sa main. Je gémis de plaisir et fis glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi. Il changea ensuite de téton, le lécha et le mordilla, m'arrachant à nouveau des gémissements.

Edward fit ensuite glisser ses mains sur mon ventre, jusqu'à mon string qu'il commença à faire descendre le long de mes cuisses. Il parsema mon ventre de baisers jusqu'à arriver près de mon sexe enflammé. Il passa un coup de langue tout le long de ma féminité, me faisant légèrement crier et relever les hanches vers lui. Il se mit ensuite à titiller mon clitoris de bout de sa langue, mais bien que j'aimais cela et qu'il se débrouillais comme un chef, j'en voulais plus de lui. Je le voulais entièrement en moi.

_ Edward…gémis-je.

_ Oui, mon cœur ?

_ Edward ! Gémis-je un peu plus fort alors qu'il mordillait mon clitoris.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? Dit-il en relevant la tête.

_ Je te veux en moi. Maintenant.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras, ma Bella.

Sur ce, il se releva immédiatement et se retira sa chemise et son pantalon. Il en fit de même avec le boxer. Il attrapa rapidement un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et revint se placer à genoux au-dessus de moi. Je me relevais légèrement et lui arrachais le préservatif des mains. Je me mis à caresser son énorme sexe durci, lui arrachant quelques grognements, avant de dérouler le préservatif sur son sexe. Edward vint placer ses avant-bras de chaque côté de ma tête, pour s'appuyer dessus, et positionna son sexe à l'entrée du mien. Il m'embrassa fougueusement pendant qu'il me pénétra doucement, ressortant son sexe à chaque fois pour l'enfoncer en plus profondément ensuite.

Nous lâchâmes tous les deux un gémissement lorsqu'il fût entièrement en moi.

_ Hum, Bella, tu es si étroite et si mouillée, grogna Edward.

Edward me laissa le temps de m'accoutumer à sa présence mais rapidement je me mis à bouger mes hanches pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais prête. Il commença alors ses mouvements de vas et viens. Ses coups de reins étaient lents, doux mais puissants à la fois. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de moi, voulant le sortir au plus près de moi possible.

Edward enfouit sa tête dans mon cou qu'il embrassait et mordillait, tandis que je prodiguais le même traitement à son épaule.

_ Edward, plus fort, s'il te plait !

Il ne se fit pas prier et accéléra aussitôt son mouvement et s'enfonça plus fortement en moi, buttant au fond de mon ventre, ce qui le fit fortement grogner. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aimais l'entendre faire ce bruit. Je continuais à m'accrocher désespérément à Edward au fur et à mesure que je me laissais emporter par le plaisir. Mes gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus fréquents, tout comme les grognements d'Edward. Nous étions tous les deux très proches de la jouissance.

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais transporter par les sensations que me procurait Edward. Il m'embrassa langoureusement avant de s'attaquer à moi lobe d'oreille.

_ Je t'aime, Bella, murmura Edward.

Mon cœur était sur le point de s'arrêter de battre. J'ouvris immédiatement mes yeux et les plongeaient dans ceux d'Edward.

_ Je t'aime, Edward.

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase qu'un orgasme fulgurant me frappa, me faisant hurler de plaisir. Les parois de mon sexe se resserrèrent violemment autour su sexe d'Edward, le faisant à son tour jouir.

_ Bella…Bella…Bella ! Ne cassa-t-il de répéter, son visage enfouit dans mon cou.

Il se laissa ensuite doucement retomber sur moi et tenta tout comme moi de reprendre son souffle. Il voulu ensuite s'écarter de moi mais je resserrais mes bras autour de son cou pour le retenir contre moi. Il releva alors sa tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Je pouvais y voir tout les sentiments qu'il éprouvait : le bonheur, la joie mais surtout l'amour. Il devait sûrement voir exactement la même chose dans mes yeux. Jamais je n'ai été aussi bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment.

Edward prit mon visage en coupe pour le rapprocher du sien et m'embrassa tendrement. Tout comme moi, il tentait de me montrer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi à travers ce baiser. Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer par des mots. Il finit par briser notre baiser, se retira de moi et se débarrassa du préservatif. Pendant ce temps-là, je m'étais levée et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Avant que je n'ai pu sortir de sa chambre, Edward m'attrapa par le poignet.

_ Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il, son magnifique sourire en coin aux lèvres.

_ Sous la douche.

_ Très bien, mais ça sera avec moi parce que j'en ai pas fini avec toi…

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en m'imaginant ce qu'il avait en tête. Je ne me fis pas prier et attira Edward avec moi jusqu'à la salle de bain. Nous entrâmes dans la cabine de douche et dès qu'il fît couler l'eau, il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa fiévreusement.

**Edward POV**

Le moment était venu de prendre ma revanche. Me venger de la façon dont elle m'a volontairement torturé durant ces deux dernières semaines alors que je ne pouvais ni l'embrasser, ni la toucher.

J'embrassais fiévreusement Bella tandis que mes mains parcouraient tout son corps. Je retins ses deux poignets dans ma main lorsqu'elle se mit à me caresser. C'est moi qui dois la torturer, pas le contraire. Je fis alors glisser ma main libre vers son sexe, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Mais Bella ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Elle libéra ses poignets et me repoussa légèrement avant de se laisser glisser le long de mon corps. Je compris en la voyant à genoux devant moi qu'elle était sur le point de faire tomber mon plan à l'eau. Elle avait, apparemment, elle aussi pour projet de me torturer. Elle enroula une de ses mains autour de ma verge et lécha le bout de mon gland. Je ne pu réprimer un grognement. Il fallait que je réagisse vite avant qu'elle n'ait le dessus sur moi.

_ Non, Bella, attends…

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle prit tout mon sexe dans sa bouche. Je fermais les yeux et grognais à nouveau. Instinctivement, mes mains vinrent s'enrouler dans ses cheveux mouillés. Je pouvais la sentir sourire contre mon sexe. Elle allait me le payer très cher. Je perdis pied au moment où Bella se mit à gémir en suçant le bout de mon sexe. J'étais censé la torturer et voilà que c'est elle qui me menait pas le bout du nez. Je me laissais alors aller et accompagnais les mouvements de Bella de coups de rein.

_ Putain…Bella, c'est trop bon, dis-je la mâchoire serrée.

S'en fût trop pour moi lorsqu'elle fit glisser ses dents le long de mon sexe et je me libérais en elle, dans un long grognement. Une fois qu'elle eut avalé toute ma semence, je l'aidais à se relever et plaquais immédiatement mes lèvres aux siennes. Pour la première fois, je me goûtais lorsque je suçotais le langue de Bella. A vrai dire ce n'étais pas si désagréable, surtout mélangé au goût de Bella. Ensuite, je la fis rapidement sortir de cabine de douche et prenais à peine le temps de la sécher avant de la déposer à nouveau sur mon lit.

Je vins me placer au dessus d'elle et m'attaquais à sa poitrine. Tandis que je suçais et mordillais ses tétons, Bella fourra ses mains dans mes cheveux et se cambra en gémissant, me donnant un plus grand accès à sa poitrine. Focalisant toujours mon attention sur sa magnifique poitrine, je fis glisser ma main le long de corps, jusqu'à son sexe brulant et humide. Je me mis à tracer des petits cercles autour de son clitoris tout en évitant bien de le toucher. Bella gémit et releva ses hanches vers ma main, cherchant plus de contact.

De mon bras libre, j'appuyais sur son bassin pour la maintenir en place, ce qui la fit geindre. Sans prévenir, je délaissais son clitoris pour introduire deux doigt en elle. Bella laissa échapper un cri et s'accrocha au drap de chaque côté de son corps en se cambrant.

_ Edward…je te veux en moi, gémit-elle.

Si elle continue à gémir comme ça, je ne vais pas faire long feu moi non plus. Mais je devais résister un peu plus longtemps. Pour l'empêcher de me distraire plus longtemps, je remontais vers ses lèvres et l'embrassais tandis que mes doigts entraient et sortaient de son sexe. Lorsque, pour accompagner mes vas et viens, je me mis à titiller son clitoris avec mon pouce, Bella s'accrocha désespérément à mon cou et gémit fortement contre ma bouche.

_ Edward, s'il te plait !

J'étais encore une fois sur le point de craquer. C'est fou à quel point je n'arrive pas résister à cette fille. Le pire, c'est qu'elle le savait très bien. Le sourire qu'elle arborait me le confirmait. Mais je n'allais encore lâcher prise. Bientôt, certes, mais pas tout de suite. Je retirais alors mes doigts de son sexe et les portais à ma bouche pour déguster le fruit du plaisir de Bella. Délicieux. Je ramenais ensuite mes doigts vers la bouche de Bella pour profite elle aussi de son nectar.

_ Goûtes-toi, lui dis-je.

Sans aucune hésitation, elle prit ma main entre les siennes et mit mes doigts dans sa bouche. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Sentir sa langue tournoyer autour de mes doigts, la voir lécher et sucer goulument mes doigts, tout en gémissant me faisait perdre la tête. J'étais sur le point de me jeter sur elle.

Je me penchais à nouveau vers ma table de chevet et pris un autre préservatif que je déroulais sur mon sexe dur en temps record. Je fis ensuite se relever Bella et le retournais, de façon à ce que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux à genoux sur lit, Bella dos à moi. Je vins coller mon torse contre son dos et par la même occasion, mon sexe contre ses fesses. Bella se mit à rouler des hanches, faisant frictionner ses fesses contre mon sexe. Je grognais et posais mes mains sur mes hanches pour l'arrêter. Je fis ensuite remonter mes mains jusqu'à ses seins que je me mis à pétrir doucement, et mordillais son lobe d'oreille.

_ Penches-toi un peu en avant et accroches-toi à la tête de lui, lui murmurais-je.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et se cambra devant moi, m'offrant ses magnifiques fesses où je vins poser mes mains. Je pris mon sexe dans une de mes mains et frottais le bout contre la féminité humide de Bella. Elle gémit et se recula vers moi pour que je la pénètre mais j'arrêtais aussitôt tout mouvement.

_ Edward ! geignit-elle.

_ Oui, ma belle ?

_ S'il te plait !

_ S'il te plaît quoi, Bella ?

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux ! Ajouta-t-elle.

_ Oui, mais je veux t'entendre le dire.

Elle gémit encore une fois mais finit par céder rapidement.

_ Prends-moi, Edward. S'il te plaît, prends-moi !

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour m'exécuter. Je m'enfonçais en elle d'un coup sec, buttant directement au fond de son ventre. Bella cria de surprise et de plaisir, tandis que moi je grognais. Je commençais alors à effectuer des vas et viens rapides et puissants.

_ C'est que tu veux ? Demandais-je à Bella.

_ Oh, oui ! Edward…c'est bon…plus fort !

Je m'exécutais à mon tour, m'enfonçais plus profondément en elle. Je fis glisser une de mes mains pour prendre le sein de Bella et me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle tourna la tête et attrapa ma lèvre inférieure entre dent, tandis que je malaxais son sein et que mon autre main se dirigeait vers son clitoris. J'étais à deux doigts de jouir et je voulais qu'elle m'accompagne.

A peine avais-je commencé à titiller son clitoris que Bella fût envahit par son orgasme, m'entraînant rapidement avec elle.

_ Oh mon dieu, Edward…oui !

J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux et mordis sa nuque pour m'empêcher de grogner. Bella se laissa retomber sur le lit, à bout de souffle. Je la rejoignis aussitôt, dans le même état, et la pris dans mes bras.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! _

_Je m'arrête là pour consacrer ce chapitre qu'au lemon et ensuite on passe à autre chose ! _

_Je vous dis rdv vendredi !_

_Bisous. _

_So'_


	25. Chapitre 23 : Projet de vacances

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Alors, vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Pas trop fatiguées ? _

_Moi, si, énormément ! Surtout que les partiels approchent à grands pas…j'ai peur ! _

_M'enfin, trêve de racontage de ma vie._

_Merci, merci, merci ! =D Je crois que je ne vous le dirais jamais assez, mais vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir ^^ _

_Bon, maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses, place à la lecture ! _

_Et aujourd'hui, c'était pas prévu mais j'ai fais un lemon improvisé ^^_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je fus doucement réveillé par de doux baisers sur mes lèvres. Je m'étirais de tout mon long et finis par ouvrir les yeux pour voir Edward penché au dessus de moi, souriant. Je lui souris en retour et enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer contre moi et l'embrasser amoureusement.

_ Je dors depuis longtemps ? Il est quelle heure ? Demandais-je.

_ Non, tu t'es juste assoupis un petit moment. Et…, répondit Edward en se retournant vers le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. Il est 20 heures.

_ Déjà !? Dis-je déçue.

Le temps passait tellement vite en compagnie d'Edward. Beaucoup trop vite.

_ Tu as faim, mon ange ? Demanda Edward.

Je roulais sur le côté et me mis à califourchon sur lui.

_ Hum, oui, j'ai faim de toi ! Répondis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

Je me mis à embrasser son cou, à le lécher puis à le mordiller légèrement. Edward glissa ses deux mains dans mes cheveux et gémis doucement. C'est à ce moment-là que mon ventre se manifesta en gargouillant bruyamment. Edward rit, se releva un peu et s'appuya sur ses coudes.

_ Tu n'as pas faim que de moi, apparemment ! Dit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

_ Si, je t'assure que si ! Répondis-je en attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes. Le repas peut attendre un peu.

Edward se rallongea sur le lit et se laissa faire à nouveau. Je suçais avidement sa lèvre inférieure puis la quittais pour m'attaquer à sa mâchoire. Pendant ce temps, Edward fit glisser ses mains le long de mon dos et vinrent se poser sur mes hanches. Mon ventre gargouilla à nouveau.

_ Apparemment, ça ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps ! Dit Edward. Allez viens, on va trouver quoi faire à manger.

Je gémis de frustration mais finis par me lever. Edward fit de même et commença à ramasser tout ses affaires pour les enfiler.

_ Non, non, non ! M'enquis-je en lui arrachant toutes ses affaires des mains. Tu n'auras besoin que de ça, ajourais-je en lui tendant son boxer.

Edward me gratifia d'un sourire carnassier et enfila son boxer sans broncher. J'en profitais pour enfiler la chemise d'Edward sur mon corps toujours nu. Je ne fermais que le bouton du milieu, ça sera plus pratique à enlever comme ça. Edward me prit par la main et me guida vers la cuisine.

**Edward POV**

Aux anges. Sur un petit nuage. Heureux. Voilà ce que j'étais en ce moment même. Le plus heureux des mecs. J'étais en ce moment, dans mon lit, avec la plus merveilleuse des créatures. La plus douce, la plus attentionnée, la plus intelligente et la plus belle des filles. Je pourrais continuer encore longtemps comme ça. Mais j'étais tellement heureux. J'avais même presque du mal à croire que nous étions enfin ensemble, après tout ce temps. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce jour. Et j'avais l'intention de profiter au maximum de chaque seconde que je passais auprès d'elle.

Après lui avoir fais deux fois l'amour, Bella s'était assoupis dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas pu détourner mes yeux d'elle pendant tout ce temps. Elle était absolument magnifique. Elle arborait un petit sourire, signe de son bien-être, le même qui me collait aux lèvres depuis la seconde où elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait. Sa poitrine dénudée montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration lente. J'aurais pu rester là, à l'observer toute ma vie.

Après un petit moment, je décidais de la réveiller en douceur. Je mis à parsemer des baisers sur tout son visage mais c'est lorsque que mes lèvres se posèrent sur ses les siennes qu'elle se réveilla enfin. Je culpabilisais un peu de l'avoir dérangé mais mon sentiment de culpabilité s'évapora aussitôt lorsqu'en un éclair, Bella se retrouva à califourchon sur moi. Elle était vraiment insatiable. Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je me laissais faire, la laissais me prodiguer de délicieuses caresses, lorsque son ventre se mit à gronder. Ne voulant pas aller manger, Bella reprit ses caresses et je rendis très rapidement les armes en laissant continuer. Jusqu'à ce que son ventre gronde à nouveau. Cette fois, Bella broncha un peu mais elle finit par se lever. Elle me demanda expressément de n'enfiler que mon boxer. Je souris en m'imaginant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite tête, mais m'exécutais aussitôt.

Bella, quant à elle, enfilait ma chemise. Hum, ma chemise lui allait à ravir. Elle n'avait fermé que le bouton du milieu, laissant entrevoir une partie de sa magnifique poitrine, son ventre plat et ses belle jambes complètement nues. Mon dieu, si seulement elle savait à quel point elle me rend fou.

Je pris Bella par la main et l'emmenais avec moi vers la cuisine. Je me dirigeais vers le frigo mais avant que je puisse l'ouvrir, Bella se plaça devant et m'attira vers elle en tirant sur l'élastique de mon boxer. Je n'avais encore une fois aucune volonté de résister et me laissais faire. Encore. Elle posa sa main derrière ma nuque et attira mon visage vers le sien. Elle dessina le contour de mes lèvres du bout de langue, me demandant l'accès à ma bouche, tout en frottant son bassin contre le mien. Je gémis et entrouvris rapidement mes lèvres mais Bella s'écarta de moi, me repoussa légèrement et ouvrit la porte du frigo.

_ Bon, y'a quoi à manger ? Je commence à avoir faim, dit Bella en se penchant pour contempler le contenu du frigo.

Je grognais légèrement, et m'approchais d'elle pour poser mes mains sur ses hanches et coller mon sexe durci contre ses fesses. Bella gémit à son tour et se cambra, rapprochant encore plus ses fesses de mon sexe. Je commençais à faire glisser mes mains sous ma chemise qu'elle portait, lorsqu'elle se redressa et fit volte-face.

_ Mon cœur, tu peux me préparer un bon truc à manger, s'il te plait ? Minauda Bella.

Je soupirais longuement. Il y a encore cinq minutes, elle ne voulait absolument pas manger mais faire l'amour à tout prix et maintenant qu'elle m'avait excité à bloc, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est manger. Je finis par rendre les armes et jetais à mon tour un coup d'œil dans le frigo. Ne trouvant rien d'appétissant à lui concocter, j'ouvris mon congélateur et sortis un pizza surgelée.

_ Pizza ? Lui proposais-je.

Bella acquiesça en souriant et alla s'installer sur une chaise près de moi. Je sortis la pizza de son emballage et n'étant pas très fournis, je décidais de la garnir un peu plus. Je pris un poivron vert et rouge du frigo puis un couteau et déposais le tout sur le plan de travail pour découper. Au moment où je me retournais, Bella se leva rapidement et vint se glisser entre plan de travail et mon corps. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et les fit glisser le long de mon torse pour finir par les poser sur mes fesses. Je grognais et donnais un petit coup de rein, pressant mon érection contre son bas ventre. Elle me mordilla doucement le cou avant de se retourner vers le plan de travail et de commencer à découper le poivron.

_ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, grognais-je à l'oreille de Bella.

Je plaçais mes deux mains sur le bord du plan de travail, de chaque côté du corps de Bella pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe à nouveau. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, je collais mon corps le plus possible à elle et me mis à lui mordiller son lobe d'oreille et suçoter son cou. Bella se mit à frotter ses fesses contre mon sexe. Je grognais fortement. Je commençais à en avoir marre de ce petit jeu. Je pris le couteau des mains de Bella, hachais grossièrement le poivron et les parsemais sur la pizza avant de l'enfourner.

_ Toi, viens par ici ! Dis-je à Bella en me retournant vers elle.

Je pris Bella ,dans mes bras et partis presque en courant en direction de ma chambre. Sans plus attendre, je pris un préservatif et l'enfilais rapidement, avant de m'allonger sur le lit et d'empaler littéralement Bella sur son mon sexe. Nous lâchâmes tous les deux un long gémissement de plaisir. Je manquais de venir sur le coup tellement elle était serrée. Elle se mit à se déhancher tandis que j'accompagnais ses mouvements de coups de rein. Nous parvînmes rapidement à l'orgasme et Bella s'écroula sur mon torse.

_ Satisfaite ? Demandais-je à Bella.

_ Oh, oui, très ! Dit-elle en m'embrassant.

_ Bon, on va manger cette fois ?

_ Oui, je meurs de faim !

Nous retournâmes à la cuisine et dégustâmes notre pizza en discutant de tout et de rien. Le portable de Bella se mit à sonner, nous coupant dans notre conversation. Elle se précipita dans ma chambre pour décrocher.

**Bella POV**

_ Oui, Alice ? Répondis-je.

_ Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il est déjà 22 heures et tu nous as donné aucune nouvelle depuis que t'es partis ! S'écria Alice.

_ Oh, déjà !? Désolée ne pas avoir appelé mais ne t'inquiètes, je rentre tout de suite ! Tu es toujours avec Rose ?

_ Oui. Je dors chez vous ce soir, répondit Alice.

_ Super ! J'arrive tout de suite ! M'enquis-je.

_ Ok. Je t'attends.

Je raccrochais et me retournais vers Edward qui arborait une mine boudeuse.

_ Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Tu pars déjà ? Me demanda Edward.

_ Oh…oui, Alice et Rose m'attendent. Mais tu viens avec moi !

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui ! Répétais-je. Il est temps que je présente mon amoureux à mes deux meilleurs amies !

_ Ok ! Dit-il en souriant de toute ses dents.

Nous nous préparâmes rapidement et quittâmes l'appartement d'Edward, non sans s'être embrassé une bonne centaine de fois. Nous finîmes par rejoindre mon appartement. Je cherchais mes clés dans mon sac tandis qu'Edward attendait, adossé au mur près de la porte. A peine ais-je glisser la clé dans la serrure que la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrit à la volée. Alice et Rosalie se tenaient face à moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Alice se mit à sautiller sur place.

_ Alors ? Alors ? Racontes ! S'enquit Alice alors que je n'avais pas encore franchis le pas de la porte.

Edward riait silencieusement en secouant sa tête, se disant probablement tout comme moi qu'Alice ne changera jamais. Je tendis alors ma mais vers lui pour qu'il vienne près de moi.

_ Les filles, je vous présente Edward Cullen, mon petit-copain, dis-je en rigolant.

_ ENFIN ! Cria Alice en nous sautant dans les bras. Tu lui as enfin dis ? Dit-elle en regardant Edward. Et toi aussi, tu lui as enfin dis ? Ajouta-t-elle en me regardant.

Edward me regarda et je le regardais à mon tour.

_ Tu lui as dis ? Dit Edward en même temps que moi, en pointant tout comme moi Alice.

_ Bah bien sûr que je lui ais dis ! Dîmes-nous encore une fois en même temps.

_ C'est ma sœur ! Ajouta Edward. C'est normal que je lui dise tout.

_ C'est ma meilleure amie ! Renchéris-je. C'est normal que je lui dise tout.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire et finîmes par entrer dans notre appartement. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon et Edward et moi racontâmes notre journée à Alice et Rosalie. Sans oublier d'omettre certains détails, évidemment. Nous passâmes ensuite une bonne partie de la soirée de tout et de rien.

_ Au fait, Edward ! S'enquis Alice. J'ai parlé à papa et maman juste avant que vous n'arriviez et j'ai réservé nos billets d'avion pour les vacances de Noël.

Moi qui avait été de merveilleuse humeur toute la journée, je me renfermais aussitôt que j'entendis Alice parler des vacances de Noël. J'avais presque oublié ce détail. J'allais me retrouver ici, seule pendant les vacances, alors que tous mes amis allaient passer Noël avec leurs familles.

_ Quelles dates ? Demanda Edward.

_ Du 20 décembre au 6 janvier; répondit Alice.

_ Parfait ! Je pensais dire ça un jour mais Forks me manque un peu. Ca va nous faire du bien de retourner là-bas.

_ Et vous ? Demanda Alice en se retournant vers Rose et moi.

_ On retourne chez nos parents à Phoenix, avec Jazz, dit Rose en souriant.

Ils avaient au moins la chance d'être heureux de retrouver leurs familles. Moi je faisais tout pour l'éviter.

_ Bella ? Dit Rosalie, me sortant de mes pensées.

_ Oh…euh…je reste ici, répondis-je simplement.

_ Comment ça tu restes ici ? S'enquit Edward.

_ Tu ne retournes pas à Phoenix ? Demanda Rose.

_ Oh non, sûrement pas, répliquais-je. Je préfère passer mes vacances ici seule plutôt que de revoir Renée et Phil !

Rosalie se contenta d'acquiescer, voyant très bien de quoi je voulais parler.

_ Mais tu ne vas pas rester ici toute seule ? S'exclama Alice. Surtout pour noël !

_ Si.

_ Hors de question ! Ajouta Edward. Tu viens avec nous à Forks.

_ Quoi ? Non ! M'exclamais-je.

_ Pourquoi non ? Demanda Alice.

_ Mais parce que…non ! Je n'ai aucune envie de m'incruster dans vos fêtes de familles.

_ Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, Bells ! S'enquit Alice. Tu sais très bien que Carlisle et Esmée te considèrent comme leur fille.

_ Et maintenant que tu es avec moi…ajouta Edward en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Tu fais encore plus partis de la famille.

_ Non…non, je ne peux pas accepter…

_ Et moi je ne peux pas accepter que tu restes ici toute seule ! Me coupa Edward.

_ Oh mais tu pourras revoir Charlie ! S'écria Alice. Il vient souvent chez nous et nous parle toujours de toi. Il sera tellement heureux de te revoir !

J'eu l'impression qu'on m'avait transpercé le cœur lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de mon père. Mon père…celui qui ne m'avait jamais donné signe de vie, celui qui n'avait jamais répondu à mes lettres.

_ Hors de question ! Crachais-je en retirant brusquement ma main de celle d'Edward et en bondissant du canapé. Charlie a toujours refusé de me voir ! Je me suis forcée à accepter ça alors aujourd'hui je ne veux plus rien à voir avec lui ! M'écriais-je tandis que des larmes perlaient sur mes joues.

_ Bella ! Bella, calmes-toi, mon cœur, me susurra Edward en me prenant dans ses bras. Si tu ne veux pas le voir, on ne te forcera pas, mais tu viens quand même avec nous. Mes parents seront heureux de te revoir après toutes ces années.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer et me blottit dans les bras d'Edward. Après tout je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller alors comment refuser de passer ces vacances en compagnie de ma meilleure amie, mon amoureux et le reste de leur famille. Des gens que je considérais, à l'époque où j'habitais encore à Forks, comme ma deuxième famille.

* * *

_FIN ! _

_Du chapitre, évidemment ! =_)

_Bon, je conçois bien qu'il ne passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais pendant encore quelques chapitres, j'aimerais laisser notre petite Bella et notre chéri Edward vivre pleinement leur amour, profiter l'un de l'autre avant que les vraies emmerdes arrivent ! _

_Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? _

_Sur ce je vous dis à Lundi et surtout : Have a good week-end ! _

_Bisous. _

_So'_


	26. Chapitre 24 : Les courses de Noël

_**Coucou les amis ! **_

_**Encore désolée pour le non-publication du lundi ! **_

_**Puis merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent =D **_

_**Aussi merci à **_**kmi **_pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! ^^_

_Je ne m'étale pas plus longtemps._

_C'est parti pour la lecture !_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV **

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien de toute ma vie. Depuis quelques temps, je suis véritablement sur un petit nuage. Depuis le jour où Edward et moi nous sommes avoué nos sentiments. Depuis le jour je n'ai plus besoin de cacher ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Depuis le jour où je peux marcher main dans la main, avec Edward, dans les couloirs de la fac. Ce qui était encore mieux, c'est qu'on partageait pratiquement tous nos cours donc on avait l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Pendant ces cours, on pouvait assouvir notre besoin de toujours rester proche l'un de l'autre. Nous étions toujours assis au fond de la classe donc à l'abris de certains regards, ce dont je profitais très souvent. Edward était beaucoup plus sage que moi. Il se contentait de poser sa main sur ma cuisse ou au bas de mon dos pour me caresser doucement. Tandis que moi, je remontais ma main plus haut sur sa cuisse, vers son entre-jambe, ou alors je glissais ma main sous sa chemise.

La plupart du temps, il grognait et posait sa main sur la mienne pour m'intimer d'arrêter. Mais j'adorais l'entendre grogner, ce qui m'incitait à continuer mes petites caresses. Edward ne réagissait pas à mes caresses, mais se concentrait plutôt sur son cours, ce qui finit par me décourager. Mais à peine mettais-je un pied hors de la salle de cours qu'Edward m'entrainait à toute vitesse dans les toilettes ou dans un local, où il me faisait l'amour sauvagement.

_ Encore un peu et je t'aurais fais l'amour directement dans la salle de classe, devant tout le monde, me murmurais-t-il à l'oreille.

En cours de sport et de danse, j'avais troqué mon débardeur de sport et mon mini short qu'Alice m'avait conseillée de mettre pour séduire Edward, pour un le large short et t-shirt d'Edward.

_ Je n'aime pas beaucoup comment ces crétins te regardent, m'avait-il dit un jour. Et je veux être le seul à avoir le privilège de te voir dénudée !

J'avais accepté sans broncher la tenue de sport qu'il m'avait proposé. J'aime qu'il soit jaloux et protecteur envers moi comme ça. Bien que des fois un peu surprotecteur mais ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Je ne regrette pas le moins du monde de m'être jetée à l'eau avec Edward. On s'entendait tellement bien. Il était un véritable ami et un merveilleux amant. Je n'avais vraiment pas à me plaindre. J'étais la plus heureuse du monde et j'avais la ferme intention de profiter de chaque seconde passée auprès de mon amoureux.

* * *

Pendant quelques temps, ni Alice, ni Edward ne m'avait reparlé de ces vacances de Noël à Forks. Ils avaient surement oublié, ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'incruster chez eux. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de rester seul mais bon, ce n'était que deux semaines, je pourrais survivre. C'est vrai que lorsque je vivais encore à Forks, je considérais Carlisle et Esmé comme mes deuxièmes parents. Je les aimais vraiment. Mais tellement d'années se sont écoulées et tellement de choses ont changées.

Cela fait une bonne dizaine d'année que je n'ai pas mis les pieds à Forks et par conséquent, que je n'ai pas vu Carlisle et Esmé. Et puis il y avait Charlie. Alice m'a dit qu'il était toujours le grand ami de Carlisle et qu'il passait pas mal de temps chez eux, alors je n'avais pas envie de prendre le risque de le croiser. Oui, c'est décidé, j'allais faire une croix sur ces vacances et rester ici.

Mais apparemment, Edward était loin d'avoir oublié. Il avait même déjà tout prévu sans me le dire. Nous étions dans la chambre d'Edward, allongés sur son lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lorsqu'il m'annonça la bonne nouvelle.

_ Au faite, je t'ai réservé ton billet pour les vacances, dit Edward entre deux baisers.

_ Ah oui ?

Même si je m'étais décidé à oublier ces vacances, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse à l'idée de passer ces vacances avec Edward. Et avec Alice et Emmett aussi.

_ Merci, mon chéri ! ajoutais-je en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il a coûté combien le billet ?

_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Demanda Edward.

_ Bah, pour que puisse te rembourser, répondis-je.

_ Hors de question ! Répliqua-t-il.

_ Mais…

_ Ne discutes pas ! Me coupa Edward. Considères ça comme un cadeau de ma part.

_ Très bien ! Mon cadeau de Noël. Je ne veux rien d'autre de ta part, on est d'accord ? Demandais-je.

Edward ne répondit rien et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

_ Edward ! Grondais-je.

_ On verra, Bella ! Mais je ne te promets rien ! Répliqua-t-il.

Je soupirais longuement et levais les yeux au ciel. Il est bien le frère d'Alice celui-là.

_ Edward…

_ Mmmh ? Répondit-il tandis qu'il mordillait mon cou.

_ T'es sûr que ça ne va pas dérager tes parents que je vienne ?

_ Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Je leur en ai déjà parlé et ils sont très contents. Surtout ma mère, elle est très excitée à l'idée de te revoir.

_ Ils savent qu'on est ensemble tous les deux ? Demandais-je.

_ Non. On leur fera la surprise en arrivant !

J'acquiesçais et répondis au sourire qu'Edward m'offrait en souriant à mon tour. Mais à l'intérieur, j'étais pétrifiée, effrayée. Déjà que j'étais stressée à l'idée de revoir Carlisle et Esmé après toutes ces années. Mais les rencontrer en tant que petite-amie de leur fils me stressait encore plus. Et si je ne leur plaisais pas ? Ou ne leur plaisais plus ? Il faut dire que j'ai pas mal changé en 10 ans. Edward posa sa main sur mon visage et tenta d'effacer, avec son pouce, les petites ridules créées par mon froncement de sourcil.

_ Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Edward.

_ Non, non, rien.

_ Dis-moi, insista Edward.

_ Je me demandais juste ce que tes parents pourraient penser de moi. S'ils m'apprécieraient.

_ Mon cœur, tu sais très bien que mes parents sont littéralement fous de toi ! Tu es comme une seconde fille pour eux.

_ Oui, mais ça c'était avant. Depuis, beaucoup de choses ont changées.

_ Bella…soupira Edward. Cesses de t'inquiéter pour rien. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que mes parents ne t'apprécient pas. D'ailleurs, ils t'apprécient déjà et tu le sais.

Je soupirais et plongeais ma main dans les cheveux d'Edward pour rapprocher son visage de mon cou. J'espère qu'il a raison. Mais je n'eu pas le privilège de réfléchir plus longtemps car Edward se mit au-dessus de moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il me fit ensuite l'amour avec passion.

* * *

_ Bellaaaa ! Debout ! Cria Alice en m'extirpant de mon lit.

_ Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Grognais-je.

On était samedi matin, j'ai pas le droit à une grasse matinée ? Bon, ok, il était déjà 11 heures du matin mais je veux émerger à mon rythme. Et non pas être tirée du lit par une furie.

_ Shopping ! Répondit-elle simplement.

_ Oh non, Alice ! Hors de question. J'ai prévu de voir Edward aujourd'hui.

_ Eh bien, Edward attendra un peu ! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas te désister !

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Demandais-je.

_ Parce qu'on part pour Forks dans deux semaines ! Il faut qu'on s'achète de nouvelles tenues pour les fêtes et surtout qu'on achète les cadeaux de Noël pour tout le monde !

Merde. Les cadeaux de Noël. J'avais presque oublié ce petit détail. Sur ce coup, elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas me désister. Je devais aussi profiter de cette occasion pour qu'Alice me conseille sur les cadeaux que je pourrais acheter pour sa famille. Surtout pour Edward, je voulais trouver le cadeau parfait pour lui. Pout ce qui est d'Alice, je savais très bien quoi lui acheter, c'était plutôt facile. Vêtements, sacs, maquillage, accessoires, voilà tout ce qu'elle aime, j'avais donc l'embarras du choix.

_ Ok, ok. On y va ! Finis-je par céder. Je verrais Edward quand on aura terminé.

_ Oui, sage décision, Bells ! Dit-elle, fière d'avoir encore une fois réussis son coup.

J'attrapais mon portable pour envoyer un message à Edward.

« Désolée mon cœur, mais Alice m'a monopolisée pour la journée alors on se verra que ce soir ! »

Il répondit aussitôt.

« Evidemment, Alice ! Dans quoi elle t'embarque aujourd'hui ? »

« Course de Noël ! »

« Très bien…de toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais dis-lui bien que c'est la dernière fois ! Je t'attends ce soir alors… »

« Oui, à ce soir. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime, mon ange. »

_ Edward n'est pas très content ! Dis-je à Alice qui était déjà en train de se maquiller.

_ Oh, ne t'inquiètes pour lui ! Répliqua-t-elle. Puis ça ne va pas vous tuer de ne pas vous voir pendant quelques heures. Et tu verra qu'il sera très content quand il verra les tenues que je vais t'acheter !

_ Non, hors de question Alice ! Tu ne m'achètes rien du tout !

_ Bells, arrêtes de discuter et va te préparer ! Lança Alice.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la salle de bain, sans broncher. Voilà pourquoi j'évite le plus souvent possible les sorties shopping avec Alice. Elle veut toujours tout s'acheter et elle veut toujours tout m'acheter. Même si je refuse, je finis toujours par rentrer avec au moins 5 sacs sous les bras.

D'un autre côté, je décidais de tout de même profiter de cette journée avec ma meilleur amie car depuis que je suis avec qu'Edward et qu'Alice fricote avec Jasper, on ne se voit plus beaucoup. Et ne parlons pas de Rosalie et Emmett. Etant donné que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Edward, dans sa chambre, Emmett a pratiquement emménagé avec Rosalie. Rosalie qui ne sera d'ailleurs pas des notre aujourd'hui, vu qu'elle passait la journée avec Emmett.

Une fois ma douche expresse terminée, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour enfiler le premier jean et le premier pull qui me tombait sous la main. Je me maquillais légèrement et allais rejoindre Alice qui avait prit possession de la chambre de Rosalie vu qu'elle n'était pas là. Après un petit-déjeuner rapide, nous décidâmes de partir. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire qu'Alice m'a forcée.

_ Allez, Bells ! Dépêches-toi !

_ Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive. Les boutiques ne vont pas disparaître !

_ La nourriture non plus ! Répliqua-t-elle. Et si tu as faim, ne t'inquiètes pas, le centre commercial grouille de restaurants.

_ D'accord, d'accord ! Cédais-je.

_ Bon, c'est parti !

Nous partîmes donc en direction du centre commercial le plus proche du campus. Un centre commercial de quatre étages. Avec plus de 300 boutiques.

_ Bon, on va faire tout les étages. On commence par le dernier et on descend au fur et à mesure ! Déclara Alice.

Cette journée risque d'être vraiment très, très longue.

* * *

Trois heures, deux étages et une cinquante de boutiques plus tard, Alice et moi nous retrouvions avec une bonne vingtaine de sacs.

_ Rappelles-moi de ne plus jamais, ô grand jamais, accepter une sortie shopping avec toi ! M'écriais-je en m'affalant sur le banc face à la boutique d'où nous venions de sortir.

_ Oh arrêtes, Bells, t'as fais de bonne emplettes quand même ! Et il nous reste encore la moitié du centre commercial ! S'enquit Alice.

Je soupirais fortement. Toutes mes emplettes n'étaient que des vêtements qu'Alice m'avait achetée ou obligée à acheter.

_ Non, Alice, on peut s'arrêter là, je suis fatiguée ! Geignis-je.

_ Hors de question ! Il nous reste encore le plus important à faire, acheter les cadeaux !

Zut.

_ Non mais là, je ne pourrais pas porter un seul sac de plus ! Répliquais-je.

_ Ok, bon écoutes-moi. On va aller manger un morceau et on va appeler Jazz et Edward pour qu'ils nous rejoignent. Quatre mains de plus ne seront de trop.

_ Oh, non ! On ne va pas pouvoir acheter leurs cadeaux s'ils sont là !?

_ Mais si, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Bells. On trouvera le bon moment pour les acheter.

Une fois de plus, je finis par céder et suivis Alice vers le premier restaurant qui était sur notre chemin. Une pizzeria, parfait. Après avoir commandé notre repas, Alice passa un coup de fil à Jasper pour lui dire de nous rejoindre avec Edward. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, ils avaient tout de suite accepté, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Peut-être qu'Alice s'acharnera sur Jasper plutôt que moi. J'avais déjà assez souffert. Je profitais de notre repas en tête à tête pour demander des conseils à Alice pour les cadeaux de Noël.

_ Lili, dis-moi un peu ce que ta famille aime. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi leur acheter. Je sais qu'avant Esmé vouait une passion pour la décoration d'intérieur mais…

_ Et c'est toujours la cas ! M'interrompit Alice. Emmett est fou de sport, surtout le base-ball, et mon père c'est les voitures de sport. Pour ce qui est d'Edward…

_ Edward, je m'en charge ! La coupais-je à mon tour. Une fois que j'aurais trouver le cadeau parfait, j'aimerais juste que tu me confirmes si mon choix est bon ou pas.

_ Très bien. Et toi, tu pourrais m'aider un peu au sujet de Jasper. Rosalie aussi tant qu'à faire.

_ Rosalie, son truc c'est la mécanique. Et Jasper est une grand passionné d'Histoire.

_ Super, merci ! S'exclama Alice.

Nous eûmes tout juste le temps de finir notre repas avant que les mecs ne nous rejoignent. Jasper entra dans le restaurant, suivis de près par Edward. Lorsque mon regard croisa celui de mon amoureux, son visage s'illumina, tout comme le mien et un magnifique sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais qu'une envie : courir à travers le restaurant et me jeter dans les bras d'Edward. J'avais l'impression qu'on ne s'était pas vu depuis une éternité alors qu'on s'est vu hier. Mais il m'avait tellement manqué.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de notre table, je bondis littéralement de ma chaise et me tournais vers Edward. Il plongea son regard vert émeraude dans le mien et me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser amoureusement. Je fermais les yeux, enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et me rapprochais le plus possible de lui. Rapidement, notre baiser s'approfondit. Edward dessina le contour de mes lèvres avec sa langue, me demandant l'autorisation de rejoindre ma langue.

Je ne lui en donnais immédiatement l'accès. Edward fit glisser mes mains jusqu'au bas de mon dos, tandis que les miens étaient plongés dans ses cheveux. Après avoir bataillé pendant quelques temps avec ma langue, Edward pris ma lèvre inférieur entre les siennes et la suça avidement avant de la mordiller, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Je vins me coller encore plus à Edward et me mis à frotter légèrement mon bassin contre le sien. J'aurais pu continuer à l'embrasser comme ça une éternité.

Mais nous fûmes très vite interrompus par quelqu'un qui s'éclaircissait la gorge. Je mis fin à notre baiser et tournais la tête du côté d'où provenait le bruit. Je vis Alice qui nous regardait sévèrement, les mains sur les hanches, tandis que Jasper se retenait de rire.

_ On est dans un restaurant, un peu de tenue quand même ! Lança Alice.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil et vis tous les regard des autres clients rivés sur nous. Je retournais mon attention vers mes amis et me mis à mâchouiller ma lèvres, tandis qu'Edward souriait timidement et passait sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. Maintenant que j'y repense, heureusement qu'Alice nous a coupé dans notre élan parce que je ne sais pas jusqu'où on serait allé comme ça. Mais c'était toujours comme ça avec Edward. Dès qu'il m'embrassait, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle où il n'y avait que nous, et j'oubliais complètement ce qui nous entourait. On dirait que je lui fais le même effet. C'est bon à savoir.

_ Bon allez on y va, on a pas de temps à perdre ! S'exclama Alice. On a encore beaucoup de boutiques à faire !

Edward et moi soupirâmes à l'unisson mais nous suivîmes tout de même Alice sans broncher. Seul Jasper semblait d'humeur à supporter les folies d'Alice. Il en avait même l'air heureux. Ce mec était vraiment celui qu'il fallait à Alice.

* * *

_Bon, bon, bon…je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre ?_

_On va dire que c'est juste une transition et que le meilleur arrive après ! _

_Bon alors le chapitre prochain ça sera les course de Noël partie 2 ! Et surement une petite folie entre nos deux amoureux =D _

_J'espère tout de même que certaines choses vous ont plu dans ce chapitre…sinon je vais me cacher ^^_

_Je vous dis à vendredi !_

_Bisous_

_So'_


	27. Chapitre 25 : Les courses de Noël 2

_Hello les amis ! _

_Désolée de publier aussi tardivement mais bon, je fais comme je peux !_

_Bon alors comme prévu, on passe à la suite des course de Noël !_

_Je tiens comme d'habitude à remercier mes lectrices. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir, surtout quand je trouve que mes chapitres sont nuls et que vous me dites le contraire =D_

_Merci, merci, merciiiiii ! ^^_

_Bon allez, place à la lecture…_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Lorsque nous quittâmes le restaurant, Alice nous traîna encore dans une bonne dizaine de boutiques de vêtements. Jasper n'avait pas perdu sa bonne humeur tandis qu'Edward et moi commencions à perdre patience. J'ai bien entendre une bonne centaine de fois des «Bella, essayes ça !» ou encore des «Achètes ça, ça te va à merveille !» aujourd'hui. Après être sortis de la énième boutiques, je décidais de mettre fin à tout ça.

_ Alice, ça suffit les boutiques de vêtements maintenant ! M'enquis-je.

_ Oh non, Bells, j'en ai encore repéré de superbes en bas ! Répliqua Alice, avec sa petite séductrice.

_ Mais il faut moins qu'on trouve les cadeaux d'abord, Lili. Une fois que ça sera fait, on ira dans d'autres boutiques si tu veux.

Le visage d'Alice s'illumina instantanément. Merde. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis ça ? Mais je préférais à la limite prolonger cette journée shopping plutôt que de donner une nouvelle excuse à Alice de me traîner une nouvelle fois dans les boutiques.

_ Très bien ! D'abord les cadeaux ! Céda Alice. Bon les gars, on vous laisse les sacs et on vous appelle quand on a fini pour vous retrouver, ok ?

Elle ne leur avait même pas laissé le temps de répondre qu'elle me tirait déjà vers l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage inférieur. Je jetais un regard de désespoir à Edward et Jasper qui me sourirent timidement en hochant les épaules.

_ Alors, on commence par qui ? Me demanda Alice.

_ Hum…Emmett ! Répondis-je en posant les yeux sur un magasin de sport qui se trouvait pile en face de nous.

_ C'est parti ! Dit-elle en me suivant vers la boutique.

Alors comme ça, Emmett était passionné de base-ball. J'errais dans les rayons en contemplant tous les articles, tandis qu'Alice faisait la même chose de son côté. Ne trouvant rien d'original, je commençais à perdre d'espoir mais mon attention fût attirée par l'annonce faite par la station radio mise en fond sonore dans la boutique.

« _Ne ratez surtout le match décisif des Red Sox de Chicago contre les Yankees de New-York, le 20 janvier au Yankee Stadium ! Réservation des places dès le 15 décembre_. »

Je réagis aussitôt.

_ Alice, j'ai trouvé ! M'écriais-je, alors que je ne savais même pas où elle était.

Je me mis à la chercher et la retrouvais rapidement. Elle se tenait devant un rayon de t-shirt et brandissait devant elle un énorme t-shirt à l'effigie des Yankees. Parfait.

_ Prends lui ça ! Dis-je à Alice. Ce sera parfait pour compléter le cadeau que je veux lui faire !

_ Et c'est quoi ton cadeau ?

_ Il va y avoir un match entre les Yankees et les Red Sox, le 20 janvier. Je vais lui offrir deux billets, comme ça il pourra emmener quelqu'un avec lui.

_ Mais c'est une super idée ! S'exclama Alice. Alors là, il va être aux anges ! Tu as raison, je lui prends ça alors, dit-elle en prenant le t-shirt.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les caisses puis quittâmes la boutique.

_ A qui le tour ? Demandais-je.

_ Ma mère ! Répondit Alice.

_ Ok.

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes les trois prochaines heures. Nous avions trouvé un cadeau pour chaque personne. Pour Esmé, je lui avais acheté un grand et magnifique tableau de New-York, en noir et blanc. D'après Alice, il ira parfaitement dans leur salon. Pour Carlisle, j'ai opté pour un coffret cadeau : stage de conduite sportive. Pendant deux jours, il pourra conduire une voiture de sport, sur un circuit, à Seattle. Maintenant, il restait les importants mais aussi les plus difficiles à trouver. Celui de Jasper, pour Alice et celui d'Edward, pour moi. Nous nous promenions, nos bras remplis de sacs, lorsque je m'arrêtais net. Une boutique de musique se trouvait juste à ma droite. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

_ Alice ! Viens ! M'enquis-je en courant littéralement vers la boutique.

Edward m'a souvent parlé de sa passion pour la musique. Il fallait vraiment le voir quand il parlait de ça. On comprenait très vite que la musique était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie, après sa famille. Je savais aussi grâce à Alice qu'il était un véritable virtuose au piano.

J'entrais alors dans la boutique et observais avec admiration tous les rayons de CD qui se trouvaient devant moi. Au fond de la boutique se trouvaient des tas d'instrument et près d'un piano se trouvait une vitrine qui attira mon attention. Je m'en approchais et vis qu'elle exposait des partitions de différents morceaux de musique. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur chaque partition qui s'y trouvais, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux sur pose sur la partition de Clair de lune de Debussy.

Je me retournais vivement et courais vers la caisse où se trouvait le gérant de la boutique.

_ Bonjour. Pourquoi ces partitions sont dans une vitrine et pas avec les autres ? Dis-je en pointant les partitions que je regardais une minute auparavant.

_ Parce qu'on ne dispose qu'un seul exemplaire de ces partitions et que ce sont les seuls à vendre, me répondit-il.

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent aussitôt. Je me mis à sautiller sur place, comme le faisait d'habitude Alice.

_ Je la veux, je la veux, je la veux ! M'exclamais-je.

Le gérant de la boutique se mit à rire et m'intima de le suivre vers la vitrine.

_ Et quelle partition voulez-vous ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Debussy ! M'écriais-je.

Il ouvrit la vitrine et y prit la partition avant de se rediriger vers la caisse, moi toujours à ses trousses. J'étais littéralement en train de frémir d'impatience le temps que le gérant encaisse mon paiement et me tende un sac avec la partition dedans. Je me retournais et vis qu'Alice m'attendait à l'entrée de la boutique. Elle riait elle aussi face à ma soudaine euphorie.

_ Inutile de te dire que tu as trouvé le cadeau parfait ! Me dit Alice lorsque nous quittâmes la boutique.

_ J'espère vraiment que ça va lui plaire ! Répondis-je.

_ Bien sûr que oui ça va lui plaire. Là, tu as vraiment tapé dans le mille !

Le sourire que j'arborais s'élargit encore, si c'était encore possible. Nous allâmes ensuite à la recherche du cadeau de Jasper.

**Edward POV **

Décidément, Alice ne changera jamais. D'abord elle m'avait empêché de voir Bella car elle la traînait dans une de ses nombreuses sorties shopping, ensuite elle nous appelle Jazz et moi pour qu'on les rejoigne et lorsqu'on vient, elle nous vire pour finir sa journée shopping avec Bella. Jazz et moi n'avions pas bronché et nous sommes aller déposer les montagnes de sacs d'Alice et Bella dans nos coffres de voiture.

Nous sommes ensuite retourné au centre commercial, décidant nous aussi de faire nos courses de Noël. Nous avions facilement trouvé les cadeaux pour nos familles respectives mais ça commençait à se corser lorsque ce fût au tour des cadeaux d'Alice et de Bella.

_ Faut que tu m'aides, mec ! Me dit Jasper. Je ne vais pas acheter des fringues à Alice, elle en a déjà suffisamment !

_ Le nouveau sac Gucci, répondis-je simplement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Offres-lui le nouveau sac Gucci, je suis sûr qu'elle va l'adorer !

_ Depuis quand tu t'y connais en mode, toi ? Me demanda Jazz.

_ Tu sais avec une sœur comme Alice, j'en sais vraiment beaucoup sur la mode, malgré moi. Mais c'est surtout qu'elle m'a tellement de fois parlé de ce sac !

_ Ouais, merci mec ! Je crois que je vais lui offrir ça.

_ Et toi, tu pourrais me guider un peu pour le cadeau de Bella ?

A vrai dire, j'avais déjà trouvé le cadeau de Bella. Je suis déjà venue ici plusieurs fois et avais repéré un magnifique collier qui lui irait à ravir : il était constitué d'une chaîne et d'un cœur en cristal. C'était un collier plutôt simple mais vraiment magnifique, ce qui correspondait totalement à Bella. Mais j'avais envie de lui offrir quelque chose en plus.

_ Oh, je sais ce que tu pourrais lui offrir ! S'exclama Jasper.

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je.

_ En faite, Bella a un livre qu'elle aime par-dessus tout. Mais ce livre appartenait à sa mère, donc il a fait son temps, il est carrément mort et il est littéralement en train de partir en lambeau. Pourtant, elle ne veut pas le lâcher. Je me disais que ça serait bien qu'elle en ait un tout neuf.

_ Quel livre ?

_ Les hauts de hurlevent.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était aussi un de mes livres préférés. Bella et moi avions beaucoup de points communs dont notre passion pour la musique mais aussi la littérature. Je pense que ce livre ferait un super cadeau.

_ Oui, c'est une très bonne idée ! Merci Jazz !

Rapidement, nous repérâmes les boutiques où Jazz et moi trouvâmes notre bonheur. Le livre et le sac étaient achetés.

_ J'ai encore un petit truc à acheter, dis-je à Jasper.

_ Quoi ?

_ Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

Je traînais Jazz avec moi jusqu'à la bijouterie que j'avais repéré. Arrivé là-bas, je pointais le collier qui était exposé dans la vitrine.

_ Waouh ! S'exclama Jasper. Tu vas lui offrir ce collier ?

_ Ouep, répondis-je. Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ?

_ Je sais que Bella n'est pas très bijoux mais je suis sûr qu'elle va l'adorer ! Me rassura Jasper.

Je me précipitais alors pour l'acheter. A peine étions sortis de la bijouterie qu'Alice me téléphonais.

_ Oui, Alice ? Répondis-je.

_ Ed, on a finit, vous nous rejoignez ? On vous attend sur le parking.

_ Très bien, on arrive.

Heureusement, j'avais pris un sac à dos, je pouvais y cacher tous mes achats. En arrivant sur le parking, nous repérâmes rapidement Bella et Alice qui étaient en train de charger la voiture d'Alice d'une vingtaine de sac. Sans oublier qu'il y en avait encore une autre vingtaine qui les attendaient dans mon coffre et dans celui de Jazz. Je rejoignis rapidement Bella et l'embrassais passionnément. Je vis que Jasper fit la même avec Alice, mais un peu plus discrètement.

_ Bon, il est déjà 19h30, Jazz et moi on va dîner au restaurant. Vous venez avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Alice.

Je tournais la tête vers Bella qui me regardait elle aussi. Je la vis légèrement secouer la tête de gauche à droite pour me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas.

_ Euh…non, je crois qu'on va rentrer nous, répondis-je sans grande conviction, sachant pertinemment qu'Alice ne nous laisserait pas nous défiler comme ça.

J'avais raison.

_ Oh non, allez venez ! Insista-t-il. Vous avez tout le reste du week-end pour rester tous les deux !

Je tournais à nouveau la tête vers Bella. C'est à ce moment-là que Bella glissa sa main dans mon jean. Entre mon boxer et le tissus de mon jean et se mit à caresser doucement mes fesses. Je ne pu m'empêcher de grogner légèrement et Bella me gratifia d'un de ses plus beau sourire. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha de mon oreille.

_ J'ai acheté des tas de choses que je voudrais te montrer, me murmura-t-elle. Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'on soit seuls. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

Je grognais à nouveau et plaqua brusquement Bella contre mon corps avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

_ Prends tes sacs et mets les dans mon coffre, on rentre ! Dis-je précipitamment.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de plaquer Bella contre un mur et la prendre sauvagement.

_ Mais…, ajouta Alice.

_ Une prochaine fois ! La coupais-je.

J'ouvris rapidement la portière à Bella et m'engouffra à mon tour dans ma voiture. Direction ma chambre.

* * *

_Voilà, voilààà ! =)_

_Bon là, j'ai rien de très spécial à vous dire. Je ne prononce pas sur mon chapitre cette fois. Je vous laisse le faire !_

_Alors, à vos reviews ! ^^_

_Bon week-end et à Lundi !_

_Bisous. _

_So'_


	28. Chapitre 26 : La soirée défilé de mode

_Saluuuuut tout le monde !_

_Alors bon week-end ? Moi, non pas trop ! Je commence déjà les révisions de mes partiels alors ça me prend la tête ! J'étais bien que quand j'ai commencé à écrire mon nouveau chapitre ! ^^_

_Bref, bref…je voulais remercier __**kmi**__, __**scrapfaconed**__ et __**matrineu54**__ mes revieuweurs anonymes ! =) _

_Et bien sûr aussi un grand merci à mes revieuweuses inscrites à qui j'essaye de répondre quand j'ai le temps !_

_Je ne m'étale pas plus et je vais laisse découvrir la soirée entre Bella et Edward ^^ _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Edward POV**

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à ma chambre, ma main avait trouvé refuge sur la cuisse de Bella, tandis que sa main à elle était posée sur ma nuque, elle me caressait tendrement et jouait avec mes mèches de cheveux. J'ai plusieurs fois hésité à m'arrêter sur le côté de la route pour prendre Bella, ici même, sur son siège, mais je me suis à chaque fois ravisé. A la place, j'ai appuyé comme un forcené sur la pédale d'accélérateur pour arriver au plus vite à ma chambre.

Une fois sur la parking du campus, Bella et moi descendîmes rapidement de la voiture et Bella alla prendre sa montagne de sacs de mon coffre.

_ Tiens, prends ces sacs et emmènes-les dans ta chambre, me dit Bella en me tendant ses sacs de vêtements et de lingeries. Je vais déposer les autres dans ma chambre et je te rejoins.

_ Non ! M'enquis-je. C'est pas la peine. Viens avec moi et je t'aiderais à tout emmener dans ta chambre plus tard !

Bella rit face à mon impatience mais ne céda pas.

_ Non, je ne veux pas que tu vois ce qu'il y a dedans ! Ajouta-t-elle en me montrant les sacs qu'elle tenait.

Oh. Ca devait sûrement être ses cadeaux de Noël. En parlant de cadeau de Noël, j'avais moi aussi les miens de mon sac à dos. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée qu'elle aille ranger ses cadeaux, comme ça je pourrais aussi en profiter pour cacher ceux que je lui ai acheté.

_ Très bien, vas-y ! Mais dépêches-toi, reviens-moi vite, dis-je en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

Bella rit à nouveau et courut en direction de sa chambre. J'en fis de même, emportant avec moi mon sac à dos et les emplettes de Bella. En entrant dans ma chambre, je cachais rapidement les cadeaux de Bella puis allais m'installer confortablement sur mon lit avec les sacs de ma belle pour y jeter un petit coup d'œil. J'aimais beaucoup les vêtements qu'elle avait acheté mais mon attention s'attarda plus particulièrement sur la lingerie. Très jolie. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera encore plus magnifique une fois sur le corps de ma déesse. J'avais vraiment hâte qu'elle vienne me faire les essayages.

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Bella frappa à ma porte à ce moment-là. Je me précipitais alors pour aller lui ouvrir. Je m'écartais pour la laisser entrer, refermais immédiatement la porte derrière elle avant de plaquer Bella contre le mur et l'embrasser fiévreusement.

_ Tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je après avoir libéré ses lèvres.

_ Je t'ai laissé même pas 5 minutes, Edward ! Rigola-t-elle.

_ Et alors ? Tu m'as quand même manqué ! Répliquais-je tandis que j'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou et en suçais la peau.

_ Toi aussi, gémit-elle en entourant mon cou de ses bras.

Bella entreprit ensuite de déboutonner ma chemise mais je m'écartais légèrement d'elle.

_ Tout à l'heure t'as parlé de me montrer tes achats, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je. J'attends toujours !

_ D'accord ! Répondit Bella en souriant. Alors viens ! Dit-elle en me prenant par la main pour me guider vers ma chambre.

Elle se dirigea vers mon lit et m'y fit assoir avant de prendre ses sacs.

_ Mets-toi à l'aise, je reviens ! Dit Bella en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de quitter ma chambre.

Je décidais de prendre ses conseils au pied de la lettre et me mis à mon aise. J'enlevais ma chemise et mon jean que je balançais sur ma chaise de bureau, et m'allongeais dans mon lit uniquement en boxer, attendant patiemment ma Bella.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella revint dans ma chambre vêtue d'une mini jupe qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses magnifiques jambes. Sa jupe était accompagnée d'un petit pull assez simple, noir et col V. Sa tenue était simple mais elle était à tomber comme d'habitude.

_ Tu aimes ? Me demanda-t-elle souriante, m'interrompant dans ma contemplation.

_ Non. Pas du tout.

_ Pourquoi ? S'enquit-t-elle un peu déçue, en s'observant elle-même.

_ On voit beaucoup trop tes jambes, les mecs ne vont pas arrêter de te regarder !

_ En même temps, c'est le but ! Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Pardon ?

_ Non, ce que je veux dire c'est le but de la jupe de mettre en avant mes jambes !

_ Mouais. Sinon le pull, j'aime bien.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la chambre en me disant qu'elle allait essayer autre chose. Je sais bien que je suis un peu trop possessif et protecteur envers Bella mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec aucune fille, mais Bella c'était différent. Ce sentiment était incontrôlable. J'espère juste ne pas la faire fuir avec mon caractère mais c'était plus fort que moi. Même si je sais que de toute façon, quoi que je dise, elle s'habillera comme elle voudra. Mais l'idée que d'autre mecs puisse poser les yeux sur ma Bella me rendait dingue. Bella revint dans ma chambre, me sortant de mes pensées.

_ Ah, beaucoup mieux ! Commentais-je.

Elle portait un jean droit, un T-shirt blanc et une veste en cuire qui la rendait carrément sexy.

_ Simple mais ça te va vraiment bien.

_ Merci ! Dit-elle avant de tourner une nouvelle fois les talons et de disparaître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entra dans ma chambre.

_ Tenue de Noël ! Dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Waouh. Elle portait une magnifique petite robe bustier rouge, avec une ceinture noir et lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux.

_ Tu es magnifique, mon cœur. Tu vas littéralement faire fondre mes parents dans cette tenue.

Soudain, elle ouvrit la fermeture éclaire de sa robe et la laissa tomber à terre. Bella se retrouva face à moi, dans un magnifique petit ensemble noir à dentelle, fraîchement acheté.

_ Et comme ça, c'est qui que je vais faire fondre ? Demanda-t-elle en soulevant un sourcil.

Je me sentis instantanément durcir. Un grognement m'échappa et je m'apprêtais à me lever du lit pour rejoindre Bella lorsqu'elle m'intima de rester à ma place.

_ J'ai pas fini mes essayages ! Dit-elle en ramassant sa robe et en s'éclipsant.

Je soupirais de frustration mais attendis patiemment qu'elle revienne dans une nouvelle tenue.

_ Tenue de Nouvel An ! Dit Bella en entrant dans ma chambre.

Re-waouh. Si ça continue, je sais finir par obliger Bella à s'habiller uniquement en robe. Elle pouvait mettre n'importe quel genre de robe qu'elle serait à tomber par terre. Cette fois-ci, elle portait une robe noire, à fines bretelles qui mettait en valeur sa taille de guêpe.

_ Je sais que je me répète un peu mais tu es magnifique.

Elle me sourit timidement et mit ses deux mains derrière son dos. Comme avec la robe précédente, elle ouvrit la fermeture éclaire et la fit glisser le long de son corps. Bella laissa apparaître un autre de ses ensembles qu'elle avait acheté aujourd'hui. Et je dois dire sans même avoir vu les autres que celui-là est mon préféré. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble en fine dentelle, couleur bleu nuit. Ma couleur préféré. Et cette couleur allait à merveille à Bella. Le bleu profond de l'ensemble mettait en valeur la pâleur de la peau de Bella.

_ Tu aimes ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ J'adore ! Répondit-je sans cesser de fixer son corps.

Elle se baissa ensuite pour attraper sa robe et se dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir, je bondis du lit et courus en direction de ma porte pour la fermer. Assez d'essayage pour moi, maintenant je voulais Bella. Et si elle continue encore à se balader en lingerie devant moi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contenir.

_ Non, reste comme ça, dis-je en me plaçant devant Bella.

_ Mais j'ai encore des tas de trucs à te montrer ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle tandis qu'elle reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve bloquée par le mur.

_ C'est pas grave, ça peut attendre. Moi, je ne peux plus attendre, ajoutais-je en plaquant mon érection plus que présente contre son bas-ventre.

Bella gémit puis me sourit. Elle posa ses deux mains sur mon torse et me poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que nous atteignîmes mon lit, où elle me fit assoir. Elle alla rapidement prendre son portable de son sac à main et mit une musique plutôt rythmée. Elle balança son téléphone sur mon lit et vint de placer face à moi, entre mes jambes. Elle se mit lentement à se déhancher devant moi.

Instinctivement, mes mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle ondulait son corps. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de regarder sans toucher. Bella posa ensuite ses deux mains sur les miennes, les faisant remonter le long de son corps et les fit passer derrière son dos. Je fis remonter mes mains jusqu'à son soutien gorge et entrepris de le défaire.

Une fois fait, Bella l'enleva et le jeta dans un coin de ma chambre et me tira par la main pour me faire lever. Je m'exécutais alors aussitôt me levais. Bella m'embrassa alors fougueusement tout en ondulant son bassin contre le mien. Mes mains vinrent se poser au bas de son dos, la plaquant le plus possible contre moi. Elle intensifia les frictions contre mon érection tandis que je grognais contre ses lèvres.

Ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage, je portais Bella et la guidais vers mon bureau. D'un coup de bras, j'expulsais tout ce qui se trouvait dessus à terre et déposais Bella sur le bord du bureau. Je vins me placer entre ses jambes et entrepris de déposer un sillon de baisers de ses lèvres jusqu'au creux de sa poitrine tandis que mes deux mains caressaient doucement ses seins.

Bella gémit et se cambra, me donnant meilleur accès à sa poitrine et à son cou. Elle fourra ses mains dans mes cheveux, m'approchant le plus possible d'elle. J'aurais voulu continuer. J'aurais voulu continuer à parsemer son corps de baiser, à adorer son corps comme il le méritait, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais qu'une envie, être en elle. J'en avais besoin, sinon j'allais devenir fou.

D'un coup brusque, j'arrachais littéralement le string de Bella.

_ Doucement, Edward, tu vas l'abîmer ! Geignit-elle.

_ C'est pas grave, mon cœur. Je t'en achèterais des milliers d'autre !

Elle me sourit puis glisser ses mains dans mon boxer en commença à caresser mon sexe qui menaçait d'exploser tellement il était dur.

_ Hmmm, putain Bella.

Encouragée par ma réaction, elle intensifia ses mouvements et resserra ses mains autour de ma verge. Je laissais tomber ma tête en arrière et grognais fortement. C'était tellement bon. Mais j'en voulais plus, je voulais être en elle. Je savais que c'était mille fois meilleur. Je m'écartais alors de Bella et me précipitais vers ma table de chevet pour prendre un préservatif. Je revins à ma place initiale et mis le préservatif.

Bella enroula son bras autour de mon cou et attira mon visage vers le sien pour m'embrasser sauvagement. J'en profitais pour la pénétrer d'un coup sec, la faisait hurler de surprise et de plaisir. Elle me mordit la lèvre sous l'effet de la surprise, me faisant à mon tour gémir. Dès le départ, mes coups de rein était rapides, forts et profonds.

Mais ça ne semblait pas satisfaire ma petite tigresse.

_ Mmhh…Edward, plus fort !

Je m'exécutais aussitôt. Bella entoura mes hanches de ses jambes, me permettant de la pénétrer plus profondément, pour notre plus grand plaisir. J'adorais la sensation que je ressentais lorsque Bella et moi ne faisions qu'un. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis, dans les bras de la fille que j'aimais comme un fou. J'aurais aimé que les moments comme ceux-là ne se terminent jamais.

Rapidement, nous arrivâmes tous les deux au bord du gouffre. Bella planta ses ongles dans mes dos lorsqu'elle fût submergée par une vague de plaisir, m'entraînant avec elle par la même occasion. J'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou que je mordillais légèrement pour étouffer mes cris, tandis que Bella hurlais son plaisir. J'adorais l'entendre gémir et crier lorsque nous faisions l'amour. Mon égo était plus que fier de savoir que c'est moi qui la faisait crier comme ça.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et me précipitais vers mon lit où nous nous écroulâmes tous les deux, essayant de nous remettre de nos émotions. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et la serra contre moi, parsemant son visage de baisers.

_ Je t'aime, lui murmurais-je.

Elle se jeta alors sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse. Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand elle m'embrasse comme ça. Dans ces moments-là, je savais pertinemment qu'elle était aussi amoureuse de moi, que moi je l'étais d'elle

_ Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Edward, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais l'impression d'être le plus heureux des hommes lorsqu'elle prononçait ces mots. Nous restâmes ainsi à nous câliner longuement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Heureux.

* * *

_Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Lol ^^_

_Je fais comme d'habitude, je consacre ce chapitre au lemon pour ensuite passer à autre chose. _

_Je pense que d'ici un chapitre ou deux à peine, on sera enfin à Forks ! _

_Les retrouvailles, Noël, le Nouvel An et tout et tout ! ^^ _

_Sur ce je vous laisse et bon début de semaine ! (je sais le lundi, c'est duuuur mais courage ! =s) _

_See you on Wednesday ! _

_Bisous_

_So'_


	29. Chapitre 27 : Dis moi tout

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! **_

_**Me revoilà de retour pour de nouvelles aventures ! **_

_**Bon, bon. Rien de particulier à vous dire appart évidemment un grand merci ! **_

_**Je vous laisse tout de suite passer à la lecture. **_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais seule dans la chambre d'Edward et il faisait toujours nuit. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. Il n'était que 22 heures. Nous nous étions juste assoupis un petit moment. Je bondis du lit et enfilais mes nouveaux sous-vêtements bleu nuit, qui semblaient particulièrement plaire à mon chéri. En sortant de la chambre, une délicieuse odeur me chatouilla les narines.

Je suivis l'odeur qui me mena jusqu'à la cuisine, où je retrouvais Edward en plein travail. La vue qui s'offrait à moi était carrément divine. Edward était face à son plan de travail, uniquement vêtue de son boxer, en train de nous concocter un bon petit repas. Je l'observais un petit moment, contemplant les muscles de son dos se contracter à chacun de ses mouvements. J'avais beau avoir vu Edward, nu, sous toutes les coutures un bon tas de fois, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à sa beauté. Je veux dire que ce mec était simplement parfait.

_ Bella ?

Le doux ténor d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était retourné.

_ Oui ? Répondis-je en lui souriant.

_ A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement de moi.

_ A toi, dis-je simplement.

Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Moi aussi je pensais à toi, dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Il me guida ensuite vers la table du salon où se trouvaient deux assiettes, des couverts et deux grandes bougies. Je souris en voyant la table.

_ Installes-toi, je vais t'apporter à manger, ordonna Edward.

Je soupirais de bien-être et m'exécuta tandis qu'Edward retournait s'affairer en cuisine. Ce mec était vraiment adorable. Génial, même. Et c'était MON mec. J'avoue parfois être encore étonnée par son comportement. Mais étonnée dans le bon sens du terme. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je connais Edward depuis que je suis toute petite et je savais que c'était un mec bien. J'étais d'ailleurs secrètement amoureuse de lui.

Mais tellement d'années se sont écoulées et je peux vous dire que je me suis pris une sacrée claque en arrivant ici, lorsque j'ai vu ce qu'était devenu le Edward que je connaissais. Enfin…que je croyais connaître. Il était devenu arrogant et prétentieux. Pourtant, je suis quand même tombée amoureuse de lui, malgré son sale caractère. Ok, je sais que moi aussi quand je m'y met j'ai un caractère de chien. C'est peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a été attiré l'un par l'autre ?

Mais pourtant, depuis que je suis avec Edward j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé. J'ai l'impression qu'Edward aussi a changé. Merveilleusement bien changé. Il est tendre, attentionné, doux, il ne cesse de me couver et quand il me regarde…j'ai l'impression d'être la chose la plus précieuse au monde. C'est un sentiment que j'aime beaucoup. Je prend vraiment conscience des sentiments d'Edward à mon égard. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime. C'est-à-dire de façon inconditionnelle.

_ Bella ?

Une fois encore, la voix d'Edward me tira de mes pensées. Il se tenait devant moi, un plat à la main et je ne l'avais même pas vu arrivé.

_ Bella, quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda Edward, inquiet.

_ Non, non, ça va très bien. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ T'en es sûr ? Ca fait deux fois que je passe devant toi et que tu ne me remarques même et tu ne décroches pas un mot. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire face à sa réaction. Encore une fois, son instinct protecteur avait prit le dessus. Edward devait voulait toujours savoir qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi ça n'allait pas, même quand il ne se passait rien.

_ Je pensais juste à nous.

_ Ah oui ? A propos de quoi ? Demanda Edward en posant son plat de pâte entre nos deux assiettes et en s'installant face à moi.

_ Eh bien, je me disais qu'on avait changé tous les deux depuis qu'on est ensemble.

_ Comment ça on a changé ? En mal ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en nous servant à manger.

_ Non, non au contraire ! M'enquis-je. Tu sais que je te détestais au début…

Edward leva un sourcil interrogateur tandis qu'il prenait un bouchée de pâte.

_ Oh, ne me dis pas que tu le savais pas ! Et je sais très bien que toi aussi tu ne m'aimais pas au début ! Ajoutais-je.

_ C'est faux, rétorqua Edward. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, c'est juste que je t'appréciais mais d'une manière totalement différente d'aujourd'hui !

_ Bah voyons ! Répliquais-je. Je ne pense pas que ça soit moi que tu appréciais mais plutôt mon derrière !

_ C'est pas faux…, murmura Edward.

_ Je t'ai entendu, crétin ! Dis-je en rigolant. Moi en tout cas, je te détestais parce que je te trouvais arrogant et prétentieux. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward se contenta d'acquiescer.

_ Mais depuis qu'on est ensemble, c'est comme si je découvrais un autre homme. J'ai l'impression d'être avec l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde.

Edward se mit à rire.

_ Ce n'est pas qu'un impression, mon cœur. Tu es avec l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde, dit Edward.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me renfrognais.

_ Je plaisante, ma chérie, dit-il en tendant sa main pour me caresser la joue.

Il retira sa main, puis fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien pendant un court moment. Il semblait réfléchir.

_ Je sais très bien comment j'étais, j'étais une mauvaise personne, commença Edward. Enfin, je pense que je le suis toujours, mais si je commence à m'améliorer, à changer de caractère, c'est uniquement grâce à toi.

_ Comment ça grâce à moi ?

_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça mais tu me rends meilleur. Quand je suis avec toi, je juste heureux, et j'ai envie de le montrer à tout le monde. Je veux juste vivre pleinement avec toi ce qu'on a à vivre.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir face à sa déclaration.

_ Je crois que t'exagères un peu, Edward. Je pense que tu es autant responsable que moi du bonheur qu'on vit en ce moment. Sans toi, je ne serais pas devenue meilleure moi non plus.

_ Oh non, je t'assure mon cœur, tu es parfaite, c'est moi le problème, répliqua-t-il.

_ Edward, arrêtes…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Il se leva de sa chaise, se pencha au dessus de la table et prit mon visage en coupe avant de m'embrasser fougueusement.

_ Je t'aime, Bella, murmura-t-il. Peu importe ce qu'on était. Ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on est maintenant et ce qu'on va devenir, ensemble.

Nous restâmes ensuite à parler de tout et de rien, tout en savourant notre repas. Puis nous débarrassâmes la table avant d'aller se poser sur le lit, devant la télé.

**Edward POV**

Depuis un moment, je brûlais d'envie de lui poser ces questions. Je voulais en savoir plus sur elle, sur son passé. Du moins la partie de son passé que j'ai manqué. C'est-à-dire les dix dernières années. Je voulais comprendre ce qui a bien plus lui arrivé pour que sa vie soit chamboulée comme ça. Je n'ai jamais osé lui poser ces questions mais aujourd'hui, je voulais me jeter à l'eau. Si elle ne veux pas répondre, tant pis, je ne la brusquerais pas.

Nous étions tranquillement assis sur mon lit, Bella allongée contre moi, en train de regarder la télé lorsque je décidais de me lancer.

_ Bella, je peux te poser quelques questions ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit-elle simplement.

_ Mais si tu ne veux pas répondre, n'hésites pas à me le dire. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et me regarda avec insistance, m'incitant à parler.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es plus en contact avec Charlie ?

Je sentis Bella se tendre sensiblement au nom de son père.

_ Ok, Bella, si ça te dérange, ne me répond pas, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux pour la détendre un peu.

_ Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas, dit-elle.

Elle prit un profonde inspiration puis commença à parler.

_ Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu couper les ponts avec lui. Au contraire, c'était mon père, je l'aimais plus que tout. Mais je ne sais pas si cet amour était réellement réciproque…

Je regardais Bella en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais sur le point de répliquer mais me ravisais lorsqu'elle recommença à parler.

_ Lorsque mes parents ont divorcé et que j'ai quitté Forks avec Renée, j'ai voulu garder contact avec Charlie. Mais apparemment, lui voulait mettre un terme à notre relation, tout comme il avait mis terme à sa relation avec Renée. Il ne répondait à aucun de mes appels, ni à aucune de mes lettres. Et de son côté, il ne faisait aucun effort. Aucun coup de téléphone, aucune nouvelle, rien…Renée m'a très souvent incité à laisser tomber, me disant que ça ne servait à rien d'insister mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Pendant des années j'ai continué à envoyer des lettres à Charlie, dans l'espoir qu'un jour il me réponde. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je me suis finalement fait une raison, me disant qu'il ne voulait plus de moi et j'ai fini par laisser tomber. Depuis que j'ai quitté Forks, je vis sans père…

Les yeux de Bella commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Je voyais bien que même si ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne parlait plus à Charlie, il avait toujours sa place dans le cœur de Bella, malgré elle qui voulait l'oublier.

_ Mais Renée s'est remariée, non ? Demandais-je. Tu as un beau-père ?

Bella ricana.

_ Ouais, tu parles d'un beau père…Il ne vaut pas mieux que Charlie, cracha-t-elle.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Phil ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas passer les vacances de Noël avec ta mère ? Demandais-je.

Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler finir par couler le long des joues de Bella. Je serrais Bella dans mes bras pour la réconforter et embrassait le haut de son crâne.

_ Désolé mon cœur, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, lui dis-je.

_ Non, c'est rien, murmura-t-elle.

Elle respira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits.

_ Phil me battait, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et ma seule réaction fût de resserrer mes bras autour de Bella pour la rapprocher de moi.

_ Pardon ? Fût le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche.

_ Il…il…d'après lui, je n'étais pas assez bien, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je lui désobéissais trop souvent et j'étais désobligeante alors que je ne faisais pas le moindre faux-pas.

Alors là, j'étais scotché. Enfin non, j'étais pire que ça. J'étais partagé entre la rage et le dégoût. Comment cet homme a-t-il osé posé la main sur ma Bella ? Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un homme.

_ Et Renée ? Dis-je la mâchoire serrée.

_ Renée ? Répéta Bella en ricanant à nouveau. Renée m'a tout simplement délaissée. Au début, je ne lui ai pas dis ce que Phil me faisait mais au bout d'un moment, je n'arrivais plus à supporter à la situation. J'ai fini par tout lui raconter mais elle ne m'a pas cru. Ou peut-être qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas me croire jusqu'au jour où Phil m'a involontairement frappé devant elle. Là elle ne pouvait plus nier. Je l'ai alors littéralement supplier de quitter Phil, de quitter Phoenix pour qu'on aille refaire notre vie autre part. Mais elle m'a simplement répondu que Phil était l'homme de sa vie et que je le veuille ou non, elle resterait avec lui. Alors dès que j'ai eu l'occasion de quitter Phoenix, j'ai saisis ma chance.

J'étais estomaqué. Renée. La Renée que nous connaissions tous, la meilleure amie de ma mère…comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? A sa propre fille en plus. Bella pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. Je la fis se retourner de façon à ce qu'elle soit bien face à moi et la serra la plus fort possible dans mes bras.

_ Shhh, Bella, ça va aller mon cœur. Je ne laisserais plus jamais des choses aussi horribles t'arriver, je te le promets.

Elle s'agrippa désespérément à mon cou et pleura de plus belle.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie. Tu nous as nous, maintenant. On prendra bien soin de toi, lui murmurais-je.

Je continuais à bercer doucement Bella pour qu'elle se calme, puis elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras.

* * *

_The end =D_

_Voilà, je pensais que c'était bien qu'Edward soit un peu au courant de l'histoire de Bella avant d'aller à Forks pour une éventuelle rencontre avec Charlie. (Qui sait ?) (Bon, moi je sais =D)_

_Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Je vous fais d'énormes bisous et see you on Friday ! _

_So'_


	30. Chapitre 28 : Discussion

_Hello, hello ! _

_Aaaah, enfin vendredi ! Le week-end ! M'enfin, qui dit week-end, dit révisions ! =s _

_D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je vais avoir un week-end surchargé donc je ne publierais rien la semaine qui vient parce que je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire. Ah si, je pourrais publier vendredi, mais pas le lundi, ni le mercredi !_

_Maiiis bon, après c'est les vacances (même si j'ai encore beaucoup de révisions) alors je me rattraperais, n'ayez crainte !_

_Merci à mes revieuweurs, inscrits ou non-inscrits. Merci aussi à ceux qui me donnent des conseils et des idées, j'essaie de bien m'en servir ! =D _

_Bon, trêve de bavardage et on passe à la lecture_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella avait passé le reste de la nuit et du week-end avec moi. Mais nous n'avions pas reparlé de son passé. Je trouvais qu'elle avait déjà suffisamment pleuré comme ça. Je ne voulais pas risquer de la faire pleurer à nouveau. Nous n'en n'avions pas reparlé mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'elle m'avait raconté.

Encore une fois, Bella m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'étais con et stupide. Ma Bella a été littéralement rejetée par sa famille, et même maltraitée. Elle a été abandonnée. Pourtant, tout cela ne l'a empêché de devenir une personne bien. C'est la créature la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été offert de rencontrer. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécue, Bella est devenue une personne formidable, pleine de joie vivre et pleine d'amour. Même si personne n'a été là pour lui offrir de l'amour, elle, elle en a à revendre.

Alors que moi, je possédais tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Une famille aimante et soudée. Chose qu'elle méritait tellement, contrairement à moi. Mes parents nous avaient livré une éducation exemplaire à Alice, Emmett et moi. Ils nous ont transmis tout l'amour qu'ils avaient et nous ont toujours aidé et encouragé en cas de besoin. Ils ont toujours été présents pour nous. Je n'avais vraiment pas de quoi me plaindre et pourtant…

Je sais que j'ai fais souffrir mes parents. Ainsi qu'Alice et Emmett. Avant que je ne mette avec Bella, il faut dire que j'avais un comportement loin d'être exemplaire. Ma mère si gentille et si douce subissaient mes foudres mais elle ne m'en tenait jamais rigueur. Mon père non plus ne m'en avait jamais voulu malgré toutes les disputes que nous avions eu, à cause de moi. Et ne parlons même pas d'Alice et Emmett.

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis devenu comme ça. Peut-être était-ce à cause des gens que je côtoyais au lycée de Forks ? Il faut dire que James, Victoria, Laurent et Tanya n'étaient pas les personnes les plus saines qu'il existe. Je m'étais laissé embarqué dans un cercle vicieux : fêtes, alcool, filles tous les jours. Ma famille m'a vu dans de tels états. J'étais très nerveux, m'énervais pour un rien, et surtout je parlais sans réfléchir. J'ai dis des choses que je regretterais toute ma vie. J'en ai honte maintenant que j'y repense.

Mes parents m'ont souvent reproché mon comportement et se demandaient pourquoi j'agissais ainsi alors que mon frère et ma sœur étaient tranquilles et sans problèmes. Pourtant moi je ne comprenais pas ce qu'on me reprochait. Maintenant, j'ai bien saisis. Ma mère me reprochait surtout de me comporter comme le roi de cons avec les filles. Elle me disait que je devais me comporter en gentleman avec les filles, et les traiter avec respect. D'après elle, je ne comprendrais que quand je tomberais réellement amoureux. Je lui riais au nez à ce moment-là. Moi, tomber amoureux ?

Mais aujourd'hui, je crois que j'ai compris le message. J'adorais, vénérais littéralement Bella et j'avais envie de détruire quiconque osait lui manquer de respect. Si ma mère voyait ça, je crois qu'elle se moquerait de moi, me disant qu'elle m'avait prévenue. Mon dieu, j'ai dis et fais tellement de choses horrible à ma famille que je me demande comment ils ont fait pour me pardonner à chaque fois. Mais j'avais envie de me racheter maintenant, de me faire pardonner. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas leur faire oublier tout ce que j'ai fais mais je voudrais leur montrer que je suis en train de changer.

Je veux leur prouver que je peux devenir meilleur, digne d'eux et ce grâce à Bella. A mon avis, ma mère aura déjà une bonne surprise en me voyant avec Bella lorsque que nous irons à Forks. Elle trouvera surement ça surprenant que je sois tombé amoureux alors que je lui ai dis pendant tant d'années que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je pense qu'elle sera d'autant plus heureuse que ma petite-amie n'est autre que Bella Swan, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille.

* * *

Nous étions en pleine semaine, et cette semaine j'avais très peu vu Bella en dehors des cours. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait se plonger dans ses révisions pendant ces deux dernières semaines, comme ça elle pourrait profiter pleinement de nos vacances à Forks, sans penser aux cours. Très bonne idée, je devrais d'ailleurs prendre exemple sur elle. Mais lorsque Bella n'était pas avec moi, je passais le plus clair de mon temps allongé dans mon lit, à réfléchir.

Je pensais à Bella et moi, à comment notre relation à débuté. Je repensais à le toute première fois qu'on s'était vu et à tous les évènements qui ont suivis. Je fus soudain ronger par les remords. Il fallait que je parle à Alice. Tout de suite.

« _On peut se voir ce soir ? E._ »

« _Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? A._»

« _J'ai besoin de te parler. _»

« _Ok. Passe me chercher dans 30 minutes, on ira manger un morceau en même temps. _»

« _Ok. A plus tard. _»

Je me préparais rapidement et me partis ensuite en direction de du campus d'Alice. Lorsque j'arrivais à destination, elle m'attendait déjà sur le parking. Elle grimpa dans ma voiture et m'assaillit aussitôt de questions.

_ Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe frérot ? T'es pas avec Bells, ce soir ? Bizarre. De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel. Ma sœur avait la capacité de débiter un nombre impressionnant de mots à la seconde. C'était effrayant.

_ Une question à la fois, Alice !

_ Oui, bon ! Râla-t-elle. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas avec Bella ?

_ Tu sais, il nous arrive de ne pas être ensemble ! On a le droit de passer nos soirées chacun de notre côté.

Alice avait éclaté de rire avant même que je finisse ma phrase. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me joindre à ses rires. Je sais très bien pourquoi elle se moquait. Depuis que Bella et moi étions ensemble, nous ne passions jamais plus d'une journée loin de l'autre.

_ Appart si vous êtes forcé, vous ne passez jamais votre soirée l'un de l'autre ! Dit Alice en rigolant. Alors c'est quoi la vrai raison ?

_ Bella révise, répondis-je simplement.

_ Réviser quoi ? S'enquit Alice. Les partiels ne sont qu'après les vacances, elle aura largement le temps de réviser pendant les vacances.

_ Non, justement elle ne veut pas. Elle préfère réviser avant pour pouvoir ensuite profiter de nos vacances, sans ce soucier des partiels. On devrait faire comme elle.

_ Ah oui, bonne idée.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au restaurant italien. Mon restaurant préféré car il me faisait toujours pensé à Bella. Pour cause, il s'appelait «_La Bella Italia_». Nous installâmes et commandâmes notre repas.

_ Bon alors, tu vas enfin me dire de quoi tu voulais me parler ? S'exclama Alice.

_ Euh ouais…dis-je hésitant. J'ai pas mal réfléchis ces derniers temps et je me suis rappelé d'un truc dont je ne suis vraiment fier.

_ De quoi donc ? Demanda Alice, de plus en plus suspicieuse.

_ De la fois…ou plutôt des fois où j'ai traité Bella de traînée…

_ Comment ça «des fois» ? S'enquit Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu te souviens le jour du jour où t'es arrivée à New-York, on est allé au restaurant et en partant, Emmett m'a donné un coup de poing ?

_ Oui…

_ Eh bien, c'est parce que j'avais traité Bella de traînée…avouais-je en baissant les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de me gifler des fois tellement je suis con. Comment j'ai pu dire une chose pareille d'elle ?

_ Quoi ? S'écria Alice en se levant de sa chaise. Mais enfin Edward…c'est quoi ton problème ?

_ Alice, s'il te plaît, assieds-toi et écoutes-moi.

Alice s'exécuta, croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et me fixa sans rien dire.

_ Je sais que je suis le pire des crétins mais je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que j'ai dis. Et ça c'étais avant que je tombe amoureux d'elle…

_ Ca n'excuse rien ! Répliqua Alice.

_ Oui, je sais…je n'avais aucun droit de dire ça d'elle, surtout que j'étais très mal placé pour dire ça vu que j'agissais comme elle. Mais si tu savais à quel point je regrette d'avoir dit ça, surtout depuis qu'elle m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec son crétin d'ex, dis-je la mâchoire serrée.

_ Elle…elle t'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Alice.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

_ C'est bien par rapport à cette histoire que tu m'as dis que si Bella est devenue comme ça, s'était à cause d 'un con comme moi ?

Alice acquiesça à son tour.

_ Je sais que je ne devrais pas te comparer à Jacob, commença Alice. Parce que je sais que même si t'agis comme un abruti avec les filles, tu ne ferais jamais une horreur pareille à aucune fille. Mais m'a tellement énervé quand tu as dis ça !

_ Oui, je sais…et tu as eu raison de me dire ça. Je l'ai mérité, tout comme ta gifle, murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

Alice se pencha au-dessus de la table et me caressa tendrement la joue.

_ Ca va aller, Edward. On oublie cette histoire et on en parle plus, ok ?

_ D'accord.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? J'ai vraiment une famille en or. Surtout Alice, elle est toujours là pour me réconforter même quand je suis fautif. Bien que je m'en voudrais toujours d'avoir dit ça de Bella, je me sentais tout de même un peu mieux. Nous continuâmes à manger quelques temps en silence. Silence que je finis par briser.

_ Alice…J'aimerais comprendre une chose. Je devrais demander ça à Bella, mais je n'ose pas, je ne veux pas la brusquer.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce Jacob a-t-il fait ça à Bella ? Je ne comprends pas, surtout que c'était son petit-ami !

Alice se mit à se tortiller légèrement sur sa chaise, elle hésitait à répondre. Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler ou non.

_ Eh bien…d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, Jacob était le mec parfait, en apparence en tout cas. Elle l'aimait, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, et lui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable. C'était le premier vrai petit-ami de Bella et à ce moment-là, Bella était encore vierge. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'ils étaient ensemble mais Bella ne se sentait pas prête à franchir cette étape. Jacob ne la brusquait pas, il attendait. Jusqu'au jour où Bella a voulu succomber à la tentation…elle pensait qu'elle était prête, mais au dernier moment, elle s'est excusée auprès de Jacob, lui expliquant qu'elle n'était toujours pas prêt. Sauf que Jacob ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille…il lui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le «chauffer» et le laisser ensuite comme ça. Et tu connais la suite…

J'en restais bouche-bée. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'étais en train de bouillir intérieurement. Si un jour j'ai le malheur de croiser ce mec, je jure de le détruire en milles morceaux. Alice dû être alertée par la tête que je faisais.

_ Edward…oublies tout ça, c'est du passé, ok ? Profites de tes moments avec Bella et rends-la la plus heureuse possible. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Oh oui, j'y compte bien. Alice et moi restâmes à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que je la raccompagne à sa chambre. Ca me faisait du bien dans des moments comme ça de parler à Alice. Elle savait toujours me réconforter. J'ai vraiment une petite sœur en or.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! Aujourd'hui c'était surtout un petit point concernant notre Edward. _

_Alors, chapitre prochain : départ pour Forks ! Oui, oui, enfin ! =)_

_Mais il faudra attendre jusqu'à vendredi prochain !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon week-end à tous, bonne chance et bon courage à ceux qui sont en pleine révisions comme moi. (Arrêtez de traîner sur et au boulot !! ^^ - je sais je suis pas la mieux placée pour dire ça…)_

_Bisouuuus _

_So'_


	31. Chapitre 29 : Le départ

_**Hi, everybody !! **_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon petit retard, mais hier j'étais vraiment épuisée, il fallait absolument que je me remette de cette horrible semaine !**_

_**J'ai préféré attendre d'être un peu plus en forme pour vous écrire un bon chapitre =) **_

_**Ensuite, je tiens à remercier Lydie, Iselie et matrineu54, mes revieweuses anonymes ! ;)**_

_**Et aussi souhaiter la bienvenue à Petitewam, Kacie27 et Emilie, nouvelles et je l'espère, fidèles revieweuses ! =D **_

_**Merci ! **_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture…**_

_**ENJOY ;)**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Enfin ! Nous étions jeudi soir et demain, nous n'avions exceptionnellement pas cours. Les vacances de Noël commençaient donc maintenant. Rose était sortie avec Emmett et Jasper avec Alice, tandis que moi j'étais la tête dans mes livres, affalée sur mon lit. Alors que je pourrais être dans les bras d'Edward. Mais c'est justement pour cela que je me force à travailler. Comme ça, en rentrant de Forks, je n'aurais qu'une petite relecture à faire pour me rafraîchir le mémoire et en même temps, j'aurais pu pleinement profité de mes vacances.

Rosalie et Jasper devaient partir demain très tôt pour prendre leur avion pour Phoenix. Ils allaient donc tous les deux dormir ici pour partir ensemble, en même temps. Emmett, Alice, Edward et moi ne devions partir que demain soir. Jazz et Rose finirent par rentrer de leur soirée au moment où j'allais me coucher. Je décidais donc d'aller leur dire au revoir avant de dormir.

_ Viens par-là, ma puce ! Me dit Rosalie en ouvrant grand ses bras, lorsqu'elle me vit arriver dans le salon.

Je me précipitais alors dans ces bras et lui fis un énorme câlin.

_ Tu vas me manquer, Rose ! Dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

_ Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer. Mais t'inquiètes, Bells, ça va aller ! Et puis on te laisse pas avec n'importe qui. Les Cullen sont comme ta famille.

_ C'est vous ma seule famille ! Dis-je en me retournant vers Jazz et en me jetant dans ses bras.

Oui, je sais, je peux vous paraître un peu trop mélodramatique mais c'est la vérité. Rosalie et Jasper sont bien plus que de simple amis. Ils sont le frère, la sœur et les parents que je n'ai jamais eu. Enfin, que je n'ai plus. Je n'ai jamais passé plus d'une journée loin d'eux. Je sais que les vacances ne durent que deux semaines, mais c'est énorme pour moi.

_ Ca va aller, ma Bella, dit doucement Jasper en me caressant tendrement les cheveux. Tu verras, ça va vite passer. Et t'as intérêt à en profiter et à bien t'amuser.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer en hochant le tête, tandis que je couvrais ses joues de baisers. Il me serra fort dans ses bras avant de me relâcher.

_ Bon allez, tous au lit ! On se lève tôt demain ! Intervint Rosalie.

_ Parlez pour vous ! Répliquais-je. Moi, c'est grasse mat' demain !

Rose me tira la langue et me chuchota un « je t'aime » avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Jazz déposa un dernier baiser sur mon front et alla se coucher sur le canapé. Je suivis le mouvement et allais à mon tour me coucher.

Je fus réveillée le lendemain matin par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Jazz et Rosalie venaient de partir. Inconsciemment, je tâtonnais le lit en espérant trouver Edward près de moi, mais il n'était pas là. Je pris soudain conscience d'à quel point il me manquait et à quel point j'avais envie d'être dans se bras. Je l'avais très peu vu cette semaine et il me manquait énormément. Enfin, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, c'est moi qui lui ais dit de me laisser réviser.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil, il n'était que 7 heures du matin. J'avais une terrible envie d'aller voir Edward mais il était beaucoup trop tôt. Je tentais donc de me rendormir. Mais en vain. Je bondis alors littéralement de mon lit et pris les clés de la chambre d'Edward qui se trouvaient dans mon sac à main. Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'habiller et me mis à courir en petite nuisette à travers les couloir de la fac, jusqu'à la chambre de mon chéri.

**Edward POV**

Enfin. Nous étions enfin en vacances. Nous allions bientôt aller à Forks et j'allais enfin me retrouver avec ma Bella. Durant ces deux dernières semaines, je l'ai à peine aperçu. Inutile de vous dire à quel point elle me manque. C'est hallucinant à quel point je n'arrive pas à me passer d'elle. Surtout dans des moments comme celui-là. Il était 6h30 du matin et je n'avais qu'une envie, avoir ma Bella dans mes bras. S'il n'était pas si tôt, je serais parti en courant la rejoindre pour la serrer contre moi.

Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça, mais c'était carrément un besoin qu'elle soit prêt de moi. J'adorais me réveiller et voir Bella endormie dans mes bras, lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux. Ou alors être réveillé par ses baisers. Je soupirais lourdement et attrapais un oreiller qui trainait près de mon lit pour le serrer contre moi en pensant à Bella, et tentais de me rendormir.

Je fus réveillé quelque temps après par un bruit que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Ca devait encore être Emmett qui se cherchait de quoi manger, comme d'habitude. Je changeais de côté en grognant légèrement, toujours avec mon oreiller fermement maintenu contre mon torse, et me rendormis.

**Bella POV **

Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais croisé personne dans les couloirs et étais arrivée saine et sauve devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward. Je glissais le plus doucement possible la clé dans la sourire et ouvris la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois ma mission accomplie, je refermais la porte derrière moi et me dirigeais sur la pointe des pieds vers la chambre d'Edward. J'ouvris à nouveau doucement la porte et pénétrais dans la chambre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en découvrant la scène qui s'offrait à moi. Edward était endormi dans son lit, torse nu, et serrait un oreiller dans ses bras. Il était vraiment à croquer. Je me dirigeais alors vers son lit et entrepris de retirer l'oreiller qu'il tenait pour prendre sa place. Edward se mit à gigoter un peu mais finit par le lâcher. Je soulevais alors la couette pour me glisser dessous et me collais à Edward en prenant soin de m'entourer de ses bras.

_ Bella ? Murmura doucement Edward.

Il semblait perdu.

_ Oui, mon cœur, c'est moi, répondis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou et en y déposant un baiser.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Tu me manquais tellement, je ne pouvais plus attendre plus longtemps avant de te voir.

Pour toute réponse, Edward resserra ses bras autour de moi et enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux avant d'inspirer profondément. Il soupira ensuite de bien-être.

_ Toi aussi, tu m'as tellement manqué, mon ange, finit-il par dire.

Je relevais la tête pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses douces lèvres.

**Edward POV**

Soit je rêvais, soit Bella avait lu dans mes pensées. J'optais pour la deuxième solution. Je rapprochais Bella le plus possible de moi, tandis qu'elle déposait un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Ca faisait presque deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu, croyait-elle vraiment que j'allais me contenter de ce baiser ? Je dégageais alors la couette sous laquelle nous étions et découvris que Bella n'était qu'en petite nuisette qui ne lui cachait pas grand chose. Je grognais légèrement en laissant mes yeux se balader sur son corps.

_ Tu es venue comme ça ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle acquiesça.

_ Sans rien d'autre ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

_ J'espère pour toi qu'aucun mec ne t'a vu…dis-je en me positionnant au-dessus d'elle.

Elle gloussa et secoua à nouveau la tête, tandis que je faisais glisser ses bretelles le long de ses épaules, découvrant sa poitrine.

_ T'es es sûr ? Demandais-je en posant ma main sur sein gauche et en approchant ma bouche de son sein droit.

Bella ne dit rien mais se cambra, me donnant meilleur accès à sa poitrine.

_ Réponds-moi, ordonnais-je avant de sucer et mordiller férocement son téton.

_ Oh ! Oui…oui ! Cria Bella en fourrant ses mains dans mes cheveux, tentant de me rapprocher d'elle.

_ Oui quoi ? Ajoutais-je, prenant un malin plaisir à la torturer.

Je tournais mon attention vers son autre sein en attendant qu'elle me réponde.

_ Je…je…haleta-t-elle. Il n'y avait….personne…dans les couloirs ! Réussit-elle à dire tandis que je mordillais son téton gauche tout en malaxant son sein droit.

_ J'aime mieux ça ! Dis-je en remontant mon visage vers le sien.

**Bella POV**

Oh mon dieu. J'étais sur le point de prendre feu. Je perdais tous mes moyens lorsqu'Edward se comportait ainsi avec moi. Edward est un mec extrêmement jaloux, il voulait toujours avoir un contrôle sur moi, il voulait me montrer que je lui appartenais et moi, j'adorais quand il faisait ça. Edward était penché au-dessus de moi, son visage à quelques millimètres du mien. Il se mit à lécher mon lobe d'oreille avant de le mordiller, puis me donna un coup de rein, me faisant sentir son érection.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et m'accrochais à ses épaules.

_ Hmmm, j'adore t'entendre gémir pour moi, me susurra Edward.

Il donna un autre coup de rein, me faisant gémir à nouveau. Il sourit, satisfait de contrôle et de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Je sentis ensuite les mains d'Edward glisser sous ma nuisette, je fermais les yeux et m'abandonnais aux caresses d'Edward. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emmett déboula dans la chambre d'Edward. _Bordel de merde_. J'eus tout juste le temps de remonter ma nuisette pour recouvrir mes seins, tandis qu'Edward me serrait dans ses bras pour me cacher.

_ Oh, merde ! Bredouilla Emmett.

_ Bordel, Em' ! Tu peux pas frapper ? S'énerva Edward tandis que j'essayais de me fondre sous la couette.

_ Ouais, désolé frangin, mais Alice m'a appelé et elle arrive dans 10 minutes tout au plus. Si on est pas prêt quand elle arrivera, ça va être notre fête.

_ Bon, ok ! Soupira Edward. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant, s'il te plait ?

_ Euh…ouais. C'est bon, tu peux sortir de sous la couette, Bells. Je t'ai vu de toute façon ! Dit Emmett.

Je sortis ma tête de sous la couette et bafouillais quelque chose d'inaudible, ce qui fit éclater Emmett de rire. Puis, il quitta enfin la chambre. Edward se leva et descendit du lit. Je soupirais de frustration. Emmett nous avait interrompu au milieu d'un si bon moment. Enfin, ce n'est pas complètement de sa faute, et puis si ça n'avait pas été lui, Alice l'aurait fait.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon cœur, commença Edward. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec ton cas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à ses paroles, m'imaginant ce qu'il pouvait bien me réserver.

_ En attendant, file sous la douche avant qu'Alice n'arrive, ajouta-t-il.

Je bondis du lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain en traînant Edward avec moi.

_ Oui, mais tu viens avec moi ! Répondis-je lorsque nous étions dans la salle de bain. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ton problème, ajoutais-je en posant ma main sur son érection.

Edward gémit légèrement puis retira rapidement son boxer et ma nuisette, avant de nous entrainer dans la cabine de douche. Il fit couler l'eau chaude sur nos corps, puis me plaqua contre le mur avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse, jusqu'à atteindre son sexe. J'enroulais fermement mes doigts autour puis effectuais des vas et viens lents.

_ Humm…Bella…gémit-il contre mes lèvres.

Je continuais ainsi mes mouvement, pendant qu'il me couvrait de baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère. Nous nous lavâmes ensuite rapidement et allâmes rejoindre Emmett dans la cuisine, juste au moment où Alice déboula dans l'appartement.

_ Emmett ! Aides-moi, s'il te plait ! S'écria Alice.

Emmett sortit de la cuisine pour voir ce que voulait Alice, suivit de près par Edward et moi. Alice se tenait devant la porte d'entrée, chargée comme une mule. Elle trainait deux énormes valises, un gros sac de voyage, un sac à dos et son sac à main. Nous nous précipitâmes tous pour l'aider.

_ Mais enfin, Alice ! Dit Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec tout ça ?

_ Hummm, laisses-moi réfléchir…je crois qu'on a un avion à prendre tout a l'heure, si je me trompe pas ? Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Très drôle ! Ajouta Edward. T'as besoin d'autant de bagages ? On ne part à Forks seulement pendant 2 semaines !

_ Bah oui, mais j'ai quand même besoin d'avoir de quoi me changer ! Et j'ai besoin de tous mes produits et de mes accessoires ! S'écria-t-elle, outrée.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

_ Alice…ta garde-robe est encore pleine à craquer à Forks !

_ Ed, occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Répliqua Alice. D'ailleurs, où sont vos bagages ?

_ J'ai pas encore fait ma valise, répondit Edward.

_ Moi non plus ! Ajouta Emmett.

Alice me regarda, attendant ma réponse.

_ Pareil.

_ Quoi ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

_ Notre avion n'est qu'à 21h, Alice ! Répondis-je. On a largement le temps de les faire, on ne prend pas autant de choses que toi.

Alice soupira lourdement.

_ Bon, les mecs, allez ramasser vos affaires maintenant. Bells, tu viens avec moi dans ta chambre, on va faire ta valise.

Je suivis Alice sans broncher, non sans avoir enfilé des vêtements qu'Edward m'avait demandé de mettre. Il a eu raison car il était 11h passé et les couloires commençaient à se remplir de monde. Une fois arrivé à ma chambre, Alice passa directement à l'attaque.

_ Bella, ramasse tout ce dont tu as absolument besoin et moi, je m'occupe de tes fringues.

Evidemment, ma valise se retrouva pleine des fringues qu'Alice m'avait acheté. J'y rajoutais quelques produis, quelques vêtements confortables et les cadeaux de Noël que j'ai acheté.

_ Alice, dis-moi qu'il te reste de la place dans tes énormes valises ? M'enquis-je. Le tableau que je veux offrir à ta mère est trop grand, il ne rentre pas dans ma valise !

_ Mais oui, Bells, paniques pas ! J'ai encore un peu de place.

_ Ok…merci.

Je m'habillais ensuite rapidement. Un petit pull noir, un jean et mes fidèles Converse. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite les gars dans leur chambre. Ils avaient eux aussi fini de faire leurs valises. Alice rangea le tableau d'Esmé dans sa valise et nous proposa d'aller manger un morceau dehors. Nous restâmes à trainer dehors le reste de la journée, profitant de New-York sous la neige.

* * *

Aux alentours de 19h, nous allâmes chercher nos bagages et partîmes en direction de l'aéroport. Alice et Emmett ensemble, Edward et moi dans sa Volvo. Nous étions assis en attendant d'embarquer lorsqu'Alice reçut un appel de sa mère.

_ Oui, maman, on est à l'aéroport. On va bientôt embarquer.

_ …

_ Oui, voilà. On arrivera demain matin assez tôt. On prendra deux taxis jusqu'à la maison.

_ …

_ D'accord.

_ …

_ Oui, elle aussi elle est impatiente de te revoir, dit Alice en me fixant.

Impatiente n'aurait pas été le mot que j'aurais utilisé. Bien sûr, je mourrais d'envie de revoir Esmé et Carlisle, mais en même temps, j'étais très stressée.

_ D'accord. A demain. Je t'aime, maman.

Au moment où Alice raccrochait, les passagers de notre vol commençaient à embarquer. Nous suivîmes le mouvement. Nous nous retrouvâmes en première classe. Evidemment, tout le monde avait omis de me mentionner ce détail, sinon j'aurais refusé qu'ils me paient le billet d'avion. Je décidais de ne pas relever ce détail et suivit Edward tout au fond de la rangée de sièges, tandis qu'Alice et Emmett s'étaient installé tout devant.

Edward s'installa près du hublot et je pris place à ses côtés. C'était vraiment super, les sièges étaient énormes et confortables. Je mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, la musique à fond, fermais mes yeux et pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne, le temps de passer le décollage qui était loin d'être mon moment préféré. Nous restâmes ensuite à parler de tout et de rien, et à nous embrasser. Edward prit ensuite de petites couvertures qui étaient placées sur le côté des sièges et m'en tendit une tandis qu'il se couvrait avec la sienne.

Je le sentis ensuite glisser une de ses mains sous ma couverture et il entreprit de déboutonner mon jean. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Allait-il vraiment faire ce à quoi je pensais ?

_ Edward ! Murmurais-je.

_ Shhh, Bella…Je t'ai dis ce matin que je n'en avais pas fini avec toi. Maintenant, c'est le bon moment pour reprendre là où j'ai dû m'arrêter.

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de nous tandis qu'Edward faisait glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand monde et la plupart dormaient car il était tard. Edward se pencha vers moi, lécha mon cou puis que sans que je m'y attende, il introduit deux doigts en moi. Je m'accrochais alors désespérément aux accoudoirs et me mis à haleter fortement. Je sentis Edward sourire contre ma peau. Il voulais jouer à ça ?

Je glissais à mon tour ma main sous la couverture d'Edward et déboutonnais son jean, en me mordant férocement la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu m'empêcher, j'avais déjà libéré son sexe. Je me mis ensuite à jouer son membre du bout des doigts, en prenant soin de ne pas le prendre entièrement dans ma main.

_ Bella, murmura Edward, la mâchoire serrée. Arrêtes ça, s'il te plait !

Je souris à mon tour et continuais à le torturer en caressant lentement son sexe. Il se mit alors à accélérer le vas et viens de ses doigts en moi. Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et ma main s'agrippa fermement au sexe d'Edward, ce qui le fit lui aussi gémir. Elle retira alors ses doigts de moi et m'intima d'arrêter mes mouvements sur son sexe.

_ Toilettes. Maintenant ! Dit Edward, haletant.

Je remis alors rapidement mon jean et me levais la première, me dirigeant vers les toilettes qui étaient, heureusement, juste derrière nous. A peine une minute après, Edward me rejoignit. Il verrouilla la porte et se jeta aussitôt sur moi, m'embrassant sauvagement et me retirant à nouveau mon jean.

_ Penches-toi en avant, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutais et m'accrochais au lavabo face à moi. Edward s'agrippa à mes hanches et me pénétra vivement. C'est ainsi qu'il me fit l'amour sauvagement, comme jamais on ne me l'avait fait. Il a été très difficile pour tous les deux de rester silencieux sous les puissant coups de rein d'Edward. Nous retournâmes ensuite à nos place, discrètement, puis nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Nous étions dans le taxi qui nous ramenait à la villa des Cullen. Emmett et Alice étaient dans un autre taxi, juste devant nous. Je stressais de plus en plus.

_ Bella, mon cœur, détends-toi. Tout va bien se passer ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans ces états.

_ Moi non plus ! Répondis-je. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai peur de ne pas leur plaire.

_ Enfin, Bella ! On en a déjà parlé un million de fois. Tu sais très bien que mes parents t'aiment déjà, alors pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ?

_ J'en sais rien…

_ Arrêtes de te tracasser pour rien, mon ange.

Il m'embrassa alors tendrement. Je me détendis aussitôt.

_ Edward ?

_ Mmhh ?

_ Quand est-ce qu'on va annoncer à tes parents qu'on est ensemble ? Lui demandais-je.

_ J'aimerais bien leur dire le soir de Noël. Ca leur fera un super cadeau ! Dit-il tout sourire. A moins que tu préfères qu'on leur dise avant ?

_ Non, non, ça me va parfaitement ! Répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la villa. Beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Nos deux taxis se garèrent devant la villa et nous déchargions rapidement nos bagages pour que les taxis puissent partir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Esmé fit son apparition.

_ Mes chéris ! S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle sortit de la villa.

* * *

_That's all for today ! _

_Alors, ce petit voyage ? _

_Je pense qu'au prochain chapitre, je passerais au réveillon de Noël…ou peut-être pas. Je sais pas encore, peut-être que j'incrusterais quelques évènements avant. _

_Sinon, je suis enfin en vacances, donc je reprend un rythme de publication normal et peut-être même (pratiquement sûr) que je me mettrais enfin à la suite de mon autre fiction. _

_Voilà, voilà ! _

_Have a good week end & see you on Monday ! _

_Bisous enneigés. _

_So'_


	32. Chapitre 30 : Forks

_Hi, everybody !_

_Désolée pour le retard, j'ai dis que je reprendrais un rythme de publication normal mais je retire ce que j'ai dis._

_Je continuerais à publier, mais je ne pourrais pas dire quels jours exactement. Je reprendrais un rythme normal après les vacances, une fois les révisions et les partiels terminés. _

_Sinon, je tiens encore à dire un grand merci aux revieuweuses ! Vos reviews font toujours autant plaisir à lire ! =D _

_Pour Lena : J'ai bien pris note de ta critique mais moi j'aime mon histoire comme elle est et si ça ne te plait pas, je ne peux rien te dire d'autre que de ne pas lire... _

_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus…place à la lecture._

_ENJOY ;)_

* * *

**Edward POV**

A peine étions-nous descendus des taxis que ma mère venait en courant vers nous.

_ Mes chéris ! S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle sortait de la villa.

Aussitôt, Emmett et Alice lui sautèrent au cou. Je me rendis immédiatement compte à quel point sa voix, son sourire, sa bonne humeur m'avaient manqué. Elle m'avait tellement manqué et je fus soudain emparé d'une vague de regret. Je regrettais tout ce que j'avais pu dire et faire à ma pauvre mère. L'être le plus merveilleux au monde - très vite suivie par Bella - et qui ne méritait en aucun cas tout cela.

Lorsqu'elle se défit de l'étreinte de mon frère et de ma sœur, elle posa enfin les yeux sur moi. Je fondis alors littéralement sur elle, la pris dans mes bras et la fis tournoyer dans les airs. Il fût surprise au départ, mais elle finit par rire aux éclats. Lorsque je la déposais à terre, je couvris ses joues de baisers.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, maman, dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

_ Oh mon dieu, Edward, mon chéri ! Toi aussi, si tu savais à quel point ! Répondit-elle avant de me couvrir à son tour de baiser.

En relevant la tête, je vis qu'Alice et Emmett nous regardaient, stupéfaits. A vrai dire, je n'ai été affectueux envers ma mère. Enfaite, je n'ai jamais été affectueux envers personne, sauf envers Bella depuis un certain temps. Alice et Emmett devaient donc se demander si je n'étais pas tombé sur la tête. Mais ça a été plus fort que moi, lorsque j'ai vu ma mère, j'ai eu un élan d'affection irrépressible.

Ma mère finit par se détacher de moi, essuya ses larmes et se pencha sur le côté pour voir qui se cachait timidement derrière moi. Je m'écartais légèrement pour laisser place à ma Bella.

**Bella POV**

Lorsque notre taxi se gara devant la villa, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer la vue qui s'offrait à moi. L'énorme maison qui se tenait face à moi n'avait pas changé, elle était comme dans mes souvenirs. Je fus rapidement sortie de mes pensées par le mélodieuse voix d'Esmée. Mon dieu, elle n'avait pas changée. Elle était toujours aussi jolie, joyeuse et ses traits étaient toujours aussi doux.

Je regardais, attendrie, la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Emmett, Alice et Edward qui se jetaient littéralement sur leur mère. Ils étaient vraiment adorable. Surtout Edward, je n'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit comme ça avec sa mère. Edward finit par s'écarter et je me retrouvais face à Esmée.

_ Bella, ma chérie ! S'enquit-elle en ouvrant grand ses bras.

Je me précipitais vers elle et me blottis dans ses bras.

_ Ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué ! C'est si bon de te revoir enfin !

_ Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir Esmée, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle s'éloigna de moi et passa sa main sur mon visage, écartant les mèches qui tombaient sur mon front.

_ Mon dieu, tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle me reprit une fois de plus dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire tout en versant quelques larmes. Cela faisait vraiment chaud au cœur d'être accueillie aussi chaleureusement. Même ma mère n'était pas aussi affectueuse envers moi, c'est pour dire.

_ Merci de m'accueillir pendant ces vacances, Esmée.

_ Oh mais c'est un plaisir, ma puce. Si tu savais comme je suis contente !

Elle finit par s'écarter de moi, elle essuya ensuite ses larmes ainsi que les miennes et me prit par la main.

Allez, rentrez les enfants. Ne restez pas dehors.

Je me laissais entraîner par Esmée tandis qu'Alice, Emmett et Edward s'occupaient de nos bagages.

_ Waouh ! Soufflais-je en pénétrant dans la villa. C'est magnifique, ajoutais-je en regardant tout autour de moi.

_ C'est vrai que ça fait un petit moment que t'as pas mis les pieds ici, toi ! Me dit Esmée.

_ Oui, 10 ans…dis-je en continuant de contempler ce qui m'entourait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Alice avait raison, le salon était dans les même tons que le tableau que j'ai acheté pour Esmée, il trouvera donc parfaitement sa place ici.

_ Papa est à l'hôpital ? Demanda Alice.

_ Oui, répondit Esmée. Vous ne le verrez que ce soir. Les enfants, je vous laisser monter vos bagages et faire visiter Bella, même si les pièces n'ont pas bougé de place ! Ensuite, rejoignez-moi dans la cuisine pour prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Ne traînez pas trop ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

_ Oui, maman ! S'exclamèrent ses trois enfants en cœur.

Ils étaient vraiment trop chou.

_ Bon ! Lâcha Alice. On va te montrer où tu vas dormir, me dit-elle.

Nous montâmes donc tous les quatre au premier étage.

_ Là, c'est toujours ma chambre, dit-elle en pointant une porte du doigt. Et en face, c'est Emmett.

Je laissais mes bagages dans le couloir et entrais avec Alice dans sa chambre. Puis, j'éclatais de rire.

_ Tu as toujours tes têtes de poupée à coiffer et à maquiller ? Rigolais-je.

_ Bien sûr ! Dit Alice le plus sérieusement du monde. Il fallait que je m'entraîne sur quelque chose vu que tu n'étais pas là !

Je ris en secouant la tête. Je vis Alice passer par une autre porte et l'entendis soupirer de bien-être. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son dressing. Je la rejoignis. J'avais oublier à quel point il était énorme. Elle était plus grande que ma propre chambre, à Phoenix, c'est pour dire.

_ Tu vas réussir à faire rentrer toutes les fringues que t'as acheté à New-York ? Demandais-je en voyant que ça débordait déjà de vêtements.

_ Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ah oui, à l'étage au-dessus il y a ta chambre, juste à côté de celle d'Edward.

Un énorme sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres lorsqu'elle me dit ça.

_ D'accord. Je vais aller monter ma valise dans la chambre et je reviens après.

En sortant de la chambre d'Alice, je vis qu'Edward n'était plus là, tout comme mes bagages. Je me montais donc à l'étage au-dessus. Je vis une porte ouverte et entrais dans la pièce. A peine étais-je entrée que je vis Edward foncer sur moi et me plaquer contre le mur. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes et caressa ma lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Je gémis et entrouvris mes lèvres pour laisser la langue d'Edward rejoindre la mienne.

Pendant que nos deux langues menaient un combat effréné, je fis glisser mes mains dans les poches arrière du jean d'Edward tandis que ses mains à lui, qui jusqu'à présent maintenaient mes hanches, se faufilèrent sous mon pull. A bout de souffle, je finis par briser notre baiser.

_ Waouh…soufflais-je. Quel accueil ! Dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans ceux d'Edward.

_ Je ne sais pas si je vais patienter jusqu'à Noël pour annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents. Je veux pouvoir te toucher et t'embrasser où et quand j'en ai envie.

_ C'est toi qui décide, on leur dit quand tu veux. Mais de toute façon, ma chambre est juste en face de la tienne…alors le soir…quand tes parents seront couchés…tu pourras venir me voir en douce, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Il grogna et pressa un peu plus son corps contre le mien.

_ Oh mais j'y compte bien, dit-il avant de m'embrasser avidement.

Encore une fois, c'est moi mit fin au baiser.

_ Tu viens avec moi ? Demandais-je à Edward. Je vais voir ma chambre.

Il acquiesça et au lieu de sortir de sa chambre, il me mena vers une porte qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de sa chambre. Elle donnait sur une salle de bain.

_ Edward…on a pas le temps pour une douche là, ta mère nous attend.

_ Viens, dit-il en me prenant la main.

Nous entrâmes dans l'énorme salle de bain et je vis qu'il y avait une autre porte de l'autre côté. Edward me guida justement vers cette porte.

_ Voilà ta chambre, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

_ Oh…on partage la même salle de bain ? Dis-je en souriant.

Edward acquiesça et me gratifia de son magnifique sourire en coin. Il devait penser aux mêmes choses que moi.

_ Génial !

Je jetais ensuite un coup d'œil à ma chambre. Elle était très jolie, simple, un énorme lit trônait au milieu de la pièce et mes bagages était posé dans une armoire. Je me précipitais vers le lit et me jetais dessus. Il était parfait. Edward me rejoignit rapidement et nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser.

_ Il faut vraiment qu'on descende maintenant, avant que ta mère ne vienne nous chercher.

Edward m'embrasser une dernière fois, avec amour et une tendresse infinie, avant que nous descendions. Alice et Emmett étaient déjà descendus et nous les retrouvions assis avec Esmée autour du plan de travail.

_ Thé ? Café ? Muffin ? Pancakes ? Nous demanda Esmée, avec enthousiasme.

_ Euh…pancakes, s'il te plaît, répondis-je.

_ Un peu de café ?

_ Oui, merci.

Elle s'empressa de ma préparer une assiette et une tasse de café, puis se retourna vers Edward.

_ Et toi, mon chéri ?

_ Un café et un muffin, s'il te plaît.

Nous restâmes toute la matinée dans la cuisine à rire et à parler de tout et de rien. La conversation tournait surtout autour de moi, à mon plus grand désespoir. Esmée me posait beaucoup à propose de ma vie depuis que j'ai quitté Forks. Je me contentais de répondre vaguement, évitant les sujets qui fâchent. Nous venions de nous retrouver, ce n'était pas le moment de plomber l'ambiance avec mes petits problèmes. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec eux. Comme s'ils étaient ma vraie famille. Esmée nous prépara ensuite un délicieux repas puis nous allâmes tous ranger nos affaires.

En fin de journée, Carlisle fit son apparition.

_ Papaaaa ! S'écria Alice en courant se jeter dans les bras de son père.

Lorsque nous étions plus jeune, je me souviens que Carlisle ne résistait jamais à Alice. Il aimait sa fille plus que tout, il cédait à ses moindres caprices, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Et là, quand je vois comment il regarde sa fille, je sais que rien à changer. Alice menait encore son père par le bout du nez. Carlisle prit ensuite ses deux fils dans ses bras, puis il se tourna vers moi.

_ Bella…

Je ne pus que répondre au magnifique sourire qu'il m'offrait.

_ Viens par-là, ma fille, dit-il en tendant ses bras vers moi.

Je ne fis pas prier et allais me blottir dans ses bras.

_ Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, enfin. Tu m'as manqué, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

_ Toi aussi, Carlisle.

Nous allâmes ensuite nous installer autour de la table de la salle à manger pour déguster le dîner d'Esmée en discutant, une bonne partie de la soirée. Moi qui appréhendais les retrouvailles, tout c'était merveilleusement bien passé. Je ne suis pas sentis mal à l'aise ou de trop ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ces gens étaient vraiment merveilleux.

Lorsqu'Esmée et Carlisle se retirèrent pour aller se coucher, Edward courra littéralement jusqu'au deuxième étage, en me traînant avec lui.

_ J'ai envie de prendre un bain, me murmura Edward à l'oreille. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Pour toute réponse, je gémis. Il prit donc ça pour un oui et m'attira avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire puis il vint me déshabiller lentement, couvrant de baisers chaque partie de mon corps qu'il découvrait. J'en fis de même avec lui. Nous finîmes par entrer dans l'eau brulante. Il s'allongea en premier et je vins m'allonger sur lui. Nous restâmes à nous caresser longuement jusqu'à ce qu'Edward nous fasse sortir de l'eau précipitamment pour me faire l'amour sauvagement contre le mur.

Le lendemain, Emmett, Alice et Edward m'emmenèrent faire un tour en ville. Forks n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours aussi désert et ennuyeux. En rentrant en fin de journée, nous nous installâmes dans le salon et Esmée vint nous rejoindre.

_ Alors mes chéris, c'était bien cette journée ?

_ Oui ! Nous exclamâmes tous en même temps.

_ Dis-moi Bella, tu comptes aller voir Charlie bientôt ? Me demanda Esmée. Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de te voir !

Aussitôt, ma bonne humeur s'évapora et je me renfrognais. Je vis Alice lancer un regard assassin à sa mère, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute.

_ Euh…non. Je ne veux pas le voir, répondis-je simplement.

_ Mais enfin pourquoi, ma chérie ?

_ Maman, laisse tomber, s'il te plaît ! Intervint Alice.

_ Non, c'est bon, Alice. C'est rien. Je ne veux pas le voir parce que LUI ne veut pas me voir.

Esmée me regardait avec des gros yeux, elle ne semblait pas comprendre. Je repris alors.

_ Je n'ai pas cessé de lui écrire depuis que Renée et moi avons quitté Forks. Mais Charlie ne m'a jamais répondu, ni même appelé une seule fois. J'en ai conclu qu'il était heureux de notre départ !

_ Mais enfin…dit Esmée, confuse. Je ne comprends pas. Il t'a écris pendant des années !

_ Non, je ne crois pas, ricanais-je. Ou alors, il s'est trompé d'adresse !

_ Non, Bella, je suis sérieuse. Charlie a gardé chacune de tes lettres et il y répondait dès qu'il les recevait.

_ Pourquoi n'ai-je rien reçus dans ce cas ?

Esmée fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait réfléchir. Puis soudain, elle eut comme un éclair et sa bouche forma un «O».

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je.

_ Eh bien, je crois que j'ai une petite idée sur la question mais…C'est bizarre. Charlie nous a souvent dit, à Carlisle et à moi, que Renée refusait qu'il appelle chez vous à Phoenix…mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à totalement l'empêcher de communiquer avec toi !

Tout commençait à prendre forme dans ma tête. Cela explique pourquoi elle m'encourageait autant à laisser tomber toute forme de communication avec mon père.

_ J'arrive pas à y croire…soufflais-je. Et dire qu'elle me disait sans cesse que mon père ne voulait plus de moi.

_ Comment a-t-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Demanda Esmée, plus pour elle que moi.

_ Si seulement c'était la seule chose horrible qu'elle avait fait…dis-je en ricanant encore une fois et en détournant mon regard pour qu'ils ne voient pas les larmes qui menaçaient que couler.

_ Quoi ? S'enquit Esmée. Mais qu'est-ce que…

_ Maman, intervint Edward. Pas maintenant, dit-il tout bas.

Je le remerciais intérieurement d'être intervenu. Non pas que ça me gène de parler de tout ça à Esmée mais là, ça faisait déjà beaucoup d'information d'un coup. Et si j'en rajoutais en parlant de Renée, j'allais me mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine. Tout le monde resta silencieux et je pus en profiter pour reprendre mes esprits. Je finis par briser ce silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

_ Alors tu dis qu'il ne m'a pas oublié ? Dis-je d'une petite à Esmée.

_ Oh mon dieu, ma chérie, non ! Dit-elle en venant s'installer près de moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Jamais, ajouta-t-elle. Tu sais, nous le voyons régulièrement et il parle de toi dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Il ne le laisse pas paraître mais il est très malheureux.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Je vis Edward hésiter plusieurs fois, mais il finit par céder et vint s'installer près de moi pour me prendre à son tour dans ses bras et me murmurer un «ça va aller, mon amour» à peine audible. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux d'un coup. J'étais si bien près de lui, il avait le dont de me calmer et de me réconforter rien que par sa présence.

_ Tu devrais vraiment aller le voir, me dit Alice. Tu lui manques, tu sais.

_ Je…je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on se dira ?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, vous avez tellement d'années à rattraper que vous aurez largement de quoi parler, dit Esmée. Il faut que tu profites d'être à Forks pour le voir. De toute manière, tu n'as rien à perdre ?

Elle avait raison. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à la possibilité d'aller voir Charlie.

_ D'accord, j'irais le voir, finis-je par dire. Mais pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps…

* * *

_That's all for today ! =D_

_Alors, vos avis ? _

_Sinon, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et j'espère que vous recevrez de jolies choses ! =)_

_Bisous. _

_So'_


	33. Chapitre 31 : Charlie

_Bonjour, bonjour ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien ? _

_Moi ça me manque d'écrire ! Je pensais beaucoup écrire vu que je suis en vacances, mais avec les révisions…j'écris beaucoup plus en période de cours ^^_

_M'enfin j'essaie de faire comme je peux !_

_Merci, encore et toujours ! Puis ça me fait très plusieurs de voir qu'il y a de nouvelles lectrices (lecteurs ??)! J'espère que vous continuerez à me reviewer ^^_

_Ah oui, aussi, bientôt je commencerais un traduire une fiction qu'on m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire. Je tiens à préciser que c'est une fiction très spéciale, plutôt sombre. Mais je donnerais plus d'infos le moment venu ;)_

_En attendant, on part tous direction Forks ! _

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Les jours passaient doucement et on sentait bien que Noël approchait. Esmé et Alice avait envahis la villa de décorations. Sur chaque meuble, dans chaque pièce, à chaque étage. Bon, j'exagère mais on en est vraiment pas loin. En tout cas, on pouvait vraiment dire que l'esprit de Noël avait envahit cette villa. Des chants de Noël tournaient toute la journée en fond sonore, Esmé nous régalait chaque jours avec ses délicieux repas et un gigantesque sapin trônait dans un coin du salon.

J'avais aussi remarqué le comportement d'Edward. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Je pouvais dire qu'il débordait littéralement de joie. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les fêtes qui lui font cet effet, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était différent. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. J'étais vraiment contente de le voir comme ça. Il m'a toujours dis qu'il n'avait jamais était tendre , dans tous les sens du terme, avec Esmé. Pourtant, quand on le voit là, ce n'est pas l'impression qu'on a. Je le voyais prendre Esmé dans ses bras et la couvrir de baiser dès qu'elle se trouvait sur son chemin.

Et puis sa bonne humeur se répercutait aussi sur moi. Je le trouvais déjà doux et tendre à la base, mais alors là, c'est encore pire. Pour mon plus grand bonheur. Passer toutes mes journées dans les bras d'Edward, a profiter de ses caresses et de ses baisers, était loin de me déranger. Et puis le soir, lorsqu'il venait me voir en douce, c'était comment dire…intense.

Edward passait son temps à assouvir le moindre de mes désirs, ainsi que ceux d'Esmé. Il se dévouait toujours pour faire les choses à sa place pour qu'elle évite de se fatiguer. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'Esmé à découvert la talent culinaire de son fils. Esmé revenait de course, tandis que j'étais dans la cuisine avec Edward qui nous préparait un succulent dîner.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon chéri ? demanda Esmé, étonnée.

_ Je cuisine, répondit-il simplement.

_ Mon fils sait cuisiner ? Rigola Esmé en haussant un sourcil.

_ Tu serais étonnée de voir tout ce qu'il se faire ! Intervins-je. Il me fait très souvent à manger et je peux te dire que c'est un vrai cordon bleu. Euh…à Alice et Emmett aussi ! Repris-je en me rendant compte que j'étais sur le point de faire une gaffe.

Je me mis à mordiller ma lèvre en priant qu'Esmé ne s'attarde pas trop sur ce que je venais dire. Elle ne devait pas découvrir notre relation avant le soir de Noël. Le regard d'Esmé voyagea entre Edward et moi pendant quelque secondes, puis elle finit par sourire.

_ Eh bien, j'ai hâte de voir tes talents, mon chéri !

Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa nous laissant seuls dans la cuisine. Ouf, au moins, elle n'avait pas percuté sur ce que j'ai dis. Il fallait que j'aille parler à Alice.

_ Je te laisse Edward, je vais voir Alice.

_ D'accord, je te vois tout à l'heure, répondit-il.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement avant de me laisser partir. Je grimpais rapidement les escaliers et déboulais dans la chambre d'Alice.

_ Alice, je…

_ Ah, justement on t'attendait, Bella ! Dit Esmé en souriant.

Elle était assise sur le lit, près d'Alice.

_ Euh…ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Dis-je, méfiante.

_ Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à dire à ta Tati Esmé ? Dit-elle en tapotant sur le lit près d'elle.

Je viens m'installer près d'elle.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Feignis-je.

_ Bella chérie, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Rigola-t-elle.

A quoi bon résister ? Elle avait deviné, autant lui dire la vérité maintenant.

_ Oui, je sais…Edward.

Elle acquiesça vivement et sourit de plus belle.

_ Comment tu as deviné ? Demandais-je.

_ Ca crève les yeux, Bella ! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Edward te regarde, avec tellement d'amour et de tendresse. Et puis, il n'est plus du tout le même. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, tu l'as complètement transformé ! S'enquit Esmé.

_ Tu crois ?

_ C'est ce que je me prends la tête à lui dire, mais elle ne me croit pas ! Intervint Alice.

_ Oh si, je peux te l'assurer, confirma Esmé. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux.

Je souris en pensant à Edward. Moi aussi, il m'avait complètement transformée. Il est la plus belle chose qui ne soit jamais arrivé.

_ Mais pourquoi teniez-vous à nous cacher cette si bonne nouvelle ? Demanda Esmé, me sortant de mes pensées.

_ On comptait vous le dire mais Edward tenait à vous faire la surprise le soir de Noël.

_ Oh ! Dans ce cas, je ferais comme si de rien n'était. Je ferais comme si j'apprenais la nouvelle en même temps que Carlisle.

J'acquiesçais en souriant. Puis Esmé se jeta soudainement sur moi.

_ Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse, ma Bella ! Edward n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleure personne que toi.

_ Moi non plus, répliquais-je en serrant Esmé dans mes bras. Il est parfait, murmurais-je.

* * *

Pendant ces quelques jours, j'ai aussi beaucoup réfléchis et parlé avec Edward. A propos de Charlie. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Et dire que pendant toutes ces années j'ai été privée de mon père et on me faisait croire qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Pendant toutes ces années j'ai vécue avec une soit disant mère et un soit disant beau-père qui ne m'aimaient pas. Oui, parce que même si Renée n'a concrètement rien fait, laisser sa fille se faire battre n'est pas non plus une preuve d'amour. Et dire qu'il y avait Charlie, il aurait peut-être voulu de moi.

Après avoir longuement discuté, j'avais décidé avec Edward que j'irais le voir un soir, après qu'il ait fini sa journée de travail. Et ce soir était arrivé.

_ Alice, j'ai peur ! Dis-je en me stoppant devant la porte d'entrée de la villa.

_ De quoi tu as peur ?

_ Je sais pas. J'ai juste peur. Et si au bout du compte, il voulait pas me voir ? Et s'il accepte de me parler, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? M'enquis-je.

_ Bella, Bella…dit Alice en me caressant tendrement les cheveux. Calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Arrêtes de te poser toutes ces questions et laisse les choses se faire naturellement.

Je respirais profondément pour me calmer.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, en cas de problème, Edward t'attendra dans la voiture. Mais de toute façon, il n'y aura pas de problème. Allez, vas-y maintenant ! Dit Alice après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

J'allais donc rejoindre Edward dans sa voiture et nous partîmes en direction de la maison de Charlie. De mon père. Il y a des années que j'ai perdu l'habitude de l'appeler papa. Pour moi, ce n'était plus mon père, c'était juste…Charlie. Je ne pris conscience que nous étions arrivé devant chez lui que lorsqu'Edward posa main sur ma joue.

_ Vas-y mon cœur, tu vas bien se passer, me rassura-t-il.

Je respirais encore une fois profondément. Nous y étions, enfin. Je regardais par la vitre et observais la maison de Charlie. La maison de mon enfance, où j'ai vécu des jours heureux. Il y a bien longtemps. Avant de descendre de la voiture, j'attirais Edward vers moi et le pris dans mes bras. Je le serrais le plus fort possible contre moi. J'avais peur et le sentir près de moi me faisait beaucoup de bien. Il me serra à son tour contre lui et traça de petits cercles au bas de mon dos, avec sa main.

Lorsque je me détendis un petit peu, je finis par le relâcher. Puis il m'embrassa tendrement. Après ça, je me sentais vraiment beaucoup mieux. Même si la peur et l'appréhension n'avaient pas totalement disparus.

_ Bon, j'y vais ! Dis-je en expirant fortement, pour me donner du courage.

J'ouvris ma portière et commençais à me diriger vers la maison, les jambes flageolantes. Des tas de souvenirs m'envahirent lorsque je regardais tout autour de moi. Les lumières dans la maison étaient allumées. Bon signe, au moins, il était là. Je m'approchais très lentement de la porte. Mais maintenant, étant face à la porte, je ne savais plus comment retarder l'échéance plus longtemps. J'expirais alors une énième fois et finis par me lancer. Je frappais fermement à la porte.

Lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher de la porte, les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent. J'étais sur le point de m'écrouler par terre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. En voyant mon père, là devant moi, j'étais comme pétrifiée. Il n'avait absolument pas changé. Il avait exactement la même tête que dans mes souvenirs, hormis quelques rides par-ci, par-là. Aussitôt, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Charlie était lui aussi resté figé face à moi, ne disant rien mais fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait. J'inspirais un bon coup et décidais de me lancer.

_ Charlie…C'est moi, Bella…ta fille…dis-je la voix tremblotante.

Aussitôt, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il resta là, planté devant moi, à me regarder. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni dire. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfuir en courant. Bordel mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit rien ? Puis, il finit par reprendre consistance et s'éclaircit la gorge. Enfin, il allait parler. Mais, il semblait…en colère ?

_ Désolé, mademoiselle, dit-il sévèrement. Je crois que vous vous trompez. Je n'ai plus de fille.

Puis il me claqua la porte au nez. Je restais plantée devant la porte close, sous le choc. Les larmes, qui menaçaient de couler depuis un petit moment maintenant, fusèrent. Je me retournais alors en direction de la voiture d''Edward et le vis en sortir. Je me dirigeais alors vers lui, marchant tel un zombie. Avant que je n'ai pu atteindre la voiture, je me laissais tomber au sol et me mis à sangloter. J'avais eu quelques secondes l'espoir que quelqu'un de ma famille puisse encore m'aimer, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le cas. Mon espoir avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Edward se précipita en courant vers moi. Il s'agenouilla près de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

_ Bella ! Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je ne pouvais pas parler tellement je pleurais. Mes larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter.

_ Mon cœur, je t'en pries, parles-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Je tentais de calmer mes pleures et respirait profondément.

_ Il…il…il a dit qu'il n'avait plus de fille ! Dis-je en pleurant de plus belle.

_ Quoi ? S'écria Edward.

Il leva la tête en direction de la maison de Charlie puis grogna. Il me serra contre lui avant de se lever et de me porter dans ses bras. Il me porta jusqu'à sa voiture et nous reprîmes la direction de la villa. Edward ne dit rien, se contentant de me caresser doucement la cuisse, me laissant pleurer silencieusement durant tout le trajet. Une fois arrivé, Edward me porta à nouveau jusqu'à la villa. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon mais Esmé dût être alertée par le bruit de la porte.

_ Vous être déjà de retour ? Qu'est-ce que -

Elle s'arrête nette lorsqu'elle me vit en train de pleurer dans les bras d'Edward.

_ Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Bella ? S'enquit-elle.

A ce moment précis là, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler. J'avais juste envie…je n'avais envie de rien du tout, enfaite. Je voulais juste qu'on me dépose dans un coin et qu'on me laisse pleurer, jusqu'à ce que je me calme et je tombe d'épuisement. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Edward intervint.

_ Attends maman, je vais d'abord la ramener dans sa chambre et vous viendrez lui parler plus tard si elle le veut, d'accord ?

Esmé acquiesça et nous regarda partir. Nous croisâmes au passage Alice et Emmett mais Edward les stoppa avant qu'ils ne puissent dire un mot. Nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre et Edward me déposa délicatement sur mon lit. Il me retira mes chaussures et mon manteau avant de m'allonger. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et s'écarta un peu de moi.

_ Je vais te laisser un peu tranquille. Je suis juste à côté si tu as besoin de moi, ok ? Me dit-il doucement en me caressant la joue.

_ Non ! M'écriais-je en m'accrochant à sa chemise. Reste avec moi…s'il te plait…murmurais-je.

J'avais besoin de lui. Même s'il ne disait rien, sa présence me suffisait.

_ Ok, je suis là, mon cœur. Je reste avec toi.

Il vint alors s'allonger près de moi et m'attira contre lui.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà. _

_Chapitre suivant : réveillon de Noël ! (enfin ! ^^) _

_Je vous dis à très vite !_

_Si je ne publies pas d'ici là, je vous souhaite à l'avance une bonne et heureuse année, plein de bonheur et de joie. Prenez de bonne résolution et suivez-les pour commencer l'année en beauté ! =D _

_Bonnes fêtes !_

_Bisous_

_So'_


	34. Chapitre 32 : Joyeux Noël

_Hello, les amis ! _

_Encore une fois, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année ! _

_Et bien sûr, je vous remercie de tout mon cœur et me lire et de me laisser vos avis. Merci à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu car non-inscrits : __**Lydie**__, __**Tonie**__, __**Matrineu54**__ et __**Emilie**_

_Sinon, maintenant on va refaire un petit retour en arrière et on va fêter le réveillon de Noël avec les Cullen !_

_Alors on y va sans plus attendre !_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Le réveillon de Noël était demain soir mais je dois dire que ma bonne humeur s'était envolée. J'avais juste envie de rester enfermée dans ma chambre, avec Edward près de moi. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais il ne fallait pas. Pourquoi me mettre dans ces états-là pour Charlie ? J'ai bien vécu toutes ces années sans lui alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change aujourd'hui. Pourtant ses paroles m'avaient blessées, bien plus que ce que je n'aurais cru. Et dire que tout ça s'était à cause de Renée.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Déjà qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi et préférait rester avec Phil, alors pourquoi me priver en plus de mon père ? Qu'ai-je bien pu lui faire pour mériter ça ? J'avais tellement de questions sans réponses dans ma tête. Mais je décidais de ne pas me laisser abattre et de faire un effort. Au rez-de-chaussée m'attendait une merveilleuse famille. Les seules personnes qui m'aimaient vraiment, avec Jazz et Rosalie. Je décidais de faire bonne figure et de profiter des précieux moments que je passais avec eux.

Lorsque nous sommes revenu de chez Charlie hier soir, je fus reconnaissante envers Edward de ne pas avoir laissé sa famille m'assaillir de question. J'avais d'abord besoin d'un peu de calme. Je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'Edward près de moi. Il était d'ailleurs resté me border toute la nuit, sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce que ça soit moi qui veuille parler.

En me réveillant le lendemain, je décidais d'aller expliquer à tous les autres ce qu'il s'était passé pour ne pas qu'ils ne s'inquiètent trop. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi. Nous étions tous assis dans la salon, devant la télé.

_ Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, ma chérie, me dit Esmé. J'ai beaucoup hésité à appeler Charlie pour savoir mais je préfèrerais que ça soit toi qui nous le dise.

_ A vrai dire, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en fais tout un plat mais…

Pourtant, je sentais les larmes me monter encore aux yeux.

_ Il m'a juste dis qu'il n'avait plus de fille et…il m'a claqué la porte au nez.

_ Quoi ? S'écrièrent Esmé, Alice, Emmett et Carlisle en même temps.

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ajouta Carlisle en venant me prendre dans ses bras. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

_ Moi je crois que si, répliquais-je.

Sans dire un mot, Esmé se leva et quitta le salon, furibonde. Nous étions tous resté muets, nous interrogeant les uns les autres du regard. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis la voix d'Esmé dans la cuisine.

_ Charlie Swan ! Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Cria-t-elle.

_ …

_ Oh arrêtes de jouer l'imbécile avec moi. Tu sais très de bien de quoi je parle !

Une porte claqua et je n'arrivais plus à entendre ce qu'Esmé disait.

_ Il faut dire à Esmé de laisser tomber, dis-je à Carlisle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se dispute avec lui à cause de moi.

Emmett, Alice, Edward et Carlisle se mirent à rigoler. Je les regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, marmonnais-je.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Esmé, me dit Carlisle. Tu sais, ton père se fait toujours disputer par Esmé. Je crois même que c'est son passe-temps favoris de remonter les bretelles de Charlie, ria-t-il.

_ Faudrait que tu les vois un jour en direct, ils sont trop marrants, intervint Emmett. Et puis tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de dire à ma mère de laisser tomber car elle ne le fera pas, sauf si c'est elle qui le décide.

Pas faux.

Trente minutes plus tard, Esmé revint dans le salon un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

_ Je crois qu'il a compris la leçon ! Dit-elle, joyeuse. Il s'excuse, Bella.

_ Quoi ? C'est toi ? S'indigna Alice. Il ne peut même pas s'excuser directement à elle ?

_ C'est pas plus mal, intervins-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de ses excuses et je n'irais plus le revoir.

_ Oh, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie, dit Esmé en venant s'assoir près de moi. Tu n'ira plus le revoir.

Je jurerais l'avoir vu faire un clin d'œil aux autres au moment où elle disait ça. Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle m'embrassa le front avant de se lever.

_ Bon, debout tout le monde ! On a encore des tas de choses à faire pour demain soir ! S'écria Esmé.

Esmé répartit les tâches pour tout le monde. Carlisle était repartit à l'hôpital, Alice et moi emballions nos cadeaux, Esmé dressa sa liste de course pour envoyer Edward et Emmett acheter ce qu'il fallait.

* * *

_24 décembre au soir_

Tout était enfin prêt. Tous les cadeaux étaient emballé et posé sous le sapin. La table était dressé, il restait plus qu'à poser les plats. Maintenant, tout le monde était en train de se préparer et nous attendions que Carlisle rentre enfin de l'hôpital.

J'avais enfilé la tenue qu'Alice m'avait acheté pour l'occasion, une robe bustier rouge. Alice portait la même robe que moi, en vert émeraude. Je me maquillais tranquillement devant le miroir de la salle de bain lorsque deux bras m'encerclèrent la taille et que de douces lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou.

_ Ca va, mon cœur ? Me demanda Edward.

_ Oui, ça va, dis-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule. Et toi ?

_ Ca va toujours quand tu es là. Tu sais que tu es magnifique ce soir ?

_ Merci.

Je me retournais pour à mon tour observer la tenue d'Edward.

_ Oh mon dieu, murmurais-je.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? S'inquiéta Edward.

J'ai toujours eu tendance à trouver les hommes en costard cravate vraiment très craquant. Mais alors là, voir Edward habillé comme ça…il était carrément à tomber par terre.

_ Euh rien, tout va bien. Tournes-toi une seconde, s'il te plait, lui demandais-je.

Edward me regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais s'exécuta sans broncher.

Je me baissais légèrement et soulevait le bas de sa veste. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, j'avais une vue imprenable sur sa magnifique paire de fesses moulée dans son pantalon.

_ Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu…

C'est alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Alice et Emmett.

_ Bells, Edward ! Papa est arrivé et on n'attend plus que…

Alice s'arrête de parler lorsqu'elle vit dans quelle position j'étais. Tête penchée face aux fesses d'Edward.

_ Bella, pourquoi tu mates les fesses de mon frère comme ça ? Demanda Alice.

Je relâchais la veste d'Edward et m'écartais de lui. Je sentais mes joues rougir. Cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'Emmett éclata de rire.

_ Je savais bien que notre petite Bells était une vraie perverse, dit-il entre deux rires.

Edward se retourna vers moi et se mit lui aussi à rire, tout comme Alice.

_ Oh ça va, laissez tranquille ! Marmonnais-je. J'ai bien le droit de mater les fesses de mon petit-copain, non ?

Edward s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, me chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille. Quand on sera tout seul tout à l'heure, mes petites fesses ne seront rien qu'à toi.

Je souris malicieusement à Edward en m'imaginant comment se terminerait notre soirée. Je me remis ensuite à rougir lorsque j'entendis les rires étouffés d'Emmett et lorsque je vis qu'Alice et lui étaient toujours planté là à nous écouter.

_ Donc, je disais…dit Alice en secouant sa tête. Papa est arrivé et on n'attend plus que vous.

Nous descendîmes alors tous les quatre au salon, où nous trouvâmes Esmé et Carlisle assis autour de la table.

_ Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, les enfants !

_ Désolé maman, dit Emmett en rigolant. Mais c'est Bells, elle était en train de…

Sans réfléchir, je donnais une tape sur la tête d'Emmett.

_ Aïe ! Cria-t-il en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

_ Désolée, c'est de ma faute, je n'étais pas encore prête c'est pour ça, expliquais-je.

_ C'est pas grave, dit Esmé. Installez-vous, on va bientôt dîner.

En m'installant, je vis qu'il y avait une chaise, une assiette et des couverts en plus. Je fronçais les sourcils.

_ Quelqu'un d'autre vient dîner avec nous ? Demandais-je en pointant l'assiette près de la mienne.

Esmé regarda deux fois sa montre avant de me répondre.

_ Euh…oui.

_ Qui ça ?

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette retentit. Esmé soupira de soulagement et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Ca sentait le coup fourré à plein nez. Avant que je ne puisse me demander ce qu'il se passait, une voix masculine se fit entendre.

_ Bonsoir, tout le monde.

Je relevais la tête et je le vis, planté devant nous. Charlie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Je tournais la tête vers Alice, Emmett et Carlisle et je vis qu'ils me souriaient tous. Evidemment. Je suis vraiment une cruche, je ne l'avais même vu venir celle-là. C'était du Esmé tout craché ça. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir Charlie et encore moins de passer toute une soirée avec lui.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais à deux doigts de balancer ma serviette de table et de m'en aller. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Edward m'en empêcha.

_ Reste, s'il te plait, me dit-il doucement.

J'inspirais profondément et décidais de rester à ma place.

_ Installes-toi, Charlie, dit Esmé en lui montrant la chaise qui se trouvait près de moi.

Ils auraient au moins pu le placer autre part.

Charlie s'installa à sa place. Je tournais alors la tête vers les autres pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Charlie. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Tout le repas se passa ainsi. Je ne tournais jamais la tête vers lui, je ne lui adressait pas la parole et je ne participais à aucune conversation. Je les écoutais sans vraiment les écouter. Charlie n'était pas non plus très bavard. C'est de famille ?

Dès que nous avions finis, je me dépêchais de me lever pour débarrasser la table avec Alice.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis qu'il allait venir ? Dis-je lorsque nous étions dans la cuisine.

_ Désolée, Bells. Ne m'en veux pas mais tu sais on l'a su que tout à l'heure. Ma mère ne voulait pas nous le dire pour éviter qu'on te le dise.

Je soupirais fortement.

_ Ecoutes, Bells. Je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais dû te dire ce qu'il t'a dit la dernière fois mais s'il a quelque chose à te dire ce soir, écoutes-le. Tu promets que tu l'écouteras ?

Je secouais la tête négativement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à me dire de toute façon ? Je crois que ce qu'il a dit la dernière fois était suffisamment clair, tu trouves pas ?

_ Bella, s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance. Ecoutes-le.

Je ne répondis pas et sortis de la cuisine. Je retournais dans le salon et je vis Esmé et Carlisle en train danser au milieu de la pièce, et Edward et Emmett en train de discuter avec Charlie tandis qu'il déposait ses cadeaux sous le sapin. Alice me rejoignit et m'entraîna pour danser à côté de ses parents.

Nous finîmes par changer de partenaire. Je me retrouvais à danser avec Carlisle et Alice dansait avec Esmé.

_ Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment apprécié notre petite surprise, ma petite Bella…commença Carlisle. Je sais aussi que Charlie a mal réagis en te voyant. Mais tu vois, il était en colère pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ S'il te plait, Bella. Mets-toi 5 minutes à la place de Charlie. S'il était venu te voir un jour, sans que tu saches que c'était ta mère qui vous avez empêché de correspondre, l'aurais-tu accueilli à bras ouverts ? Me demanda Carlisle.

Sûrement pas. Je secouais la tête négativement.

_ Eh bien, c'est exactement la même chose pour Charlie.

Je ne répondis rien. Il avait raison. Après tout, lui aussi s'était fait avoir par ma mère. Devrais-je lui parler ? Je ne savais pas si je me sentais prête à le faire.

_ Vous comptez tous les deux énormément pour nous, on veut juste que vous soyez heureux, reprit Carlisle. Tu crois que tu pourrais lui accorder une chance de s'expliquer ?

Je réfléchissais quelques secondes avant de donner ma réponse.

_ D'accord.

Sur ce, Carlisle m'embrassa le front et s'en alla rejoindre sa femme. J'allais à mon tour rejoindre Alice sur le canapé lorsque je vis Charlie s'approcher de moi.

_ Bella…je pourrais te parler un minute s'il te plait ? En privé, si c'est possible.

Avant de répondre, je jetais un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Charlie. Je vis Edward me faire un signe de tête, m'encourageant à aller parler avec Charlie.

_ D'accord.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la cuisine, suivie de Charlie.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà. _

_C'était pas prévu mais tout compte fait, l'épisode de Noël sera divisé en deux chapitres._

_Parce que j'ai pas mal de choses à raconter donc en un seul chapitre, ça fait un peu trop long. _

_Et en même temps, je vous laisse un peu mariner… =D_

_Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre suivant._

_(Ou vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur mon autre fiction : __**Des vacances inoubliables**__ ou aller voir la fiction que je traduis : __**The Perfect Wife**__ - voilà pour mon petit coup de pub ^^)_

_So'_


	35. Chapitre 33 : Joyeux Noël 2

_Hi, everybody ! _

_Merci encore et toujours pour votre soutien, vos commentaires et votre fidélité ! _

_Mention spéciale pour __**Clair De **__ la reine des revieweuses ^^ _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse ! _

_Place à la lecture._

_Enjoy ;) _

* * *

**Bella POV **

J'entrais dans la cuisine suivie de Charlie. Il me tira une chaise pour que je m'assieds et il s'assit à son tour en face de moi. Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire, à nous regarder. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à faire le premier pas. Heureusement car moi je ne l'aurais pas fait.

_ Bella…Je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois.

Je ne dis rien et détournais mes yeux de Charlie. Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration.

_ Esmé m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, continua-t-il. Et je m'excuse encore une fois parce que même si je ne savais que tout ça était de la faute de Renée, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire une chose pareille.

Je sentais les larmes me montrer aux yeux.

_ C'est juste que…reprit-il. Si tu savais le choc que ça m'a fait de te voir à ma porte. Je n'ai pas eu une seule nouvelle de toi pendant des années et voilà qu'avant-hier tu étais devant chez moi.

_ J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas venir, dis-je en laissant couler mes larmes.

_ Non, Bella, ne dis pas ça, répliqua Charlie en prenant une de mes mains dans la sienne. Je sais que j'ai vraiment réagis comme un con mais je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir.

Je daignais enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Charlie souriait mais il avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait l'air triste mais à la fois joyeux. Il continua à parler.

_ Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. Durant toutes ces années, j'ai essayé de te contacter. Je n'ai pas laissé tomber, jusqu'au jour où Renée m'a dit que si tu ne me répondais pas c'est parce que tu m'avais oublié et qu'un certain Phil avait pris ma place. Je ne m'en suis jamais remis. Mais je me suis juré que, même si toi tu avais tiré un trait sur moi, jamais je ne t'oublierais. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aimais. C'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs, murmura-t-il.

Ca y'est, les vannes étaient ouvertes. Je pleurais comme une fontaine. Je me levais précipitamment de ma chaise et allais me jeter dans les bras de Charlie. De mon père.

_ Oh mon dieu, papa. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que j'avais tiré un trait sur toi ?

_ Je ne voulais pas le croire. Mais les années ont défilées et je n'avais plus de nouvelles alors j'ai finis par me faire une raison. Je me suis dis que plus jamais je ne te reverrais.

En disant cela, il resserra ses bras autour de moi et me serra plus fort contre lui. Comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Mais je n'en avais pas la moindre intention. Pas maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé.

_ Moi aussi j'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir. A vrai dire, c'est moi qui ne voulais plus te revoir. Mais c'était après que Renée m'ait répétée pendant des années que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

Je me remis à sangloter de plus belle. Il grogna un juron avant de m'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

_ Jamais, Bella. Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne pourrais dire, ni même penser une chose pareille.

Je soupirais fortement. Un soupire de soulagement. Je me sentais tellement mieux tout d'un coup. Charlie finit par me lâcher et s'écarta un peu de moi.

_ Laisses-moi donc voir quelle magnifique fille tu es devenue.

Il prit ma main et me fit tournoyer.

_ Et dire que le dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais haute comme trois pomme. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Il me reprit dans ses bras et nous restâmes comme ça un petit moment. Ce moment était parfait. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaire. Ce qui devait être dit avait été dit. Maintenant, je profitais juste de la présence de mon père, après toutes ces années d'absence.

_ On devrait aller rejoindre les autres, me dit Charlie.

Mon père. Il faudrait que je fasse des efforts pour ne plus l'appeler Charlie.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Ils vont finir par s'impatienter sinon.

J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes et me tournais vers mon père. Il arborait un magnifique sourire. Je ne pus qu'en faire autant. Je pris sa main dans le mienne et nous quittâmes la cuisine. Les autres avaient dû entendre nos pas, surtout les miens avec mes talons, car ils avaient tous arrêté de parler. Lorsque Charlie et moi entrâmes dans le salon, tous les Cullen avaient les yeux rivés vers nous. Alice bondit du canapé du canapé et se mit à applaudir lorsqu'elle vit le sourire que j'arborais et que je tirais mon père par la main.

Les autres suivirent le mouvement. Ils s'étaient tous levé et applaudissaient. Alice et Esmé fondirent sur nous.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse ! S'écria Esmé en nous enlaçant tous les deux. Allez, venez, on va s'amuser ! La soirée n'est pas encore terminée.

L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus détendue maintenant. Rien à voir avec l'ambiance glacée du dîner. Nous restâmes donc à discuter de tout et de rien, à danser et à rigoler.

Nous étions tous lancé dans une conversation passionnante lorsqu'Edward se leva.

_ Bella.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et lui souriais tendrement. L'heure était venue d'annoncer à tout le monde que nous étions en couple. Enfin, quand je dis tout le monde…En regardant de plus près, seuls Charlie et Carlisle n'étaient pas encore au courant.

Je me levais et allais me placer près d'Edward. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Alice sautillait dans tous les sens.

_ Papa, maman, Charlie…commença Edward.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et entoura ma taille de son bras.

_ Bella et moi sommes ensemble.

Il se pencha vers moi et déposé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Aussitôt, je voulus approfondir ce baiser mais je me ravis en me rappelant que nous n'étions pas seuls.

_ Oh. Mon. Dieu ! S'extasia Esmé. Mais c'est merveilleux !

Esmé était vraiment une bonne comédienne. Si je n'avais pas su qu'elle était au courant pour notre couple, je n'y aurais vu que du feu. D'ailleurs, Edward n'y voyait que du feu. Esmé vint nous serrer dans ses bras. Carlisle suivit le mouvement.

_ Dieu soit loué, mon fils. En tout cas, ça valait le coup d'attendre pour que nous ramène la perle rare, dit Carlisle avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Je devais être rouge comme une tomate. Moi, la perle rare ? Quelle bonne blague. C'était plutôt Edward la perle rare. Charlie, qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis, s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

_ Edward…il y a encore quelques jours, il n'y avait personne à qui tu devais la permission de voir ma fille mais maintenant que je suis là…ça ne va pas ce passé comme ça.

Je sentis Edward se crisper et s'agripper un peu plus fortement à moi. Je regardais Charlie, outrée.

_ Papa !

Il s'approcha alors d'Edward et lui tapota le dos.

_ Je plaisante, les enfants, je plaisante. Mais fais quand même gare à toi, mon grand. T'as intérêt à prendre soin de ma fille.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Charlie.

_ S'il fait un truc de travers, on s'occupera nous même de son cas, intervint Emmett tout fier en faisant une accolade à Carlisle.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Heureusement qu'Emmett était là pour détendre l'atmosphère. Enfin, je pouvais embrasser Edward, me blottir contre lui quand bon me semblait. Quel bonheur. Epuisés après quelques heures, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. Esmé insista pour que Charlie passe la nuit à la villa pour qu'il ouvre les cadeaux avec nous, le lendemain. Enfin, dans quelques heures.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir à peine posé ma tête sur mon oreiller lorsque j'entendis les cris d'Alice.

_ Debout tout le monde ! C'est l'heure des cadeaux.

Je me retournais en grognant et enfouis ma tête dans le cou d'Edward.

_ Allez mon ange, on descend.

_ Non, tout de suite, geignis-je.

Je mis mon bras autour de la taille d'Edward et me rapprochais encore un peu plus de lui.

_ Crois-moi, j'aimerais passer toute ma journée ici avec toi, mais si on ne descend pas dans la minute qui suit, c'est Alice qui va venir nous chercher de force.

Je grognais à nouveau et descendis du lit.

_ Attends, dit Edward en m'attrapant par le poignet.

Je tournais la tête vers Edward et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il passa sa main derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui. Il fit glisser sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour l'inviter à rejoindre ma langue. Je gémis lorsque sa langue vint caresser la mienne. Je commençais déjà à perdre pied, je me laissais complètement emporté. Edward finit par briser notre baiser.

Il enfouit sa tête de mon con qu'il parsema de baisers.

_ Joyeux Noël mon cœur, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. On peut y aller maintenant, dit-il tout sourire.

Nous nous préparâmes rapidement et nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient déjà tous autour du sapin. Comme à son habitude, Alice sautillait partout.

_ Allez, dépêchez-vous ! S'enquit-elle en nous voyant entrer dans la salon. Bon, installez-vous tous sur les canapés et Bella, tu viens faire la distribution avec moi.

J'embrassais rapidement Edward et allais rejoindre Alice. Nous distribuâmes donc tous les cadeaux à tout le monde. Nous retrouvâmes tous avec un petit tas de cadeaux devant nous.

Je dois dire que c'était le plus merveilleux Noël de toute ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. J'étais avec mon ami Emmett, ma meilleure amie, mon petit-copain, mes « beaux-parents » et mon père. Et c'est la première fois que j'ai été autant gâtée.

Emmett, Edward, Alice et moi avons tous les quatre eu une enveloppe de la part d'Esmé et Carlisle. Quatre billets aller-retour pour la Floride pour nos vacances de printemps.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Criâmes Alice et moi en même temps.

Nous sautâmes dans les bras d'Esmé et Carlisle. Esmé et Carlisle ouvrirent les cadeaux que leurs enfants leur avaient offerts, puis les miens. Esmé avait tout de suite accroché le tableau que je lui avais offert et Carlisle décida de prendre le plus vite possible des jours de congés pour le coffret que je lui avais choisi. Emmett avait sauté au plafond lorsque je lui ai tendu les billets pour le match de baseball. Alice m'avait offert une panoplie de de tenues sexy au plus grand plaisir d'Edward. A peine avais-je ouvert le paquet que je le refermais, rouge comme une tomate.

Pendant que tous les autres parlaient, Edward et moi allâmes nous mettre à l'écart pour nous échanger nos cadeaux. Je lui tendis mon cadeau et il me tendis les siens. Il y avait deux paquets. Nous ouvrîmes nos cadeaux en même temps, j'ouvris le plus grand des deux. Je vis les yeux d'Edward briller lorsqu'il vit la partition que je lui avait offert.

_ Mon morceau préféré, murmura-t-il.

J'ouvris à mon tour mon cadeau et sourit en voyant ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet.

_ Mon livre préféré, murmurais-je à mon tour.

Edward passa sa main derrière ma nuque et m'attira vers lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser valait bien plus que tout les merci du monde.

_ Ouvres l'autre paquet, me dit-il.

Je m'exécutais aussitôt. Dans une boîte se trouvais un magnifique petit bracelet. Edward le prit et l'accrocha à mon poignet.

_ Edward, il est magnifique !

_ Ce n'est rien comparé à toi.

Je vins à mon tour prendre son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

_ Merci…murmurais-je.

_ Merci à toi, répondit-il en posant son front contre le mien.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge derrière nous. Charlie. Je me retournais vers lui et je vis qu'il tenait un paquet cadeau. Edward se leva pour laisser la place à mon père et alla rejoindre les autres.

_ Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en me tendant le paquet.

Je lui souris et m'empressais de l'ouvrir. C'était un album photo. Je l'ouvris immédiatement. Des larmes commencèrent à couler. L'album contenait des photos de mon enfance, à Forks. Il y avait des tas de photos de moi, seule ou avec Charlie. Depuis ma naissance, jusqu'à ce que je quitte Forks. Il y avait des photos de Charlie et moi au parc, dans notre jardin, dans sa voiture de patrouille. Toutes ces photos me rappelèrent à quel point mon père m'avait manqué et que j'avais tellement de temps à rattraper avec lui.

_ Merci, papa ! Dis-je me blottissant dans ses bras tandis que nous regardions l'album ensemble. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi…

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je l'ai déjà mon cadeau. Le plus beau des cadeaux. J'ai retrouvé ma fille.

Je me remis à pleurer de plus belle. Je crois que ce retour à Forks m'aura fait pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

* * *

_Voilà. _

_Chapitre suivant, fête de fin d'année !_

_Je suis déjà sûr que vous n'allez pas apprécié ! Lol_

_M'enfin, il faut bien un peu de rebondissement, non ? ^^_

_Sur ce je vous dis à très vite._

_Bisous _

_So' _


	36. Chapitre 34 : Bonne année

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

_**Vraiment désolée d'avoir pris aussi longtemps à publier mais j'ai eu une énorme panne internet ! Je vous raconte pas c'était l'horreur pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas publier, ni même lire de fictions !**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écris un long chapitre !**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'ai encore une fois pas eu le temps d'y répondre mais je m'y remet à partir de maintenant. **_

_**Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et on retourne à Forks ! **_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Depuis la soir de Noël, Charlie m'avait plusieurs fois proposé de venir passé le reste de mes vacances chez lui mais j'avais gentiment refusé. Non pas que je n'avais pas envie de passer du temps avec lui, au contraire. C'est juste qu'il me fallait un peu de temps. Pour moi, c'était comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Je voulais donc y aller petit à petit, espérant que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

En attendant, Charlie et moi passions pas mal de temps ensemble. Je passais toute une journée avec lui lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas et la plupart du temps, il venait dîner chez les Cullen. Il était aussi prévu qu'il passe la soirée du nouvel an avec nous.

_ Les enfants, les Denali viennent passer le nouvel an avec nous !

Je sentis Edward se crisper à côté de moi et j'entendis Emmett et Alice soupirer.

_ Non, par pitié ! Geignit Alice.

_ Les Dénali ? Demandais-je. C'est qui ça ?

_ Tanya, répondit Alice.

_ Oh…

Evidemment. Mes vacances avaient été presque parfaite depuis le début. Il fallait bien que quelque chose vienne tout gâcher. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je soupirai même temps qu'Alice.

_ Bella ! Alice ! Voyons ! S'offusqua Esmé. Les Denali sont des gens formidables.

_ Mais on ne parle pas des parents de Tanya, Maman. On sait que Kate et Garrett mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de leur fille. Ne me dis pas que tu aimes cette peste ? S'enquit Alice.

_ Je la déteste, soupira Esmé. D'ailleurs, je me demande toujours comment tu as pu la fréquenter, Edward. Enfin, Dieu merci, c'est du passé.

Je grognais légèrement en repensant au moment où je croisais toujours Edward et Tanya collés l'un à l'autre dans les couloirs de la fac.

_ Ouais, alors t'imagines ce qu'on doit ressentir nous ? Elle nous comme tout le temps ! Ajouta Alice.

_ Oui, je sais mes chéris, mais ça ne sera que pour quelques jours, nous rassura Esmé.

_ Parle pour toi ! Répliqua Alice. Je te rappelle qu'elle est avec moi à la fac aussi.

_ Je suis désolée, soupira Esmé. Mais je ne pas retirée mon invitation sous prétexte que leur fille est une peste. Ce sont nos amis tout de même !

_ Oui, je sais…céda Alice.

La soirée prévue pour le nouvel an était demain soir et les Denali devait arriver demain dans la journée. Alice, Edward, Emmett et moi avions déjà fais notre programme et nous avons décidé de ne pas annuler nos plans, même si nous devions emmener Tanya avec nous. Il était prévu que nous passions le début de soirée avec Esmé et Carlisle, Charlie et les Denali. Une fois la dîner terminé et les douze coups de minuit passé, nous devions finir la soirée dans un club à Port Angeles.

* * *

_31 Décembre - 18h_

_ Tu est parfaite comme ça ! Me dit Alice.

_ Merci, toi aussi. Bon, je vais chercher Edward et je te retrouve ici avec Emmett.

Je couru rejoindre Edward à l'étage et comme d'habitude, il était à tomber par terre.

_ Tu es prêt, mon chéri ? demandais-je en entrant dans sa chambre. Les Denali vont bientôt arriver.

_ Oui, c'est bon.

Il s'approcha de moi en me regardant de bas en haut et m'embrassa tendrement.

_ Tu es terriblement sexy dans cette robe, dit-il de sa voix de velours.

Là, il essayait de me séduire. Son sourire en coin, sa voix de séducteur…il avait envie de s'amuser. Je lui souris et l'embrassai en retour avant de m'éloigner rapidement de lui. Si je restai une minute de plus dans cette pièce avec lui, j'allai lui sauter dessus.

_ Allez, viens on y va sinon je vais te retenir prisonnier dans ta chambre.

_ Hmmm, mais je t'en pris ne te retiens pas, dit Edward en m'attirant à lui.

_ On verra plus tard, répliquais-je en le tirant hors de sa chambre.

_ Très bien. Je prends note de ce que tu viens de dire.

Nous rejoignîmes Alice et Emmett pour descendre au salon. Pile au moment où les Denali firent leur entrée.

_ Esmé ! Carlisle ! S'exclamèrent ceux que je supposai être les parents de Tanya.

Je m'étais mise un peu à l'écart le temps que les Cullen saluent leurs amis.

_ Kate, Garrett, je vous présente Bella Swan, dit Esmé en se tournant vers moi.

_ Swan ? Dit Kate. Comme Charlie Swan ?

_ Exactement. C'est sa fille, répondit Carlisle.

_ Viens donc par ici, ma fille, dit Kate en tendant ses bras vers moi. Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi.

_ Mon dieu, tu es le portrait craché de ton père, ajouta Garrett en venant me prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

_ Il ne va pas tarder, répondit Esmé.

Puis Tanya vint se pointer devant moi, le regard mauvais. Eh bien, ça promet !

_ Salut…Elizabeth, dit-elle froidement.

_ C'est Isabella, répliqua Edward, la mâchoire serrée.

_ Si tu le dis, répondit Tanya. Mais ça n'a aucune importance.

Je pris la main d'Edward, la serrai dans la mienne et secouai ma tête pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Surtout qu'on allait se la coltiner pendant quelques jours alors il ne valait mieux pas se prendre la tête avec elle dès le début.

* * *

Le dîner s'était merveilleusement bien passé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré les regards insistants de Tanya sur Edward et moi. Les parents de Tanya étaient vraiment géniaux. Comment se fait-il que leur fille ne tient-elle pas un tant soit peu de leur caractère ? Appart leur beauté, Tanya et ses parents n'avaient aucun autre point commun.

Après les douze coups de minuit et les «bonne année », Edward, Alice, Tanya, Emmett et moi ramassâmes nos affaires pour nous rendre à Port Angeles. Laissant nos parents finir le reste de la soirée ensemble. Une fois arrivé à la boîte de nuit, nous nous installâmes à la seule table encore libre. L'ambiance était un peu tendue mais après quelques verres, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Nous rigolions et parlions tranquillement, même avec Tanya. Bien que pendant tout ce temps-là, je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas en coller une à Tanya parce que je la voyais faire du gringue à Edward.

Alice m'entraîna ensuite vers la piste de danse, laissant Edward, Emmett et Tanya assis à notre table. Après un moment, je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, en direction de notre table. Je me figeai nette au milieu de la piste de danse. Emmett n'était plus à notre table, Tanya était penchée vers Edward, une main posée sur son torse et ils rigolaient tous les deux aux éclats.

Je rêve ou quoi ? Je sentais la jalousie et la colère m'envahir. J'étais en colère contre cette peste de Tanya. Et j'en voulais à Edward. Non, pas Edward. Bordel de merde, si ! J'étais en colère contre Edward. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il ne se passait rien de spécial mais je n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont ils étaient proches. Et puis, il y avait le comportement d'Edward que je ne comprenais pas. Tout à l'heure encore, il était en colère contre Tanya juste parce qu'elle m'avait appelé autrement que par mon vrai nom et voilà que maintenant, il se laissait draguer par cette salope.

_ Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alice en suivant mon regard. Oh merde ! Dit-il en voyant Edward et Tanya.

A ce moment-là, le regard d'Edward croisa le mien. Je détournai aussitôt le regard. Je ne voulais qu'il voit et qu'il croit que j'étais en colère après lui. Même si c'était le cas. Je détournai mon attention vers Alice, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle me remarqua ma détresse et me rassura aussitôt. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains.

_ Hey, Bella. C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as confiance en Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

_ Alors ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, il t'aime comme un fou, jamais il ne ferait quelque chose de mal, ok ?

J'acquiesçai.

_ C'est juste que Tanya n'a pas très bien avalé la pilule lorsqu'Edward l'a quittée pour toi. Elle va forcément tenter quelque chose pour vous séparer. Edward sait très bien comment elle est, il ne se fera pas avoir. Et toi non plus, il ne faut pas que tu tombes dans son piège. Plus elle verra que son comportement t'agace, plus elle continuera. Ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ? Allez, viens, on retourne s'amuser ! S'exclama Alice.

Elle avait raison. J'avais complètement confiance en Edward, je n'avais donc aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Mais tout de même, après avoir vu ça, je n'étais plus d'humeur à m'amuser.

_ Non, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de danser. Je vais au bar.

_ Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Je retourne à notre table.

Je tentai de me frayer un chemin vers le bar et je repérai Emmett assis seul. J'allai donc le rejoindre. Avant que je ne puisse atteindre le bar, quelqu'un m'attrapa par le poignet.

_ Bella…murmura Edward à mon oreille.

_ Quoi ? Répondis-je plus sèchement que ce que j'aurais voulu, en me retournant vers lui.

Lorsque je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, toute ma mauvaise humeur et ma colère s'évapora. Je soupirai fortement. Je détestais être comme ça. Lorsque j'étais en colère après quelqu'un, ça ne durait pas plus d'une journée. Et pas plus de deux minutes lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

_ Bella, mon cœur…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

_ Je ne crois rien du tout, le coupai-je. C'est bon, laisse tomber Edward. C'est rien.

Je ne lui en voulais pas, du moins j'essayais de ne pas lui en vouloir. Mais je voulais aller me changer les idées un petit moment. Je me retournai et commençai à m'éloigner lorsqu'il m'attrapa à nouveau par le poignet.

_ Bella…attends. Reste, s'il te plait. Viens danser avec moi.

J'hésitai un instant mais ses yeux m'imploraient.

_ S'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

_ Ok.

Je suivis Edward au milieu de la piste de danse. Je tentais de suivre les conseil d'Alice. Tanya faisait exprès de s'immiscer entre nous, nous ne devions pas tomber dans le panneau. Je fis donc abstraction de ce qu'il venait de se passer et profitai de ce délicieux moment avec Edward.

Il me fit pivoter de façon à ce que je me retrouve dos à lui et me plaqua contre son torse. Nous nous mîmes à nous déhancher sensuellement l'un contre l'autre. Edward avait une main posée sur mon ventre tandis que l'autre parcourait mon corps. Elle partit de mon épaule, passa près de mon sein, puis sur mon ventre pour finir sa course sur ma hanche. Je pouvais sentir son souffle au creux de mon cou. Je tendis ma main vers l'arrière pour la poser sur la nuque d'Edward et enfoui ma main dans ses cheveux.

Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur mon épaule et traça une ligne de baisers jusqu'à mon cou. Il fit glisser sa langue dessus avant de le mordiller. Je gémis et posai ma main sur la celle d'Edward qui se trouvait sur mon ventre. Je tournai ma tête sur le côté et me mis à mon tour à lécher et mordiller son cou. Je remontai vers sa mâchoire tandis qu'il gémissait légèrement et resserrait sa prise autour de ma taille.

_ J'ai envie de toi, Bella. J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmura Edward et pressant son érection au creux de mes reins.

Je me retournai vivement vers lui et l'embrassai fiévreusement tout en me frottant effrontément contre son érection au rythme de la musique. Il grogna bruyamment et posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches pour m'arrêter.

_ Bella…gémit-il. Arrête ça ou je te prends ici même, au milieu de tout le monde.

Je gémis à ses paroles. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait. S'il n'y avait tout ce monde, je l'aurais supplié de me prendre sur le champ.

_ On rentre à la maison ? Chuchota-t-il avant de me mordiller mon oreille.

_ Oui, s'il te plait.

Nous allâmes rapidement rejoindre les autres et retournâmes à la villa. C'était silence, tout le monde dormait et Charlie devait être rentré chez lui. Tanya se rendit à sa chambre, près de celle de ses parents, au rez-de-chaussée. Edward et moi nous précipitâmes dans les escaliers, pour rejoindre l'une de nos chambres. Une fois à notre étage, Edward me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa passionnément. Nous finîmes par atteindre sa chambre au bout de 10 minutes.

_ Attends-moi là, je reviens, dis-je en poussant Edward sur son lit pour qu'il s'allonge.

Avant que je ne puisse m'en aller, Edward me tira par le bras et je me retrouvais allongée sur lui. Il m'embrassa comme sa vie en dépendait puis il finit par me relâcher.

_ C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Je lui souris et partis en courant dans ma chambre en passant par notre salle de bain commune. Avec les récents évènements, Edward et moi n'avions pas eu une seule minute à nous. Certes, je le voyais tous les jours mais je ne voulais pas juste le voir. Je voulais qu'il me touche, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me fasse l'amour. Et pour le moment, appart nous échanger des baisers volés, nous n'avions eu le temps de rien faire d'autre.

Je tirai mes valises de sous mon lit et en sortis les tenues sexy qu'Alice m'avait offert pour Noël. Il était tant d'en faire bon usage. Une tenue bleue nuit attira immédiatement mon attention. Je savais qu'Edward adorait cette couleur, je pris donc cet ensemble. Je retournai dans la salle de bain pour me faire une petite beauté. Une touche de maquillage et de parfum plus tard, j'enfilai mon ensemble. Un string avec le haut assortis. Je retirai l'élastique de mes cheveux et laissai mes boucles retomber sur mes épaules.

J'examinai une dernière fois mon reflet dans le miroir. Ma poitrine était mise en valeur par le soutien-gorge que je portais et j'enfilai aussi des escarpins noir pour que mes jambes paraissent plus grandes. Parfait, Edward allait adorer. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Edward, le sourire aux lèvres. Bien que j'aimais le côté dominateur d'Edward, ce soir j'avais envie de prendre les choses en mains. C'est moi qui tiendrai les rênes et qui établirai les règles du jeu.

J'entrai doucement dans la chambre d'Edward et vis qu'il était toujours allongé, les yeux fermés. Je fis claquer la porte derrière moi et m'adossai au mur. Edward se releva sur ses coudes et me regarda. Je vis son regard s'enflammer.

_ Bordel de merde, chuchota-t-il.

Il balaya mon corps du regard et un petit sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à se lever mais je l'en empêchai.

_ Reste où tu es et enlève ton t-shirt, dis-je doucement.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'exécuta aussitôt. Je m'approchai lentement en observant les muscles de ses bras, de son ventre et de son torse se contracter à chacun de ses mouvements. Avant de le rejoindre, j'allai mettre un CD en route. Je me retournai vers Edward, il était à nouveau allongé, torse nu cette fois. Je grimpai à mon tour sur le lit, à quatre pattes. Les yeux d'Edward se rivèrent immédiatement sur ma poitrine. Je me mis à califourchon sur ses jambes et me penchai vers son ventre. Je fis glisser ma langue et traçai les lignes de ses abdos. Je continuai à tracer une ligne avec ma langue en remontant vers son torse et son cou. Avant que je ne puisse finir mon parcours, Edward prit mon visage entres ses mains et m'embrassa sauvagement.

Je gémis de bien-être mais m'écartai rapidement de lui. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il vient poser ses mains sur mes seins mais je les retirai et me descendis du lit.

_ Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'allai prendre un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

_ Pas de préliminaires, dis-je en remontant sur le lit.

Je déboutonnai le jean d'Edward et le lui retirai en même temps que son boxer. De tout façon, il n'avait pas besoin de préliminaires, il était déjà dur comme le fer et moi j'étais mouillée depuis notre petite danse au club. Je m'empressai de dérouler le préservatif sur son sexe.

_ J'aurais bien voulu faire durer le plaisir, ajoutai-je. Mais j'en peu plus…j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi…maintenant.

Edward grogna et m'arracha littéralement mon string. Il me pris par les hanches pour me positionner au-dessus de son membre mais je protestai. Je pris ses deux mains dans la mienne pour les éloigner de mon corps. Je savais très bien qu'il pouvait se détacher de ma prise très facilement mais Edward joua le jeu et se laissa faire. Il semblait apprécier que je prenne le contrôle, je devrais penser à le faire plus souvent.

Je glissai mes mains dans chacune des siennes et les ramenai au-dessus sa tête en me penchant pour l'embrasser avant de m'empaler sur son sexe.

_ Putain…Bella ! Gémit-il.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Gémis-je à mon tour.

Comment avais-je pu me passer de ça aussi longtemps ? Je commençai à me mouvoir lentement au-dessus d'Edward, en prenant appuis sur ses mains. Je sentais qu'Edward luttait pour ne pas me retourner et me prendre sauvagement. Très vite, j'accélérai le rythme de mes mouvements et Edward m'accompagnait dans chacun de mes mouvements par des coups de bassin.

Je finis par relâcher les mains d'Edward et les posai moi-même sur mes seins. J'avais besoin de sentir ses mains sur mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de ça. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes au bord du gouffre.

_ Oh mon dieu…Edward…Edward ! Criai-je.

Edward gémissait lui aussi mon nom, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons emportés par une vague de plaisir.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent plus tranquilles, bien que Tanya nous suivait partout comme notre ombre. J'avais déjà rangé mes valises car nos vacances allaient bientôt prendre fin. Nous profitions donc de nos derniers moments tous ensemble et plus tard dans la journée, je devais faire une séance shopping avec Alice.

Je me reposai tranquillement dans les bras d'Edward, avec tous les autres dans la salon.

_ Tu permets une minute, mon cœur, je reviens.

Je me levai de sur ses jambes pour qu'il puisse se lever à son tour. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et disparu. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Tanya se lever et emprunter le même chemin. Je fronçai les sourcils et le regardant partir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire là-haut alors que sa chambre était au rez-de-chaussée ? En haut il n'y avait que nos chambres. Quelques secondes après, je me levai à mon tour et suivis discrètement Tanya. Elle se dirigeait vers l'étage où se trouvait ma chambre et celle d'Edward.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va foutre dans la chambre d'Edward ? Dès que la porte de la chambre d'Edward se referma derrière Tanya, je m'en approchai doucement. J'entendais des voix de l'autre côté de la porte mais je ne comprenais pas distinctement ce qu'ils disaient. Je n'avais qu'une envie, débouler comme une furie dans la chambre ou coller mon oreille contre la porte pour écouter. Mais je ne devais pas.

Je fais confiance à Edward. Je fais confiance à Edward. Je fais confiance à Edward.

Après m'être répété ça une bonne dizaine de fois dans la tête, j'expirais un bon coup et redescendais au salon, à contrecœur. Au moins, ça m'éviterait d'être témoin de choses que je n'aimerais pas entendre…on sait jamais.

**Edward POV**

Je savais que l'arrivée de Tanya ne présageait rien de bon. Ca avait déjà commencé avec l'épisode au club, le soir du nouvel an. Enfin, dans ce cas là, j'étais aussi fautif qu'elle. Nous ne faisions que rire mais j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

Ce n'était que lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de Bella que je me suis rendu compte de la position dans laquelle nous étions. Tanya était pratiquement allongée sur moi, sa main posée sur mon torse. Bien sûr que Bella devait se poser des questions, même s'il ne se passait rien. En tout cas, moi j'aurais fais un scandale si je l'avais vu dans cette position avec un autre mec.

Je m'étais aussitôt ressaisis et étais allé m'excuser auprès de Bella pour mon comportement. Elle me disait que ce n'était rien mais j'avais l'impression que plus les jours passaient avec Tanya dans les parages, plus Bella s'éloignait de moi. Tout ça à cause de Tanya. A cause de moi aussi. Parce que je n'étais pas foutu de mettre les points sur les « i » avec Tanya. Parce que dès qu'elle me demandait quelque chose, je ne lui disais jamais non. Alors elle en profitait et elle s'immisçait petit à petit entre Bella et moi.

Et encore là maintenant, elle venait de me suivre dans ma chambre lorsque j'ai quitté le salon. Elle savait que ça rendrait Bella folle de rage.

_ Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Dis-je froidement lorsqu'elle entra dans ma chambre.

_ Je veux juste parler avec toi, Eddie, minauda-t-elle.

_ Je croyais avoir été clair à ce sujet. On est plus ensemble alors on a plus rien à se dire.

_ Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu lui trouves à cette Swan ?

_ Elle tout le contraire de ce que tu es, voilà ce que je le lui trouve !

_ Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle, vexée.

_ Ca veut dire qu'elle est honnête, sincère, marrante, intelligente et attentionnée. Pour elle, tout ne tourne pas autour de sa petite personne et elle, je l'aime vraiment. Voilà ce que ça veut dire, répliquais-je. Autre chose ? Sinon, tu sais où se trouve la porte…dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain.

_ Tu parles, marmonna-t-elle tout bas. Edward, attends ! J'ai un problème avec mon téléphone et j'aurais besoin d'envoyer un message. Tu pourrais me prêter le tien une seconde.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui tendis mon téléphone.

_ Quand tu auras fini, pose le téléphone sur mon bureau, dis-je avant de m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain.

J'entendais Tanya faire du bruit de l'autre côté mais n'y prêtait pas attention. Je pris ensuite une douche rapide et en sortant, je vis que Tanya n'était plus là. Dieu merci. Je redescendais au salon pour rejoindre les autres avant d'aller faire quelques courses avec Emmett.

**Bella POV**

Pendant près de vingt minutes, j'étais resté assise sur le canapé du salon à mâchouiller ma lèvre, attendant désespérément que Tanya et Edward descendent avant de péter un câble. Enfin, Tanya fit son apparition. Je ne sais pas si je devais m'en réjouir. Elle arborait un énorme sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Quelques temps après, Edward revint à son tour.

J'avais une irrépressible envie de lui hurler dessus juste pour me défouler mais je me ravisai. Il vint s'installer à côté de moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à son baiser. J'étais en train de bouillir intérieurement et n'étais pas du tout d'humeur câline. Je voulais le harceler de question. Pourquoi Tanya l'avait suivit dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi étaient-ils resté aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi cette garce ne voulait-elle pas nous foutre la paix ? Mais je n'en fis rien. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas censé savoir que Tanya l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre.

_ Il est à quel heure notre vol samedi ? Demandais-je, sans même le regarder.

_ Je ne sais plus. Pourquoi ?

_ Charlie m'a appelé et il voulait savoir si on pouvait se voir samedi avant que je parte mais tout dépend de l'heure de notre vol.

_ Je ne m'en souviens plus mais les billets d'avion sont dans ma valise sous mon lit, on pourra vérifier tout à l'heure.

_ Non, je vais voir maintenant, répliquais-je en me levant.

Il m'attrapa par mon poignet et me fit rasseoir près de lui.

_ Je vais aller faire des courses avec Emmett, mais je reviens vite, ok ? Dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

_ Ok, répondis-je à nouveau en me levant, sans lui laisser le temps d'atteindre mes lèvres.

Je me dépêchais de monter avant qu'il ne tente de me rattraper à nouveau. Je savais ce qu'il me dirait…qu'il m'aimait, que je devais lui faire confiance, que Tanya n'était qu'une «amie». Je le savais tout ça mais quand je vois mon copain et son ex seuls dans sa chambre, c'est normal que je me pose des questions, non ?

Une fois dans la chambre d'Edward, je tirai sa valise de sous son lit et cherchai les billets. Le vol n'était qu'à 18h, j'avais le temps de voir Charlie une dernière fois. Lorsque je remis la valise à sa place, un bout de tissus rose pétant accroché à la roue de la valise attira mon attention. Je tirai dessus et me retrouvai avec un string dans la main. Un string ? Un STRING ?

Je le regardai attentivement. Ce n'était pas la mien. J'avais beau avoir beaucoup de strings, je pouvais les reconnaitre. Et celui-là n'était pas le mien et définitivement pas celui d'Edward. Immédiatement, mes pensées se tournèrent vers Tanya. Je me relevai et sortis telle une furie de la chambre d'Edward, le string toujours dans la main. Je dévalai les escaliers en criant.

_ Edward ! EDWARD !

_ Bordel, c'est quoi ton problème, Swan ! Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? Cracha Tanya qui se trouvait pour je ne sais quelle raison devant la chambre d'Alice. Edward n'est pas là, il vient de partir avec Emmett.

Aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur le string que je brandissais.

_ Ah bah enfin ! S'enquit-elle en me l'arrachant des mains. Je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure !

_ Qu'est-ce truc fou dans la chambre d'Edward ?

_ Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, faussement désolée. J'avais pourtant dit à Edward que nous devions être plus prudent sinon tu finirais pour le découvrir.

Je savais bien qu'elle avait fait ça exprès mais a ce moment-là, j'hésitai entre lui arracher ses cheveux, lui briser son nez refait ou la gifler de toute mes forces.

_ Ecoute-moi bien Tanya…dis-je calmement mais fermement en l'attrapant par sa tignasse blonde. Je commence à en avoir ma claque de tes petites manigances. Ou tu nous laisses tranquille ou je te jure que si tu me cherche encore, je ne te louperai pas.

Je finis par la relâcher mais continuai à parler.

_ Il va falloir de faire une raison maintenant. Edward ne veux plus de toi alors arrête de t'imaginer des choses ! Dis-je en tournant les talons pour m'en aller.

_ Ah oui ? Répliqua-t-elle. Et ça, c'est moi qui me le suis imaginé peut-être ?

Je me retournai vers elle et vis qu'elle me tendait son téléphone portable. Je le pris et lu le message que était affiché.

« _Rdv près de ma voiture quand Bella et Alice seront sortis. On ira dans un petit coin tranquille... »_

_Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'était impossible. Pourtant, je vérifiais le numéro de l'expéditeur une bonne dizaine de fois et c'était bien celui d'Edward. _


	37. Chapitre 35 : Déception

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à toutes vos reviews mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et comme je les reçois toutes d'un coup, je suis vite dépassée. _

_Mais je tiens à vous dire un grand merci, vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! _

_Ah oui aussi, à partir de maintenant je ne pourrai publier qu'une fois par semaine et ça sera sûrement tous les jeudis ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ^^_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Place à la lecture._

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je restai figée sur place. J'avais les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. J'avais envie d'exploser, d'éclater en sanglots, de hurler comme une dingue. Et le fait de voir Tanya en face de moi, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, n'arrangeait pas les choses. A ce moment précis, je n'avais plus seulement envie de lui arracher les cheveux mais plutôt la tête toute entière.

Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit à quel point j'étais blessée, bouleversée et en colère. Alors je ravalai mes larmes et affichai un faux sourire.

_ Eh bien amusez-vous bien, lançai-je en laissant tomber son portable et en tournant les talons.

_ On fait moins la maligne maintenant, Swan ? Cracha Tanya.

Je serrai les poings et accélérai le pas pour éviter de faire demi-tour et de lui exploser sa tête contre le mur. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, claquai la porte derrière moi et me laissai glisser contre elle. J'éclatai en sanglots.

Pourquoi me faisait-il une chose pareille ?

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais partagée entre la tristesse, la déception et la colère. J'avais juste envie de prendre mon téléphone, appeler Edward et lui cracher à la figure toute les insultes qui me passaient par la tête. Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, je me levai, prête à descendre et attendre Edward de pied ferme pour avoir des explications.

Je me rassis aussitôt sur mon lit. Je ne me sentais pas capable de l'affronter. Chose que je ne comprenais pas d'ailleurs vu que je n'avais rien fais de mal alors que Tanya et Edward n'avaient aucun scrupule à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne voulais absolument pas le voir. Du moins pas pour le moment. Je savais que si je l'affrontai, je risquerai d'être très méchante avec Edward et les choses pourraient aller trop loin. Même s'il le méritait un peu.

C'est alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur mes valises déjà toutes faites. Ca ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. La meilleure solution était de foutre le camp d'ici avant qu'Edward ne revienne. Je me dépêchai de prendre mes valises ainsi que le reste de mes affaires qui traînaient et descendis au rez-de-chaussée. A mon plus grand soulagement, ni Alice, ni Esmé n'étaient dans les parages, j'atteignis la porte d'entrée sans problème.

_ Bordel de merde, jurai-je en regardant la forêt qui entourait la villa.

Comment je fais pour partir d'ici, je n'ai pas de voiture. Si je demandai à Alice de m'emmener chez Charlie, elle se poserait des questions. J'attrapai alors mon téléphone et appelai un taxi, non sans avoir insisté pour qu'il vienne au plus vite. Je restai assise sur les marches du perron, comptant les minutes qui passaient. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière moi. Esmé et Alice me regardaient toutes les deux en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Bells, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, on te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! S'enquit Alice.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, ses yeux se posèrent sur mes bagages.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Me gronda-t-elle.

_ Chez mon père, répondis-je simplement.

C'était être naïve que de croire qu'elles se contenteraient de cette réponse.

_ Et tu comptais t'enfuir comme une voleuse ? Me reprocha Esmé.

_ Non, je comptais vous dire au revoir une fois que mon taxi serait arrivé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bella ? Me demanda Alice en plissant les yeux.

Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce regard. Il voulait dire qu'Alice avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et à cet instant précis, elle devait être en train de réfléchir à toutes les éventualités possibles.

_ Absolument rien. J'avais juste envie de passer mes deux derniers jours ici avec Charlie. Je sais qu'une fois qu'on quittera Forks, je ne le reverrai plus avant longtemps alors je voulais en profiter.

_ Pourquoi ne pas attendre qu'Edward revienne pour qu'il t'accompagne chez ton père ? Proposa Esmé.

_ Pas question ! M'enquis-je. Euh…je veux dire que ce n'est pas la peine. Il vient tout juste de partir alors il ne reviendra pas avant longtemps. Et j'aimerais profiter de chaque minute qu'il me reste avec Charlie alors je préfère y aller maintenant.

J'étais une piètre comédienne et je ne faisais que de m'enfoncer de minute en minute. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de pneu crisser sur le gravier. Mon cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde. Emmett et Edward ne pouvaient pas déjà être revenus ? Je tournai lentement ma tête en direction du bruit.

Dieu soit loué. C'était mon taxi. Je pourrais enfin mettre fin à l'interrogatoire que je subissais. Il fallait que je parte au plus vite avant qu'Alice ne me harcèle et découvre ce qu'il se passe. Je me levai et allai embrasser Esmé.

_ Merci beaucoup de t'être occupée de moi, Esmé. Tu vas énormément me manquer, dis-je en l'enlaçant. Embrasse Carlisle de ma part.

_ Bella ! Gronda-t-elle. Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe, je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas !

_ Je vous assure, tout va bien, dis-je en détournant mon regard.

Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue comme une forcenée pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant elles. Je me retournai vers Alice et l'enlaçai à son tour.

_ On se retrouve après demain à l'aéroport pour notre vol, ok ? Je serais à l'heure, ne t'en fais pas, la rassurai-je. Charlie m'emmènera.

_ Edward est au courant de ton départ précipité ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mon cœur se serra lorsqu'elle prononça son nom.

_ Euh…non. Mais je l'appellerai sur le chemin pour tout lui expliquer, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je m'empressai de mettre mes bagages dans le coffre du taxi et grimpa dedans sans plus de cérémonie. J'indiquai l'adresse au chauffeur et nous partîmes, enfin, sous les regards médusés d'Esmé et Alice.

Encore une fois, mes larmes se remirent à couler. Dix minutes plus tard, j'arrivais chez Charlie. Dieu merci, il était chez lui. Je pris mes bagages, me précipitai vers la porte et frappai.

_ Bella ? Demanda mon père, surpris de me voir, avec tous mes bagages qui plus est.

_ Bonjour papa, dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Je me faisais encore violence pour ne pas pleurer. A quoi bon pleurer, d'ailleurs ? Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec toutes tes affaires, ma puce ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec les Cullen s'inquiéta-t-il ?

_ Non, non, rien du tout. Je viens juste te dire au revoir.

_ Au revoir ? Me répéta-t-il. Mais vous ne partez que dans deux jours et on devait se voir avant que tu partes.

_ Hum, oui je sais mais il y a un changement de programme. Je dois rentrer plus tôt.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassurai-je.

Si seulement il savait, il irait sûrement arracher la tête d'Edward. Je savais bien qu'à ce moment précis je le détestais plus que tout au monde mais pas au point de le laisser se faire tuer par mon père.

_ Je peux utiliser ton ordinateur ? Demandai-je. Il faut que je prenne mon billet au plus vite. D'ailleurs, tu pourras m'emmener à l'aéroport ?

_ Mais, tu es sûre que…

_ S'il te plait ? Le coupai-je.

J'aurai bien voulu profiter plus longtemps de lui mais je ne voulais pas le laisser me convaincre de rester parce que je savais que je ne résisterai pas. Alors autant couper court à tout cela maintenant.

_ Très bien, céda-t-il.

Je montai à l'étage et m'installai devant l'ordinateur. Je l'allumai et cherchai le vol le plus tôt possible pour New York. Le vol le plus tôt était dans trois heures. Le prix du billet était exorbitant mais je le pris quand même. Il aurait pu coûter un million de dollars que je l'aurai pris pour partir loin d'ici. Je l'imprimai et redescendis rapidement. Charlie était resté planté là où je l'avais laissé.

_ On y va ? Dis-je en attrapant mes bagages et me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Ecoute, Bella…commença Charlie.

Encore une fois, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler.

_ Tu vas me manquer, papa. Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu mais je te promets de très vite revenir te voir.

Il comprit que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Nous partîmes alors en direction de l'aéroport. Une heure plus tard, nous y étions enfin et mon téléphone avait sonné une bonne vingtaine de fois entre temps. Alice, Emmett, Edward, Esmé et même Carlisle. Je n'avais évidemment répondu à aucun appel. J'avais fini par mettre mon portable en silencieux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Charlie même si je savais qu'il devait déjà se poser des milliers de questions.

Charlie me tint compagnie jusqu'à ce que l'embarquement de mon vol commence. Il m'enlaça, m'embrassa et me souhaita bon voyage, sans poser davantage de questions sur mon départ précipité. Je fondis en larme. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait de quitter Charlie et si c'était à cause de toute cette histoire. Sûrement un peu des deux.

_ Tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives, d'accord ? Me dit Charlie. Et donne-moi régulièrement de tes nouvelles.

_ Promis, papa. Tu vas me manquer.

_ Toi aussi, ma puce.

Je finis par partir après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Charlie. Je pris place dans l'avion et sortis mon portable pour l'éteindre. 25 appels manqués, 20 messages vocaux et 15 textos. J'éteignis mon portable sans même les regarder. On verra une fois que je serais à New York. J'appuyai ma tête contre le dossier du siège er fermai les yeux.

Des milliers de questions assaillirent mon esprit.

Pourquoi me faisait-il ça ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. J'avais fais tellement d'effort pour Edward et voilà ce que j'avais en retour ?

Depuis l'épisode de Jacob, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais ouvrir mon cœur, ni de faire confiance à aucun mec. Mais lorsqu'Edward est entré dans ma vie, il a tout chamboulé. Il brisé toutes mes barrières. Alice m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Et je l'aimais vraiment. J'y avais vraiment cru. Je me suis dis que s'il y avait quelqu'un en qui je pouvais avoir confiance, c'était Edward. Grâce à lui, j'avais appris à refaire confiance et à aimer sans retenue.

Il faut croire que j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque. Edward n'était qu'un mec comme les autres, qui aimait s'amuser.

Mais alors pourquoi me faire ça et me faire croire qu'il m'aimait ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas contenté de rester avec sa pétasse de Tanya et de me laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il quitté si c'était pour me faire ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il entre dans ma vie ?

Tant de questions mais aucune réponse. En y réfléchissant bien, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir entendre toutes ces réponses. Je devrais peut-être mieux tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire, un point c'est tout.

Mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.


	38. Chapitre 36 : Incompréhension

Bonsoir !

Me revoilà de retour pour la suite des aventures !

Merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !

Aujourd'hui c'est une spéciale point de vue d'Edward.

Alors on y va sans plus tarder…

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Edward POV**

Pendant tout le temps des courses avec Emmett, j'étais dans mes pensées et je n'avais pas décroché un seul mot. Je réfléchissais. Je pensais à Bella. Elle avait l'air contrariée lorsque je lui avais parlé avant de partir avec Emmett. Et je savais que c'était de ma faute.

Sur le chemin du retour, Emmett finit par briser le silence qui régnait depuis le début.

_ Ca ne vas pas, Ed ?

Je ne répondis rien.

_ C'est Bella, hein ?

J'hochai la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour réagir ? Lança Emmett.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua-t-il. Tu vois que Tanya n'est là que pour briser votre couple alors pourquoi tu lui adresses encore la parole ?

_ Je ne veux pas faire à Tanya, répondis-je.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de faire de la peine à Tanya !? Et elle, tu crois qu'elle se préoccupe de faire de la peine ou non à Bella ? Et toi ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu fais de la peine à Bella ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Parce qu'il ne faut pas faire de peine à princesse Tanya !

Emmett était vraiment remonté contre moi. A vrai dire, il y avait de quoi. J'étais un véritable idiot. Je me préoccupais de Tanya sans me rendre compte de le peine que je faisais à Bella.

Le reste du trajet vers la maison se fit dans le silence. Il fallait que j'arrange les choses. Nous finîmes par arriver à la villa et je rentrai à l'intérieur avec la ferme intention de mettre les choses aux points et de m'excuser auprès de Bella.

J'aidai rapidement Emmett à déposer les courses dans la cuisine puis je revenais dans le salon.

_ Bella ? Appelai-je.

Il n'y avait personne ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la salon. Elles devaient sûrement toutes être à l'étage. Au moment où je m'apprêtai à monter les escaliers, Alice les descendit.

_ Oh…Edward, dit-elle gênée.

_ Alice, dis-je à mon tour en essayant de la contourner pour monter.

Mais elle me bloquait le passage. Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi semblait-elle si nerveuse ?

_ Je peux passer, s'il te plait ? Dis-je, de plus en plus impatient d'aller retrouver Bella.

_ Attend, Edward, je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

_ Ca peut attendre 5 minutes ? Je voudrais d'abord parler à Bella, répliquai-je.

_ Non, écoute-moi d'abord, dit-elle en se plantant devant moi.

Je la saisis par les épaules et la poussai doucement vers le côté pour me libérer le passage.

_ Attend-moi là, je ne serai pas long, dis-je en grimpant les marches deux par deux.

J'allai directement dans la chambre de Bella mais elle était vide. Etonnement vide, d'ailleurs. Ses valises qui étaient près de son lit ce matin n'étaient plus là. On aurait dit qu'elle était partie. Je fronçai les sourcils et j'eu un pincement au cœur à cette idée.

Elle devait sûrement être dans ma chambre. Je traversai donc le couloir et entrai dans ma chambre. Immédiatement, mes yeux furent attirer vers mon lit. Tanya était allongée dessus, en sous-vêtements. Sous-vêtements que j'aurai sûrement trouvé sexy à souhait sur Bella mais que je trouvai vulgaire voire carrément répugnant sur Tanya.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi et pinçai l'arrête de mon nez.

_ Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Grondai-je.

_ Eh bien ! Il était temps, Eddy. Je commençais à m'impatienter.

_ Aurais-tu l'obligeance de te rhabiller et de sortir d'ici ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Et où est Bella ? Grognai-je, commençant à m'inquiéter et à perdre patience.

Je me retournai pour quitter ma chambre et redescendre au salon lorsque Tanya parla à nouveau.

_ Tu peux oublier Bella, elle ne nous posera plus de problème ! J'ai voulu te faciliter les choses alors je me suis débarrassé de cette petite salope, dit-elle fièrement.

Je me figeai sur place. Si je n'avais été un tant soit peu éduqué et civilisé, je lui aurai probablement explosé la figure contre le mur. Je me tournai à nouveau vers elle et la fusillai du regard.

_ Tu peux répéter ?

_ Oh, arrête Eddy ! Tu peux arrêter la comédie, je sais que c'est ce que tu voulais !

Non mais elle délire ou quoi ? Je serrai les poings et pris sur moi-même pour ne pas faire quelque chose que je regretterai. Je tournai les talons et quittai ma chambre.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Tanya. Que voulait-elle dire par 'se débarrasser de Bella' ?

Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre au fur et à mesure que je m'imaginais les pires scénarios. Je dévalai les escaliers, à la recherche de quelconque personne qui pourrait apaiser mes doutes et mes inquiétudes.

_ Maman ? Alice ? Alice ! Criai-je.

Ma mère, Emmett et Alice était tous les trois debout au milieu du salon.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-je en les voyant me regarder bizarrement.

Ils ne décrochèrent pas un mot.

_ Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ? Hurlai-je.

Ma mère s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue.

_ Calme-toi ma chéri, s'il te plait, ce n'est rien de grave. C'est juste que…

_ Que quoi ?

_ Bella a prit ses affaires et elle est allée chez Charlie, sans grandes explications, expliqua ma mère.

_ Comment ça sans grandes explications ? Elle est juste…partie ? Comme ça ? Sans rien dire ?

_ Eh bien, elle a dit qu'elle serait chez son père jusqu'à votre départ. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle t'appellerai…

_ Apparemment, elle a quelque peu oublié de le faire, répliquai-je. Et vous n'avez rien fait pour la retenir ?

_ On a essayé de la raisonner, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais elle n'a rien voulu nous dire. Et nous ne pouvions pas la forcer à rester.

Pourquoi était-elle partie comme ça, sans rien me dire ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas appelé ? Je passai la main dans mes cheveux et soufflai un bon coup.

_ Très bien, dis-je après avoir repris mes esprits. Je vais aller la voir.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée mais Emmett me retint.

_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, me dit-il.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu viennes la voir, elle a probablement ses raisons.

_ Mais je veux juste lui parler ! Si elle ne veut pas revenir, si elle préfère rester chez Charlie, je ne l'en empêcherai pas.

_ Non, Edward. Laisse tomber, appelle-la plutôt.

Je sortis aussitôt mon téléphone pour appeler Bella.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu arriveras à lui parler, intervint Alice. On a déjà essayé et…

Je lui intimai d'arrêter de parler d'un signe de la main. Evidemment, Bella ne décrocha pas. Je réessayai une autre fois, puis une autre fois et encore une fois. Pas de réponse. J'étais fou de rage. Je poussai brutalement Emmett et sortis de la villa. Je grimpai dans ma voiture et fonçai jusqu'à chez Charlie. Je courrai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et tambourinai comme un malade.

_ Charlie ? Bella ? BELLA ?

Il n'y avait personne. D'ailleurs, la voiture de Charlie n'était pas garée dans l'allée. Je tentai encore une fois d'appeler Bella. Rien. Je retournai à la villa.

_ Il n'y a personne chez Charlie ! Grondai-je.

_ Edward, calme-toi. Elle va bien finir par appeler, me dit mon père.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait déjà là ?

_ Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Je ne sais même pas où est Bella et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

Soudain, je me rappelai de Tanya. Evidemment, elle devait être responsable de tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Je me précipitai jusqu'à ma chambre et la retrouvai toujours allongée sur mon lit. Je la pris par le poignet et le tirai hors du lit.

_ Eddy, lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Bella ? Grondai-je.

_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? On s'en fiche, le plus important c'est qu'elle soit partie, non ?

Je plaquai Tanya contre le mur le plus proche.

_ Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu lui as dis !

_ D'abord, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Eddy.

Cette fille était complètement folle. Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez et réfléchis longuement. Fallait-il que j'entre dans son jeu pour avoir une réponse ?

Je pris alors son visage en coupe et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Aussitôt, elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou et commença à frotter son corps contre le mien. Je l'arrêtai aussitôt.

_ Dis-moi d'abord, murmurai-je.

Elle sourit, satisfaite, croyant probablement qu'elle m'avait dans sa poche. C'est fou à quel point cette fille était naïve et stupide. Elle se dirigea vers son jean qui était étalé par terre et en sortit son portable. Elle revient ensuite près de moi.

_ Je lui ai montré le message que tu m'as envoyé, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je fronçai les sourcils. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait. Quel message ? Comme pour répondre à ma question, elle chercha dans son téléphone et me le tendit.

« _Rdv près de ma voiture quand Bella et Alice seront sortis. On ira dans un petit coin tranquille... »_

C'était un message de…moi ? Impossible. Soudain, tout devint clair. Le téléphone de Tanya fonctionnait parfaitement bien alors qu'elle m'avait fait croire le contraire pour utiliser mon téléphone. Quel con ! Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir comme ça ? Et Bella…qu'a-t-elle bien pu s'imaginer en voyant ça ?

Je fus pris d'une fureur incontrôlée. Je saisis Tanya par le poignet et la tirai avec moi. Je descendis au salon et passai devant tous les membres de moi famille en traînant derrière moi Tanya qui était toujours à moitié nue. J'entrai dans sa chambre et la poussai sur son lit. Je saisis ses valises et y jetai toutes ses affaires qui me tombaient sous la main. Une fois mon rangement terminé, je tirai à nouveau Tanya avec moi et quittai sa chambre, avec ses valises.

Je traversai à nouveau le salon, sous les regards ébahis de toute ma famille. Je me dirigeai cette fois-ci vers la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris la porte, poussai Tanya hors de la villa et jetai ses valises juste après.

_ Bon retour chez toi, crachai-je avant de claquer la porte.

Je retournai dans le salon. Mes parents me regardaient horrifiés, mais Emmett et Alice arboraient un énorme sourire.

_ Edward ! Ca ne va pas :? Tu es fou ! S'écria ma mère.

_ Tout ça, c'est de sa faute Maman ! C'est à cause d'elle si Bella est partit ! Tanya ne nous apporte que des problèmes.

_ Mais enfin, tu aurai pu lui laisser le temps de s'habiller ! Comment vont réagir Kate et Garrett en apprenant ça ?

_ Alors là, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Répliquai-je. Qu'elle s'estime heureuse, je ne l'ai pas jeté dehors sans ses affaires.

Je me saisis un nouveau de mon téléphone et appelai Bella. Encore. Toujours rien. Je décidai alors de lui écrire un texto. Elle daignera peut-être le lire.

Une vingtaine d'appels et une bonne quinzaine de textos plus tard, toujours aucune réponse. Maintenant, on tombait directement sur sa messagerie vocale. J'étais en train de devenir fou. Je décidai alors d'appeler chez Charlie.

Dieu soit loué ! Il a répondu !

_ Allo ?

_ Charlie ? C'est Edward.

_ Bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

_ Vous avez vu Bella ? Demandai-je sans me soucier de sa question.

_ Oui…elle ne vous a pas…

_ Où est-elle ? Le coupai-je.

_ Dans un avion pour New York.

_ Quoi ? M'exclamai-je. Quand est-elle partie ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Son avion a décollé il y a plus d'une heure. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait un changement de programme et qu'elle devait rentrer plus tôt. Je pensais qu'elle vous avez prévenu…

Je raccrochai sans lui laisser le temps de finir. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je retourne à New York au plus vite.


	39. Chapitre 37 : Retour à NY

_Bonsoir ! _

_Je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour mon retard mais cette semaine a vraiment été affreuse…enfin bref, je vous épargne les détails insignifiants !_

_Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise toujours autant et je remercie tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review, même si ce n'est que pour deux ou trois mots, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ma fiction aussi en aura une ! Je pense qu'elle ne tardera pas…_

_Mais pour la l'instant il y a encore des chapitres à lire alors je vous laisse !_

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

**Edward POV **

_ Edward, attend ! Dit ma mère avant que je ne monte les escaliers. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Bella ? Que t'as dis Charlie ?

Je voyais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de leur raconter toute l'histoire, il fallait d'abord que je ramasse mes affaires et que j'aille retrouver Bella au plus vite.

_ Je vous raconterai plus tard, dis-je avant de me précipiter dans les escaliers.

Je sortis ma valise de sous mon lit et y fourrait le maximum d'affaire. Je saisis mon téléphone et appelai l'aéroport pour réserver un billet au plus vite. Mais le sort s'acharnait sur moi.

_ Je crois que tous les vols sont pleins mais il y a un vol direct pour New York tôt demain matin, me dit la standardiste.

_ Non, non, non ! Pas demain ! Il me faut un vol le plus tôt possible. Vérifiez bien s'il vous plait !

_ Un instant, monsieur.

Je l'entendis taper sur son clavier.

_ Ah, je crois que…reprit-elle. Oh, non, désolée. La dernière place du seul vol disponible vient juste d'être prise. Désirez-vous que je vous réserve un billet pour le vol de demain matin ?

Je soupirai lourdement. Avais-je le choix ?

_ Il part à quel heure ?

_ 6h30

_ Très bien, je vais prendre ça alors.

Je réglai les dernière modalités avec la standardiste avant de raccrocher et de descendre au salon avec mon salon, la mine déconfite. Je retrouvai toute ma famille réunie au milieu du salon, tous pendus à leur téléphone. Ils essayaient tous d'appeler Bella. J'allai m'installer sur le canapé et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte de ma présence tellement ils étaient préoccupés.

_ Elle ne répondra pas, leur dis-je. Elle est dans un avion. Elle rentre à New York.

Tous les membres de ma famille se retournèrent vers moi.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Alice. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? S'énerva-t-elle.

Je lui intimai de se taire d'un geste de la main. J'étais déjà suffisamment en colère comme ça. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle en rajoute une couche. Mais je n'étais pas en colère contre elle. Plutôt contre Tanya et surtout contre moi. C'est moi l'imbécile dans toute l'histoire. J'avais voulu être gentil avec Tanya alors que je savais pertinemment qu'elle mijotait quelque chose. Et voilà que maintenant la fille que j'aimais me filait entre les doigts.

Ma mère vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Mon chérie, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Bella est partie ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Non ! Répondis-je. C'est…c'est Tanya. Elle a fait croire à Bella que j'avais une liaison avec elle.

_ Quoi ? Intervint Alice. Mais j'en avait parlé avec elle la dernière fois, je lui ai dis qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle écoute Tanya…

_ Mais là, elle lui a montré une preuve…expliquai-je.

_ Pardon ? Intervint à son tour mon père. De quelle preuve tu parles ? Tu veux dire que tu as vraiment trompé Bella ? Gronda-t-il.

Alors là, si mon père s'en mêle, c'était vraiment qu'il n'était pas content. Mais je savais qu'il aimait Bella comme sa propre fille, c'était pour ça qu'à ce moment précis il était sur le point de m'arracher les yeux, si ce n'est pire, si je lui disais que j'avais trompé Bella. Ce qui était bien évidemment faux.

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! M'enquis-je.

Emmett me fixait intensément, il me scrutait comme s'il cherchait à savoir si je disais la vérité. Eh bien, quelle solidarité. Au moins, j'étais sûr d'un chose, c'est que si un jour - autre que celui-ci et si j'arrive à reparler à Bella - il se passait quelque chose entre nous, ma famille au complet m'abandonnerai pour se ranger aux côtés de Bella. Emmett le premier. Ca rassure…

_ C'est juste…repris-je. Tanya m'a demandé si elle pouvait utilisé mon téléphone parce que le sien ne fonctionnait pas. J'ai accepté mais en réalité, elle s'est envoyée un message sur son téléphone, qui en fait était en très bon état, en se faisant passer pour moi. Et elle a montré le message à Bella.

_ Il disait quoi ce message ? Demanda Alice.

_ Il disait que Tanya devait me retrouver pour qu'on aille dans un coin tranquille quand Bella et toi seriez sorties.

_ Non mais quelle grosse…grognasse celle-là ! S'écria ma sœur.

Je pense qu'elle avait un autre mot que 'grognasse' en tête mais qu'elle s'était ravisée en voyant nos regards rivés sur elle. Alice saisit son téléphone et sortit de la pièce pour appeler je ne sais qui.

Je leur expliquai ensuite que j'avais pris un billet d'avion pour retrouver Bella au plus vite.

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas réussi à fermé l'œil de toute la nuit. J'étais resté à tourner en rond dans ma chambre comme un lion en cage. Je réfléchissais. J'essayai en quelque sorte de monter un plan. J'ai fini par comprendre que les messages et les appels étaient vains car Bella ne nous répondrait pas. Alors il fallait que je réfléchisse à comment j'allai faire pour lui parler, pour lui expliquer que tout cela n'était qu'un énorme malentendu.

Je savais bien qu'elle n'allait pas m'accueillir les bras ouverts. C'est bien pour ça que je devais penser à comment j'allai agir. Mais en même temps, je n'avais dix milles solutions. Il fallait que je me rende à sa chambre en espérant de tout mon cœur qu'elle m'ouvre la porte au moins la porte.

N'arrivant plus à tenir, j'allai réveiller Emmett aux alentours de 5 heures pour qu'il m'emmène à l'aéroport. Mes parents et Alice se levèrent aussi.

_ Mon chéri, appelle-nous dès qu'il y a du nouveau, d'accord ? Me demanda Esmée. Et tu as intérêt à tout arranger avec Bella !

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y compte bien !

J'embrassai rapidement mes parents et Alice avant de partir. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fût relativement silencieux. C'était surtout parce qu'Emmett était encore à moitié endormi. Il resta tout de même me tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que j'embarque. Avant que je m'en aille, Emmett me donna une grosse tape dans le dos.

_ Quand Alice et moi on sera de retour à New York, je veux te retrouver avec Bella dans les bras, mec. On est d'accord ?

Un peu qu'on est d'accord ! Je me contentai d'acquiescer et me dirigeai vers la salle d'embarquement. Je montai dans l'avion le cœur lourd. J'étais content de partir pour enfin retrouver Bella et tout lui expliquer. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais un peu peur de l'accueil qu'elle allait me réserver.

Le vol me parut durer une éternité. Une éternité pendant laquelle je n'avais pas cessé de cogiter. Mais à présent, l'heure n'était plus à la réflexion. J'étais à New York et il était temps que j'aille affronter Bella.

**Bella POV**

J'étais enfin de retour à New York. J'étais dans ma chambre, allongée dans mon lit à fixer le plafond. J'étais seule comme les pierres. Je ne pouvais même pas vider mon cœur en me confiant à mes amis car ils n'étaient pas là. L'ambiance était plus que propice pour que je continue à me morfondre et à déprimer. Mais j'en avait marre de pleurer.

Je tournai ma tête sur le côté et vis mon téléphone posé sur ma table de chevet. Je ne l'avais pas allumé depuis que j'avais embarqué dans l'avion. J'hésitai à l'allumer, je ne me sentais toujours pas prête à parler à qui que ce soit. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je finis tout de même par le prendre et l'allumai me disant qu'après tout si quelqu'un appelait je n'étais pas obligée de décrocher mais que je pouvais lire et écouter les messages qu'on m'avait laissé.

_Waouh_. Ils se tous fait passer le message pour m'appeler ou quoi ? J'avais une bonne centaine d'appels manqués et une cinquantaine de messages.

Eh bien…j'avais de quoi m'occuper pendant un bon moment à écouter et lire tout ça. Je commençai par les messages vocaux.

« _message reçue hier à 14h35 - Bells, c'est Alice. Pourquoi tu décroches pas ? Tu devais appeler Edward mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Il est rentré et il est très inquiet ! Rappelle-moi vite ou au moins Edward._ »

« _message reçue hier à 15h - Bella…on commence vraiment à s'inquiéter ! Tu étais censée être chez Charlie mais lui aussi ne décroche pas. Je t'en supplie, appelle-nous_. »

« _message reçue hier à 15h02 - Bella, mon cœur, décroche s'il te plait._ »

« _message reçue hier à 15h04 - Mon ange, je t'en supplie ! Répond-moi. _»

_« message reçu hier à 15h07 - Ma puce…s'il te plait…dis-nous au moins si tu vas bien…on ne sais même pas où tu es…Je t'aime, Bella. _»

Je raccrochai mon téléphone et décidai de d'arrêter mon écoute des messages vocaux. Je ne supportai pas d'entendre la voix d'Edward. Et l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait me rendait folle de rage. Comment osait-il me dire qu'il m'aimait après ce qu'il m'a fait ?

Je m'attaquai alors à la lecture des textos. Ma boite de réception était pleine de message d'Edward. J'ouvris le dernier message reçue.

« _Bella, je viens de comprendre ce qu'il se passe... Je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Il faut que je t'explique… _»

Sans continuer à lire d'avantage, j'effaçai tous les messages de ma boite de réception. Evidemment, il allait me sortir toutes les excuses bateaux. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois », « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit » ou encore le célèbre « Il n'y avait que du sexe entre nous. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est toi que j'aime vraiment ».

Et je n'étais vraiment d'humeur à écouter des excuses bidon. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Il était tant de tirer une grand trait sur cette histoire. Il y a quelques années, je m'étais promis de ne jamais plus pleurer pour un mec. J'ai cru qu'Edward était différent et j'avais voulu lui donner sa chance. Mais il est comme tous les autres, j'aurai dû me fier à sa réputation de beau parleur et de coureur de jupon. C'est exactement ce qu'il était.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'inspirai et expirai profondément et me levai d'un bond de mon lit.

_Ressaisis-toi Bella ! Tu es une fille forte et indépendante. Tu ne dois pas et tu ne vas pas te morfondre à cause d'un mec_.

_Même si c'est Edward Cullen ? L'homme de ma vie ? _

_Ce type n'est PAS l'homme de ta vie. L'homme de ta vie ne te tromperai pas. _

Je secouai la tête et levai les yeux au ciel. Quand je commence à avoir des discussions avec moi-même, c'est vraiment que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil, il n'était que 8 heures du matin. J'allai dans le salon, mis un CD en route et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me trouver quelque chose à grignoter. C'est alors que les premières notes de la musique se firent entendre. Encore une fois, les larmes inondèrent mes yeux. C'était le CD que m'avait fait Edward avec toutes nos chansons préférées dessus.

Je me précipitai hors de la cuisine pour arrêter la musique mais je me pris le pied dans la table basse au passage. Je m'étalai de tout mon long par terre. Je me retournai sur le dos, restai allongée par terre au milieu de salon et me mis à sangloter. Je ne retenais plus mes larmes cette fois-ci, je les laissai couler abondamment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans cette position. Une heure, deux heures, peut-être même plus. Je crois même m'être endormi. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'entendis le bruit d'une clé qui s'introduisait dans la serrure de ma porte. Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil et je ne cherchai pas à savoir qui était derrière la porte. A vrai dire, à ce moment précis, on aurait pu me cambrioler ou même me kidnapper que je n'aurai pas bronché.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et je retins ma respiration lorsque j'entendis des bruit de pas s'approcher de moi.

_ Aaaah ! Ca fait du bien de revenir ici !

Rosalie.

_ Ouais, je suis d'accord !

Et Jasper. Je finis par expirer et souris légèrement. Ils étaient enfin revenus, mes deux amis, mon frère et ma sœur, ma seule et unique famille. Je voulu me relever et leur sauter dans les bras mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Je devais être épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré.

Je ne sais pour quelle raison, je me remis à nouveau à pleurer.

_ Tu entends ? Dit Jasper à Rosalie.

_ Oui, on dirait des sanglots, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Jasper se mit lui aussi à chercher l'origine du bruit. Il passa près du canapé devant lequel j'étais étalé mais ne s'arrêta pas. Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. J'entendis alors Jasper s'arrêter et revenir sur ses pas. Je levai les yeux vers lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il me vit.

_ Bella ? Oh mon dieu, Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Dit-il en se mettant à genoux près de moi. Rose, viens par ici ! Cria-t-il.

_ Jazz, murmurai-je entre deux sanglots.

_ Oui, ma Bella, c'est moi. Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dit-il en me redressant un peu pour me serrer dans ses bras.

C'est alors que Rose fit son apparition.

_ Bella ? Qu'est-ce tu fais déjà là ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Je levai mes yeux bouffis vers elle et elle eut la même réaction que Jasper. Elle s'accroupit à son tour près de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Bells, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? Demanda-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

J'inspirai profondément pour calmer mes sanglots avant de commencer mon long récit.

**Edward POV**

J'ai cru devenir fou. J'ai cru que ce putain d'avion n'allait jamais atterrir. J'ai cru que ce putain de tapis roulant n'allait jamais me rendre ma valise. J'ai cru que ce putain de taxi n'allait jamais arriver au campus. Mais j'avais fini par y arriver.

Il était 14 heures, j'étais mort de faim, j'étais mort de fatigue mais surtout, j'étais mort de trouille. Pourtant, je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Bella, plein de détermination.


	40. Chapitre 38 : Explications

_Bonjour, tout le monde !_

_Je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, j'étais débordée (pour pas changer!). Mais je vous remercie infiniment pour vos compliments et encouragements ! _

_Oh, autre nouvelle, exceptionnellement je ne posterai pas jeudi prochain ! Mais bien sûr, jeudi d'après, je reprend la publication habituelle. _

_Voilà, je crois que j'ai fais le tour de ce que je voulais dire alors je vous laisse._

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Jasper ne cessait de me fixer. Comme s'il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Rosalie et lui m'aidèrent à me lever et m'emmenèrent dans ma chambre pour m'installer sur mon lit.

_ Bella, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? s'écria Rosalie.

_ Rose, laisse-la respirer 5 minutes, dit Jazz en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle te racontera toute l'histoire quand elle sera calmée.

Il savait.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et je compris qu'il savait tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne pris pas non plus très longtemps pour comprendre comment il avait su. Alice. C'était évident. Peut-être que si j'avais écouté tous mes messages j'aurai compris avant.

Je suis sûre qu'ils ont aussi dus appeler Charlie et qu'il avait vendu la mèche. Forcément ! Il pensait que les Cullen étaient au courant de mon départ alors il n'aurait aucune raison de leur cacher. Mais tout ça m'était égal. A présent, j'étais loin d'eux, loin de Forks et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Je finis par me calmer et par reprendre mon souffle. Rosalie vint s'installer près de Jasper et moi et me caressa tendrement les cheveux.

_ Dis-moi, Bella, murmura-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet alors je vais faire court, soupirai-je.

_ Oui, vas-y…

_ Edward…Edward m'a trompé, soufflai-je. Avec Tanya !

_ QUOI ? Cria Rosalie en bondissant du lit. C'est impossible !

_ Et bien, il faut croire que si…répliquai-je.

_ Non ! Non ! Pas possible ! Dit-il en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. Edward n'a d'yeux que pour toi !

_ Et bien, il faut croire que non…dis-je à nouveau.

A vrai dire, là maintenant, je n'avais envie de discuter de ça. J'avais juste envie de me changer les idées.

_ Non mais quel connard ! Renchérit Rosalie. J'y crois pas. Je te jure que si je le vois, je lui explose sa gueule d'ange !

_ Rose…soupirai-je. Tu ne lui feras rien du tout !

_ Quoi ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Dit-elle. Je t'assure que…

_ Non, Rosalie. Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois capable, loin de là…C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu lui parles, c'est tout.

_ Mais si, il faut ! Qui sait qui va lui remettre les pendules à l'heure à ce salaud, sinon ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir. En tout cas, ça ne sera pas toi.

_ Mais…

_ Ecoute, Rosalie…j'ai veux plus entendre parler de lui, d'accord ? S'il ne veut pas d'une relation stable et préfère baiser à droite à gauche, parfait ! J'ai bien reçue le message alors maintenant, ça s'arrête là.

Rosalie grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. Je soupirai et me positionnai contre le torse de Jasper. Je le trouvai d'ailleurs bien silencieux. Durant toute l'altercation, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, se contentant de me tenir dans ses bras. Je levai les yeux vers lui et le regardai en fronçant les sourcils. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il répondit à ma question.

_ Je te parlerai après, me dit-il. Quand Rosalie aura finit sa petite crise.

La concernée leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu peux lui parler maintenant, dit-elle. Je m'en vais.

Elle sortit alors de ma chambre et j'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer. Je commençai à me sentir mal. Il faudrait que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'elle. Auprès tout, elle ne faisait ça que pour me protéger, je n'aurai pas du m'énerver contre elle. Mais toute cette histoire me mettait les nerfs à vif.

_ Je t'écoute, dis-je en me tournant vers Jasper.

_ Eh bien…il y a peu, j'ai parlé avec Alice et…

_ Je m'en suis douté, le coupai-je.

_ Oui et donc elle m'a dit que -

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_ Tu attend quelqu'un ? me demanda Jasper.

_ Non.

On frappa à nouveau.

_ J'y vais, dit-il en se levant.

Je tendis l'oreille mais n'entendis rien d'autre que des murmures. J'attendis un petit moment avant de décider de me lever. Avant que je ne me lève de mon lit, j'entendis Rosalie sortir de sa chambre et crier quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, connard ? Cria-t-elle.

**Edward POV **

Je courais jusqu'à ma chambre où je balançai sans ménagement ma valise pour repartir au plus vite vers la chambre de Bella. Arrivé devant, j'avais la gorge noué, j'avais peur. En réalité, je n'avais rien à me reprocher mais j'avais peur de sa réaction, de son rejet. Je deviendrai fou si j'en venais à perdre Bella à cause de ce foutu malentendu. En fait, je deviendrai fou si j'en venais à la perdre tout court. Peu importe la raison.

Je respirai un bon coup et pris mon courage à deux mains. Je frappai à la porte. Pas de réponse. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de frapper à nouveau. Enfin, je t'entendis des pas s'approcher. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Jasper. Je dois avouer que j'étais aussi un peu soulagé.

_ Jasper ?

_ Salut, Edward, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air en colère après moi, ce qui m'étonnait un petit peu. Peut-être que Bella ne lui avait rien raconté.

_ Jasper, il faut absolument que je parle à Bella.

_ Je sais, répondit-il. Je suis au courant de tout.

_ Je t'assure que c'est un énorme malentendu, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Jasper, m'enquis-je.

_ Edward, calme-toi. Je t'ai dis que j'étais au courant de tout. Alice m'a racontée la vraie version.

Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais au moins un allier avec moi.

_ Et tu me crois quand je dis que je suis innocent ? Demandai-je.

_ Hum, et bien je ne sais pas. Mais je crois Alice. Alice te croit alors je crois Alice. Par conséquent, je crois que je te crois.

Je souris, rassuré.

_ Tu crois que je peux parler à Bella ?

_ Eh bien, j'allai justement lui raconter tout ce qu'Alice m'a dit. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu attendes que je lui parles parce que là tout de suite, je ne pense qu'elle soit d'humeur à te parler.

_ Jasper, je ne peux vraiment plus attendre, soupirai-je.

_ Je sais bien, Edward, mais je pense que -

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, connard ? Cria une voix féminine.

L'espace d'un instant, j'eu peur que ce soit Bella. Mais dieu merci, ce n'était pas sa voix. En effet, quelques secondes après, Rosalie apparut derrière Jasper.

_ Comment oses-tu encore te pointer ici ? Gronda-t-elle.

_ Rose, calme-toi, dit doucement Rose. Il est là pour s'expliquer alors laisse-le.

_ Non mais je rêve, tu le défends ? On veut aucune explication, on veut juste que tu dégages d'ici, c'est compris ? Cracha-t-elle.

_ Rosalie, laisse-moi parler avec lui, ajouta Jasper.

_ Non ! Répliqua-t-elle. Soit il dégage ou c'est moi qui le dégage !

Cette fille avait vraiment un sale caractère. Mais c'était tout à son honneur, au moins elle ne se laissait pas faire. Mais dans ces circonstances-là, je ne pouvais pas non plus me laisser faire.

_ Ecoute Rosalie, commençai-je doucement. Je veux juste m'expliquer auprès de Bella, il y a un énorme malentendu.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr ! S'écria-t-elle. J'imagine ! Et c'est quoi l'excuse ? T'était dans le noir et t'as confondu Tanya avec Bella ?

_ Rose, ça suffit ! Intervint Jasper. Laisse-le au moins t'expliquer.

_ Je ne veux rien savoir ! Encore moins ce qu'il l'a poussé à coucher avec cette traînée. Je veux juste qu'il reste loin de Bella.

Jasper et moi étions sur le point de renchérir lorsqu'une voix nous interrompit.

_ STOP !

Cette fois, c'était bien la voix de Bella.

**Bella POV**

J'étais sur le point de rejoindre Jasper et Rose lorsque je l'entendis crier. Je me figeai à ses mots. Parlait-elle au connard auquel je pensais ? Je sortis de ma chambre, restai cachée dans le couloir et tendis l'oreille.

Puis j'entendis la voix d'Edward. Immédiatement, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je tentai de me calmer et me concentrai sur leur conversation. D'après Edward, toute cette histoire n'était qu'un malentendu. Evidemment.

Je voyais bien que Rosalie faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et se contentai de le faire partir. Mais ce qui me dérangeait le plus c'est que Jasper semblait soutenir Edward et ça, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Plus ça allait, plus les voix s'élevait. Il était temps de mettre fin à ce cirque.

_ STOP ! Criai-je du couloir.

Le silence se fit dans le salon.

_ Bella ?

Je fermai les yeux lorsque j'entendis Edward prononcer doucement mon nom. Je soufflai un bon coup et fis mon entrée dans le salon en m'efforçant d'ignorer Edward le mieux possible.

_ Jazz, on a pas finit de discuter. Rose, j'aimerai que tu vienne avec nous. Et Edward, je veux que tu sortes d'ici, dis-je le plus calmement possible.

_ Bella, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi.

_ Sors d'ici, s'il te plait, Edward, répétai-je en insistant sur chaque mot.

Je finis par lever les yeux vers Edward. Grave erreur. L'expression que je vis sur son visage me fendit le cœur. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans mes bras et de le consoler pour que la peine qui l'habitait s'en aille.

Je fermai mes yeux quelques secondes et secouai ma tête. Je commençai à dérailler et à tomber dans son panneau. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui devait être peiné et qu'on devait consoler ici, c'était moi, pas lui. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, je m'apprêtais à renchérir mais Rosalie fut plus rapide que moi.

_ Tu comprend ce qu'elle te dit ou quoi ? Elle veut que tu DE-GAGES ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là.

_ Bon ça suffit, maintenant ! S'écria Jasper. Rose, tu viens avec moi et tu les laisses discuter.

_ Quoi ? Mais…

Avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, Jasper l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers sa chambre. Je les regardai partir, abasourdie. Jasper allait vraiment avoir de mes nouvelles. N'ayant aucunement l'intention de discuter avec lui, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris et je fis signe à Edward de sortir. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

_ Non, Bella. Je veux que tu m'écoutes d'abord.

_ Et moi, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de t'écouter, répliquai-je.

Edward ferma ses yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

_ Bella, je t'en prie…Crois-moi, c'est un malentendu. C'est Tanya qui nous a tendu un piège.

Je ricanai.

_ C'est ce que je pensais aussi au début mais quand je l'ai vu te suivre dans ta chambre et que j'ai lu le message que tu lui as envoyé, je me suis dis qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans l'histoire à m'avoir tendu un piège ! M'emportai-je.

_ Bella, je t'assure que je n'ai pas envoyé ce message. C'est elle qui se l'est envoyé elle-même.

Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil. Voyant mon air perplexe, Edward reprit.

_ Quand elle m'a suivit dans ma chambre, elle m'a demandé de lui prêter mon téléphone parce que le sien ne fonctionnait plus. Evidemment, je suis tombé dans le panneau et je lui ai prêté. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a écrit le message.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ricanai à nouveau.

_ Et tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Comment veux-tu que je te crois ? Demandai-je.

_ Demande à qui tu veux, Bella. Alice, Emmett, Jasper est au courant lui aussi. Tu peux même demander à Esmée et Carlisle, ils ont tous été témoin de ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai jeté Tanya dehors après qu'elle m'ait avouée ce qu'elle avait fait.

Je fus soudainement à court de mots. Serait-il possible qu'il soit sérieux ? Je repensais à l'attitude de Jasper, je compris pourquoi il avait insisté pour qu'Edward s'explique. Peut-être qu'il disait la vérité ? Je refermai la porte d'entrée et mes pieds me guidèrent jusqu'au canapé du salon où je me laissai tomber.

Edward vint se mettre à genoux devant moi et me fixa intensément.

_ Bella, je t'aime comme un dingue. Jamais je ne pourrai faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te faire du mal.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux alors je détournai mon regard du sien. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il avait l'air tellement sincère. Et je suis sûr que si Jasper a voulu que l'on discute, c'est parce qu'il croyait Edward. Je sais que Jazz ne l'aurait pas laissé s'il doutait d'Edward.

Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'obligea à le regarder.

_ Bella, dis-moi que tu me crois, s'il te plait, me supplia-t-il.

Oh mon dieu, oui ! Bien sûr que je le crois. Je n'attend que ça de pouvoir le croire. Je vis la peine et la douleur dans ses yeux face à mon absence de réponse.

_ Bella…murmura-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes.


	41. Chapitre 39 : Réconciliation

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Me voilà de retour après ma petite absence ! J'espère que vous avez survécu sans moi ? =D_

_Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews ! _

_Maintenant, il est temps de passer à la deuxième partie des explications/réconciliations. _

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. _

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Playlist**** : Everything - Michael Bublé**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsque Bella posa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Ces baisers m'avaient tellement manqué.

Je plaçai une main derrière sa nuque et une autre au creux de ses reins pour l'approcher le plus possible de moi. Pour la retenir. De peur qu'elle ne s'en aille encore.

Je brisai notre baiser et serrai Bella très fort dans mes bras. Je devais sûrement l'étouffer mais c'était plus fort que moi. Elle répondit à mon étreinte, pour mon bonheur.

Je finis par la relâcher, pris son visage en coupe et posai mon front contre le sien, plongeant mon regard dans la sien.

_ Bella…dis-moi que tu me crois. Dis-moi que tu as toujours confiance en moi. S'il te plait, dis-le moi. J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire.

Bella resta à me fixer pendant un moment. Je retins ma respiration. Elle hésitait…elle ne me faisait plus confiance.

J'expirai de soulagement lorsque je vis un sourire fendre son visage.

_ Je t'aime Edward, murmura-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de mon coup. Je t'aime et bien sûr que je te fais confiance. Je sais que ne n'aurais pas dû croire Tanya. C'est en elle que je n'ai vraiment pas confiance…alors quand elle m'a montré ton message…

_ Bella…

Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'interrompre avant de reprendre.

_ Je sais que ce n'était pas ton message Edward. Enfin, je le sais maintenant. Et je voudrais qu'on tire un trait sur cette histoire et qu'on arrête d'en parler, ok ?

Je fis oui de la tête avec enthousiasme et me penchai pour l'embrasser mais elle tourna tête. Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Par contre, continua-t-elle. Je ne veux plus de Tanya dans nos vies. Jamais. Si je te vois lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je te préviens, tu es un homme mort ! Dit-elle sérieusement.

J'hochai vivement la tête et ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Bella suivit le mouvement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne la reverras pas de si tôt, je peux te l'assurer. Je compte bien lui faire regretter ce qu'elle a fait.

_ Non, non, non ! S'enquit Bella. Je voudrais qu'on laisse tomber. Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec cette garce. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle récidive encore si on lui cherche des noises. Je veux juste qu'elle nous laisse tranquille, dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Je soupirai de soulagement et penchai ma tête contre sa main pour mieux apprécier sa caresse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a manqué.

J'enfoui ma tête au creux de son cou et encerclai sa tailler de mes bras.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon cœur, murmurai-je. J'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdu.

_ Et moi donc ! Répondit-elle en enfouissant sa dans mes cheveux.

J'inspirai profondément son parfum envoutant qui m'avait tant manqué. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aime cette fille. Je crois que je serais devenu fou sans elle.

**Bella POV**

J'enroulai mes bras autour du cou d'Edward et le serrai tout contre moi. Je sentis mes larmes commencer à couler. Je me mis à sangloter et à rire en même temps. J'étais juste…heureuse. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais folle de ce mec, à quel point je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui. Et moi qui voulait tirer un trait sur lui et l'oublier. Quelle bonne blague. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en repensant à tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours. J'ai été tellement bête de tomber dans le piège de Tanya. Elle devait vraiment être fière de son coup, la salope. Et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'était de fuir comme une lâche.

Mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais peur. J'avais peur que l'une de mes plus pire craintes se réalise. Je n'aurais pas pu affronter ça et encore moins le supporter. J'avais tout simplement peur qu'Edward me dise qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Surtout avec Tanya dans les parages. Parce que cette fille avait beau être très conne, elle était aussi très canon. Rien à voir avec moi…

Alors je préférai m'enfuir et essayer d'oublier Edward plutôt que de l'entendre dire qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Sachant l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour lui, je n'aurais jamais supporté ça. C'est ce qui me faisait d'ailleurs un peu peur. Ca ne faisait que quelques mois que nous nous connaissions et que nous étions ensemble. Et il faut dire qu'au début, nos rapports étaient plutôt conflictuels. Pour aujourd'hui, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui.

Lorsqu'il est entré dans ma vie, Edward a tout chamboulé. Il a brisé toutes mes barrières et s'est fait une place dans mon cœur. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte mais il a mon cœur entre ses mains. Lui seul a le pouvoir de me rendre heureuse ou de me faire souffrir. Rien, ni personne d'autre.

_ Quoi ? Dit Edward en souriant contre mon cou. Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant mes larmes couler sur mon visage.

_ Bella ?

_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, dis-je en tentant d'effacer la petite ridule qui s'était formée entre ses sourcils. Ce sont juste des larmes de joie.

Il s'approcha de mon visage et attrapa avec sa langue une larme qui coulait sur ma joue avant de poser ses lèvres au même endroit.

Je soupirai de bien-être. Maintenant, il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Sa voix, son odeur, son sourire, son corps…

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai fiévreusement. J'avais besoin de le toucher. J'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi.

Il répondit à mon baiser avec autant d'enthousiasme. Il traça le contour de mes lèvres avec sa langue, me demandant l'accès à bouche. J'entrouvris mes lèvres, l'accueillant volontiers. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson lorsque nos langues entrèrent en contact, se caressant sensuellement.

A bout de souffle, je finis par briser notre baiser. Edward emprisonna mes lèvre inférieur entre ses dents et la mordit légèrement avant de la sucer doucement. En même temps, je sentis ses mains glisser sous mon t-shirt, caressant mon ventre et montant lentement vers la poitrine, entraînant mon t-shirt avec lui.

Mes mains fourrageaient des ses cheveux et j'enfoui mon visage dans son cou. Je fis glisser ma langue le long de son cou et le mordillai légèrement, faisant gémir Edward.

A ce moment-là, j'entendis la porte de la chambre de Rose s'ouvrir mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Je remontai le long de la mâchoire d'Edward en la mordillant pour arriver jusqu'à son oreille, tandis que ses mains tentaient de s'immiscer sous mon soutien gorge.

_ Oh, vous pourriez aller dans une chambre, merde ! Grogna Rosalie.

Edward et moi sourîmes mais ne nous arrêtâmes pas pour autant. Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais tellement envie de lui. Besoin de lui. De le sentir.

_ Rose, laisse-les tranquille, soupira Jasper. Allez viens, on y va. A plus tard les amoureux, ajouta-il avant que la porte d'entrée ne se referme derrière eux.

Edward retira ses mains de sous mon t-shirt, et s'apprêtait à se lever de par terre mais instinctivement mes bras et mes jambes encerclaient son cou et sa taille, l'empêchant de bouger. Il sourit, m'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche et me souleva avec lui.

_ Viens, on va dans ta chambre, murmura-t-il.

En arrivant dans ma chambre, je relâchai Edward et me remis debout. Aussitôt, nos lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau. J'entrepris de déboutonner rapidement sa chemise. Edward me retira ensuite mon t-shirt. Nos quatre mains glissèrent jusqu'au jeans de l'autre pour s'en débarrasser.

Je me retrouvai en sous-vêtements et Edward en boxer. Ses yeux se posèrent partout sur mon corps, me donnant l'impression de me brûler tellement son regard était intense. J'en frissonnai. Il détacha ensuite mon soutien gorge et se pencha pour prendre un de mes mamelons en bouche. Mais à la seconde où ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon sein, j'enfoui mes mains dans ses cheveux pour faire remonter son visage à la hauteur du mien.

Je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

_ Pas le temps pour les préliminaires, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi. J'en ai besoin. Maintenant. Prend-moi, Edward.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il se débarrassa en vitesse de nos derniers effets et alla prendre un préservatif dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Il revint se mettre en face de moi et je lui pris le préservatif des mains. Je posai d'abord ma main sur son sexe pour le caresser lentement. Je passai doucement mon pouce sur le gland et raffermit ma prise sur la verge. Edward grogna et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

_ Bella, haleta-t-il. Ca suffit, mets-moi ce vite préservatif, s'il te plait.

Je m'exécutai rapidement. Une fois fait, Edward agrippa mes fesses, me souleva, m'incitant à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, puis je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur de ma chambre. La seconde d'après, les lèvres d'Edward étaient soudées aux miennes et il me pénétra d'un habile coup de rein.

Je me cambrai contre le corps d'Edward et m'agrippai désespérément à son cou. Mon dieu, c'était tellement bon et ça m'avait tellement manqué.

Edward posa son front contre le mien et sa respiration était haletante, tout comme la mienne. Après quelques secondes, je commençai à onduler des hanches pour inciter Edward à suivre le mouvement. Il commença à prodiguer de longs, lents mais fermes coup de rein. Je fermai les yeux et balançai ma tête en arrière, ne cessant de gémir au fur et à mesure que la cadence de ses mouvements augmentait.

_ Mon dieu…Edward…plus fort ! Gémis-je tandis que mes ongles s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans son dos.

_ Bella, grogna Edward. Regarde-moi.

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, je réussis à ouvrir mes yeux qui plongèrent dans ceux d'Edward qui me fixait intensément.

_ Dis-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais, murmura-t-il tout en intensifiant ses coups de rein.

_ Quoi ? Gémis-je un peu perdue.

A ce moment précis, mon cerveau n'était plus vraiment connecté, je ne saisissais pas le sens de ses mots.

_ Dis-moi que plus jamais tu ne me laisseras et partiras sans rien dire. Promet-le moi.

Assaillie par le plaisir et par ses coups de rein, tout ce que je pus faire fut d'hocher la tête. Mais on dirait que ce n'était pas ce qu'attendait Edward. Il stoppa ses mouvements, me faisant gémir de frustration.

_ Dis-le moi, répéta-t-il. Je veux te l'entendre dire.

_ Oui…oui…oui…répondis-je en recommençant à onduler des hanches.

Mais Edward plaqua ses deux mains sur mes hanches pour stopper mes mouvements. Il retira presque entièrement de moi, ne laissant que son gland en moi, avant de me pénétrer à nouveau. Fortement. Me faisant cambrer et gémir de plaisir.

_ Oui quoi, Bella ? Murmura-t-il en retirant à nouveau de moi.

_ Je te le promets, gémis-je. Je ne te laisserais jamais. Jamais.

Cette fois-ci, il semblait satisfait de ma réponse. Il grogna et me pénétra encore plus sauvagement que la fois précédente, me faisant hurler à nouveau. Mon dieu que c'était bon !

_ Tu es mienne, Bella. Tu es mienne, répéta-t-il. Je t'aime et jamais je ne te laisserais partir. Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Ajouta-t-il en se retirant de moi.

_ Oh, oui ! Oui ! Dis-je en l'embrassant. Je ne suis qu'à toi et personne d'autre. Je t'aime…je t'aime…je t'aime, murmurai-je entre chaque baiser.

_ Je t'aime, dit-il à son tour.

Il me pénétra une dernière fois et ce coup de rein nous fût fatal à tous les deux. Son sexe buta au plus profond de mon ventre, faisant violemment contracter mes parois autour de lui. Je me séparai des lèvres d'Edward pour hurler mon plaisir.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Edward…Edward…Edwaaaaard !

L'instant d'après Edward fût lui aussi envahit par une vague de plaisir et se déversa dans le préservatif.

_ Oh putain…Bella !

Nous ouvrîmes tous les deux les yeux et nous fixâmes pendant un moment en essayant de reprendre difficilement notre respiration. Edward resserra ses bras autour de moi et nous dirigea vers le lit. Nous nous enfouîmes tous les deux sous ma couette.

Nous nous allongeâmes tous les deux sur le côté de façon à nous faire face. Nos regards plantés dans celui de l'autre. Un bras autour de la taille l'autre.

_ Je t'aime, murmurâmes nous en même temps.

Ce moment était parfait. Tout simplement magique.


	42. Chapitre 40 : Avancer

_Salut la compagnie !_

_Désolée pour mon petit retard !_

_Alors aujourd'hui j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord, la chose la plus importante, MERCI ! Pour vos reviews, vos compliments, vos encouragements qui font toujours chaud au cœur. _

_Ensuite, d'ici quelques temps je n'aurais plus accès à internet mais je ne sais pas à partir de quand précisément. Donc si un jour je ne donne plus signe de vie, c'est normal mais c'est juste momentané. J'essayerai de me dépatouiller pour publier de temps en temps, mais je ne promets rien. _

_Enfin dernière chose, certaines seront peut-être surprises (ou pas) par la suite de ma fiction mais vous trouverez les explications plus bas, à la fin de ce chapitre. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Bella POV **

_5 ans plus tard. _

_ Fini ! M'écriai-je en me jetant sur notre canapé, entraînant Edward dans ma chute.

Il se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur moi. Nous restâmes à regarder un petit moment le travail que nous avions accomplit. Notre appartement était tout simplement parfait.

Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras et commença à déposer une myriade de baisers dans mon cou.

_ Alors il est temps de baptiser notre nouveau chez nous, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Chaque pièce. Chaque meuble.

Je compris immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler en voyant son petit sourire en coin malicieux s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

C'est ainsi qu'en un quart de seconde Edward et moi étions nus et nous fîmes l'amour dans les coins possible et inimaginable de notre appartement, jusqu'à épuisement. On pouvait clairement dire dans ce cas que nous avions «baptisé » notre appartement.

* * *

Il y a 5 ans, jours pour jours, j'avais failli quitter Edward parce que je croyais qu'il me trompait. A vrai dire, je l'avais quitté mais cette séparation avait été de très courte durée. Tout avait fini par rentrer dans l'ordre, Dieu merci. D'ailleurs, je sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans lui. Je ne préfère même pas y penser. Mais je crois tout de même que cet épisode a été un véritable tournant dans nos vies.

Première chose, lorsqu'Alice est revenue de Forks, elle s'était fait un point d'honneur à faire sortir Tanya de nos vies, définitivement. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas perdu de temps. Le jour même où elle est arrivée, elle a emballé toutes les affaires de Tanya et les a balancé devant la porte de sa chambre.

Inutile de vous décrire la tête de Tanya lorsqu'elle est à son tour revenue. Ensuite, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'Alice lui a dit, mais Tanya a prit sur le champ un billet d'avion pour l'Alaska. Depuis, elle n'est plus revenue et on a plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Dieu merci.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, Edward et moi avons gagné le concours de danse qui avait été lancé en début d'année. Nous avons donc effectué notre stage d'été à l'école Julliard. Le rêve ! C'est d'ailleurs en effectuant ce stage que j'ai découvert le métier de mes rêves. Je voulais être prof de danse. C'est ça que je voulais. Transmettre à d'autres ma passion et mon savoir-faire. Edward a lui aussi apprécié le stage mais il s'est plutôt tourné vers sa seule et unique passion, la musique.

Les quatre années suivantes ont été plutôt calmes et paisibles. Elle ont été ponctuées par la demande en fiançailles d'Emmett à Rosalie en quatrième année puis celle de Jasper à Alice lors de notre dernière année universitaire.

Ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi. Mais je savais bien que ça ne serait pas pour maintenant. Ca faisait maintenant plus de 5 ans que nous étions ensemble mais les fiançailles, le mariage, les enfants…je savais que ce n'était pas la tasse de thé d'Edward. Alors que moi, j'en rêvais. Je rêvais d'un beau mariage et de fonder ma propre famille. Je rêvais surtout de le faire avec l'homme de ma vie, avec Edward. S'il faut que je sois patiente, je le serais. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Malgré ça, la vie avec Edward n'était que pur bonheur. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi aimée de toute ma vie. Il me traite comme une vraie princesse, comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile et la plus importante au monde. Je me demande encore souvent ce que me trouve Edward, je ne mérite pas tout l'amour qu'il me porte. Mais je suis tellement heureuse. J'espérais juste être à la hauteur de ses espérances. J'espérais que j'arrivais à lui prouver à quel point j'étais folle de lui, comme lui me le prouvait chaque jour.

Et puis il y avait Charlie, Esmé et Carlisle. Ma véritable famille. Pendant des années, j'ai vécu avec une mère qui ne m'accordait pas une seule seconde et un beau-père violent. Autant vous dire que l'amour n'était pas un sentiment familier pour moi. Heureusement que Rose et Jazz étaient là. Mais depuis que j'ai retrouvé Alice et que j'ai rencontré Edward, ma vie a complètement changée.

J'ai retrouvé Esmé et Carlisle. Et surtout Charlie. Mon père. Quel sentiment merveilleux que de se sentir acceptée et aimée par ceux qu'on aime. Chose que je n'ai jamais ressentis avec Renée et son crétin de Phil. C'est clair que l'amour d'une mère me manquait mais Charlie faisait tout pour combler ce vide et il se débrouillait comme un chef. C'est un vrai papa-gâteau comme on dit.

Malgré mes 24 ans, il continuait toujours à me traiter comme son « petit bébé ». Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'adorais me faire chouchouter par Charlie. Pour ce qui est du manque de ma mère, Esmé, Alice et Rosalie étaient là.

En parlant de ma « mère », j'ai eu la malchance de retourner la voir.

A la fin de notre dernière année universitaire, Edward et moi avons décidé de nous installer ensemble. Le problème était qui ni lui, ni moi n'avions de travail et donc aucun revenu. Mais Esmé, Carlisle et Charlie avaient insisté pour nous aider jusqu'à ce que nous puissions nous débrouiller seuls.

Il en a d'ailleurs été de même avec Rose et Emmett, et Alice et Jasper. Edward et moi avions décidé de commencer à rembourser nos parents petit à petit dès que nous aurions trouvé du travail.

Nous avions trouvé un petit appartement cosy dans un quartier de New York. Lors de notre emménagement, Edward était retourné à Forks pour ramener toutes ses affaires. Il était aussi prévu que j'aille chercher toutes mes affaires à Phoenix. Chose que j'appréhendais beaucoup. Je n'avais aucune de envie de revoir ma mère.

Mais il fallait bien que j'affronte cette situation à un moment ou un autre. Ca serait l'occasion de mettre les choses au point et de tirer un trait sur eux une fois pour toute. Edward avait insisté pour m'accompagner à Phoenix mais il était hors de question que je le présente à ma « mère ».

Rien à voir avec le fait que j'avais honte de lui ou autre. Loin de là, même. C'est juste que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec Phil et Renée, et je n'avais pas envie qu'ils s'immiscent dans ma vie. Quoi que, je ne les intéressais pas de toute façon. Tout ce qui comptait pour eux, c'était…eux.

Edward et moi avions pris une chambre d'hôtel à Phoenix et loué une voiture. Après une longue discussion, j'avais réussie à convaincre Edward de m'attendre dans notre chambre et de me laisser y aller seule.

**Flash back **

_Phoenix - il y a quelques semaines. _

J'étais arrivé en début de matinée devant mon ancienne maison. Je vis que la voiture de Phil était encore là. Je ne comptais pas y aller tant qu'il était là. S'il y avait bien une personne que je ne voulais pas revoir, plus que Renée, c'était lui.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je le vis sortir de la maison et s'en aller. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, je soufflais un bon coup et descendis de ma voiture. J'approchais lentement de la porte et frappais.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Renée.

_ Bella ? S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

A ma plus grande surprise, je la vis ouvrir grand les bras et s'approcher de moi. Je rêvais ou elle voulait me serrer dans ses bras ? Son instinct maternelle venait juste de se réveiller ? Elle n'avait jamais fait preuve ne serait-ce que d'une once d'affection envers moi. D'où lui venait cet élan de tendresse ?

Je me reculais légèrement et je tendis mon bras pour ne pas qu'elle continue d'approcher. Elle ne tint pas rigueur de mon geste et continua son cinéma.

_ Bella, ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Qu'est-ce que tu as changé, tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et entrais dans la maison.

_ Je suis venue chercher mes affaires, dis-je simplement.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda Renée. Où comptes-tu aller avec ?

_ Chez moi, répliquai-je.

_ Comment ça chez toi ? Où habites-tu ?

_ Quelque part. Suffisamment loin d'ici.

_ Bella, pourquoi es-tu autant sur la défensive ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ?

Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ?

_ D'une, parce que ça ne te regarde pas. Et de deux, parce que ça fait bien 5 ans que je suis parti d'ici, que tu n'as jamais pris la peine de prendre de mes nouvelles et c'était très bien comme ça ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui ça changerait et tu commencerais subitement à t'intéresser à ma vie.

Sur ce, je tournais les talons et montais à l'étage en direction de mon ancienne chambre. Rien n'avait changé, elle était restée telle que je l'avais laissée. La seule différence était la poussière qui s'était accumulée toutes ces années.

Renée me suivit dans la chambre. Je sortis trois sacs de voyage pour y fourrer mes affaires. Je me contentais de prendre les choses

_ Mais enfin, Bella ! Je suis ta mère ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je me retournai vivement vers elle.

_ Oh non ! Répliquai-je. Tu n'es pas ma mère.

Immédiatement, je me sentis coupable d'avoir dis ça en voyant les yeux de Renée s'embuer.

_ Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

Mais étant donné que j'étais lancée, je ne pouvais pas plus m'arrêter.

_ Est-ce qu'une vraie mère priverait son enfant de son père sans aucune raison, en lui faisant croire qu'il n'était pas aimé par son père ? Est-ce qu'une vraie mère laisserait son enfant se faire battre par son « beau-père » sous prétexte qu'elle tenait à cet homme ? Criais-je. Biologiquement, tu es peut-être ma mère mais c'est bien la seule chose qui nous lie !

Je fourrais mes derniers effets personnel dans mes sacs et les fermais.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu n'as rien compris ! S'écria Renée en pleurs.

_ Alors explique-moi ! Eclaire-moi, parce que là je dois avouer que oui, je ne comprends pas !

Elle s'assit sur mon lit. Je me mis face à elle, les bras croisées sous ma poitrine, attendant patiemment qu'elle m'explique. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle daigna enfin parler.

_ Charlie et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés au lycée. Nous étions fou l'un de l'autre. Au début du moins. Il m'a demandé en mariage après la remise des diplômes. J'étais la plus heureuse du monde. Nous sommes allés tous les deux à l'université de Seattle et c'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombé enceinte de toi. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que notre couple à commencé à battre de l'aile. Je voyais que l'amour que Charlie me portait diminuait de jour en jour alors que moi je l'aimais comme une folle. Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu au début, j'ai cru que c'était à cause de toi. Mais malgré ça, Charlie a été formidable avec moi. Il a arrêté ses études universitaires et est entré dans la police. Un an plus tard, il nous avait acheté cette petite maison à Forks. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait plus, mais il ne comptait pas nous laisser tomber. Il voulait s'occuper de nous deux. Alors j'ai fondé beaucoup d'espoir sur toi, je me suis dis que peut-être qu'avec ta naissance, il me reviendrait. Mais non. C'était de pire en pire, il ne me voyait plus. Je n'étais rien de plus que la mère de son enfant et ça me rendait folle de rage. Et c'était encore pire quand je voyais tout l'amour qu'il te portait. Tu sais, il aurait pu tuer, il aurait pu mourir pour toi. Il t'aimait tellement. C'est pour ça que je l'ai quitté. J'étais jalouse et je voulais lui faire payer ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je savais que la pire chose qui puisse arriver pour lui, c'était de te perdre. Je suis alors partie à Phoenix, chez ma famille et quelques années plus tard, j'ai rencontré Phil. C'est là que ma vie a changée. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre vous mais je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne voulais pas le croire parce que je suis bien avec lui. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas toi qui était au centre des attentions. C'est moi que Phil aime et personne d'autre. Pour une fois, je me sens à ma place, je me sens aimée.

_ Ah oui ? Criais-je en pleurant. Et moi alors ? Tu ne m'as pas vu dans toute cette histoire ? Tu n'as pas vu à quel point je t'aimais et à quel point tu m'as fait du mal ?

_ Je suis désolée, Bella, dit-il en s'approchant les bras tendus vers moi.

_ Ne m'approche pas ! M'enquis-je.

Je me reculais vivement et pris mes sacs avant de quitter mon ancienne chambre. Renée me suivit dans les escaliers.

_ Bella, attends !

Je continuais à avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_ tu devrais te réjouir, non ? Je débarrasse définitivement le plancher ! Tu peux vivre pleinement ton amour avec Phil. Je te souhaite plein de bonheur, dis-je sèchement en ouvrant la porte.

_ Bella ! Je…je…

_ Adieu, Renée.

Je claquais la porte derrière moi et me précipitais dans ma voiture. Je roulais à vive allure jusqu'à l'hôtel. Edward dû être alerté par la tête que je faisais.

_ Bella, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je laissais tomber mes sacs au sol et serrais Edward contre moi le plus fort possible avant d'éclater en sanglot. Il nous guida vers le lit et nous fit allonger. Il me tint dans ses bras et me caressa tendrement jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de pleurer.

Après m'être quelque peu calmée, je me décidais à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Ma dispute avec Renée et les explications qu'elle m'avait donné. Il m'écouta attentivement jusqu'à la fin.

_ Alors c'est définitivement fini ? Demanda-t-il.

J'hochais la tête.

_ Ca me fait mal mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Du moins pas pour le moment. Alors maintenant que les explications ont été données et que les choses ont été mises à plat, le mieux c'est qu'on vive chacune notre vie de notre côté, comme on le fait déjà depuis quelques années.

Il hocha à son tour la tête et me serra dans ses bras.

_ Maintenant, je vous ai vous. Jazz et Rose, Charlie et toute ta famille, et toi. J'ai confiance en vous, je vous aime et je sais que vous m'aimez. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Sur ce, il m'embrassa passionnément. Je répondis à son baiser avec la même ferveur. Nous tentions de nous transmettre tout ce qu'on ressentait pour l'autre à travers ce baiser.

_ Edward, fais-moi l'amour, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

_ Tout ce que tu veux, ma princesse.

Il me déshabilla lentement et embrassa, caressa chaque parcelle de mon corps. Il se déshabilla à son tour et se replaça au-dessus de moi après avoir mis un préservatif. Doucement, lentement, il me pénétra. Ses coups de reins étaient lents mais puissants. Rapidement, nous atteignîmes l'orgasme.

_ Je t'aime, lui murmurais-je.

_ Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur.

**Fin du flash back **

_New York - aujourd'hui_

_ Il est l'heure d'y aller, ma chérie ! Me dit Edward

_ J'arrive !

Je pris mon sac et allai rejoindre Edward dans notre salon. Nous grimpâmes dans la voiture direction l'aéroport.

Depuis l'altercation avec Renée, j'ai ressentis l'immense besoin de revoir Charlie. Et très vite. Je ne n'allai à Forks que pendant une semaine mais cette semaine je la passerais uniquement avec Charlie. Edward ayant récemment trouvé un boulot, je me rendais seule à Forks.

Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport, Edward patienta avec moi jusqu'à ce que l'embarquement commence.

_ Tu vas me manquer, mon cœur, murmura Edward.

_ Toi aussi, mon chéri, répondis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Je l'embrassai ensuite avec fougue. Edward grogna et s'écarta de moi.

_ Arrêtons là, sinon je ne vais plus me contenir et je vais te faire rater ton avion.

Après quelques petits baisers chastes en plus, je finis y aller.

_ Je t'aime, murmurais-je.

_ Je t'aime, ma puce. A la semaine prochaine.

* * *

_Des explications s'imposent :_

_- d'abord, j'ai fait un petit bond dans le temps pour raison pratique. Mais bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous laissez dans l'ignorance de ce qui s'est passé pendant ce temps (du moins, pas totalement). _

_- ensuite, ce bond dans le temps signifie que la fin est proche. Très proche ! Je dirais encore deux chapitres. Trois maximum, je pense. _

_Certaines penseront peut-être que c'est un peu précipité mais moi je pense que c'est le bon moment. D'une part parce que sinon, ma fic ne se terminera jamais. De deux parce que cette fiction était surtout basée sur la façon dont s'est formé le couple Edward/Bella et non pas toute leurs vies. _

_J'espère que celles qui appréciaient cette fic ne seront pas trop déçues. Sachez que moi aussi, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur. C'était tout de même ma toute première fiction !_

_Mais pas d'inquiétude pour mes fidèles lectrices adorées, j'ai des millions d'autres idées qui fourmillent dans ma tête. D'autres fics sont en cours de préparation !_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à très vite. Bisous._

_So'_


	43. Chapitre 41 : Surprise

_Hello, les amis !_

_Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews et je suis contente de voir que personne n'a été gêné par mon bond dans le temps ! _

_On est tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il est temps de leur dire au revoir, maintenant !_

_D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je vous annonce que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. La fin est donc très très proche._

_En attendant, je vous laisse profiter de celui-ci._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, l'avion finit par atterrir à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Il faisait déjà nuit.

Charlie était prévenu de mon arrivée alors il devait être en train de m'attendre. Je récupérai rapidement ma petite valise et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Lorsque je vis Charlie, je ne pus m'empêcher de courir vers lui et de lui sauter dans les bras, comme si j'avais encore 5 ans. Sans pouvoir me retenir, j'éclatai en sanglots.

_ Hey, Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? Me demanda Charlie en essayant de s'écarter de moi.

Mais je restai accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_ Bella...parle-moi. Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il devait s'inquiéter voyant que je ne répondais pas, mais qu'au contraire je pleurais encore plus.

_ C'est Edward ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Je secouai la tête en signe de non.

_ Non, non ! Réussis-je à répondre. C'est juste que…je suis contente de te revoir.

Depuis ma discussion avec Renée, j'avais ressentis ce besoin de le revoir au plus vite, de profiter de lui, de passer du temps avec lui. Mon père. Qui m'aime. Vraiment.

Il y a encore quelques temps, je lui en voulais encore un petit peu de m'avoir rejeté de la sorte la première fois que je suis allée le voir à Forks. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était tout oublié. Tout ceci était la faute de Renée, il n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire.

_ Moi aussi, mon petit bébé. Tu m'as manquée. Enormément.

Nous prîmes ensuite la route de la maison. J'insistai pour préparer le dîner mais Charlie refusa catégoriquement, prétextant que j'étais venue ici pour me reposer et m'amuser, et non pas pour passer mes journées au fourneau. Cette semaine, c'était lui le cuistot. Eh bien, ça promet.

Bien que j'aimais mon père, ça ne changeait rien au fait que ses capacités culinaires laissaient à désirer. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas lui gâcher son plaisir, alors je le laissais faire.

Durant notre repas, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. C'était pour le bon moment pour lui parler de mon passage à Phoenix. Il était temps que je lui raconte l'histoire. Toute l'histoire. C'est-à-dire mes « problèmes » avec Phil et Renée, ainsi que tout ce m'a dit Renée la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

_ Je suis allée voir Renée, il y a quelques semaines, commençai-je.

_ Vraiment ? Pourquoi faire ?

_ Pour prendre toutes mes affaires. Maintenant que j'ai mon propre chez moi, je n'ai plus aucune raison de retourner là-bas.

_ Comment ça s'est passé ?

_ Plutôt mal, répondis-je. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'avait empêchée de te voir, pourquoi elle laissait Phil me battre et…

_ Pardon ? Me coupa-t-il en laissant tomber ses couverts.

_ Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'empêchait de te voir, répétai-je.

_ Phil te battait ? Gronda-t-il. Ce putain d'enfoiré de Phil te battait ?? Cria-t-il en bondissant de sa chaise.

_ Papa…

_ Non mais je rêve ? C'est une blague ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague, Bella ?

_ Papa…repris-je en me levant à mon tour. Calme-toi s'il te plait. C'est bon, c'est du passé maintenant.

Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage avant de s'approcher de moi et de me serrer dans ses bras.

_ J'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment ce connard a-t-il osé te toucher ? Je suis tellement désolé, mon cœur, murmura-t-il son visage dans mes cheveux.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est pas de ta faute !

_ Bien sûr que si ! Répliqua-t-il. Si j'avais été un bon père, j'aurais été là pour toi…je t'aurais protégé de cette pourriture !

_ Arrête, papa ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Dis-je en le serrant à mon tour dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un petit moment, sans rien dire. Je laissai mes larmes couler. Nous finîmes ensuite par nous rassoir.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? S'exclama Charlie. Comment Renée a-t-elle pu laisser ça arriver sans réagir ?

Je repris alors mon récit et lui répétai les explications que Renée m'avait fournie pour expliquer son comportement. Charlie était fou de rage. Je suis sûre que si Phil et Renée n'habitaient pas si loin de Forks, Charlie aurait déboulé chez eux, son fusil à la main.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plus tranquillement et nous partîmes nous coucher tôt car j'était fatiguée par le long vol et Charlie travaillait tôt le lendemain.

* * *

Les jours suivants se passèrent plutôt bien. Je me levais tôt le matin pour préparer le petit déjeuner et passer du temps avec Charlie. Il faisait de son mieux pour passer le plus de temps possible avec moi mais il avait un boulot très prenant. Alors pendant la journée vu que j'étais seule la plupart du temps, je me rendais à la villa des Cullen et passais mes journées avec Esmé, qui elle aussi était seule vu que Carlisle passait ses journées à l'hôpital.

Elle était vraiment ravie de me voir, moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'aimais vraiment la complicité qu'il y avait entre Esmée et moi. Je pouvais parler de tout et n'importe quoi avec elle, comme je le faisais avec Alice ou Rose. Elle était comme une mère et une amie à la fois. La plupart du temps elle me demandait que je lui raconte comment ça se passait avec Edward. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre appart que j'étais la fille la plus heureuse du monde avec lui.

Elle ne cessait de me dire à quel point elle était heureuse de nous voir ensemble et à quel point j'avais métamorphosé son fils. Elle ne cessait de me posait toujours des millions de questions. Je n'avais jamais vue Esmé aussi surexcitée. On aurait dit Alice.

Lorsque je n'étais ni avec Charlie, ni avec Esmé, je m'isolai pour téléphoner à Alice, Edward ou aux autres. Ils me manquaient tellement. J'avais tellement envie de parler avec eux mais pourtant, nos appels ne duraient jamais plus d'une vingtaine de secondes.

_ Bonjour, mon cœur, répondit Edward lorsqu'il décrocha.

_ Coucou, chéri.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, ça va…mais vous me manquez. Tu me manques.

_ Toi aussi, mon cœur. Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques.

J'entendis la voix d'Alice en fond sonore. Je ne pus comprendre distinctement ce qu'elle disait. Mais Edward répondit à ma question.

_ Je dois te laisser, mon Ange. On doit sortir avec Alice et les autres. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord ?

_ Ok…

Finalement, je n'eu le droit qu'à un message et non à un appel car Edward et les autres étaient rentrés trop tard et qu'il ne voulait pas me déranger à cette heure tardive. Bien sûr.

Quelques jours plus tard, je réitérais l'expérience avec Alice, voyant que c'était peine perdue avec Edward car il avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Peut-être qu'elle aurait le temps de me parler, elle ?

_ Salut Bells !

_ Alice…,soupirai-je. Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ?

_ Hum, pas grand chose. Je passe mes journées avec ta mère et mes soirées avec Charlie. Et de votre côté ?

_ Et bien, tout va bien…et…oh ! Désolée, Bells, je vais raccrocher. On va dîner au restaurant ce soir. Bisous.

Elle avait raccroché avant même que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Alors là, j'étais carrément vexée. Ni mon homme, ni ma meilleure n'avaient le temps de me parler ne serait-ce que 5 minutes.

J'ai longuement songé à appeler Rose ou Jasper mais je finis par renoncer. S'ils voulaient me parler, ils n'auront qu'à appeler, eux. Moi, en attendant, je n'appelle plus personne. La susceptibilité était mon plus gros défaut mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'étais susceptible et jalouse. Jalouse parce que je ne me rappelais pas qu'on sortait autant lorsque j'étais avec eux à New York. Du moins, pas le groupe au complet alors que là, dès que je les appelais, ils étaient sur le point d'aller quelque part.

Alors quoi, c'était moi qui les gênait et les empêchait ? Et que maintenant que j'étais à Forks, ils en profitaient pour s'amuser sans moi ?

Pendant le reste de mon séjour, je n'avais pas retenté de les appeler. Ce qui me fit le plus mal, c'était que eux non plus n'avait pas essayé de m'appeler. Ils m'avaient tout de même envoyés quelques messages, de tant à autre. Il était évidemment hors de question que j'y réponde !

* * *

Bien trop vite à mon goût, mon petit séjour prit fin. Après un petit passage rapide par la villa des Cullen, Charlie m'avait emmené à l'aéroport. Je lui promis de venir le revoir très bientôt et de l'appeler le plus souvent possible. Après de longues embrassades, je finis par embarquer.

J'avais hâte de les revoir enfin, Alice et tous les autres. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais encore un petit peu en colère. Ils m'avaient complètement oublié ! D'ailleurs à ce moment précis, je priais pour que quelqu'un ait tout de même pensé à venir me chercher à l'aéroport.

Aux alentours de 18 heures, l'avion finit par atterrir, je récupérai ma valise et fût tout de même ravie de voir qu'Edward m'attendait patiemment. Un bouquet de fleur à la main. Il n'espérait pas se racheter avec un simple bouquet de fleur ? Je m'approchai de lui et vit un énorme sourire fendre son visage lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Je voulais lui montrer que je lui en voulais mais j'avais du mal à ne pas répondre à son magnifique sourire.

Il se précipita vers moi et me serra dans ses bras puis m'embrassa amoureusement. Le peu de colère qui restait en moi s'évapora en un instant. C'était si bon de le retrouver. Je repris tout de même mes esprits et finis par m'écarter de lui.

_ Tu m'as tellement manquée, mon cœur, me dit-il.

_ Toi aussi.

_ Alors c'était comment ?

_ Très bien.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils face à mes réponses, mais il ne dit rien. A la place, il me tendit son bouquet de fleur.

_ Merci. Et c'est en quel honneur ?

_ Y'a besoin d'un évènement particulier pour que j'offre des fleurs à l'amour de ma vie ? Répondit-il.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de l'embrasser rapidement pour le remercier. Nous quittâmes l'aéroport et rentrâmes chez nous. Le trajet en voiture fût très silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward brise le silence.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon ange ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Rien.

_ Alors parle-moi, dis-moi quelque chose.

_ Vous vous êtes bien amusé pendant que j'étais par là ? Dis-je.

Je le vis sourire à ma question, ce qui eu le don de m'énerver un peu plus.

_ Oui, plutôt. On est pas mal sortis.

_ J'ai remarqué ! Crachai-je. Pourquoi on sort pas autant que je suis ici ?

_ On jamais vraiment eu le temps.

_ Vous trouvez le temps juste quand je suis pas là, évidemment ! Vous m'avez complètement oubliée et quand je vous appelai, vous finissiez par raccrocher au bout de 5 secondes !

A cet instant précis, en m'écoutant, je me trouvais stupide. On aurait dit une petite gamine pourrie gâtée qui ne cessait de se plaindre. Ma réaction était peut-être un peu exagérée. Après tout, je ne n'étais partie que pendant une semaine.

_ Bella…

_ Non, c'est bon Edward, le coupai-je. Laisse tomber.

Il valait mieux mettre fin à cette discussion. J'étais à peine revenue et voilà que j'engendrai une dispute. Enfin quand je dis dispute…entre nous deux, la seule en colère, c'était moi. Nous finîmes le trajet jusqu'à chez nous dans un silence quasi religieux.

En entrant dans notre appartement, j'allai directement dans notre chambre et rangeai mes affaires pour me changer les idées. Il faudrait que je pense à m'excuser de mon comportement auprès d'Edward tout à l'heure. A ma plus grande surprise, ce fut lui qui vint s'excuser.

_ Je suis désolée, Bella. On ne voulait pas…

_ Non, Edward, ne t'excuse pas, le coupai-je. C'est moi qui aie réagit de façon disproportionnée.

Sans attendre plus d'explication, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je répondis à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur.

_ Je suis désolée, murmurai-je lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent.

_ Allez, va te préparer, dit-il. Je t'emmène dîner dehors, ce soir.

_ Oh, non Edward…si c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dis dans la voiture que tu fais ça, c'est pas la peine. Oublie ce que je t'ai dis.

_ Non ce n'est pas à cause de ce que tu as dis, j'avais déjà prévu cette sortie avant.

Je l'embrassai alors rapidement avant de partir en courant vers la salle de bain.

_ Met quelque chose de classe ! L'entendis-je crier. Et fait vite, j'ai réservé pour 19h30.

* * *

Quarante minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin prête. Je m'étais maquillée et j'avais essayé tant bien que mal de dompter mes cheveux. Pour les vêtements, j'avais opté pour une petite robe bleue nuit avec des escarpins noirs.

_ Parfaite, me dit Edward lorsque je vins le rejoindre à l'entrée de notre appartement.

_ Toi aussi, répondis-je en le déshabillant du regard.

Il portait un costume noir. Il était vraiment à croquer.

Nous arrivâmes en quelques minutes au restaurant. Il n'avait pas choisit n'importe quel restaurant. Il venait d'ouvrir ses portes récemment et faisait déjà partie des restaurants les plus côtés de la ville. Une serveuse nous installa à notre table et nous apporta les menus.

Le repas se passa parfaitement bien. Me sentant un peu plus bavarde qu'à mon arrivée, je racontai en détail mon voyage à Edward. Lorsque la serveuse vint nous servir nos desserts, Edward se leva et s'approcha de moi puis se laissa tomber à genoux près de ma chaise.

_ Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il me sourit mais ne dit rien. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche et sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux lorsque je vis ce qu'Edward sortit de sa poche. Je n'arrivais pas y croire.

Edward tendit le petit écrin vers moi et l'ouvrit.

_ Isabella Marie Swan, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?


	44. Chapitre 42 : Fin

_Hello ! _

_Merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews ! Cette fois-ci, j'ai réussis à répondre pratiquement à tout le monde (je dis bien presque) ! Je suis fière de moi ^^_

_Certaines avaient deviné pour la demande en mariage et mais d'autres avaient l'air très surprises ! Mais il me semble que ça a plu à un grand nombre de personne, c'est le plus important ! =)_

_Bon…on y arrive. C'est la fin !_

_Mais avant de verser une petite larme, je vous laisse à la lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !_

_Enjoy ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Edward POV **

Alice décrocha au bout de la deuxième tonalité.

_ Salut, frérot !

_ Salut, Alice. Je te dérange ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Tu pourrais me retrouver au_ Starbucks_ de la 17ème avenue ? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

_ Ouais, bien sûr. Rien de grave, j'espère ? C'est Bella ?

_ Oui, c'est Bella, mais non, c'est rien de grave. A tout de suite.

_ A tout de suite.

Je devais emmener Bella à l'aéroport mais j'avais un peu de temps, le temps qu'elle finisse de ramasser ses affaires. Je lui dis que j'allais faire un petit tour et partis rejoindre Alice.

Je commandai deux cafés et m'installai à une table le temps qu'Alice arrive. Elle arriva au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Salut, Eddie ! Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Alors dis-moi tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ce qui était bien avec Alice, c'est qu'on entrait toujours très vite dans le vif du sujet.

_ Hmm, comment dire…j'ai pris une décision importante et…

_ Bon, allez tu accouches ! Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Je vais demander Bella en mariage.

Elle me regarda les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Ca devait être une sacrée nouvelle parce que c'était la première fois que je voyais Alice sans voix. Mais le silence fût de très courte durée.

_ Oh. Mon. Dieu. Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est génial ! S'exclama-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

_ Oui, je trouve aussi, ris-je.

_ Tu vas lui demander quand ? Aujourd'hui ?

_ Non, je vais attendre qu'elle revienne de Forks. Et j'ai d'abord besoin de tes conseils avant de me lancer.

_ Pas de problème, frérot ! Dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Oh mon dieu, je suis si heureuse ! Tu sais que tu vas faire d'elle la femme la plus heureuse du monde ?

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oh oui ! Si tu savais depuis le temps qu'elle attend ça ! Elle ne rêve que de ça de te dire 'oui' ! Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à te lancer ? Je sais bien que le mariage, c'est pas ton truc. Bella aussi l'a remarqué.

Alice disait vrai. Il y a quelques années, plus précisément avant que je ne rencontre Bella, si m'aviez parlé de mariage, d'enfants ou juste de d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec une fille, je vous aurais ri au nez. Tout ça, c'était vraiment pas pour moi. Mon truc à moi, c'était de papillonner de fille en fille pour assouvir mes pulsions, mais pour tout le reste, je me suffisais complètement à moi-même.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Depuis que Bella était entrée dans ma vie, tout était devenu différent. Je savais que c'était la femme de ma vie et que je ne voudrais jamais personne d'autre qu'elle. Aujourd'hui, j'étais prêt. Je voulais l'épouser, l'aimer comme un fou, lui faire des enfants et passer le reste de ma vie avec elle.

_ Eh bien, j'ai justement Bella qui est à l'origine de tout ça, répondis-je. Je l'aime. Je veux qu'elle devienne ma femme, je sais que c'est avec elle que je veux finir ma vie alors je n'ai plus à hésiter.

Alice me regarda les larmes aux yeux et la main sur le cœur.

_ Mon dieu, qu'avez -vous fait d'Edward Cullen ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! Dit-elle.

_ Faut croire que l'amour fait vraiment des miracles !

_ Faut absolument que tu le dises à Maman ! S'enquit ma sœur. Elle va être folle de joie !

Je soupirai et souris. J'étais sûr de ma décision, rien ne me ferait changer d'avis mais le fait d'en parler à ma sœur et de voir qu'elle était aussi excitée que moi à l'idée que j'épouse Bella me rassurait encore plus. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

_ Oui, je vais l'appeler en rentrant. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille sinon Bella va m'attendre, dis-je en me levant. On reparlera de tout ça demain. J'ai repéré une bague et j'aurais besoin de ton avis. Ça te dirait que je te la montre demain ?

_ Evidemment ! Répondit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Elle s'approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras mais elle se stoppa nette. On aurait dit qu'elle avait une vision.

_ Oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur place. Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale !

_ Quoi ?

_ Oh, non, je peux pas te le dire maintenant ! Répondit-elle. Mais je sens que ça va être géniale !

Elle finit par me faire la bise et commença à s'éloigner. Il se retourna vers moi au bout de quelques pas.

_ Quand tu auras déposé Bella à l'aéroport, retrouve-moi chez moi. Il y aura tous les autres, tu pourras leur annoncer la nouvelle et je te parlerais de mon idée ! A toute à l'heure !

Je partis donc du café en direction de chez moi. Je me saisis de mon téléphone pour passer un coup de fil à ma mère.

_ Bonjour, Maman.

_ Mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien et toi ?

_ Très bien. Alors quand est-ce Bella arrive ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Elle doit atterrir dans les alentours de 19 heures à Forks. D'ailleurs, au sujet de Bella, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire…

_ Quoi donc ? Dit-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

_ Je vais la demander en mariage.

Pendant quelques instants, je n'entendis plus rien de l'autre côté du fil.

_ Maman ?

Puis j'entendis ma mère sangloter.

_ Oh mon dieu, mon chéri ! C'est merveilleux ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! Il faut absolument que je prévienne Carlisle !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. On aurait dit une hystérique. Un peu comme Alice.

_ D'accord, mais je compte sur vous pour garder le secret et ne rien dire à Bella !

_ Oh, oui, oui ! Evidemment ! Oh mon dieu, j'en reviens pas. Mon petit bébé va épouser la femme de sa vie ! Et quelle femme ! Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux qu'elle !

_ Merci maman, ris-je. Je vais te laisser, Bella m'attend. Je te rappellerais plus tard, ok ?

_ D'accord. Je t'aime mon chéri.

_ Moi aussi maman.

* * *

Je revenais de l'aéroport et me rendais chez Alice. J'avais eu du mal à me séparer de Bella, elle allait me manquer. Mais je me disais que d'ici une semaine, une fois qu'elle sera revenue, elle deviendrait MA femme. Seulement si elle répond favorablement à ma demande, cela va de soi.

Lorsque j'arrivais chez Alice, tout le monde était installé dans son salon. Emmett et Rose sur le canapé et Jazz dans le fauteuil. Alice alla se mettre sur les genoux de Jasper et je m'assis dans le dernier fauteuil libre.

_ J'ai entendus dire que tu avais une super nouvelle à nous annoncer, frérot ! Dit Emmett. Vas-y, crache le morceau !

_ Je vais demander Bella en mariage, dis-je fièrement.

_ Dieu soit loué, mec ! Lança Emmett en venant me tapoter le dos.

_ Tu m'étonnes, il était temps ! Ajouta Jazz.

Je vis Alice et Rosalie se regarder sans dire un mot. Des sourires machiavéliques étirèrent leurs lèvres.

_ Tu penses à ce que je pense ? Lui demanda Alice.

_ Si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense, je crois que oui !

Puis elles se levèrent toutes les deux d'un bond en hurlant, se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se mirent à sautiller au milieu du salon.

_ Ça va être génial ! Ajouta Rosalie.

Ce qui eut pour effet de les rendre encore plus hystériques.

_ On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Les interrompis-je.

Elle finirent par se séparer et se tournèrent vers nous.

_ On veut faire un mariage à trois, nous dit Alice.

_ Un mariage à trois ? Répétai-je.

_ Oui ! Nos trois couples. Bella et toi, Rose et Emmett, Jazz et moi. En même temps, le même jour !

_ On peut faire ça ? Demanda Emmett.

_ Pourquoi en pourrait pas ? Répliqua Alice.

_ J'sais pas moi !

Alice partit alors dans un monologue pour nous expliquer son projet. Elle voulait que nous nous mariions donc tous en même temps. Elle voulait un mariage simple, mais la simplicité selon Alice était différente de la véritable définition de ce mot, et uniquement avec nos proches. On ferait venir nos parents pour la cérémonie.

Après le discours d'Alice, Emmett et Jasper se mirent à genoux devant Rosalie et Alice pour les demander en mariage, utilisant leurs bagues de fiançailles pour leur repasser aux doigts. Franchement, l'idée ne me déplaisait pas. De toute façon, du moment que je finissais marié à Bella, Alice pouvait me faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

La semaine fût plus que chargée. Alice avait mis en place un programme spécial. Rosalie et elle devaient repérer l'institut de beauté et le salon de coiffure où elle se feraient coiffer, et choisir leurs robes et nos costumes. En plus d'autres petits détails. Emmett, Jasper et moi n'avions au bout du compte plus grand chose à faire appart trouver une église « sympa », dixit Alice.

Nous étions tellement occupés à exécuter les ordres d'Alice qu'on n'avait plus une seule minute à nous et on devait obligatoirement participer aux « réunions » chaque soir. N'avions pas accordé une seule minute à Bella depuis son départ. Elles nous appelaient mais nous mettions rapidement fin à l'appel. Je savais qu'elle nous en voulait car il finit par arrêter de nous appeler et ne répondait plus à mes messages. J'avais tellement envie de l'appeler et tout lui avouer, juste pour qu'elle n'ait plus de peine. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ça faisait partie de notre « pacte » de ne rien lui dire. Mais c'était sûrement ainsi, étant donné qu'Alice avait du mal à tenir sa langue, il valait qu'elle évite de parler à Bella.

A la fin de la semaine, tout était prêt. Du moins, tous les repérages étaient faits. Nous ne voulions pas trop nous avancer ou prendre de décisions sans avoir parlé de tout ça à Bella. Elle avait tout de même aussi son mot à dire. Mais si elle était d'accord, le triple mariage serait à fixé pour dans un mois.

* * *

Le retour de Bella avait été un peu froid. Elle était fâchée contre nous mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était complètement mérité. Je voulais d'ailleurs m'excuser de ça mais c'est elle qui s'excusa de son comportement, à ma plus grande surprise.

Ce qui nous ramène ici. Nous y étions, enfin. Bella était en face de moi, belle comme un ange dans sa robe bleue. Elle était souriante et rayonnante. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. J'avais du mal à rester en place tellement j'étais excité. J'attendais le dessert avec impatience. J'écoutai attentivement Bella me raconter son petit séjour à Forks. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, je me dépêchai de commander nos desserts.

Dès que la serveuse nous servit, je me levai et allai me mettre à genoux devant Bella. Elle me regarda étonnée, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle me vit sortir l'écrin de ma poche.

_ Isabella Marie Swan, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Elle laissa ses larmes couler librement puis se leva de sa chaise avant de tirer sur mon bras pour me faire lever. Elle se jeta à mon cou et m'embrassa comme si se vie en dépendait.

_ Oui…oui…bien sûr que oui ! Répondit-elle.

Sur ce, je l'embrassai à mon tour sous les sifflements et les applaudissements de tous les clients du restaurant. Elle brisa notre baiser, à bout de souffle et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou qu'elle commença à lécher et à mordiller légèrement, me faisant gémir.

_ Ramène-moi à la maison, Edward, me demanda-t-elle.

_ Mais tu n'as pas fini ton dessert, mon cœur.

_ Mon dessert, ça sera toi, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Sur ces mots qui se logèrent directement dans mon boxer, je me dépêchai d'aller payer et dix minutes plus tard, nous étions chez nous. En entrant dans l'appartement, je fermai la porte d'un coup de pied et plaquai Bella contre le mur.

Je déposai une myriade de baisers sur ses lèvres, sa mâchoire et son cou. Elle retira ma veste tandis que je faisais glisser sa robe le long de son corps. Je me reculais légèrement pour admirer les sous-vêtements qu'elle portait et qui mettaient magnifiquement bien son corps en valeur. Bella s'attaque ensuite à ma chemise tandis que mes mains se faufilèrent derrière son dos pour lui retirer son soutien-gorge.

Je soulevai Bella par les fesses, lui faisant encercler ma taille de ses jambes, et plaquai tout mon corps contre le sien. J'entamai une traînée de baiser en direction de sa poitrine tandis que son bassin se mit à onduler, créant une délicieuse friction entre nos deux sexes. J'imitai ses mouvements pour intensifier la friction tandis que mes lèvres titillaient ses mamelons. Bella glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux, me rapprochant plus près d'elle.

Après avoir suffisamment torturé ses seins, Bella m'intima de la reposer à terre. Elle me fit légèrement reculer puis ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mon pantalon qui se retrouva au sol en moins de deux, rapidement suivi par mon boxer. Elle prit mon sexe au creux de sa main et le caressa lentement avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant moi.

Je gémis en rejetant ma tête en arrière lorsque je sentis ses douces lèvres se refermer sur le bout de mon sexe. Elle le lécha et le suçota légèrement avant de me prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Elle entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant de temps à autre glisser ses dents le long de mon sexe. Très vite, je sentis que je n'allais tenir très longtemps si je ne l'arrêtais pas.

_ Bella…je…stop…je vais venir, dis-je entre mes dents.

_ Mmhh…

_ S'il te plait, Bella…putain…arrête, mon cœur.

Au moment où j'étais sur le point de jouir, elle se retira et se releva. Je mis ma main derrière son cou et l'attirai dans un baiser langoureux. Elle répondit à mon baiser et nous fis en même temps reculer jusqu'au canapé en retirant son dernier vêtement.

Avant que je ne comprenne se qu'il se passait, je me retrouvais assis sur la canapé et la seconde d'après, Bella se mit à califourchon et s'empala sur mon sexe tendu, nous faisant tous les deux gémir longuement.

_ On est pressée, future Madame Cullen ? Soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser.

_ Oh oui…pressée de te devenir votre femme, Monsieur Cullen, répondit-elle.

Je crus que mon cœur allait exploser de bonheur à ses mots. Je pris son visage en coupe et la regardai dans les yeux.

_ Répète-moi ça ?murmurai-je.

_ Je suis pressée de te devenir ta femme, répéta-t-elle.

Sur ce, je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant comme si ma vie en dépendait.

_ Bientôt, dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien. Bientôt, tu seras ma femme. Tu seras à moi.

_ Et toi, tu seras à moi, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Pour toujours, répondis-je.

Ce fût au tour de Bella de plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes, puis elle commença à onduler des hanches. Je glissai une main ses cheveux et laissa l'autre glisser le long de son dos pour se poser sur sa chute de rein. Très rapidement, je sentis les prémices de mon orgasme faire leur apparition. Mes hanches se levèrent instinctivement pour accompagner les mouvements de Bella.

J'enfouis ma tête au creux de son coup lorsque je fus terrassé par mon orgasme, étouffant mes grognements en plaquant mes lèvres contre sa peau. Bella fût elle aussi rapidement envahit par le plaisir, gémissant et criant son plaisir au creux de mon oreille, ses ongles plantés dans mon dos. Elle finit par s'écrouler contre moi.

_ Waouh, soufflai-je. C'est ma demande qui te met dans ces états-là ? Si c'est ça, je veux bien te demander en mariage tous les jours.

Elle rit et enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

_ Je t'aime, Edward Cullen.

_ Je t'aime, Isabella Swan.

* * *

_1 mois plus tard _

Emmett, Jasper et moi étions devant l'autel, excités comme des puces. Ça faisait deux jours que nous n'avions pas vu nos futures femmes, le temps commençait à se faire long sans elles. Mes parents et Charlie étaient venus de Forks et les parents de Jazz et Rose de Phoenix, il y a quelques jours.

Ma mère et la mère de Jazz étaient assises au premier rang à sautiller sur le banc de l'église. Comme prévu, ce mariage devait être en petit comité, donc seuls deux autres bancs étaient pris, occupés par des amis de la fac avec qui nous avions gardé contact.

Emmett, Jazz et moi nous retournèrent lorsque la marche nuptiale se fit entendre. Au bout de quelques secondes, les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent et Alice ouvrit la marche, accompagnée de mon père. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre de voir ma petite sœur dans une robe de mariée, mais elle était vraiment très belle. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper, ils avaient les yeux qui pétillaient. Ce fût ensuite au tour de Rosalie d'arriver, au bras de son père. J'ai bien cru qu'Emmett allait faire une syncope en la voyant arriver. Je dois avouer qu'elle était drôlement jolie comme ça.

Puis vint le tour de ma Bella. La femme de mes rêves, l'amour de ma vie. Pendant un instant, mon cœur avait arrêté de battre. Elle s'approchait, au bras et sous le regard amant et protecteur de son père. Mon dieu, elle était…rayonnant, magnifique, sublime, merveilleusement belle. Les mots étaient insuffisants pour exprimer sa beauté. Elle était vraiment à tomber par terre dans sa jolie robe blanche. C'était ma Bella, elle allait devenir ma femme d'ici quelques secondes. Mon cœur battait tellement vite qu'il allait exploser.

Mon père embrassa le front d'Alice avant de la confier à Jasper. Le père de Rosalie reproduisit le même geste avec sa fille et mon père alla lui embrasser sa future belle-fille avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre Emmett. Une fois que Bella fût arrivée, mon père alla aussi l'embrasser sur le front, suivi par le père de Rosalie et enfin Charlie qui me confia ensuite Bella. Elle prit ma main et vint se placer près de moi en plongeant son regard dans le mien. J'avais juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser comme un fou mais je me ravisai.

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, je finis par détourner les yeux de Bella pour me concentrer sur le prêtre. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite mais il attira mon attention en prononçant la phrase que j'attendais temps.

_ Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouses Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen et Isabella Swan, ici présentes ?

_ Je le veux, dîmes-nous tous les trois en même temps, nos yeux plongés dans ceux de nos femmes.

_ Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Isabella Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale et Edward Cullen, ici présents ?

_ Oui, je le veux, répondirent-elles.

_ Avec tous les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare maris et femmes. Messieurs, vous pouvez embrasser les mariées.

D'un seul mouvement, nous fondîmes tous les trois sur lèvres de NOS femmes, sous les applaudissements et les sifflements de nos invités.

* * *

**FIN **

**Ouf ! J'ai failli ne plus m'arrêter ! **

**Eh bien voilà, c'est la fin. La vraie de vraie !**

**Maintenant, il est temps de souhaiter plein de bonheur à nos jeunes mariés et les laisser vivre leurs vies !**

**J'espère vraiment que cette première fiction vous a plu. Je suis un peu triste de la voir se finir mais bon… **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour celles qui m'aiment et me suivent (=D),j'ai plein d'idées qui grouillent dans ma tête que j'ai hâte de vous faire partager ! En attendant que je les mettent par écrit, je vous invite à profiter de mon autre fiction « des vacances inoubliables », si l'envie vous en dit ! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vous fais d'énormes biiiiisous. **

**A très vite ! **


End file.
